A Gladiator's Tale
by darkmachines
Summary: Follow the life of the Former Primera and his part in the war. Also find out what happen after the war is over too. Many pairing, but main one is SkullakxCirucci.
1. Prologue

**A Gladiator Tale**

_Prologue_

I don't own Bleach or it characters except me OC.

Hueco Mundo an endless desert where Hollow live. My name is Skullak Tuma and this is my story. I used to be a very powerful Vasto Lorde before a man named Aizen Sosuke came and told me that if I join his arrancar army that he would take away my loneness and that I would have comrades to work with.

Soon I became an Arrancar and join the Espada. I became the Primera espada, the leader of them. The other espada were Aaroniero Arruruerie, Szayel Aporro Granz, Gantenbainne Mosqueda, Cirucci Sanderwicci, Nnoitra Gilga, Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio, Neliel Tu Odelschwanck, Mordrath Luisenbarn and one other. We were the strongest of all the arrancar, but soon think were starting to change.

Szayel kill several arrancar and used them for his experiments, but also lost his spot as an espada. Nnoitra kill one of the Espada and Mordrath became a traitor and was exiled to the western part of Hueco Mundo. Dordoni, Cirucci, and Gantenbainne also lost their spot as espada and were make into the Privaron espada. Then one day Neliel disappeared along with her two fraccion. I know Nnoitra was be hide it, but do not have any proof that he did it.

Soon more new and powerful hollow join and new espada came along. Soon Nnoitra became the 5th espada and Szayel join the espada again as the 8th. Aaroniero was demoted to 9th and I know my time was coming. The new member of the espada were Yammy Llargo, Zommari Rureaux, Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Ulquiorra Cifer, Tia Harribel, and Baraggan Luisenbarn. Soon Coyote Starrk replaced me and I became privaron espada 101 and leader of them.

One day I asked Aizen if I could be able to be aloud to trained the fraccion to be ready for the war and Aizen thought it was a good idea and let me do it along with my oldest friend Rudobon. Soon enough we will be ready to win against Soul Society and the Shinigamis.

Please review and if you like it.


	2. Introduction

**A Gladiator Tale**

_Interdiction _

I don't own Bleach or any of it characters except my OC.

**(Skullak POV)**

It has been 2 years since I loss my place as an espada, but it has been ok. I had more time to see my good friends Dordini, Gantenbainne, and Rudobon and also spent more time with my love Cirucci. Training the fraccion was also kind of interesting, my favorite were Ggio Vega, Shawlong Kufang, and Findor Carias. They were strong, smart, and would make good fraccion I would like to have under my command if I was still an espada.

Today Aizen sent Ulquiorra and Yammy to Karakura Town to test a soul reaper name Ichigo Kurosaki and see if he was a threat or not. Right now us arrancar were in one of the underground meet room that we don't use that much. Aizen was sitting on has throne calmly with Gin and Tosen standing on both side. Starrk was sitting with Harribel although he had his head laying on her shoulder, but she did not mine. Lilynette was look happy that Starrk found someone he like and spend time with, instead of sleep all day. Harribel's fraccion Apacci, Mila Rose, and Sun-sun were near by with three of Baraggan's fraccion Ggio, Avirama, and Findor. They were most talk with each other and they have been spending all of time together and Baraggan did not seem to mind as as long they stay loyal to him. He was sitting on his bone made throne with his other three fraccion Charlotte, Nirgge, and Poww standing with him. Luppi, Zommari, Szayel, and Aaroniero were spread around the room standing alone. Nnoitra was standing off on the side with his fraccion Tesla. Grimmjow was sitting on one of the low platform. On his right was Di Roy sitting next to him and Shawlong standing on Grimmjow's left. His remaining fraccion were sped around the room. I was sitting with Cirucci, who was in my lap and her head was laying on my shoulder. Dordoni, Gantenbainne, and Rudobon were standing behind me.

Soon a garganta open up and Ulquiorra and Yammy came out and bow to Aizen. I saw that Ulquiorra was find, but Yammy look terrible. He looked beat up and his right arm was missing. "We have return lord Aizen," said Ulquiorra. "Yes, now please show your fellow arrancar what you saw," said Aizen. "Yes, sir," and Ulquiorra plowed out his eye and shattered it using his Solita Vista (**Accustomed View**). Everyone closed their eyes to see what the 4th espada saw.

We saw Ulquiorra and Yammy arriving it a park, Yammy using his Gonzui (**Soul Inhalation**) to suck up people souls. A single survivor who was a young woman that Yammy was going to kill, but save by a Mexican young man and an orange hair girl. Yammy defeated the man with a strange arm with ease, but the girl used a healing shield to heal the man arm. Yammy destroy an attack she called Tsubaki easy and was about attack her when the boy name Ichigo show up and when bankai and cut off Yammy's arm. He had the advantages at first, but Yammy was about to draw his sword when Ichigo was holding his face like he was try to fight something off. Yammy took the opportunity to attack and was beating up Ichigo. He was about to finish him off, when a red shield appeared and stopped Yammy's attack. Soon two figures appeared who were Kisuke Urahara and Yoruichi Shihoin. Yoruichi started to beat the crap out of Yammy which was embarrassing, but he got back and fired a cero, but Urahara used his own attack to stop the cero. He attack again, but Ulquiorra came in and saved Yammy. After that Ulquiorra open a garganta and they both left.

We all open are eyes and Aizen was the first it speak."So you thought he was not worth killing. I understand Ulquiorra."

"Your soft!" Everyone turing their attention to Grimmjow. "If it was me I would killed both of them with first stike." Ulquoirra just looked at him saying, "Grimmjow." "What the hell were you thinking, if kill him was part of the order, then you and that oaf should have killed him right," yelled Grimmjow. "And I agree," said Shawlong. " The boy stood up to you. I said you should have kill him be he worthy or not,"

" And look at you Yammy," said Grimmjow. "Your a mess and you come back telling us he was not worth killing. Looks to me that you guys could not kill him." Yammy looked at Grimmjow and said, " Grimmjow I know you saw what happen. That guy wearing clogs and that woman beat me up." "That is pathetic, a guy wearing wooden shoe and a female beat you." Yammy got up form kneeling. "Pathetic hu!" Ulquoirra step if front of Yammy "Enough!" He said to Yammy and looked at Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow I don't think you understand. That boy is no danger to us yet." Grimmjow look like he did not understand yet what Ulquoirra was saying. "Lord Aizen is not worry about his current abilities are. It is his growth rate that is the problem. As we learned the boy has enormous potential. Right now his power are extremely unstable, but I scene that if he does not self destitute. He might prove useful to use if the future. That is why I let him live."

"I still think your soft, how can you make sure he would not become strong enough to defeat us and turn against us and what about your plan then." Grimmjow yelled. "If that would happen, I will kill him myself," said Ulquiorra, but Grimmjow looked surprised. "You can complain about that can you." "Yes, well than I will leave it in your hands and do whatever you think is best Ulquiorra," said Aizen.

Ulquiorra bow to Aizen saying, "Thank you very much sir." Everyone was staring to leave, but I looked over to Grimmjow seeing the anger in his eyes while he was grinding his teeth. I know he was going to do something stupid and I was going to have to save him.

Later after talk with my comrades, I made my way to my room. When I got to my room I found Cirucci laying on my bed smiling and swing her legs back and fort playfully. I just shook my head. "And what are you doing here my dear," I said. She just kept just stared at me still smiling. "I just what to see how are leader was doing," she said. "Ow really?" I said. "Are you sure you did not just come here to be with me." As I took a sit on my bed next to her. She got up and warp her arms around me and laid her head on my shoulder, as I put my arms around her and we held each other for a couple of minutes.

Then, I sense that Grimmjow's spiritual pressure was gone and his fraccion were gather in one area not in the 6th espada chambers. I look off at a distances and used my pesquisa. Cirucci looked at me and ask "What is wrong?" I looked back at her and said, "It seems Grimmjow is gone and his fraccion I think are about to leave." Cirrucci's eyes widen and ask, " What are you going to do?" I look at her and said with a smile, " I'm going it help and probably save them." I was about to just up, but Cirucci grab my arm and said, "Please be save," with a worry look. I looked back at her and gave her a kiss. After that I said, "Don't worry, you know that no soul reaper can defeat me that easy," and after that I sonido off.

Later I found the fraccion in front of a garganta, when they turn around and saw me. I could see that they were scare of me, but I just walk up and stood next to Shawlong and said, "Lets go," and with that we when through the garganta. It closed behind us, but I was not worry at all. I have been bored lately, so this would be a great way to have a little fun and see how stronger Grimmjow's fraccion got under my training.

**I work very hard on this one. So I hope everyone like it. Next time which of Grimmjow's fraccion are going to survive? You just have to toon in and find out. Please review ok. **


	3. Fraccion Savior

**A Gladiator Tale**

_Fraccion Savior _

**(Skullak POV)**

As we walk through the Garganta, we made it to the end, which open up and walk out and saw Grimmjow waiting. When he saw me and he looked surprised for a moment and turn his attention to Shawlong. "Did know anyone see you leave?" Shawlong look at me for a moment and looked at Grimmjow. "Of course not. Grimmjow." "Yea, what is it?" "When we came, I sense a lot of spirit energies." "Teh, everyone open your Pesquisa," said Grimmjow.

We all close our eyes and sense many spiritual energies. "So soul society brought reinforcement. I know it, your soft Ulquiorra." said Grimmjow as his turn his attention to his fraccions. "Edrad, Nakeen, Yylfordt, Shawlong, Di roy don't hold again thing back, if they have a little of spiritual energy kill me." They all nodded and moved out in different directions, expect Nakeem who follow Shawlong. Me and Grimmjow were just staring at each other for a minute, until I turn and went following Di Roy. "_Why, why does he care about them? They're just fraccion, so why?_" yelled Grimmjow in the mind.

When I landed on a building, I saw arrancar 16 Di Roy Linker fight a girl name Rukia. She then held her sword out and said, "Dance, Sode no Shirayuki"(**Sleeved White Snow**). Her sword turn into a white sword. Then she said, "Some no mai, Tsukishiro (**First Dance, White Moon**)." Then a circle appeared beneath Di Roy and started to freeze him. He was able to break free and jump into the sky.

I was looking to the attack, then my eyes widen and I sonido were Di Roy was and push him out of the way. He was about to yell at me, when he saw me get frozen in Rukia's attack. Truth the attack was weak and I broke out of it easy. "Di Roy!" I yelled his name. "Yes sir," he said nervously. "We're leaving," as we both sonido away.

Both Ichigo and Rukia were about to go when Grimmjow came. "So Skullak saved Di Roy, it does not matter. I'm arrancar 6, the names Grimmjow. Now tell me who is the strongest."

Later me and Di Roy went to Edrad position, were we found him fighting a bold head soul reaper. "Hey big guy, while you were beating me around, never got a chance to get your name," said the soul reaper. "Oh your right, I'm arrancar 13 also... never mind. I just realize I don't need to give my name to someone I'm about to kill," said Edrad.

"I see, in soul society is a courtesy to tell someone you fight their name, so let me introduce myself. I'm Ikkaku Madarame, 3rd seat in squad 11," he said as he got in a fight stances.

"Actually your wrong Ikkaku." I said above them sit with Di Roy watch the fight start. "I teach the fraccion to tell their name only to strong opposite. So if you want to find out my friend name, you need to prove yourself in battle." Ikkaku stared at me, then grinned. "I see, then I'll show how strong I am and force your friend to say his name," he said as both Ikakku and Edrad started fighting.

As I watch the fight Edrad was fighting bare handed, while this Ikakku was fighting in away I never seen before. He fights with his sword in his left hand and his sheath in his right hand. "What wrong big guy, are you going to use your sword?" ask Ikakku.

"Us arrancar have iron skin called Hierro. There is no way a soul reaper sword can cut me." "Oh really!" Ikkaku came at Edrad very faster, which made him draw is sword to block the attack. "How disgraceful to have to draw my blade against a soul reaper." "Don't think like that." I said. "Think of it that your going to give this soul reaper a death by your blade." Edrad smiled and nodded and that battle stared again.

As I watch the fight both Edrad and Ikkaku were even. Until Ikkaku got a luck shot on Edrad and gave him a nasty cut on the face. To me this Ikkaku was enjoy the fight. "Now then five or six more hits and you will release your Zanpakuto," said Ikkaku to Edrad. "Oh really, fine a fool like you who enjoys battle should learn what true fear is." Edrad held his sword up and said, " Erupt, Volcanica (**Volcanic**)."

Flame surround him and so Edrad was in his release form. Ikkaku looked shock and said "What the hell is that?" "I show you my secret power and all you can said is 'that'. This is what happens when an Arrancar release their Zanpakuto," said Edrad. " You see, when us hollow become arrancar our powers are sealed into swords. When we release our zanpakuto we revert to our true form and our to powers are released. You said it was a courtesy for one to introduced ones name. I am arrancar 13, Edrad Liones." Then the fight stared again.

Edrad's fire power has over powered Ikkaku. Even after releasing his shikai a spear called Hozukimaru (**Demon Light**), Edrad still had the upper hand and send him crashing to the ground. Edrad did a finally attack, but I was surprised to see Ikkaku was still standing. Then he was talking about something about he did not want us to tell anyone about what he was going to do. Then yelled bankai and a large amount of spirit energy surrounded him.

When the smoke clear Ikkaku was holding a massive blade over his shoulders and holding two smaller ones in each hand. "Bankai, Ryumon Hozukimaru!(**Dragon Crest Demon Light**)" he said. The fight started again, but this time Ikkaku was beating Edrad and cutting through his release form. From what I see Ikkaku bankai was just a power weapon and I thought Edrad should still be able to win. As I watched, I sense Ikkaku power was getting stronger. He said when the dragon on the blade is red, his bankai is at full power. Both Edrad and Ikkaku increase their strength to full power and charged at each other.

The sky was covered in smoke and neither me or Di Roy could see anything. Suddenly one of Ikkaku's blades flew out and hit the ground. Then the smoke was starting to disappear. On Ikkaku side, he was badly burn and fell out of the sky.

When I saw Edrad, his right side of his body was gone. "Ikkaku Madarame, I happy that I ask for your name," said Edrad and turn his head to me. "Sorry sir," he said before dyeing and fall out of the sky. Di Roy had a surprised look and said, "I can't believe Edrad is dead" and turn to me. He saw that I had a tear going down my cheek. I look at the ground for a minute and turn to Di Roy. "Lets go and make sure the other are Ok." Then we sonido out.

Me and Di Roy appeared close to where Shawlong and the other were fighting. Yylfordt was fighting a red hair soul reaper name Renji, who was using his bankai, but Yylfordt as faster then the bankai and looked like he was winning. I turn to Shawlong who was fighting a captain name Toshiro Hitsugaya, who was using bankai too, but Shawlong seen fine. I saw Nakeen watching Shawlong fight and it seem he already won his fight.

Suddenly, during Yylfordt fight a little girl came out of noway and started to beat up Yylfordt. I was very surprised and did not know what that girl is. Yylfordt became enraged and held up his sword yelling, "Impale, Del Toro (**Of the Bull**)." He entered his release from and looked like a bull. Yylfordt impale the girl with one horns, but a red hair boy came a saved the girl. Yylfordt was about to attack them, but Renji got in the way and got hit badly. "Before I kill you let me introduce myself, I'm arrancar 15 Yylfordt Granz."

With Shawlong, he was doing fine. Then he was starting to talk about Toshiro power, in which I learn that his bankai is incomplete due to his young age. "Then let me honor you by fight at my full power." Shawlong held his sword before him and said, "Awake and Snip, Tijereta! (**Earwig**)" He enter his release form, which transform his hands into long claws. Before Toshiro could do anything, he got wounded my Shawlong. "Before I kill you let me introduce myself, I'm arrancar 11 Shawlong Kufang."

Toshiro start to ask Shawlong question about the number system. He explained that the Numeros number mean that the order they were born when becoming arrancar, but only the number higher then ten. Shawlong explained a little about the Espada. "Right now two powerful arrancar came with us," said Shawlong. "One is a member of the Espada. He's a ruthless killer and who ever will fight him will die. The Sixth Espada is Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." "And the other?" ask Toshiro. Shawlong turn his attention to me and the captain did too. "The other is none of your business." "Fine!" said Toshiro and they both started to fight again.

Then I turned my attention to Nakeen's opponent, who's name I think was Rangiku was still alive. I turned my attention to Nakeen and got it. I move my eyes to his opponent. Nakeen saw this and said, "Still alive." He made his way to her and about to attack her, when she stop his attack and looked like she was talking into something. She yelled something about permission to release their limiters and three soul reaper got stronger. Now I was very worry. Yylfordt got a burn on his left shoulder and Shawlong got his right arm frozen.

Renji's bankai came at Yylfordt, who tried to stop it, but it was too strong and wounded him very badly on his left shoulder. I had enough and turn to Di Roy and said, "Stay here understand." He nodded and I sonido off. Yylfordt was now try to get away, but Renji's bankai came at him. "You're not going anywhere!" yelled Renji. "Take this Hikotsu Taiho! (**Baboon Bone Cannon**)" Renji's bankai fire a red energy blast that was heading to Yylfordt.

He did not have time to get away, but then I appeared in font of him with my sword draw. The attack came at me, but I was able to cut it in half easy. I turn to Yylfordt and yelled, "Get to where Di Roy is right now." He nodded and sonido off. Then I sonido of to, where Shawlong was.

When I made back where Shawlong was, but I was to late to save Nakeen. See him get cut down by Rangiku's shikai. Shawlong was trying to get away, but Toshiro was chasing after him yelling, "Your not going anywhere. Ryusenka! (**Dragon Hail Flower**)" Shawlong look in fear seeing the attack coming at him, but I appeared in front of him and blocked the attack with my sword. I saw ice starting to cover my sword, but I kick the captain away from me. "Shawlong follow me Ok." I said and we sonido off to meet up with the others.

Me and Shawlong made it back where Yylfordt and Di Roy were. Yylfordt sealed his release form and look Ok, though he still have a nasty wound on his left shoulder. I turned my attention to Shawlong and ask to see his arm and I broke the ice that was covering it. He also resealed his sword and look pretty much Ok. "Ok everyone lets go to Grimmjow's position." I said. They all nodded and we sonido off.

When we made it where Grimmjow was fight, he was wining his fight and beating Ichigo around like a rag doll. Grimmjow kicked Ichigo in the gut and send him crashing in the ground. "Is that all you bankai can do, it's pathetic," yelled Grimmjow.

Suddenly the smoke cleared and Ichigo had his sword raised yelling "Getsuga Tensho! (**Moon Fang Heaven-Piercer**)" A black energy blast with red outline blasted Grimmjow. Grimmjow got a bad bruise on his crest and wrist. "What was that Ulquiorra never said anything about that attack?" "I'm just full of surprises," said Ichigo. Grimmjow started laughing and said, "Then your worth my time after all" Then Grimmjow stared to draw his sword.

Suddenly Tousen appeared behind him. "What are you doing here Tousen?" ask Grimmjow. "You ask why I'm here. I'm here because Lord Aizen is anger with you for leave Las Noches," said the former captain. "You brought six arrancar with you and lose two of them." Me and Grimmjow's surviving fraccion appeared.

Tousen open a garganta and said, "Come you punishment will take place in Hueco Mundo." He walk into the garganta first, then me and the fraccion follow. Grimmjow was about to leave when Ichigo yelled, "Where are you going? We are not done fighting yet." Grimmjow turned around and yelled back, "Shut up! I'm going back home to Hueco Mundo. Beside you look like you have enough power to use your attack three more time. Beside next time we meet, I'll kill you. So don't for get my name Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez." With that he left.

As we made are way to the throne room, I was wondering what will happen to use. We made it to the throne room where Aizen was sitting and looking down at use. Tousen and Grimmjow were standing a couple of feet in front of him. While me and the fraccion were standing off to the side.

"Welcome back Grimmjow," said Aizen. "Well, don't you have anything to said," ask Tousen. "Not really,"answered Grimmjow. "What!"yelled Tosen. "Tousen I'm not mad at Grimmjow. He was just try to make me happy right," said Aizen. "Yes sir," said Grimmjow.

Then Tousen grabbed Grimmjow and turn to Aizen yelling, "Please sir, let me kill this man." Grimmjow got out his grip and said, "Everyone know that you don't like me Tousen." Tousen then was said one of his justice speeches and then cut off Grimmjow left arm and use Hado 54 Halen (**Abolishing Flames**) to incinerate Grrimmjow's lose arm. "Damn it! Damn it! DAMN IT!" yelled Grimmjow. "Why you cut off my arm?"

As he charge at Tousen and grab his sword, when Aizen said, "Grimmjow I would not be able to forgive you if you attack Tousen." He stared at Aizen before walking away. As he past his fraccion Shawlong was about to ask if he's Ok, but Grimmjow turned to them and yelled, "You three are no long my fraccion. You guys could not defeat some weak soul reaper." Then he left the throne room.

I look at the three fraccion and felt very sorry for them. "Skullak," said Aizen. I made my way to where Grimmjow was standing and knelled. "Yes my lord." I asked. "Good work, I'm impressed that you were able to save three arrancar," said Aizen. "Thank you my lord." I said. "Also I have a request. Can Shawlong and the others be my fraccion."

Shawlong and the others looked surprised and Aizen ask why. "Because they are strong to me and will be very useful to me also." I said. " Very well, their yours," said Aizen. "Thank you my lord," as I bowed to him. I walk to the to the fraccion and told the them to follow to me to the medial wing, so Yylfordt can get healed.

In the medial wing Yylfordt was getting his shoulder healed, I notes something else. I found out that his little brother implanted something in him and with the help of the healing arrancar, they were able to get it out.

Meanwhile in Szayel's lab. The 8th espada was very anger of what Skullak did. He was breaking things, throwing things around, and yelling. His fraccion were very scared and were hiding. "DAMN IT! DAMN IT! DAMN IT!" yelled Szayel. "NO ONE GETS AWAY FROM RUINING ONE OF MY EXPERIMENT. I SWAIR SKULLAK I'LL MAKE YOU PAY ONE WAY OR ANOTHER!"

After Yylfordt got healed, I ask them to get their stuff so they can move into their new room with three separated bedrooms. As we made our way to their new room, someone tackle me. "SKULLAK!" cry Cirucci as she was hugging me, which I could not breath form it. "Cirucci...can't...breath." I chocked out.

She release me, but my face was a little blue and my eyes went white. Cirucci then started to shake me and yelling my name. Shawlong and the others were very confused with the scene they saw and were thinking '_What the hell was that?_'

After a couple of minute to recover, I notes that the others were here. Dordoni was laughing, Gantanbainne was shacking his head, and Rudobon was just standing there, though I know he was smiling behind his mask. After introduction I tolded the others what happen. They were surprised and more surprised that Aizen let a Privaron have fraccion. Later I showed Shawlong the other their room and they looked like they liked it. Later I went to my room to take a good rested nap.

Few days later, we got a report of a natural made arrancar in the world of the living. It had an intersecting cloning ability. Unfortunately the arrancar got killed before anyone could get to it.

A week later an arrancar named Patros and his two followers Aldegor and Menis stoled the Hogyoku, though most of use know that Aizen was planning something. So they went to the world of the living to force Kisuke Urahara to help them use it. When they got their Aldegor and Menis detracted the soul reaper, while Patros when to find Urahara. When he got there, he fought agaist Renji, but in the end, the three fools got killed.

It has been a month. Me, Ulquiorra, and Yammy were walking down one of the hall to meet up with Aizen and the others. When we made it their I found out that with Aizen was half of the other espada. Starrk, Harribel, Nnoitra, Aaronerio, Grimmjow who was siting in the shadow, and the new 6th Espada Luppi Antenor. I really hated Luppi, he was full of his self and thought he was better then Grimmjow. Truth I know Grimmjow was way better then him and could destroy him. I also notes in the middle of the room was a wrapped up hollow and by the size and shape of it, it had to be a Vasto Lorde.

"Welcome Ulquiorra, Yammy, and Skullak," said Aizen. "How is the Hogyoku progress?" ask Ulquiorra. "About 50%," answer Aizen. Then he started to talk about it and then use it on the hollow. After the light dyed down, their was a boy with blond hair and purple eyes.

"What is your name new comrade?" ask Aizen. "Wonderweiss...Wonderweiss Margela," said the new arrancar. Then Aizen ask Ulquiorra about a plan then talk about last month and wanted him to do it and take who ever he wanted. After that we all left.

I later when back to my room to find Cirucci in my bed grinning. When I saw her, I smiled back. "Hello my there my handsome gladiator," she said sweetly. "Hello my lovely swallow." I said. Me and Cirucci spend a hour together in bed. Later I meet up with Shawlong and we went to the throne room.

When we got their, we found out that everyone return for the mission. Ulquiorra and Wonderweiss were fine. Yammy and Luppi were a bit beat up, but Grimmjow was the worse. He was burned and beaten up badly. Aizen was sitting on his throne like always, but their was someone else their too. It was the human girl named Orihime, who has some special powers. While Aizen was talking, I notes that Luppi looked upset.

Aizen then ask the girl to heal Grimmjow's loss arm. Luppi was complaining that it could not be done. I was curious if it could be done. Orihime when up to Grimmjow and made a shield around his miss arm. Luppi started to yell, but stop when we watch Grimmjow's arm was healed. Aizen then explained that she had the power to rejected thing and even bring back the dead. A very powerful god-like power, I can see why Aizen wanted her.

Grimmjow was checking out his arm, then turned around and ask Orihime to heal one more spot. She was heal a scar on his back and his # 6 tattoo returned. Luppi saw this and asked "What are you doing Grimmjow?" Grimmjow was grinning and before Luppi know it, Grimmjow impaled his arm though his chest. "Grimmjow you bastard," choked out Luppi. " Damn right! See you later Mr. Ex numbers six," said Grimmjow and used a cero and destroy Luppi. "My power has return, me the 6th espada Grimmjow!" and was laughing. I was happy to see that fool Luppi dead and Grimmjow return to his spot as an espada.

Hours later I was in my room read a book. Then I sense it, but I bet everyone did to. It seems Ichigo and two others have come to Hueco Mundo. "_So they came to save their friend brave, but foolish. It seems that they are in the 22nd underground passage way, very interesting._" I thought and got up to go and see what will happen.

**There the new chapter everyone one and hope everyone liked it. So please review and tell me how you liked it. So next time will the the Privaron fight and how will Skullak reacted to them? Well you just need to wait and find out.**


	4. Privaron Protecter

**A Gladiator Tale**

_Privaron Protecter _

**(Skullak POV)**

The Espada meeting room, was where Aizen meeting the Espada there to have meetings. The doors open and the ten Espada walked in. "It looks like we have intruders," said Szayel. "How do you know that?" ask Baraggan. "The 22nd underground passage way has just collapsed," answered Zommari. "The 22nd, that is not much of a threat. It is pretty far form here," said Baraggan.

"It is to bad really, it would have been more intersecting if they broken into the throne room instead," said Szayel as he took a sit. "Hahahaha. That would have been cool," said Nnoitra as he sat down. "Shut up, I'm tired as hell. Let have some peaces and quit around here," said Starrk as he took a seat. The remaining espada took their seat and waited for Aizen to come.

Then they all heard footsteps coming and thought it was Aizen, but they were wrong. They saw the former Primera Skullak Tuma coming in and was holding a badly injured, but still alive Aisslinger Wernarr. The Espada were a bit surprised to see Skullak, but more surprised to see Aisslinger was still alive.

I looked at each of the Espada's expressions. Ulquiorra was calm and kept his eyes close. Starrk looked tired as usually, but was tiring to stay awake to know what was going on. Nnoitra was grinned like always. Harribel had a 'what is going on look'. I could not tell what Aaroniero expression was because of his mask. Yammy did not look happy to see me. Baraggan had a 'what is going on soldier look'. Szayel was looking at Aisslinger will hunger in his eyes, so he could use him in one of his twisted experiments. Zommari did not even look at me. Finally Grimmjow was looking at me with a cereus look and wanted to know what was going on.

"What are you doing here Privaron," yelled Yammy. I frowned at him, know he hated me the most. "What no 'hello and how you are doing friend'." I said. Most the espada smirk when I said that. That mad Yammy even more mad. "Anyway to answer your question, I was at the 22nd underground passage way." The Espada looked at me and were all surprised. "When I got there the fight were over, but I was able to save Aisslinger here and he told me everything, so I came here to tell my comrades what is going on."

"That wouldn't be necessary," said Aizen as he walk in with Gin and Tosen. "Lord Aizen." I said while bowing. Aizen looked at me for a minute and turn his eyes to Aisslinger for a moment and looked at me again and said, "He's yours," and took a seat. Aisslinger was confused for a moment, then his eyes widen. He remember when Skullak was still an espada and that he was one of Skullak's fraccion. Now he could not be happy because his dream was to rejoin the ranks of the fraccion again. Even after his failure, Skullak was give him a second chance and making his dream come true. "Thank you my lord." I said and left to go to the medical wing. Aizen waited for Skullak to leave and his attention to the Espada and said, "Now my dear espada, lets have some tea."

When I made it to the medical wing, I put Aisslinger in one of the bed so he could rest and get healed. I also asked Shawlong and the other to keep an eye on him. When Yylfordt asked why and told him about his brother and they agreed to help. They did not know Aislinger that well, but as I told them that he will be part of my fraccion and they understand. Then I left and when back to the Privaron chambers.

When I made it back to the Privaron chambers, I could not find anyone. So I when to my room and found a note on my desk.

_Dear Skullak,_

_Me, Dordoni, and Gantenbainne were order to go to defeated the intruders. So please don't worry about us, we will win and be back soon._

_Love, Cirucci._

I look at the note of a moment and was not happy. Why would Aizen do something like this without telling me, after all I was the leader of the Privaron. Then I sense Dordoni releasing his sword Giralda (**Weather Vane**). Truth he was the second strongest in the Privaron. So I decided to go where he was fighting and how he was holding up.

I was half way to where Dordoni was, when I sense his spiritual pressure decrease. Then I sonido off as fast as could to get there. When I got there, I saw a hole in the wall and looked in. I saw Dordoni who was injured, but not that bad. I also saw Rudobon to and was wondering what he was doing there. Then they both charging at each other, so I sonido down there to stop them.

Both Dordoni and Rudobon were charging at each other, but before their swords could hit I appeared grabbing them by their wrist and stopping them. "Sir!" they both said surprised. I looked at both of them and ask, "What is going on?" Rudobon was the first to answer. "Sir, I was order to finish off the weaken intruder, but Dordoni here got in my way and let the enemy escape." I looked at Rudobon, then turn to Dordoni and ask, "Tell me everything."

Dordoni then explained everything to me. I was think about what he said and smile putting my hand on his shoulders and said, "Then you did the honorable thing my friend." We were about to leave when I turn to Rudobon and ask, "Who order you to come?" "Sorry sir, but I can't answer that," said Rudobon. I looked at him for a moment and me and Dordoni sonido off to the medical wing.

On our way to the medical wing, I think about something Dordoni said. When he was fighting there was a little arrancar girl with the intruder who was Ichigo. Dordoni said that she was able to swallow his cero and shoot it back at him. Which made me wonder, the only arrancar that could do that was Nelliel, but she was gone. "_Has she return?"_ I thought. Then I sense Cirucci release her sword Golondrina (**Swallow**). Whoever she was fighting must of made her mad, but I was very confined that she will win.

When we got to the medical wing, Dordoni got himself into one of the beds. Truth his injurers were not that bad and should be full healed in a good hour. I turn to my fraccion to tell them something, but my eyes widen when I sense Cirucci's spirit energy decrease badly. Before anyone could said anything, I ran out of the room and sonido off to where Cirucci was as fast as I could go.

"What is wrong with him?" ask Di Roy, but Yylfordt hit him in the back of the head. "Aw, What did I do?" ask Di Roy. "You are an idiot," said Yylfordt. "Can't you barley sense Cirucci and I knowing that Lord Skullak is very worry if anything would happen to his love. Di Roy your hopeless in finding love." "That is where you a wrong, I do have a girlfriend unlike you," said Di Roy. "Your wrong again I do also the a girlfriend," yelled Yylfordt. Shawlong just shocked his head as he watch the two fraccion argue.

Meanwhile, Cirucci was on the floor crying and cursing the Quincy. She had lost her power, mask remain, and wings. All she could think about right now was Skullak. "Cirucci Sanderwicci," said someone she know. "We have come for you," said Rudobon. "Please don't make a noise." As he draw his sword. "_Damn it,"_ she thought and closed her eyes and waited for the strike, but it never came.

When she open her eyes, she saw Skullak standing there. I had my hand grip Rudobon's wrist. I had a very mad look on my face, which was scared Rudobon. Rudobon never seen Skullak look so mad before and there were rumors that Skullak's anger could ever give Baraggan chills down his spine. "Rudobon I'm only to ask you once." I said. "Who sent you?" Rudobon remain silent, then said, " Syazel Aporro Granz." I release my grip from Rudobon and looking at him for a moment and said, "I see." Then turn my attention to Cirucci. My face expression changed to a very sad look and I pick up her bridal style and held her close and sonido away. Rudobon was now very mad and he kill one of his men. "Damn you Szayel, that the very last time I'm going to do anything for him," he said and sonido off with his men.

On my way to the medical wing, Cirucci was telling me everything about her fight, before she cry herself asleep and lay her head on my shoulder. Truth I did not care that much and just wanted to keep Cirucci save, but when she mention the name Pesche, that surprised me. It had to be Nelliel's fraccion, so it mean Nelliel has return. Then I sense Gantenbainne release his wrist blade Dragra (**Dragon Fist**), I was think about Cirucci right now.

When I got to the medical wing, I put Cirucci in one of the bed and gave her a quick kiss. Truth I wanted to go after Szayel, but he was already fight with Renji. I also sense Gantenbainne being taken down, but happy to sense his opponent was not going to kill him. I want to go a get him, but Nnoitra was in that area and I did not want to see him right now.

"So Yylfordt, look like your little brother is fighting that soul reaper that almost kill you." I said. "I see, then I hope that soul reaper gives my brother a good beating," said Yylfordt. Then I sense Aaroniero release his resurreccion form Glotoneria (**Gluttony**), which surprised me. Why would he do that, his opponent is not ever that strong. "Sir is there something wrong?" ask Shawlong. "Yes, it seems Aaroniero have release his resurreccion for some reason." I said. The fraccion looked surprised and Di Roy asked "Why would he do that?" "I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out." I said and sonido off.

When I got there, I was standing in front of the Noveno Espada chamber. Then I saw a hole in the wall and jump to it and look inside. I saw Aaroniero in his release form which made his lower half of his body a giant purple, smiling octopus. He also was using his abilities to make his face look like the soul reaper he ate Kaien Shiba. He was holding a trident with the soul reaper Rukia impale for it and Aaroniero was laughing crazy. Then Rukia who I thought was dead grabbed the trident and held her broke sword in front of Aaroniero face. My eyes widen when I saw what she was going to do and had to act fast. Before Rukia could finish saying her attack name, a bala hit her sword, but it still struck Aaroniero in the head, but when Kaien's face disappeared, she cured because her blade missed both of Aaroniero head. Aaroniero then throw Rukia off his trident and resealed his release form and zanpakuto.

I then jump down and landed next to Aaroniero to check if he was Ok. The only damage I saw was the broke blade stuck in his tank head, but luck both his heads were fine and none of his red liquid in his tank was leaking. "Are you Ok?" I ask. Aaroniero starred at me for a moment and both of his heads said surprised, "**You save me**!"

I then put one of my hands on his shoulder and said "Of course I did. After all us first generation Espada much watch each other back." Both Aaroniero heads smiled and nodded. He then turn to the barely alive Rukia and asked, "_Should I _**kill her**?" I look at her and answered "No, lets let someone else do that. Beside we to get you to the medical wing to remove that blade of you." Then we both sonido off.

When we got to the medical wing, Aaroniero took a seat on a chair while the nurses were try to find away to remove the blade. I was leaning against the door fame and had my Pesquisa open to sense what is going on. What I found out was Szayel fighting two opponent now and Ulquiorra was fighting and now killed Ichigo. "_That three down two to go." _I thought. I was very foolish of them to try to come here.

Then I sense Grimmjow and he was near the prisoners room. "Hmm." "Sir is there something wrong?" ask Shawlong. "Yes, it seems Grimmjow is going after the prisoner and if I'm corrected, I know what he is going to do." I said. "Look like I'm going to have to help him again to get out of this mess. Shawlong, I want you and the the others to stay here understand." "Yes, sir," he said and quick bowed before I sonido away.

As I made my way to the prisoner room, I met up with Ulquiorra. His clothes were a bit messed up, but he was pretty much fine. We look at each other for a moment, then keep on walking to the prisoner room. When we got there the door was blown off, their was a hole in the wall and in the room was Loly and Menoly. Ulquiorra walk in and ask, "Who did this?" "Grimmjow," answered Loly scared. Ulquiorra look around the room the said, "I see," before leaving. Then I walked in and looked at both of the Numeros. They were both looked very scare. I shocked my head disappointedly and walk out following Ulquiorra.

Later me and Ulquiorra found Grimmjow and saw that the prisoner was healing Ichigo. "Grimmjow what are you doing?" ask Ulquiorra. Grimmjow remain silent and just smiled. "I can answer that Ulquiorra." I said while leaning against the wall and had my arm cross. "This Ichigo is Grimmjow's prey and Grimmjow alone is the only one who is aloud to kill him, right Grimmjow." Grimmjow still remain silent, but his smile turn into a grin.

Then he charge at Ulquiorra and fire and cero, but Ulquiorra blocked it easy. "I know why you don't what to fight Ulquiorra because your scared," yelled Grimmjow. Ulquiorra then appeared above Grimmjow and charged a cero, but Grimmjow was about to stop it one handed , but there was a big explosion that destroy the top half of the building we were in.

Then Grimmjow snuck up behind Ulquiorra and throw his Caja Negacion (**Negation Box**) in Ulquiorra's hollow hole ad trapped him in a different dimension. I was impressed by Grimmjow doing that. Every us Privaron still have our own Caja Negacion. Both Ichigo and Grimmjow got heal and start their fight. I know this was going to be a good one. Ichigo going bankai and both of them start clashing swords. Grimmjow then fire a cero, while Ichigo fire his Getsuga Tensho. When the two attack hit each other, they were even for a moment, but Grimmjow's cero was stronger and broke thought and almost hit Ichigo.

Grimmjow then cut his finger with his blade and charge up a powerful attack. "That this!" yelled Grmmjow. "The Espada most powerful cero, Gran Ray Cero." When the attack hit Ichigo, I was surprised he did not get hurt. Then I saw his hollow mask and it surprised me. I could sense that he was a lot stronger now. Grimmjow started laughing and said, "Finally this is what I've been wait for." He then held his sword to his side and put his hand over it and yelled, "Grind, Pantera! (**Panther**)" When Grimmjow got into his release form, which gave him a cat-like appearance, he and Ichigo started to fight again.

While those were still fight I went to see the other two who were watch the fight. When I appeared a couple of feet away form them, they both look scared to see me. I didn't care about look at the prisoner, but the little arrancar girl had my full attention. "_The hazel eyes, aqua color hair, the red mark on her face, and the shape of her mask remain. There is no mistake that she is Nelliel."_ I thought. I could see she was scared, but I gave she a kind smile to show I was not here to do anything.

"Its go to see you again Nelliel." I said. "Nelliel?" she said confused. "My name is Nel Tu." I was shocked to know that she forgot her own name. "Your Skullak Tuma the Primera Espada," she said frighten. "So you know me." I said. She shook her head and said "No, I've only heard of you." Now I was frowning and was a little sad. "I see._ She truly loss all her memory."_ I thought. I look at the damage of her mask and could still sense faint traces of Nnoitra's spiritual pressure. I know it, he was the one behind her disappears. Truth now I really to kill him, but I was not aloud, not during the war.

I look at her and said, "Sorry, but I'm not longer an Espada. I lose that rank for a while." I turn around and start to walk away. I took one more look at her over my shoulder and said, "I'm sorry for not being their to save you back then. I was the leader of the Espada back then and should of save you. I hope you can forgive me." Then I sonido away.

I return to where I was to watch the end of the fight. Grimmjow been fighting hard and call himself the King. Grimmjow flew into the air and unleashed his last attack. " This is my most powerful technique Desgarron (**Tear**)," he said. Grimmjow then throw his first five claws at Ichigo, but with determination he destroyed them and charge at Grimmjow, but throw his last five, but shatter them too. Ichigo stabbed Grimmjow and beat him, but instead of letting Grimmjow fall. Ichigo grabbed Grimmjow hand and gently landed him to the ground. I was surprised, this Ichigo does have honor, which I can respect. I look up at the fake shy. I could feel the battle have just begin.

**That it for this chapter, hope you like it and please review. Next time the next Espada fights, Skullak will save some more comrades, and you learn about some of Skullak's past and family, went he as a talk and meets Retsu Unohan**


	5. Battles of Las Noches

**A Gladiator Tale**

_Battles of Las Noches_

**(Skullak POV)**

_"Grimmjow." _I thought as I watch him get back up and reseal his release form. He was truly an honorable warrior, but some time us warrior need learn their limits and stop for now. Even after Ichigo told Grimmjow to stop, he refuse and was going to attack, but only to be knocked out of the way by Nnoitra's blade hitting Grimmjow and took him down. Now I was really mad that him. I was happy that Grimmjow was still alive, but I could not help him right now.

Ichigo start to fight Nnoitra, though I know he would never win, while Tesla captured Orihime. Ichigo was fighting hard in his weak state. His speed was good as he was dodging Nnoitra's attacks, but sadly Ichigo's attacks on Nnoitra were not working. The only good thing about Nnoitra was his Hierro. It even took me awhile to find out how strong it was, so I could cut through it.

Suddenly Tesla fired his Cero Cornea (**Zero Cornea**) from his eye, which was impressive. Most us arrancar can only fire a ceros from our fist, but to do it for an eye or sword take hard work to master. From the blast Nel flew out and landed in the middle of the battlefield.

When Nnoitra saw her he ask, "You're Nel?" When he saw her face, he grinned and said, "It is you. Does your mask still hurts." Ichigo was confused and ask, "How do you know Nel?" Nnoitra turn to him and said, "You don't know even after all the time you spend with her. Though I'm not surprised at all. Here the story her full name is Nelliel, Nelliel Tu Odelschwank, a former Espada."

Which shocked both Ichigo and Orihime. Nnoitra then looked at me grinning, knowing that I was not aloud to interfere. I was glare at him, wishing I was aloud to kill him, but that is not my style to kill my comrades, even the ones I hate.

I also sense Szayel release his Zanpakuto Fornicaras (**You Will Fornicate**), which I think is creepy with all those twisted abilities. Nnoitra was now trying to attack Nel, but Ichigo kept on getting in the way to protect her. For a Soul Reaper I can respect him for doing it. Nnoitra then got Ichigo and holding him down and trying to brake his arm. Suddenly a big pink smoke cloud appeared and we all watch and waited to see what was going on.

Then Nelliel appeared back to her old self and save Ichigo. She got a chance to see me, so I could wave to her before she started to fight Nnoitra. As I watch Nelliel, she had not lost any of her skills and was giving Nnoitra a good beating. Nnoitra then fired a cero and her, but Nelliel use her Cero Doble (**Double Zero**) to fire it back at him. Worrying Tesla and making him release Orihime to check on his master.

Then Nelliel started to act childish and giving Ichigo one of her bone crushing hugs. After that we both were looking at each other and were smiling, but before we could said anything, Tesla flew by and an anger Nnoitra was still standing to fight some more. The battle continued and they were both each in strength.

Then Nelliel held her sword up and said, "Praise, Gamuza. (**Antelope Knight**)" She entered her release form which made her look like a centaur. She held up her double sided lance and said, "Lanzador Verde. (**Green Lancer**)" and throw her lance at Nnoitra and piece him.

I also sense Pesche's and Dondochakka's spirt pressure increase. They must of used a very powerful attack on Szayel, but sadly I could sense him still alive. Back with Nelliel, she was about to finish Nnoitra, but she changed back into her child form and we were all surprised. Then Nnoitra grinned and kick the poor girl. Ichigo became enraged and try to attack Nnoitra, but Nnoitra took him down and order Tesla to finish him.

Tesla looked at Nnoitra, then at me. I was looking a him with a serious face and was shaking my head. Tesla bit his lower lip, and said, "Yes Master Nnoitra," in a uneasy voice. He let go of Orihime and Nnoitra grabbed her.

Tesla drew his sword and held it saying, "Now Gore Them, Verruga, (**Wart**)" as he enter his release form, which made him look like a boar warrior. Tesla then started to give Ichigo a beating. I could not watch, there was no honor in this fight.

Then I sense both Szayel and Zommari. Seem Szayel was about to finish is fight and Zommari was in Aaroniero's domain to finish off Rukia.

Meanwhile, while Tesla was fight, he really did not like it. He wanted to impress his master, but did not what his sensei to watch what he was doing. Tesla remembered the times Skullak was teaching him to become strong and to be an honorable warrior. Tesla look at where Skullak was, but was not look at him. Tesla was hating himself and felt like he was disgrace himself. Tesla turn to look at Nnoitra who was grinning and said, "Finish him." Tesla nodded and looked down at a broken Ichigo. He raised his fist and was about to finish him.

My eyes then widen went I saw someone stop Tesla attack and save Ichigo. What I saw was a crazy looking Soul Reaper with a grin that matches Nnoitra. From what I heard his name was Kenpachi. Tesla was about to attack and I hear Nnoitra yelling at him to run, but I sadly watch Tesla get cut down and Kenpachi turn his attention to Nnoitra and started to fight. I also sense two more captain level soul reaper. One at Szayel position and the other at Zommari's. Then I thought I was a good time to go and get Gantenbainne. So I sonido away.

When I got there, I found both Gantenbainne and the human named Chad still alive. "I'll take Gantenbainne to the medical wing, but I'll kill the human." I said to myself, as I drew my sword and walk to him, but stop when I sense someone.

When I turn to see who it was, I saw two soul reapers. "Who are you?" I asked. "I'm captain of the 4th Squad Retsu Unohana." "I'm lieutenant of the same squad, Isane Kotetsu." I stated at them. "Unohana! You're an Unohana?" I said then started to laugh. "My I ask what is so funny," she asked. "You are!" I said "You're an Unohana, which my father told me some stories about your family." "Your father?" ask Retsu confused.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Skullak Tuma." "Tuma!" she said surprised. "Do you know him?" ask Isane. "No, but my grandfather found a powerful Vasto Lorde, with the last name Tuma. Which in the end both killed each other."

"Yes, that was my grandfather the former leader of the Tuma House before he die in the most honorable battle." I said. "Then my father Jango Tuma took over and became the new leader of the Tuma House." I said. "The Tuma House was the most honorable and respectful House in Hueco Mundo. They also kept order and peace in Hueco Mundo and kept the other Houses from fighting among each other. It also one of the first Houses to have arrancar in it. Even the Great Luisenbarn House said that the Tuma House was the only House they would trust 100%.

The Chelute House was the Tuma House great friends and allies. My father and Gallan Chelute the leader of the House were great friends ever since they were Adjuchas. The times when my father took me to the Chelute House or when Gallan Chelute visit us, I would have played and had fun with his son Rudobon, in which we became good friends. An other House that was good friends with the Tuma, were the Sanderwicci House. Where I meet my love Cirucci.

The Tuma House could of even united all they Houses and made true order and a perfect government system in about 100 years, but that never happen after what happen on that day, the down fall/massacre of the Tuma House." I said with some sadden in my voice. "My I ask what happen?" ask the captain. I looked at her with sadness in my eyes.

"I don't know that much, but what happen was terrible. Members of different Houses join together and surprised attack the Tuma's and killing everyone. My father fought with honor, but I watch my father get kill in cold blood by someone I did not know. Who ever it was wore a black hooded cape and had a Zanpakuto. I was not such if it was a Soul Reaper or an Arrancar, but I ran and escape. Then chaos happen in Hueco Mundo. Houses stared to blame each other on what happen.

The Luisenbarn were the maddest and able to catcher a few survivor who attacked the Tuma's, but before they could be interrogated, they were kill mystery. The Chelute and Sanderwicci Houses took it the hards when they heard about the Tuma House. Gallan Chelute had a hard time believing his friend be killed and Rudobon left his House to go about to find me, becasue he believed that I was still alive. Soon the Houses spilt in to group and Hueco Mundo was spitted in five areas. Las Noches the center, North, South, and East sides, and the West of the exiles."

"I was young, but I had to survive, fight, and evolved in Hueco Mundo. During my Adjuches time in Hueco Mundo I meet Rudobon again and we traveled together, but when I became a Vasto Lorde I had to leave him, so that he would not die. So I was able to become a Vasto Lorde, but my power was so powerful that other hollows died when they got close to me. The few others that could survive being near me, just try to attack me, so I had to kill them. Soon enough loneliness took me over, until I found 'it' the most beautiful thing I ever seen as a hollow." I explain.

" What is it'?" asked Retsu. "That is the one thing us Arrancar and hollows would never tell or let you Soul Reapers know." I said. "Anyway, after I became an Arrancar, I thought my loneliness would go away, but I was wrong. Hollow still died around me or I had to kill them. Then Lord Aizen found me and promise me if I join him, he would take away my loneliness and give me comrades. So I join him and became the Primera Espada and Leader of them and I was finally happy." As I explained my story.

"I see," said Retsu. "Now then I want you to fight me." I said and pointed my sword at her. "I will not," she said. "What!" I said. " I said I will not," as she closed her I and smile at me. I looked at the smile and my right eye was started to twitch. Something I inside me snap. "Are you trying to scare me captain?" I said in an upset voice. "I was born as a warrior to not fear anything, but truth I fear only one thing Loneliness."

Captain Unohana look at me surprised to see someone not scared of her. "Now I demand you to fight me now." I said still upset. "I will not, I came here to only heal the injured," she said. "That right, your captain of the most weakest squad in Soul Society, though I hear that you are suppose to be the second most powerful captain." I said. "Are you trying to disgrace me, yours, and my ancestors. YOU ARE NOTHING, BUT A COWERD WHO FEARS TO DREW HER OWN SWORD AND FIGHT ME IN AN HONORABLE BATTLE," I yelled at her. Then I went over to help Gantenbaine up and glared at Unohana one last time, before sonido away to the medical wing. Unohana was looked at the ground with a sad look. "Captain are you Ok?" ask Isane. "Yes, Isane," said Retsu. "Now let us help Mr. Sado." As they went over to heal Chad.

On my way to the medical wing, I sense Zommari release his sword Brujeria (**Witchcraft**). Truth I don't know why he became a Espada. He was weak and very arrogant. When I got to the medical wing, I put Gantenbainne in one of the beds and look at the others. Aisslinger got his minor injures healed, but was still in bad shape. Dordoni was almost healed and all of Cirucci injures were heal, but I still needed to find a way to get her powers back. Aaroniero got that blade out of his tank head and was sitting quiet in the room watch over the others.

Then I sense it, Zommari was kill and I started to laugh. Everyone who were awake look at me if I gone crazy. "Sir, my I ask why is so funny?" asked Shawlong. I turn to him and said, "That weak, arrogate, fool Zommari is finally dead." Everyone expression became normal again and Shawlong said, "Ah, is that all. Then it is nothing to worry about," and a few other started to laugh.

Then I stop and held my hand up to stop the other. "What is worry now sir?" ask Yylfordt. "It seem like your brother is in trouble." I said. "Good, then I hope he gets killed," said Yylfordt. "As much I want him dead, Szayel is far too useful to die and you now that Yylfordt. Beside he might be the only one how can help the others." I said. Yylfordt did not like it, but he knew I was right. So I sonido off to where Szayel was.

When I got there, I was hiding from the soul reapers in the area and was listen to what the clown looking Captain was tell Szayel. After a couple minutes the soul reapers left the area and I sonido up to Szayel. "Szayel, Szayel, Szayel I must said for a brilliant mind you have, you got poorly defeat." I said shacking my head. "I heard everything, you call yourself a Phoenix, a Perfect Being. I must agree with that Captain, I dislike perfection and thing it is stupid."

I then grab and took out the blade from Szayel. "I should leave you to die here, but you are far too useful to me. So you should be thankful that I came to save you." I said. "Also if you try to do any tricks like you did before, I promise you will suffer, understand." I said to Szayel and saw his head slightly nodded. "Good!" I said and took him to the medical wing.

When I got back, I put Szayel in to one of the beds and was get working on. After a few minutes I ask one of the nurses what was wrong with him. She told me that Szayel was infected by some type of drug and will take awhile to remove. "I see." I said.

With Szayel, Yylfordt was standing next to his bed and look down at his brother with a grin his face. " I must said brother, that I would never see you in this type of condition. I can so easily kill you right for been a terrible brother, but Lord Skullak is right about you. You are still far too useful to die right now," said Yylfordt and walk away. Inside Szayel's mind he was curing himself and hated when others were right about himself. I then sense Kenpachi and Nnoitra fight still going. "Damn, I was hopping they would be done, so I can get Grimmjow and a few others." I said before sonido away. Shawlong looked at his fellow two fraccion and all three of them sonido away too.

When I got back their both fighter were still going. Kenpachi was try his better, but Nnoitra's Hierro was give him problems, but he still did not give up. Kenpachi even stab Nnoitra through his eyepatch, but Nnoitra reveled to everyone where his hollow hole was. Which made me wonder, after all these year know him. I find it interesting how Nnoitra fought all the time with one eye. Then Kenpachi was now cutting through Nnoitra's Hierro like it was nothing.

I could see the rage and fear in Nnoitra's eye. He fire a cero at the powerful captain, who stopped it with his bare hand and throw it to the side like it was nothing, which I was very impressed. Now Nnoitra was scared and charge at Kenpachi and knock off his eyepatch and a massive amount of spirt energy surrounded him and he cut down Nnoitra.

I was surprised to see Nnoitra still standing after a hit like that. Kenpachi started to explain about his eyepatch, which was a seal to hold back his power. "_So he at full power right now, but Nnoitra is still not done yet." _I thought. Nnoitra was standing there and breathing hard. "Fool!" said Nnoitra. "I...I..I CAN NEVER DIE" He yell and raised his sword saying, "Pray, Santa Teresa (**Praying Mantis**)."

After the smoke cleared Nnoitra stand their in his release form. All his injures closed up and he had four arms now holding mantas like blades. Kenpachi just grin and look like he was still having fun. "_So this is the man who Ikkaku serves under."_ I thought. Kenpachi charged at Nnoitra, but Nnoitra block his attack and cut the captain down.

We waited for a minute, but Kenpachi did not get up. Nnoitra turn his attention to the others and made his way to them, but when he raised one of his arms to attack, his right upper arm was cut off by Kenpachi. Kenpachi then explain that he would cut off all Nnoitra arms until their was one left to make the fight fair. Nnoitra just grinned and regrew his missing arm, picked up his blade, and they started fighting again.

Both fighters looked ever, but it looked like Kenpachi was pushing Nnoitra and the advantage. Then Nnoitra revealed two more arms and stab one in Kenpachi gut. Truth I hated how Nnoitra fights. A sword battle is so posted to be fought with one or two swords, but six is just no fair. Then suddenly Kenpachi was laughing saying he was enjoying this so much. Kenpachi kept coming at Nnoitra and even if he was getting cut, he still kept on fighting with a grin on his face.

Then Nnoitra had enough and charged at Kenpachi and slice he with all six of his blade, but Kenpachi was still standing, but blooding. "I really don't want to die," said Kenpachi. "Oh well, look like it's time of some kendo." Then Nnoitra charge at Kenpachi again. I saw Kenpachi put his other hand on his sword and was about to attack. "_Has he give up? He not move. I'm the stronger. The strongest!" _thought Nnoitra. Then Kenpachi swung his sword down with a lot of power and hit Nnoitra, causing a big explosion.

When the smoke clear, Nnoitra was still alive, but all his left arms were unless to him now, but Nnoitra got back up using his upper right arm to hold his left shoulder, while he grabbed two of his blade with his other right arms. Nnoitra then charged at Kenpachi again, jumped and both fighters blade were head for each other. "_I will not lose, their is no way I could lose. I am, I am." _Thought Nnoitra when he remembered some thing of the past.

_Nnoitra woke up form his defeated battle and saw both Nelliel and Skullak. Nelliel was sitting on a rock reading, while Skullak was look out at the distances. "Why?" ask Nnoitra as they both look at him. "Why did you two save me?" "We did not save you," said Nelliel. "We stop you from your suicidal action, so that we would not lose an Espada."_

_Nnoitra got up and asked "Nelliel, I truth do hate you and you too Skullak, but you both should know that by now. So answer me why you two keep on following me around?" Nelliel closed the book, stand up, and said, " That simple, it is because your much weak them me." " As for me," said Skullak. "I'm the leader of the Espada and I can't let my comrades die, even if I hate them." Then both Skullak and Nelliel walk away._

_"Don't be ridiculous! Every buddy always feel so much pity for me. Don't they relies it is like rubbing salt into my wounds, I will show them not mercy. Whether they are strong, whether they are weak, whether they are only a child, or some monstrous beast. I will kill them with one blow, so they won't have the strength to pity me again. I am," _thought Nnoitra. " I AM!" he yelled, but Kenpachi cut down Nnoitra and looking at Nel one more time before dyeing.

Kenpachi was looking down at the dead body of Nnoitra and said, "Thank for the good fight Nnoitra." Then he went to where Ichigo was broke the healing shield and throw him were his sword was and told Ichigo his job was done. Then he told Orihime to heal him. She was half way to him when Starrk appeared and said, "Sorry, I really hate these type of assignments, but I have order." He looked at me and nodded, showing it was about time to leave and I had to hurry.

Both soul reaper came at Starrk who said, "Need to barrow her a bit." before sonido away with the girl. Then Aizen voice come over every using bakudou 77 and tell everyone his plans of destroying Karakura Town and sealed the Garganta the captains came from and trapping them in Hueco Mundo. Then Ichigo ran off to the fifth tower to save Orihime, while Kenpachi took his time leave, so I help the others.

I sonido down their and appeared next to Grimmjow and kneeled next to him and ask, "How are you feeling King?" Grimmjow lifted his head and said,"Terrible!" I stood up and snap my fingers and Shawlong, Yylfordt, and Di Roy appeared. "So you follow me," I said. "Sorry sir," said Shawlong. "When you mention Grimmjow, we could not help to follow you sir."

I nodded and said, "Thats fine. Shawlong and Di Roy you two please take Grimmjow to the medical wing Ok." Both nodded and help Grmmjow up. He looked at his three former fraccion and said, "Thank you." That surprised them a little, but they smile to know Grimmjow still respect them and they sonido off.

Then I when over to Nnoitra's dead body and look down at it. "So you finally got the death you always wanted Nnoitra." I said. "You done a lot of terrible things that were unforgivable, but you did have a warriors spirt at least, which I can respect." I kneeled down and closed his eyes. "I hope your soul can finally rest in peace." I said and went on to Tesla.

He had a tear in his eye, still look that his dead master. "Tesla are you Ok?" I asked. "Sensei, he dead," said Tesla in a sad voice. "I know, but he finally got what he wanted in the end." I said. "Are you mad at me?" ask Tesla. I shook my head and said, "No, but I am disappointed that you did that. I train you to me a honorable warrior, but hopefully you can prove yourself to me later." Tesla smile and I said, "Yylfordt can you please take Tesla to the medical wing." Yylfordt nodded, helped Tesla up and sonido off.

Then I turn my attention to Nel. I walk up to her and pick her up. She then open her eyes and said, "Skullak." I smile and said, "Shhh, you did a good job, so rest. You deserve it." She nodded and fell back to sleep and I sonido off to the medical wing. On my way back, I met up with Pesche and Dondochakka and ask them to come with me.

When we got there, I put Nel in one of the bed, while her fraccion stand my her bed side. They also looked nervous because most of the arrancar there were looking at them, but I told everyone who they were and everyone were surprised to know they were fellow fraccion. Then Pesche explained to us what happen to them. We were surprised about what Pesche told us. Tesla was the most surprised to know what his former master did and never know. Also some of the others were glaring at Szayel, know what he did to help Nnoitra.

"Ok everyone."I said. "I'm leaving with everyone else to Karakura Town. Aaroniero you are in charge Ok." Both of his heads nodded. "Shawlong, you and the other are aloud to save any other arrancar if the are in trouble understand." I said. Yes, sir," he said, though he know who I was talking about.

I was about to leave when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turn to see Dordoni all healed up and back at full power. "Remember to be save my friend," said Dordoni. "If you die, I don't want to be the one to tell Cirucci." I put own hand on Dordoni shoulder and said "Don't worry I'll be fine. After all I'm too strong and skilled to get killed. So I'll see you all later after we win the war." Then I sonido off.

Later I meet up with Starrk and we both wanted. Then we heard Aizen voice saying, "Come Starrk, Baraggan, Harribel." A garganta open and we walk through. When we exit the garganta, I saw Baraggan, Harribel, and their fraccion. Then Aizen said, "I'll leave Las Noches care to you Ulquoirra." _"So he finally got out." _I thought. I then stared at our enemies think this was it the final battle.

**That it for this chapter, next one I will end think in Las Noches, before I start the Karakuara fights, so Skullak won't be in the next chapter. So please review and tell me what you think.**


	6. End Battle of Las Noches

**A Gladiator Tale**

_End battles of Las Noches_

Ichigo Kurosaki was racing in Las Noches to the fifth tower to save his friend Orihime and cutting down any hollows that got in his way. When he got there, he made his way to the enterer, but it was guarded by the Exequias (**Funeral Rites**).

"Intruder Ichigo Kurosaki detected," said Rudobon and attacked. "I am arrancar 61 Rudobon Chelute, Captain of the Exequias. I came to kill you." "Sorry, but I don't have time for you," said Ichigo. "Good, I don't either," said Rudobon and order his men to attack.

Ichigo was then surrounded by the Exequias and cutting them down, but their were too many. Then Renji and Chad came in and helped. Rudobon was about to attack Ichigo, but was stopped my Rukia. So Ichigo was able to then enter the tower.

Rudobon was able to free his arm from Rukia's ice attack and said, "Do you really think you can defeat me. Lord Aaroniero has already inform me about your powers, so have no chance of winning." Rukia remain silent, narrowing her eyes at the Captain.

Meanwhile, in the fifth tower Ulquiorra was talk with Orihime about what a heart was, when Ichigo appeared. Then both Ichigo and Ulquiorra were looking at each other. "Get away from Orihime," said Ichigo. "I was planning to," said Ulquiorra. "I was not give order to kill her, but you are a threat to Las Noches, so I will kill you with my blade," as he drew his sword.

"Intersecting, I never thought you would start a fight with you sword," said Ichigo. "Do you think of me as an equal." "No, you're a threat that has to be get in rid of," said Ulquiorra. "That fine by me," said Ichigo and they both charge at each other, clashing sword and releasing a lot of spiritual energy.

Meanwhile, back out side, Renji and Chad finish of the the remaining Exequias and then start to fight off hollows. While Rukia finish off the last of the Exequias and all was left was Rudobon. "The Exequias are finish," said Rukia. "Your the only one left." "So what! Do you truly believe that you won just because all my men were defeated," said Rudobon. "Very well, I'll kill you myself. Grow, Arbol (**Tree**)," he said as he release his sword with made him look like a tree with branches on his back with skull on them.

"You think I'm worry about my subordinates being defeated? You will die soon enough. Defeating my men will not lead you to ultimate victory," said Rudobon. Then they both hear an explosion form the tower and Rukia was think about Ichigo. With Renji and Chad they were fighting hollows, until Battikaroa show up. The two of them had a little trouble at first, but they were able to defeated the giant hollow, but more hollows show up after that.

Meanwhile, Ichigo and Ulquiorra were fighting each other with equal strength. Then Ulquoirra blasted Ichigo with a cero and he was able to withstand it without putting on his mask with surprised the Espada a little. As the fight continue, Ichigo was able to read Ulquiorra's moves and dodge them. Then Ichigo grab Ulquoirra's wrist and was able to hit him. Then Ulquiorra back away and his jacket open showing he got a small cut on his chest.

Ichigo then explained he was able to see Ulquiorra's moves because he was become more like a hollow or maybe because Ulquiorra become more like Ichigo. That surprised the Espada and he slam his sword on the floor and shatter it. Ulquiorra was a little mad now. Now Ulquoirra was now moving faster and almost had Ichigo, but Orihime was able to save him with her shield.

Then Ulquiorra ask what she was doing and why didn't she help at the beginning. Then the two warriors started to fight again. Then for behind Orihime, Loly and Menoly show up and Loly grabbed Orihime. Ichigo then saw them and charge to them, but Loly threaten to rip out Orihime's eye. Ichigo was about to attack them, but Ulquiorra got in his way.

Ichigo then started to yell at him to move, but Ulquiorra said he had to defeat him first. Loly then told Menoly to kill her, but she did not want to because of she did for her, so Loly was about to did it herself. Then suddenly they heard a booming sound and then Yammy appeared.

Meanwhile, back outside Rukia was fighting off Rudobon's men and was able to kill the first group off. While she was fighting, Rudobon watched and asked, "What's wrong? Let's hear that little taunt again. "I've defeated you subordinates." I'll give you another chance to say it," as he created more men and laughed. Then Rudobon sense something different at Ulquiorra's location.

"Ulquiorra!" said Yammy. "I've came to help." "When did I ask for your help Yammy?" ask Ulquiorra, but Yammy ask for a turn to fight Ichigo. "So you've full recovered, then?" said Ulquiorra, but he told Yammy he had things handled here and told him to go back to sleep or fight the captains below.

Yammy then saw both Loly and Menoly. Menoly was trying to tell Loly that they should leave. Then for no reason Yammy attacked Menoly and she was send fly into the wall. Then Yammy was about to attack Loly, but she cut his hand with her sword. Then she yelled, "Poison, Escolopendra! (**Centipede**)" and enter her release form.

She start to fight Yammy, but he was to strong and he started to crush and beat her around. He slam her into the wall and dropped her for the tower. He then turn to Orihime and was about to attack her when Uryu appeared and shot at Yammy with one of his arrows. He said he will fight the other arrancar.

Uryu told Yammy to follow his down the hole Yammy made before so they can fight. The fight between Uryu and Yammy started. Yammy try to blast Uryu with his balas, but missed and got several arrows shot into his shoulders, but did did not hurt him. Then Uryu put out one of his Seele Schnelder for his belt and shot Yammy in the chest. It then start to drain Yammy's power, but he was to put it out and blast a cero and Uryu, but missed.

Then Uryu used his Sprnger on Yammy blasting him, but he still survived. Uryu then started to walk away, but Yammy was going to attack again. "You better watch where you walk," said Uryu and Yammy step on the land mine made for arrancars. Yammy survived, but was hanging onto the side, where below him was a hole that leads to the bottom of the tower which Uryu explained. He shot an arrow and made Yammy fall.

Meanwhile, Ichigo was still fighting Ulquiorra, refusing to put his mask on because of Orihime, but when Uryu return victorious over Yammy he explained what he did. Ichigo ask Uryu to keep Orihime save. Then said, " Sorry to keep you waiting Ulquiorra. Here it comes. This is the hollowfication you want to see so badly." He put his mask on his powers increased and he attack Ulquiorra.

The espada was able to block the attack, but a small crack was made into his sword. Ichigo attack blast a hole it the wall and Ulquiorra jump out. He fire a cero at Ichigo, but he blocked it easy with his sword. Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes and flew past Ichigo to the roof and cut a hole open leading to the out side.

Meanwhile, the fight between Rukia and Rudobon was still on and Rukia was have a hard time. "What's wrong?" ask Rudobon. "Are you afraid of Arbol's god-like power?" As he made more soldiers. "My ability, Calaveras (**Skulls**) allows me to create an infinite number of loyal soldiers. I was unable to become an Espada even after Lord Aizen bequeathed these powers to me. Though Skullak did honor be to be part of the Privaron Espada, which was was happy with. Now you and you friends dare challenge the almighty Espada. You will die here, Soul Reaper," said Rudobon. Rukia was surrounded by many of Exequias and try to fight a way to win.

"Most impressive," said Rudobon. "You still have the will to fight after defeated so many soldiers. You have infinite aptitude as a Soul Reaper, but you fight a battle with no end. I can provide an infinite number of soldiers for you to fight." Suddenly one soldier came at Rukia, who she stabbed, but fell on her. Then four more men came at Rukia to finish her, but Renji and Chad came and save her.

"Are you her backup?" ask Rudobon. "But your arrival won't change a thing," as he create more soldiers. "I'll simply send more warriors to deal with your increased numbers," said Rudobon. Then Rukia came up with a plan when she realize Rudobon was like a tree/plant. "Oh it's... Lord Ulquiorra's... he broke through the roof!" said a very surprised Rudobon, while Rukia and the other were surprised too.

Meanwhile on top of Las Noches. Ichigo said, "This is the top of Las Noches roof?" "That right," said Ulquiorra. He was stand on one of the large pillars looking down at Ichigo. "There are two things we are prohibited from doing within Las Noches," said Ulquiorra. "The first is that all current and former Espada are not all to use their Gran Rey Cero. The second is Espada 4 and higher along with the leader of the Privaron are not aloud to release their swords. Both are so powerful that they could detroy Las Noches."

"Wait, leader of the Privaron?" ask Ichigo confused which made him remember see the arrancar a few time. "Yes, Skullak Tuma the former Primera is one of the few arrancar I respect," said Ulquiorra. "If he was able to stay in the Espada, he would be rank third and I would have been the fifth instead of fourth." This surprised Ichigo very much, how strong could that guy be. "But he is not here, so you don't need to worry," said Ulquiorra and pointed his sword out and said, "Enclose, Murcielago (**Bat**)."

Then reiatsu fell upon Ichigo like rain. Ichigo eyes widen went he saw Ulquiorra's release form, which gave him bat like wings and his helmet was not broken any more. "Don't get shaken," said Ulquiorra. "Don't drop your guard. Stay fully alert. Don't get distracted for a single moment." He then created his Luz de la Luna (**Light of the Moon**), a green energy spear and appeared right in front of Ichigo.

After a big explosion, Ulquiorra said, "You release your Getsuga Tensho on instinct. Wise move. If you hadn't done that, you head would be rolling by my feet." As for Ichigo, he as stun with surprises, his top right side of his mask was gone and below his right eye he was bleeding.

The fight continued, but Ichigo was having a really hard time fighting Ulquiorra in his release form. Ichigo repaired the damage on his mask and keep fighting. "Ichigo Kurosaki hit me with your Getsuga Tensho," said Ulquiorra. "Try to hit me wth it. Your ultimate form has allowed you to fight on par with the Espada. Hit me with your Getsuga, if it truly is your ultimate technique. I shall show you the difference in our strength." Ulquiorra stood above Ichigo.

"Give me a break!" yelled Ichigo. "I don't need you to tell me to use my own attacks!" Then Ichigo use all his strength and yelled, "Getsuga Tensho!" Unleashing his most powerful move on Ulquiorra, but the attack did not touch the Espada at all.

"As I thought," said Ulquiorra. "You're still stuck at the human level." That surprised Ichigo see his attack did nothing on the Esapda. "Your black Getsuga is similar to our cero," said Ulquiorra. "Cero? Don't even associated me with that," said Ichigo.

"Of course. You haven't seen it yet," said Ulquiorra and point his index finger at Ichigo. "Let me show it to you before you die," he said as he charged up the cero. "This is the black cero the current and former Espada use in their released forms. Cero Oscuras (**Dark Zero**)!" and he blasted Ichigo with his black cero and shattered Ichigo mask.

Meanwhile below the dome. Orihime ask Uryu to take her to the top of the roof. He agreed and they took off. When they were gone, Yylfordt and Di Roy appeared in the damaged throne room with sonido. Yylfordt went over to a rock pile and dug Menoly out, pick her up, and sonido back to the medical wing.

Di Roy went to the hole in the wall Yammy made and jumped out. He fell until he found Loly and stopped. Loly was hanging on the tower by an arrow. Di Roy pulled the arrow out, grabbed Loly, and sonido back to the medical wing.

Meanwhile back on the roof. Ichigo was still alive, but falling. His top half out his uniform was destroyed. Ulquiorra appeared and knock Ichigo with his wing into one of the pillars. "Now do you understand now?" ask Ulquiorra. As Ichigo was still try to stand and was breathing hard. "Your form and attacks may resemble an Arrancar, but our powers are worlds apart," said Ulquiorra and he started to walk to Ichigo. "It is reasonable for a human or Soul Reaper to copy a hollow once they've grown powerful," said Ulquiorra. "But a human could never stand as an equal to a hollow."

Ulquiorra was now standing in front of Ichigo, but Ichigo refused to quit and stood up point his sword at the Espada. Ulquiorra looked into Ichigo's hollow eyes and watch them turn back to normal. "Getsuga-" said Ichigo, but Ulquiorra interrupted yelling, "I said it's futile!" As he hit Ichigo with his spear and sent him flying. Ulquiorra chased after him and saw that Ichigo was still holding his sword and he started to beat Ichigo around.

When it was over, Ulquiorra was holding Ichigo by the neck on top of one of the tower pillars. "Why do you not drop your sword?" ask Ulquiorra. "Do you still believe you can defeat me despite the clear difference in our strength?" "Who cares...who's stronger," chocked out Ichigo. "Did you think I'd give up...because you're stronger then me? I knew you were strong from the start. Showing off your strength now won't change a damn thing! I'll...beat..you,Ulquiorra!"

Ulquiorra looked surprised at Ichigo at first, then throw him down. "Nonsense!" said Ulquiorra. "Ichigo Kurosaki, those are the words of a man ignorant of true despair." Then Ulquiorra stated to change again. "Allow me to educate you," said Ulquiorra. "Behold true despair."

Meanwhile in the medical wing. The arrancar all sense a powerful spiritual pressure coming from the roof. The arrancar that were standing were now on their knees from this power. "What the hell is going on up there?" ask Grimmjow. Everyone remain silent and were too shocked or surprised to answers.

"_It's _**Ulquiorra**," said Aaroniero. "_He must of have_ **a power none of use know about**. _It fells like he_ **has a second release form**!" Everyone look at him very surprised. Can that even be possible most of them thought. They did have powers like Soul Reapers and their release form are like shikai, so which means that they do have the power of a second release form like a bankai, but did not know how to do it. Now Grimmjow was more anger to know Ulquiorra has a power that made him more powerful then himself.

"Resurrecion, Segunda Etapa (**Second Stage**)," said Ulquiorra showing his new appears, made him like a demon. Ichigo looked shocked at the new Ulquiorra. "I am the only Espada that has developed a second release. Not even Lord Aizen seen me in this form yet," he said. Ichigo just stood up and look like he was still willing to fight. "Despite this, you still have the will to fight?" said Ulquiorra. "_He is not confused. He still feels the fear, but he clearly hasn't resigned himself to death ether. Does he still believe he can win?" _thought Ulquiorra. "Very well, I will turn your body to dust if that's what it takes to make you understand," said the Espada.

Then Ulquiorra start to fight Ichigo and was beating him around like he was nothing. "If you are doing this because you have a heart, then hearts do nothing, but injure humans," said Ulquiorra. "You will die because of your heart." "I'm not fighting because I _want_ to win," said Ichigo."I'm fighting because I _have_ to win!" "Nonsense!" said Ulquiorra and came at Ichigo again.

A little later Orihime and Uryu arrive to the roof of Las Noches. Orihime start to run and look for Ichigo. When she found him, he was being held around the neck by Ulquiorra's tail on the tower pillar. Ulquiorra turn and looked down at her. "So you came, woman," said Ulquiorra. Poor Orihime look shock to see Ichigo like this.

"Perfect timing," said Ulquiorra. "Watch carefully. The man to whom you entrusted all your hope is about to die," as he pointed his index finger at Ichigo's crest and charge a cero. Orihime scream for him to stop, but Ulquiorra did not and blasted Ichigo creating a hole in his crest.

Ichigo Kurosaki is dead, he had a hole in his chest and a surprised look on his face, but his eyes had no life in them. Ulquiorra throw Ichigo dead body down the tower, but Orihime his her shield to catch him and ran to him with fear in her eyes.

Then Ulquiorra appeared before her and said, "It's useless. No matter how badly you wish to help, your meager powers cannot save him from his fate." Then Uryu can in and started to fight Ulquiorra, but all his attacks was useless on the Espada.

Back in the medical wing, Grimmjow was very anger and was trying to leave, but Shawlong and Yylfordt was holding him back form leaving. "LET ME GO!" yelled Grimmjow. "HOW DARE HE KILL MY PRAY, I AND ONLY I AM ALOUD TO KILL KUROSAKI!" Every though he was about to walk Grimmjow was not fully heal yet and not to full power yet. "Grimmjow please you need to rest, so you can get your powers back," said Shawlong.

After a couple minute he finally calm down and was helped back into bed. Grimmjow truly did not know what to do any more. He hated Ulquiorra, but with a second release form he could not do anything to beat him.

Meanwhile, Orihime was trying her best to heal Ichigo, but matter how hard she tried it was useless. Tears were going down her face and she was ask her 'what should I do'? She then cried out Ichigo name to save them.

Meanwhile, deep inside Ichigo mind, he could hear her. "_She's calling me,_" thought Ichigo. "_She's calling out for me. I can hear her. Get up! Get up! Get up! Get up! I'LL PROTECT YOU!_"

Then Ichigo got up, but now looked like a hollow or he was in his own release form. He had white skin, sharp fingers, longer hair, and a skull shape mask with horns. "Impossible!" said Ulquiorra. "You can't be alive. How have you taken that form? Who are you?" Hollow Ichigo held out his hand and his sword came to him, he caught it and swung it. It destroyed the right side of where he was standing.

"Didn't you hear me?" ask Ulquiorra. "I want to know who you are," but Ichigo let out a monstrous roar. "I see you can't understand me," said Ulquiorra. He pointed his finger out and charged a black cero, but hollow Ichigo did the same and charged a red cero between his horns. That surprised the Espada and Ichigo's cero over powered Ulquiorra's making a massive explosion.

Ulquiorra got out of the smoke and said, "Impossible! That was a real cero. One powerful enough to deflect my Cero Oscuras. This can't be. Despite how much he resembles a hollow, a mere human cannot shot a real cero." Ichigo then appeared behind Ulquiorra and both fired another cero at each other.

Ichigo then got behind Ulquiorra, grab his right arm and slice it off with his sword. Then punched Ulquiorra and roar out again. Ulquiorra then regrew a new arm back. "My greatest attribute is not my offensive capabilities, but regeneration," said Ulquiorra. "Unlike the others who have lost the majority of their regenerative abilities. I save the ability to quickly regenerate everything, but my brain and internal organs of sacrificing it for brute strength. I don't know how you transformed into that, but you'll never defeat me even with your power boost if you stop to stare at me after tearing out a single arm."

Then Ulquiorra put his hands together and create a powerful energy spear. "Lanza del Relampago! (**Lance of the Lightning**)" he called the attack. "Stay away from me," said Ulquiorra. "Stay where you are," he told Ichigo. "I would prefer not to set this off near me."

Then Ulquiorra throw his spear, but it miss hollow Ichigo and create a massive green explosion when it landed in some part of Hueco Mundo. "I missed,"said Ulquiorra. "It truly is hard to control." Then he make another one. Then Ichigo disappear and reappear behind Ulquiorra. This surprised the Espada, "_What the-?" _thought Ulquiorra. "_He completely slipped trough my Pesquisa! That wasn't a flash step just now. He used Sonido!"_

The fight stated again between the two, but this time Ichigo was over powering Ulquiorra. Ichigo appear in front of Ulquiorra and almost cut him in the face, but missed. Ulquiorra used his spear, but hollow Ichigo stop is the his hand. "Impossible!" said Ulquiorra. "With his bare hands-!" and Ichigo crush the spear and sliced Ulquiorra and made him fall. "Cure you...I never imagined I'd lose to a human who could transform into a hollow," said Ulquiorra. "The very idea is ludicrous."

Then Ichigo stepped on Ulquiorra's head and charge a cero at the Espada. "I see. You'll show no mercy," said Ulquiorra. "How very hollow-like of you. Go ahead. I have no reason to live now that you've defeated me. Do I!" So Ichigo unleashed his powerful cero.

Meanwhile, the battle against Rudobon was still raging on. His power to create soldiers overwhelm Rukia and her friends. Rudobon was laughing and was enjoying how hard his opponents fought, they could not win. "Further resistance is futile," said Rudobon. "Aren't you resigned to your fate yet?" Every time they tried to attack Rudobon, his men will made a spiritual barrier to protect him. "Well? Now do you understand?" ask Rudobon. "My ability knows no limits. With my branches, I can produce an infinite number of fully evolved soldiers." Rukia and friends were in trouble as the Exequias marched to them.

Then Rukia used her Tsugi no mai, Hakuren at Rudobon, but his men got in the way and got freeze. Next Chad attack and destroyed the ice wall. Finally Renji used his Bankai to finish off Rudobon, but he create more men to stop it. "Hahaha! That was a rather impressive combo," said Rudobon. "Freezing my army, then breaking through the wall and launching into a direct attack on me. It truly was an excellent combination, but it was flawed. With an infinite army at my command, no attack will ever reach me. You're finished. In respect for how well you're fought, I shall annihilate you with my ultimate technique." Then suddenly the ground beneath him was then freezing because of Rukia. "What going on?" asked Rudobon. "Juhaku! (**White Tree**)" said Rukia naming her attack.

Then the root of Rudobon became frozen and it was traveling up. "You're the one with the flawed strategy," said Rukia. Rudobon's branches became frozen, the skull on the shattered and the branches themselves were falling apart. "Impossible, so this is what you were plotting!" said Rudobon. "But how, Lord Aaroniero inform me about all your attacks?"

"You bet and the truly Kaien did not know all my attack," said Rukia. "That combo was to draw your attantion away from me. I figured out what to do when I realized you grow soldiers like a tree bearing fruit. All I had to do was freeze your branches. Everyone knows a frozen tree can't bear fruit. You should never have let me see how your ability works." "Damn it!" said a half frozen Rudobon.

Suddenly out of know where, Yammy came, punched Rudobon in the jaw, and send him flying. Three three heros were surprised to see Yammy. As for Yammy, he was very anger about what Uryu did to him. As for Rudobon was now laying on his back and still had ice on him. He was curing Yammy for attacking him. Then someone was standing next to him. He turn his head to see Shawlong.

"What are you doing here?" ask Rudobon. "I have order from Lord Skullak to save any injured arrancar," said Shawlong. "I must said you a very lucky right now. If Lord Skullak learn that his oldest friend was killed, he would be very mad." Rudobon could not help to smile under his mask to know even if Skullak was gone. He was still looking out for his closes friends to keep them alive. Shawlong helped Rudobon up and were about to sonido away, when they saw a massive cero breaking through the roof. It worry them, but they needed to get to the medical wing, so they sonido off.

Meanwhile, back on the roof, hollow Ichigo was holding Ulquiorra, but his lower half of his body was gone, his left wing and arm were also gone. Ichigo throw Ulquiorra to the side and start to walk to him. When his was in front of him, Ichigo was about to finish him with by stabbing him in the neck, Uryu stop him. "That's enough, Ichigo," said Uryu. "The battle's over," but Ichigo was still trying to finish Ulquiorra.

Uryu then yelled, "Do it and you really will no longer be human! Don't Ichigo!", but Ichigo then throw his sword at Uryu and stabbing him in the gut. Ichigo then turn to Orihime and said, "I will save you!" Then she relied that it was her fault that Ichigo became a hollow because he was try to save her.

Then Ichigo lookrd to Uryu and charged a cero at him. Orihime yelled at him to stop, but he did not. Then Ulquiorra appeared behind Ichigo with a energy spear and used it to cut of one of hollow Ichigo's horn. The cero blasted side ways, casing an explosion. Then Ichigo's mask shatter and he fell down.

For Ulquiorra his body started to regenerate, but left arm, leg, and wing were still gone. "_My arm, leg, and body are all regenerating, but it's superficial,_" thought Ulquiorra. "_The organs he destroyed will not grow back. It that last attack hadn't ended it, I would be the one lying dead."_ Then Ichigo's hollow armor turning spiritual energy and closed up the hole in Ichigo crest. "Was that...high-speed regernation?" said a surprised Ulquiorra.

Then Ichigo got up and was surprised to be alive. "You're resilientm" said Ulquiorra and Ichigo turn to him. Then Ulquiorra sonido in front of Uryu pulled out Ichgio's sword and throw to Ichigo. "Take it," said Ulquiorra. "Let's finish this." "Was I the one who stabbed Uryu?" asked Ichigo. "It doesn't matter," said Ulquiorra and made another energy spear. "Did I cut off your arm and leg, too?" ask Ichigo and the both stared to each other. "Then cut off mine!" said Ichigo and everyone looked surprised at him and Ulquiorra spear disappeared. "I was unconscious when I fought with you in that hollow form," said Ichigo. "That wasn't me. It wouldn't be a fair fight unless I'm in the same state as you!" "Very well, I shall comply if that is your wish," said Ulquiorra.

Then Ulquiorra's wing started to disintegrate, which surprised him. "Tch, I'm that far gone? said Ulquiorra. "Kill me," he said as his body was disintegrating. "Hurry up," said the Espada. "I no longer have the strength to walk. You'll never finish the fight if you don't kill me now."

"No!" said Ichigo. "What was that?" ask Ulquiorra. "I won't do it," said Ichigo. "I...I DON'T WANT TO WIN LIKE THIS!" Ulquiorra stared surprised at Ichigo as him eyes turn back to normal. "You never did as told, even up to the very end," said Ulquiorra as he was still disintegrating.

Then Ulquiorra turn his attention to Orihime. "Right as I was finally growing an interested in you people," said Ulquiorra. Then Ulquiorra held out his arm to Orihime and ask, "Do I scare you, woman?" "I'm not afraid," said Orihime with tear in her eyes. "I see," said Ulquiorra as he retreated his arm back, Orihime was about to grab his hand, but it disintegrated before she could grab it. "_Now I see,_" thought Ulquiorra. "_Her heart was right...in my hands,"_ and with his last thought. Ulquiorra died, as he turn into dust in the wind.

Meanwhile, with Renji and the others were surprised to sense Ichigo winning his fight, but then Yammy got mad and was complaining about he was going to help Ulquiorra, but now he is dead and he had to fight with Renji, Chad, and Rukia. Yammy had been sleeping and eating, so he could build up his spiritual strength. He got anger again and he grew and destroy the rest of his shirt and now showing his number 10 tattoo.

Then Renji said that if the three of the worked together they would be about to defeated the Espada. "What did you said?" said Yammy. "You guys think you can beat me." "That right!" said Renji. "Don't make me laugh," said Yammy. "Be enraged, Ira! (**Anger**)" and his release his sword. Yammy then started to grow and his number 1 tattoo disintegrated and only left the zero. Renji and the others look up and shocked to the giant Yammy. "What the hell? What just happened?" said Renji. "Did someone tell you guys that the ten Espada run form one through ten?" said Yammy. "The Espada's ranking go form zero to nine. I am the only Espada that can change his number by conserving power before using my sword release. I am the Zero Espada, Yammly Llargo," and then he attack.

Meanwhile, back in the medical wing everyone was silent and could not believe that Ulquiorra his dead. The one how was taking it the hardest was Grimmjow. He might of hated Ulquiorra, but he also was his rival and it is always hard for someone to lose their rival. They also sense Yammy releasing, but they did not care. "I just can't believe that Ulquiorra is dead," said Grimmjow. The other could not said anything, but nodded in agreement. "I really hope Skullak and the others are all Ok at the town they are fighting at." said Dordoni. Everyone else were very worry and hope they come back victorious and alive.

**Ok that the end of everything in Las Noches. So next chapter will take place in Karahuara Town and the begin with the fraccion fights**


	7. Fraccion Guardian

**A Gladiator Tale**

_Fraccion Guardian _

**(Skullak POV)**

This was it the finally battle of us arrancar. We were staring down the Soul Reapers and to me both sides looked equal in power. Unfortunately, Aizen said this was not the real town we need to destroy, but it seem Aizen did not care and said we will just go to Soul Society instead. Then the Head Captain step forward and unleashed his Zanpakuto, Ryujin Jakka (**Flowing Blade-like Flame**). Me, Baraggan, and Harribel sense his power, but did not care. Starrk however did and had a surprised look. Then the Captain created a flaming wall call Jokaku Enjo (**Fortress Blaze**) that had Lord Aizen, Gin, and Tosen trap in.

"So, what do we do now?" ask Baraggan. "Stuck with our enemies, while our boss his stuck in that mess." "You should be careful of what you say about Lord Azien," said Harribel. "And you should mind the words you said to me, Harribel," said Baraggan.

Then Baraggan snapped his fingers and Poww held up a red carpet. Ggio and Avirama opening it and bones can out and form a throne for Baraggan. "See the boss is not here, I will be the one give out order here," said Baraggan. "And no one will complain." as he started at Starrk. "You know what, I good with that," he said, but then Lilynette stated to kick poor Starrk and yelling at him. I just shook my head see those two will never change.

"Lord Baraggan." I said. "If you may,let me do our battle plan because after all I'm the tactician in the group." "Very well Skullak you may," said Baraggan and I bow to him in respect and took may place in front of everyone and look around.

"I must said, this was quite a good plan you soul reapers plan." I said. "Lord Aizen said this was a fake town and did not mind just going to Soul Society, but to me that seems like to much work. Right everyone." I said to the others and most of them nodded. "Beside, you guys truly believe that you could hide those pillars that are keep the fake town here from me." I said grinning. "The town is a square, so the pillars would be at the four corners of it and when they are destroy the real town with return. Harribel when that happens I want you and Findor to free Lord Aizen form his firer prison understand," as I look to her.

Harribel nodded and was surprised about how far Skullak was thinking. He was like thinking three or four steps ahead of the enemy and she was very impressed. She heard rumors that Skullak was just as good as a tactician as Lord Aizen and now she was seeing that the rumors were true and if his plan does work her fraccion might not need to fight.

As for Baraggan, he was also impressed and was happy that Skullak came along with them. To him, Skullak was one of the only arrancar Baraggan respected and thought was a good leader like himself. Even though he denise his own leadership skilled, Baraggan could see why Skullak was the former Primera.

I then turn back to look at Baraggan's fraccion and said "Findor, my friend will you do the honor." Findor looked at me, then to Baraggan who nodded and said to me, "Yes sir." Then he used his Silbido (**Whistle**) and blew into one of his wrist blade and summon four adjuchas hollow and they start to attack the pillars. "Now you soul reapers can finally see you not match of use arrancar." I said and stared to laugh and some of the fraccion were laughing too.

"Don't be foolish," said the head captain. "What do you meet by that." I ask. Then we were surprised to see the four hollow were killed by four new soul reapers. "We have power warrior protecting the pillars," said the head captain. I narrow my eyes and was not happy, did this soul reaper truly think he could out smart someone like me. So I walk back over to the others and stand next to Baraggan's side.

"Four new soldiers. They can't stop us now, right Skullak," said Baraggan. "Indeed, sir." I said. "It is like four ants guarding those pillars. Since that the case, we will squash them with four dragons," said Baraggan. "Poww, Cuuhlhourne, Avirama, Findor, crush them." "Sir, as you commanded your Majesty!" the four fraccion said.

"Also remember your training and show these soul reapers how poweful elite fraccion can be." I said. "Yes, Skullak sensei we will!" the four said and flew off. I then sonido off to, above everyone in the middle for the town, so I can keep an eye on the fights.

Poww was the first to reach his opponent, I recognizes the soul reaper being that Ikakku fellow. "Poww that the Soul Reaper that killed Edrad, crush him and avenge Edrad." I yelled. "I see," said Poww. "So you were the one who killed Edrad." "You mean the guy with red hair and fire power, then yea," said Ikakku. "Beside isn't that guy over there the one who said he trained you fraccion." "Indeed he is," said Poww. "Very well, by my King's and Sensei's will, I will crush you and avenge Edrad." Ikakku just grinned and stared at the tall fraccion.

With Findor, he went up against someone named Shuhel Hisagi, but he will probably test the soul reaper out first. Which, I did not mind that at all. Next Charlotte appeared before his opponent introducing himself, but soul reaper was ignoring him. I didn't hear well, but he said something about ugly. Which made Charlotte mad, then the two started to fight yelling at each other and calling each other ugly and other names. I was scratching the back of my head, seeing their was a soul reaper somewhat like Charlotte. It was going to be one crazy fight.

Finally, I saw Avirama doing his ritual and thought of a little way to have funny messing with him. "I CAN DO IT! I CAN DO IT! I CAN DO IT! I CAN DO IT!" he yelled. "Who's the most bravest member of King Baraggan's fraccion?" "Ggio!" I yelled, which made Avirama eye twitch. "Fine, but who's the most loyalist member of King Baraggan's fraccion?" "Findor!" I yelled again. Now Avirama was now grinding his teeth. "But, how the most strongest member of King Baraggan's fraccion?" "Poww!" I yelled again. Now Avirama lost it. "Skullak sensei, why did you have to ruin my ritual?" whine Avirama. "I was just stating the truth." I yelled back. Now Avirama became despaired.

"Are you Ok?" ask Kira. "Stay out of this soul reaper, I don't need your pity," yelled Avirama. "Whatever, I'm one of King Baraggan's fraccion, arrancar 22 Avirama Redder. So who are you?" "I'm lieutenant of the 3rd squad, Izuru Kira." "Squad 3, I see, so you used to serve under Gin Ichimaru." said Avirama and then started to taunt Kira.

Then Kira attack Avirama and said "Don't you dare say that name to me." Avirama just grinned and said "That's the look I've been wait for. Now we can fight." and he drew his sword and said "Scalp, Aguila! (**Eagle**)" release his sword.

I face palm myself because Avirama is not doing what I taught him by fight with you sword first to weaken your opponent. Then release to finally them off. I just could not deal with that right now and desisted to watch Charlotte fight.

They were both even at first, but Charlotte took the advantage with his long name attacks. I still wonder how he does it with out getting tired. Then the soul reaper enrage Charlotte by cut his hair and ruining it. Then Charlotte yelled "Sparkle, Reina De Rosas! (**Queen of Roses**)" and enter his release form.

When the smoke cleared Charlotte revealed his release form, but when the soul reaper saw it, he fell back laughing. I titled my head to side in confusion. I did not get what was funny? It was just a release form and someone like me does not judge what they my look like. I just smirked at the fool soul reaper how stupid he was.

The fight started again and Charlotte took the advantage and over powered his opponent. Even after the soul reaper release his Zanpakuto called Fuji Kujaku (**Wisteria Peacock**), Charlotte still was winning beating his opponent around and blasting him with his heart shaped cero. Charlotte then grab the soul reaper my his collar and black vines surrounded them.

"So he using his Rosa Blanca (**White Rose**)." I said to myself. Charlotte showed me his most powerful technique once during training and I had to said it was powerful, beautiful, and deadly. Luck I was a Espada level Arrancar or I might of gotten hurt. I watch with a smile on my face for Charlotte to come out victorious.

Then when the bush disappeared, I was surprised to see Charlotte defeated. His opponent then explained about his his Zanpakuto true form Ruri'iro Kujaku (**Azure Peacock**). I sadly watch Charlotte die and had a tear slide down my face, but at least he died a beautiful death.

Then I turn my attention to the others. Poww was doing fine, fighting with his hands and Findor was too. He fighting at a 5th seat level, then he used his Afinar (**Tuning/Refining**) ability and started to clip his mask away until he was lieutenant level and the real fight started to begin.

Then I turn to see how Avirama was doing and he seem fine. Avirama long range Devorar Pluma (**Devouring Feather**) attack was giving Kira a hard time, though none of his attacks could not hit the soul reaper. Avirama became annoyed with Kira and used his Devorar Erupcion (**Devouring Eruption**) technique to split his wings into two pairs. He charge in to attack Kira and when the smoke clear his sword was in its shikai form, which was a hook sword.

Then suddenly Avirama's wings became heaver and he fell. Then Kira explained about his Zanpakuto Wabisuke (**The Wretched One**) and its power to double the weight of anything it hits and talked about what the symbol of squad 3 which resembles despair and that war is terrible thing and people should find peaceful way to do things.

Avirama just laughed and even with his steel wing four times heavy, he was about to stand back up and yelled that fighting is so posted to be fun and attacked. But his attack missed and Kira appeared behind Avirama and strike at his wing again and made the fraccion fall again. Then Kira said, "You ask me before what my wield looking sword could cut." As Kira hooked his sword around Avirama's neck. "What, please don't," begged Avirama. "A true warrior would never beg someone for his live." said Kira.

He was about to cut off Avirama's head, when Kira felt something stopping his sword and saw someone black shoe stopping his sword. When both Kira and Avirama look to see Skullak stopping Kira's sword. "Skullak sensei!" said a very surprised Avirama.

I was look at him very disappointed and then turn my attention to Kira and said, "I my agree with you soul reaper. War is something we all should try to avoid and find peace way to do it, but this is a war you can stop. Also a true warrior also should saw mercy to someone who has lose the will to fight." I then used my foot to move Kira's sword away from Avirama and kick the soul reaper away.

I then turn my attention back to Avirama and said "I very disappointed in you. I thought I taught you better when fighting. You have to fight with youR sword first so you can weaken your opponent, then release to finish them off." Avirama look away and remained silent. "Reseal your release form Avirama. That should cancel the soul reaper's sword effect." I said. Avirama did and return to normal, got up, and put his sword away.

"Avirama your fight is done." I said. "Go and find a place to rest." "But, sensei I still able to fight!" said Avirama. "No your not. You almost died, so you will obay my command, if you what to face Baraggan." I said. Avirama look a little scared and bow and sonido off. I did the same to check how Findor was doing.

When I saw Findor, he was doing an excellent job of fighting Hisagi. He swordsmanship skilled were excellent and his lieutenant level cero and bala attacks were powerful. Though I was a little jealous of Findor on how he can fire multiple balas from his sword. Findor speed was fast too and he was stopping all of Hisagi's attacks easy. Then Findor throw Hisagi and blast him in the back with a bala and the soul reaper land on the bridge.

Then Findor appeared before Hisagi and said "It's intersecting, what do it mean I wonder? Your fight an opponent who level is at a lieutenant's, but your the only one who is tired. Would you like to guess why?" "What are you trying to said, that I'm not strong enough?" ask Hisagi. "Exacta, that what I was getting at lieutenant," said Findor. "Stop calling me lieutenant, my name his Shuhei Hisagi."

"Oh, please forgive me, I completely forgot," said Findor. "I guess I should introduce myself. I am one of King Baraggan's fraccion and Skullak sensei second top fraccion student, arrancar 24 Findor Carias. Anyway now that I introduce myself, I thing I should end this battle," said Findor. "This fight will end with me slicing you in half Shuhei Hisagi. Carve upon the water, Pinza Aguda (**Sharp Pincer**)." Then Findor enter his release form, which made his right arm a large carb pincer.

"So that an arrancar resurreccion," said Hisagi. "Exacta, you correct, I'm a little surprised to know you know about it," said Findor. "If you guys think you the only one who were learning, you are sadly wrong," said Hisagi. "Oh, trust me, we weren't fool by that," said Findor and the fight started again.

"Life is an onslaught of difficult problems and the ones who find the correct answers get to survive!" said Findor. Now Hisagi was getting annoy by Findor and then detached his explosive armband to Findor and blinded him for a moment. Then he used Bakudo 62, Hyapporankan (**Hundred-Step Fence**) to pin Findor to a building.

"Your final arrancer!" said Hisagi. "Don't underestimate me soul reaper!" said Findor and fire his Tijeras Neptunea (**Sea King Shears**), a high-pressure water attack form his claw, but missed, though it did surprised Hisagi. He fire a second one, but missed Hisagi. Who said "High-pressure water!" "Exacta, but it is not a good idea to take your eyes off an enemy," said Findor. "No es exacto. You're wrong, to bad for you soul reaper." Findor then fire multiple water attacks at Hisagi, until he was trap in a water sphere.

I smile to Findor for his victory, though I thought. Then we hear Hisagi said, "Reap, Kazeshini! (**Wind of Death**)" He release his Zanpakuto and broke out of his water prison. "So that's your Zanpakuto, Shuhei Hisagi," said Findor. "Yea, this is it, but I really don't like it," said Hisagi. "What do you mean?" ask Findor. "You hear me, I said that I don't like it," said Hisagi. "It work and everything, but I don't like the look of it. Look at the shape of it. It look like it was made for reaping life."

Then the fight started again and it was even right now. I on the other hand was not happy. This was another reason why I hated soul reaper because the fear or are scared of their own power and almost never fight at full power unlike us arrancar, who don't fear our own power and alway fight with everything we got.

Then Hisagi got a luck hit on Findor and send him crashing into the town below. When Findor appeared, he looked a bit beat up. "Scared?" ask Hisagi. "Hell, No!" said Findor. "Really because I am," said Hisagi. "Scared? Scared of what, your own power." said Findor. "Nonsense, your dreaming if you think that. Aloud me to wake you from your slumber."

Then Findor used his small pincer to clip away more of his mask. "It's over!" yelled Findor. "With over 90% of my mask is gone. I'm now as strong as a captain. You have no chance of winning now."

Then Hisagi used his scythe to cut Findor's claw in half. Then he said something about fearing a sword, which sounded like one for Tosen's boring speeches. I was now very worry about Findor, he was scared. "Finally afraid, you equal with me at last," said Hisagi. Findor yelled, "TAKE THIS!" and fire a powerful cero. Hisagi counter with his weapon and was cutting through the cero. Findor closed his eyes and waited for the end, but it never come.

When Findor open his eyes, he saw someone's hand stopping the scythe. Findor turn his head to see who and show Skullak. "S...Skullak s...sensei!" said a very scared Findor. I looked at him with sadness and asked "Findor what happen? You were doing good, so what when wrong?" Findor open his mouth to answers, but wasn't able to answers. "Findor, you done enough," I said. "Go and meet up with Avirama to get some rest." Findor slowly nodded and sonido away.

I then turn my attention to the soul reaper and glared to him, throw his weapon back to him. "Fearing you own weapon is pathetic," I said. "You should alway honor it and use it to its full potation. People like you make me sick." and with that I sonido away. I meet up with the two fraccion to see if they were Ok. Avirama was good, but had a light cut on his neck. Findor was beaten badly, but should live and be fine. I was about to ask them something when the last pillar was just destroyed. I could help to smile, seeing Poww was able to win. Then I told the two fraccion to stay where they were and sonido off to see Poww victory.

When I got there, the real Karakura town was returning and I saw Poww standing over a defeated Ikakku. Poww seem a little unhappy becasue Ikakku didn't use his full power against Poww. Then Ikakki got back up to fight, but it was futile and Poww blast the soul reaper with a cero. Then Poww stomped on Ikakku, demanding him to show his hidden power.

"Poww do bother." I said for above them. "I've seen his power and he will never uses it with other soul reapers around, so just kill him." "I see. Farewell soul reaper," said Poww as he lifted his foot up and was about to crush Ikakku, which out of noway someone punched Poww and send him crashing into a wall.

The one who did it was a captain named Komamura and his lieutenant Tetsuzaemon used some small black pillars to stop the real town from returning. I was look at the captain and saw that he was different from the others, he was not human, but a humanized dog. Which surprised and intrigued me. He remained me of Aaroniero because like the captain, the 9th Espada did not look human like the rest of us arrancars and it made me wonder if this captain was like my Espada friend.

"Hey, Captain!" I yelled at him. "I got a question for you." The captain look at me for a moment and said "What is it?" "You are different for the other soul reapers and I would like to ask if you ever wore a mask before?" I asked. The captain look at me a little confused, but said, "Yes, I used to, but why do you want to know?" "Because you kind of reminded me of a friend of mine, who still wears a mask because he doesn't like others making rube comments about his face." I said. Komamura looked at me surprised and said, "I see," Then thought "_This arrancar seems different form the others. He already save two of his comrades and spared both Kira's and Hisagi's life, even after they tried to kill both the arrancar they were fighting." _Komamura was still wondering about the arrancar he was staring at.

Then Poww reappeared in front of the captain. Saying his felt the captains punch, but was not a real punch and Poww punch the captain and send him flying back. Poww then said he will show a greater punch and took his sword out of his sleeve and said "Breathe, Calderon (**Pilot Whale**)," and unleashed his release form. I sonido away, so I would not get in Poww's way. Now Poww was huge and standing tall.

Then Poww went after Ikakku and his friend and was about to crush them, when Komamura stop Poww and throw him. I stared in surprised to see someone able to flip Poww in his release form. Though Poww got back up and charged a cero, Kommamura unleashed his Bankai called Kokujo Tengen Myo'o (**Vidyaraja of Kalasutra's Heavenly Punishment**), a giant samurai warrior and deflected Poww's cero. I've seen several Bankai in my live, but I was actually impressed by the captain's. Poww fought back the best he could, but it seemed his punches were not working. Poww then grabbed the Bankai by it hands and charged up another cero, blasting the Bankai, but to me it seem like it was having no effected.

Then the Bankai got one of it arm free and pushed back Poww's cero and it blow up in Poww's mouth. Poww fell to his knees and was very afraid and ask who he was fighting. "Oh that right I haven't introduced myself," said the captain. "I am captain of 7th squad, Sajin Komamura." The Bankai the raised its sword and destroyed Poww. I was surprised to see Poww die and kind of unhappy with myself. I should of save Poww, but because of his release form I was unable. So I sonido back to the others.

When I return to the others, I saw Baraggan very mad because two of his fraccion were killed and I save the other two. I could understand his anger, but calling them useless didn't work with me at all. They did there very best and Baraggan should at least honor them for their loyalty to him. Then Baraggan destroy a part of his throne and started to get up. Ggio and Nirgge saw this and kneed before Baraggan and Ggio told him to stay sitting and that they will finish off the enemy. Then the soul reapers and us arrancar move out and picked out opponents.

I took a look around to see who everyone was matched up with. Ggio was up against a relatively short young woman who was a captain and Nirgge was opponent was that cowedly lieutenant from before. Harribel was facing that captain Hitsugaya kid and her three fraccion were facing that Rangiku woman. As for me, Starrk, and Lilynette, we were facing two captains. One look a little like Starrk and the other had long white hair.

"Kill them!" said Baraggan. "Don't let a single ant escape alive. Their is no place to return to as losers. Don't you dare disappoint me! It is up to you, I want to walk a path that is stain with the blood of our enemies. Now tell everyone who you serve under." "Yes, sir!" said both Ggio and Nirgge. "We are the fraccion of his Majesty Emperor Baraggan Luisenbarn! We will crush ever one of your enemies and the battlefield will be stain with their blood your Majesty?" I could help to smirk at Baraggan. He really know how to encourage his fraccion to be ready for battle. I also see Harribel drawing her sword, I know about that captains ice powers and know that he had no chance at winning against her.

"That child," said Kyoraku. "I would like you to move her away from here." "Why should I?" ask Starrk. " Because I can't fight at full strength with her here," said Kyotaku. "Well would it be the same for you?" "That fine," said Starrk. "You don't need to fight at full strength it's because I won't fight at full strength either." "Just what do you mean?" ask Ukitake. "See, fighting all out just doesn't fit my personality," said Starrk as he stretched the back of his head. "Actually, we can pretended to be fighting. I suggest we wait thing out, you know until the others finish fighting." Kyoraku then clapped and agreed with Starrk, but couldn't do that way. "I see," said Starrk as he drew his sword. "Well then this is going to suck for you."

"And what about you?" said Ukitake to me. I look at him and rubbed the back of my neck saying, "To tell the truth I will fight you, but I would like to keep an eye on the remaining fraccion fights, so I can keep them out of trouble, but when they are done, I will fight you." Me and the captain stared at each other for an understandment.

Then I looked to Lilynette, put my hand on top of her head and said nicely, "Would you be a good little girl and fight that captain for me until I come back." Lillynette did not look happy and kick me between my legs and yelled "What did you call me!" I crouched down in pain and said, "I mean young lady," and Lilynette next became her happy self again and said Ok. Both the captain looked sorry to me and Starrk face paled himself because of what Lillynette did to his best friend.

"Starrk I need to ask." I said. "We are opposed to have iron skin right, so how can Lilynette can break through it and hurt us." Starrk signed and stretched the back of his head and looked at Liltnette quick, who was ready for battle and said, "Sometimes I still wonder that myself." "I just hope she didn't ruin my chances." I said. Starrk knew what I meant, but sadly Lilynette know what I meant as well and said, "Don't worry about it, I do it to Starrk all the time and he and Harribel..." but before she could finish Starrk smack her in the back of the head and said, "Silents Lilynette!" "But Starrk, you know Skullak and Cirucci..." but again before she could finish I smack her in the back of the head this time. "Why did I do wrong?" ask Lilynette.

We both stood over she and said to the same time, "We don't want you to talk about our love live in front of the soul reapers." Both the captain stood their still confused on what was going on. I have nodded at Starrk before I sonido away to get a better view of the fights. The head captain gave a short speech and yelled attack and everyone clashed swords with each other.

I watch the fights and see all of them were even for right now. With Harribel's fraccion, Mila Rose was Rangiku for a bit, but the lieutenant was able to get the three of them into one of there arguments again. I face palm myself see how easy those three could get trick so easy. Then Rangiku release her sword Haineko (**Ash Cat**) and trap the three fraccion in an ash cloud tornado, but the fraccion used there cero to blow ashes away. The lieutenant had no chance against the fraccion.

Then I turned my attention to Nirgge and Ggio. Nirgge and his opponent were in sword lock, but Nirgge won it was easy. Ggio and his captain opponent were fight with speed and were equal, but the captain got a luck kick in and destroyed Ggio's mask helmet left fang and then use Bakudo 30, Shitotsu Sansen (**Break-Piercing Triple Beam**) to trap Ggio to a building. Then she release her sword Suzumebachi (**Hornet**) to its shikai which was a stinger. Then the captain explain how Zanpakuto ability, if it hits someone twice it would be over. The she charge at Ggio, but he held out his hand a charge a cero destroying the building behind him to get free. As the fight started again Ggio was give the captain a hard time with his speed and impressive swordsmanship skills.

As for Nirgge, I was watching one of the most lames things I've ever seen. The lieutenant was hitting Nirgge multiple times, but had no effect on him. It was truly sad thing to see the soul reaper was already out of breath. Nirgge hit the soul reaper away with ease, but sadly he was still alive. Then he was running his mouth about being handsome and rich showing off his golden rings. I truly hated guys like that. I ever did not like how he was made fun Nirgge, even though he is my least favorite fraccion of Baraggan, I was really hoping he would kill that very annoying soul reaper soon.

As for Ggio, the captain was mocking him for talk to much during the battle. I could agree a little, Ggio do talk a little to much while fighting, but he skills are the best out of all the fraccion I've train. The fight start again and Ggio was still the captain a hard time and got a strong kick in sending the captain crashing to a building.

"Disappointing, is that all you got?" said Ggio. "Your the captain of the second squad, the squad the leads the stealth force. I hear that squad handle assassins in it. So far I'm not impress by your technique. Oh, be the way when we meet you said you did not have time it get my name. Guess what, I'm going to tell you." Then Ggio throw his sword up and said, " I'm his Majesty Baraggan fraccion and Skullak sensei number one top fraccion student, arrancar 26 Ggio Vega and here another name you should hear as well," as Ggio caught his sword and said, "Bite off, Tigre Estoque (**Tiger Rapier**)," as he was releasing his sword.

Back with Nirgge, he was getting very annoyed with with the lieutenant's big mouth and annoying talk. He held out his sword and said, "Trample, Mamut (**Mammoth**)," and enter his release form making him look like a mammoth. Nirgge then was chasing the the weak soul reaper for fun. Truth, I just wish Nirgge just finish off his opponent already. Then the soul reaper run up a building thinking Nirgge could not get him, but he was wrong when Nirgge jumped up to get him.

Back with Ggio, he was standing in his release form which gives him a tiger appearance and had two wrist blade. I could help to smile see Ggio looked very much like his older brother Leo, after all they did share the same release form. The fight started again and Ggio took the advance. While the captain was foolishly analyzing Ggio.

As for Nirgge, he had the lieutenant on the rope and was about to finish him with his trunk, but then the soul reaper flash step away and reappeared above Nirgge. He introduce himself as the Lieutenant of the 2nd, Marechiyo Omaeda. Nirgge try to grab him, but flash step away again and appeared above Nirgge again and release his shikai Gegetsuburi (**Five-Formed Head**), a spike ball connected to a chain and Omaeda slam it into Nirgge, knocking him down. I stood their very surprised and my jaw was hang down a little. The lieutenant was play dumb the whole time.

Back with Ggio, he was still give in the captain a hard time and kick her again into a building. I was very impressed, Ggio doing everything I taught him and was winning. Back with Omaeda, he was being stupid again and thinking he beat Nirgge, but Nirgge woke up and was mad and got a hold of the lieutenant. Then something slam into him and broke his left tusk and knocked him down again. Surprisingly it was the captain Ggio was fight and Ggio was standing over them grinning. Truth I didn't really care about was happen to Nirgge. He should of paid attention on what was going on. As for Ggio, I was very proud of him.

After a small talk the captain and the lieutenant had, Ggio attack and destroy the top of the building they were on. Ggio then continue his onslaught on the captain. As of Omaeda, Nirgge recovered and used his trunk and send the lieutenant crashing into a building, but sadly he survived and release his shikai again and gave Nirgge a hard time. Ggio kept up his attack and kick the captain on a building and he used his Misil Diente (**Missile Tooth**) to launch his helmet fangs and trap her.

Nirgge then got his trunk around Omaeda's foot and swung him around and slam him on the ground. Nirgge then held out his hand and charge a cero. Nirgge then retracted his trunk and was going to fire a point blank cero, but Omaeda his shikai on Nirgge, though it missed the lieutenant slam myself into Nirgge.

Ggio was about to finish the captain, but the lieutenant got in the way and block Ggio's strike and grabbed Ggio. Me and Ggio were both bit surprised to see the lieutenant was about to knock down Nirgge again.

Ggio then charge a cero and was about to blast the lieutenant, but the captain got herself free and kick Ggio knocking him into a building. Then the captain said she was hold back just to see what an arrancar resurreccion was like. I was not happy knowing she was not fighting Ggio seriously, their was no honor in that. Then she explain what the way of the stealth force was and I dislike it. Their is no honor in strike an enemy for behind. You must face them head on and with honor. Nirgge was getting up and was very mad. Ggio was also back on his feet and the captain appeared before him and said she will show him a real assassination.

Meanwhile, Nirgge was on a rampage try to kill Omeada. He thought he finally got him, but missed. Omeada appeared above him and used his shikai at full power to crush and kill Nirgge. I really did not care, Nirgge was a fool and should of thought things out, but he got himself kill.

As for Ggio was ready for the captain to strike, but the captain said that it would be so fast that Ggio would not be about to see it. That angered Ggio and enter his battle form, Tigre Estoque El Sable (**Tiger Rapier The Saber**), but before Ggio know the captain's stinger was inch in front of him.

The captain was very surprised to see someone stop her attack. She saw a hand grab her by the wrist. Both Ggio and the captain turn to see Skullak standing their with his back turn to the captain, but had a strong grip around the captain's wrist. "Skullak sensei!" said a surprised Ggio.

I turn my attention to him and said, "Ggio how many time did I tell you to never use that form. You gain power and strength, but lose you speed your beat element. What would your older brother said if he was still alive and saw you now." Soifon was bit surprised to hear that Ggio had a older brother. Ggio shrank back down and look away.

Leo Vega was Ggio older brother. He was an older look version of Ggio and had long scruffy black hair, golden eyes though he did have a scar over his left eye an old battle wound, and his mask remain were like Ggio's, but his mask left fang was gone and his right fang was broken in half. He was part of Baraggan's fraccion before Ggio, but kick out latter because he was not very loyal to Baraggan and like to do his own thing. Even though Leo still loved his little brother very much and train him to be strong. Even though Ggio was a little jealous of his bother he still loved him and what to learn more for him. Original Tigre Estoque was Leo's zanpakuto, but somehow when Ggio became an arrancar he some how got the same release form too.

Then one day Leo was order on a mission, but did return until three day. When he did he was very badly injured and barely alive. Ggio was devastated to see his brother like that. Leo was the most faster of the arrancar during those times and got the nickname 'Master of Sonido'. Sadly Leo did not make it, but before he died he gave Ggio some of his power. Ggio promises himself that if he find whoever killed his brother he would revenge him and kill whoever did it.

"Ggio, your fight is over, I want you to go where Avirama and Findor are understand." I said. Ggio nodded, resealing his sword and sonido off. I then turn my attention to the captain and released my grip off her. She jump and look ready to fight me and her lieutenant join her.

"If you really want to fight your opponent is right over there." I said and pointed. Baraggan was standing there and was mad. "Lord Baraggan show this soul reaper what true power and fear is." I said. Baraggan nodded and said, "Oh, I will." I then sonido off to watch the last remaining fraccion fight.

Back with Harribel's fraccion, they were giving Rangiku a very hard time and look terrible. She use her shikai Haineko to block the fraccion attacks, but that was all she could do. Both Apacci and Sung-sun got a hit on the lieutenant, but not enough to take her down. With Harribel, the young captain was using his ice attacks, but Harribel had the situation under control.

As for Starrk, he was still not fighting for real and complaining little about using his sword. Has opponent Shunsui was fighting with one sword, but I could see that he was switch his sword with both hands show he was a dual sword holder.

With the fraccion, Apacci became bored. The lieutenant then try to attack her, but Apacci stop her and desisted to fight her on her own. Then a fireball hit Apacci and the one who did it was the lieutenant of the fifth squad Momo Hinamori. I could not help to chuckle a little, it was so ironic. Apacci use her wrist bands to attack the two lieutenant.

When the smoke cleared Apacci left arm and leg got a little burn, but it was nothing to her. Then the three fraccion came at the two lieutenant with their weapons and charged at them. Then they got trapped in some kind of Kido net. I did not know much about Kido, but I did have some time to learn about some of it. Momo used her shikai Tobiume (**Flying Plum Tree**) to blast the fraccion.

Back with Starrk, Kyoraku ask Starrk if they should start fighting for real, but Starrk didn't want too. Then Kyoraku then ask Starrk if he used his other sword then he would fight for real. Starrk still didn't want to, but Kyoraku did draw his other sword and they start to fight a little real now.

As for Lilynette, she was watching the fight and turn to look at the other captain. Who was sitting their watching the fight with a smile on his face. I found that a little creep and weird, how someone can enjoy watch his friend fight. Lilynette ask if they were going to fight, but Ukitake refused to fight her because she was a child to him and will not fight a child. He told Lilynette to just go home or something. That anger Lilynette make her draw her sword.

Back with the two lieutenant, Momo explained that she combined three Kido spell at a time, which I found impressive for someone like her. Then the three fraccion appeared again yelling "Thrust, Cierva! (**Doe**)" "Devour them, Leona! (**Lioness**)" "Strangle to Death, Anaconda! (**White Snake Princess**)" Then enter their release form. Apacci took a deer form, Mila Rose took a amazon lioness form, and Sung-sun took a snake form. Apacci charge a cero and Momo tried to stop to with here fireball, but it was too strong and both the soul reaper had to dodge it.

The three fraccion had no choice and grabbed their left arms and yelled "Quimera Parca! (**Sparing Chimera**)" Their left ams became an beam of red light and combined. "_So their going to use their pet Ayon_." I thought. Then Ayon was formed and it powerful spiritual power had put fear in both the lieutenants. I found this going to be very interesting.

Meanwhile, Lilynette was slamming her blade against Ukitake and calling him a jerk over and over. Sadly Ukitake was just sitting there hold his blade up to bloke Lilynette's attacks with a 'not want to fight' sad expression on his face. Kyoraku then ask Starrk if was Ok to leave her like that. "She's just ignore me anyway," said Starrk scratching his head. Then Lilynette tried to kick the captain, but used Bakudo 8, Seki (**Repulsion**) to repel it. She charged a cero to the captain, but he stop it easy with his hand said that her cero was still immature.

Apacci introduce their pet Ayon. Ayon stood there looking around. Then suddenly it charge with fast speed and ripped a chunk of Rangiku's body off her. Then Rangiku fell and Momo used Bakudo 37, Tsuriboshi (**Suspending Star**) to save her and started to heal her, but Ayon appeared before Momo and with a single punch broke most of Momo's ribs and send her flying. Then Izuru and Hisagi appeared and Izura use a Tsuriboshi to save Momo.

Meanwhile, with Baraggan's last three surviving fraccion they were watching too with interests. They never seen Ayon before and it took out two lieutenant with a single hit. They started to wonder if they would be able to create something like that if they work to together.

Hisagi use his shikai Kazeshini to wrap his weapon are the monstrous beast. Apacci yelled at Ayon to kill the soul reaper, but it completely ignored her. I just signed to see the those three still couldn't control their pet yet and yet again the three fraccion got into another one of their argument again.

To tell the trust they were most hardest and annoying fraccion I've ever trained before. The easy ones were Grimmjow's, Tesla, and Baraggan's fraccion. Grimmjow's fraccion were like friends. Baraggan's fraccion and Tesla look up to me as a sensei, but Harribe's fraccion give me a hard time with their argument that after training I just want to get something to drink and listen to some relaxing music to come me down, though I would never drink, those three make me want to.

Meanwhile, Hisagi told Kira that he would handle Ayon, which Kira healed the the two badly injured lieutenants. Then Kira use Bakudo 73, Tozansho (**Inverse Mountain Crystal**) to create a pyramid-shaped barrier around them. Meanwhile, Hisagi was fighting Ayon and used Hado 11, Tsuzuri Raiden (**Bound Lightning**) to electric the beast and flip the it and it crash on a roof of a building. Hisagi thought he had it, but Ayon head spun around and try to attack the lieutenant, but he flash stepped away. Ayon got back up and broke the chains around his neck with ease.

Ayon then came at Hisagi and it grabbed the lieutenant and started to squeeze the life out of him. Kira started to worry about his friend, but could not do anything about it. Then Ayon open up its mouth,letting out a roar and it look like it was about to eat the lieutenant. I did not know to feel happy to see the soul reaper die for what he almost did to Findor or sad to see him die a terrible death by getting eaten.

Then from behind Tetsuzaemon came with his sword released and was about to attack Ayon, but Ayon open one of its eyes behind its antlers and charge a cero and blasted the lieutenant. Then Ayon slam Hisagi into a biulding and start to squeeze him again until he lose consensus and Ayon throw him aside.

Ayon then made its was to the other soul reapers in the barrier. Then Ayon got a hole blasted into its crest by none other then the Head Captain himself. I know Ayon was no match for him, so I can up with a plan and sonido off to where the other fraccion were becasue I needed their help to make it work.

It seem that Head Captain Yamamoto was not happy see his soldiers being defeated and force him out to the frontline. Ayon had its hand over its wound and was look at the its own blood coving its hand. Ayon then started to slam its hand over the wound like it was try to close it. Then Ayon let out a roar in anger and its spiritual pressure was raising. Ayon wound heal up and it started to grow in size. Its right arm grow too and became larger.

Ayon then attack the head captain try to smash him, but missed. Then the head captain attack Ayon and slice it in half was easy. I know the head captain was strong, but I was surprised to see how fast he was for an old man. But Ayon was still not dead, its left side of it got back up the attack the head captain, but he incinerated Ayon into nothing.

Meanwhile, with Harribel she was dodging ice dragons and Hitsugaya start to fight her back strong. Then when the head captain had his back turn Harribel's fraccion charged at him. He head captain seem impressed and they were about to attack him, when I appeared in front of them.

My sword was drawn and I had a strong cero charged up, instead of firing it I stabbed my sword into it and absorbed the cero. My sword was glowing black with my cero and grabbed the hilt of my sword both hand and said, "Cero Hoji de Corte!" (**Zero Blade Slash**) I fired a cero form of that kid Ichigo"s Getsuga Tensho I've seen before. The head captain fire attack and my wide cero attack collided and both seem equal in power, though my attack was starting to overpower the flames.

Then I yelled now and Baraggan's three last fraccion appeared. Ggio grabbed Apacci, Avirama grabbed Mila Rose, and Findor grabbed Sung-sun. They sonido back to the place they were resting and watching the fight before.

I smile seeing my plan work and both are attacks cancels each other out. Yamamoto turn and look at me. I stated back at him with a calm expression and was still smiling. "I must say head captain you are strong to defeat Ayon, but you should not underestimate the power of us Arrancar." I said and sonido back to check to where the fractions were.

Went I got back to them, Harribel's fraccion resealed the weapons and their left arms return to them, but right they did not look happy. Apacci and Mila Rose were yelled to poor Ggio and Avirama and Sung-sun was off to the side with Findor and he was patting her on the back feel sorry that she was stuck with two very annoying arrancar.

I then appeared before them and that made then shut up. I look at them seriously and said, "Instead of yelling at them you really should be thanking them." "But Master Skullak," the three said, but I just groan the said, "For the last time stop calling me master. I really hate it." Truth I like being called sensei and did not mind being called Lord, but when being called master I really hated it. I was no master, I was a warrior, but Harribel's fraccion were so hard headed that they still called me that, but I really try to ignore it.

"You know that was stupid of you three try to attack the Head Captain like that." I said. "You are no where near his level and should be thanking me, Ggio, Avirama, and Findor for saving you. Beside how would Harribel feel seeing her fraccion die. It would break her heart losing you three. Now you six stay here and let us Espada finish this fight Ok." They nodded and understand. So I then sonido off the face my opponent.

When I got there, Lilynette got her sword taken away by the captain and she was charging at him to get it back, but the captain kept on dodging. He was encourage her to try harder and Lilynette demanded him to give her sword back, but he refused. I watch this for a minute and thought it was a truly sad thing. I then made my present notes and was standing in the air looking down at the captain.

Ukitake became serious and saw me. "So your ready to fight arrancar," said Ukitake. "Indeed I am." I said. "Skullak the mean captain took my sword, please get it back for me," wined Lilynette. I just signed and nodded.

Ukitake was watching me very carefully, then his eyes widen because I appeared right in front of him. "_So fast!_" thought Ukitake. I grabbed Lilynette's sword and jump back. I landed next to her and gave it back to her. "Thank you Skullak," said Lilynette. I nodded and pat her on top of her head. "Stay here, you know Starrk will need you later right," I said. She nodded and I turn my attention back to the captain and said, "Lets go," and sonido off and Ukitake flash step to follow me.

Back with Harribel, she was in sword lock with Hitsugaya. Then she put her power into her sword to push back the young captain. "_Skullak thank you very much for saving my fraccion. I'm in you debt,_" thought Harribel. "_After the war I need to find away to repay it to you._" Then Harribel grabbed her jacket's zipper and unzipped it showing her mask remains and #3 tattoo. Hitsugaya look a bit surprised and said "You're this strong and still only number three?" "I'm this strong?" said Harribel. "I don't believe I've shown you my full power yet." Then she charged at Hitsugaya who active his Bankai, Daiguren Hyourinmaru (**Grand Crimson Lotus Ice Ring**), but Harribel was about to hit him with her sword.

With Starrk, he was watch Harribel's fight for a moment. "You soul reapers are quite strong ," said Starrk. "Well, thank you," said Kyoraku. "I was hoping I could just play around with you while everyone else finished their fights, but it doesn't look like that's gonna to happen," said Starrk. "Glad to hear it," said Kyoraku.

Then I appeared next to Starrk and Ukitake next to Kyoraku. "Well, Ukitake looks like you opponent is ready to fight," said Kyoraku. "Indeed he is," said Ukitake. "I'm guessing that out of the four of you, she's number three," said Kyoraku as he was referring to Harribel. "Am I right?" but both me and Starrk remained silent. "And I'll say the old man is number one...because I'm hoping you'e number two and your number four," said Kyoraku asking us.

"I see," we both said. Starrk took off his left glove show his #1 tattoo on the back of his left hand and I pulled down my collar show an outline of my former #1 tattoo on the right side of my neck. "Nope, afraid I'm the Primera," said Starrk. "Sorry, but I'm the former Primera." I said.

Kyoraku signed and said, "Well Ukitake look like we fight the two strongest here." Ukitake just nodded seriously looking at me, while I was looking at him with a calm smile on my face. While, both Kyoraku and Starrk were grinning at each other.

Back with Baraggan, he still had a mad look on his face. While, Soifon was still foolishly smile at him like she could defeat him. "Lets go." she said with a small grin. Baraggan smirked and unleash his red spiritual pressure. Harribel unleashed her yellow, I unleashed my black, and Starrk unleashed his blue. The four spiritual pressure were so strong that the fake town below started to shake. This was it the final battles.

**Arrancar Encyclopedia**

Gin was standing in the media room with a t.v. behind him and a pointer in his hand. "Hello, today we are going to talk about Skullak." said Gin. Then the t.v. turn on and showed clips of Skullak. "Skullak Tuma is the Privaron Espada 101, leader of them, and the former Primera." said Gin. "He a master tactician like Aizen and very skilled swordsman. He also love Cirucci Sanderwicci and like to train the fraccion to become stronger. Though I don't understand with he would love an unattractive woman and train weak arrancar know they are going to die in battle anyway."

Then Skullak appeared in front of Gin grab him and shaking while yelling "What did you call my girlfriend and what did you call my students!" "I'm sorry!" said a scared Gin. Skullak then throw Gin in the camera and cracked the lens. "Oh, I'm not done with you yet, Gin," said Skullak as he made his way where Gin was with his sword draw. Gin face appeared in front of the camera and he yelled, "CAPTAIN AIZEN SAVE ME!" Then everything went black ending the episode.

**Well that's it. Hope you like it. So next time with Harribel' fraccion saved by Skullak, she can stay focus on Hitsugaya and go all out on him. Baraggan will explain the aspect of death about the current and former Espada. Also get really for the most awesome tag-team fight ever Kyoraku and Ukitake vs Skullak and Starrk. So please review**


	8. Powers Unleashed

**A Gladiator Tale**

_Power Unleashed_

**Happy New Years everyone. Hope you all like the new chapter and awesome battles.**

The final battle with the Espada were becoming hard for the Captains. They were all tired, except for Captain Ukitake. Unlike the other captains, he hasn't fought that long against the former Primera Skullak Tuma, who hasn't even drawn his sword yet and was looking down at Ukitake with a calm smile.

"I must say captain, I'm quite impressed to see that you Soul Reapers are able to still keep on fighting this long," said Skullak as he looked around. Harribel was blasting Hitsugaya with her Ola Azul (**Blue Wave**), Baraggan took his axe out of his throne to fight Soifon and Omaeda for real, Starrk and Kyoraku were still going at it with Lilynette watching, and the six remaining fraccion were watch all four fights.

Skullak look back at Ukitake to see him in front of him and ready to strike the Privaron with his blade, but Skullak grabbed the blade with bare hand and said, "Now captain, you know you should do a lot better then that." Skullak then kneed Ukitake in the stomach and punch him in the face. Sending him crashing it to a building's roof. "Thats it captain?" ask Skullak. "I expected a lot more from you."

When the smoke clear, Ukitake held his hand out and said, "Hado 31, Shakkaho (**Red Fire Cannon**)." A red blast can at Skullak, but he backhand it away. "Oh, now you're using Kido," said Skullak. "Impressive, but you going to need to use something stronger then that." Ukitake look at Skullak and did try again. "Hado 33, Sokatsui(**Blue Fire**)." A light blue blast came at Skullak, but he grabbed it with his bare hand and crush it in the palm of his hand. "Nope, try again." "Hado 63, Raikoho(**Thunder Roar Sear**)." A yellow blast came a Skullak, but he stop it with has hand again. "I'm impress, you made a hand go numb for a moment," said Skullak.

Ukitake didn't think that the former Primera was this strong, but had one more spell to use. '_Guess I have no chose,_' thought Ukitake. He held his hand out again and said, "Hado 88, Hiryugekizokushintenraiho(**Flying Dragon-Striking Heaven-Shaking Thunder Cannon**)." A massive blue electricity blast came at Skullak. He held at his hand again, but found out it was to powerful it use one hand. He then use both his hands, but '_Impossible, __I can't hold it!'_ thought Skullak, as he got engulfed by the blast.

With Starrk, he saw the blast and felt a little worried about Skullak. "Don't worry about you friend," said Kyoraku. "If he is as strong as he say he is. He should be able to survive that blast." Starrk looked at were Skullak was and when the smoke clear. It shown that Skullak was still in one piece. So Starrk continue his fight with the 8th squad captain.

Back with Ukitake, he was waiting for the smoke to clear and went it did his eyes widen. Skullak look perfectly fine, with a few burn marks. His black gloves were gone, along with the sleeves for his uniform up to his elbow were also gone. "I'm impress captain. It has been awhile since someone was about to hurt me," said Skullak. "Now its time to get serious." Skullak grabbed the hilt of his sword and was about to draw it, but Ukitake used flash step to get in front of the arrancar and stabbed him in the heart. Skullak's eyes widen and he coughed up blood. "Damn...it," he muttered before his head fell over. Ukitake remove his blade for the dead body and sign saying, "Its over."

"Oh, do you really thing that?" said a voice behind the captain. Ukitake turned around to see a blade coming at him, but was barely able to dodge it and got a cut on the top right side of his forehead. Ukitake eyes widen to see who attack him, it was Skullak. Alive and look Ok, but still had some burn marks. "Impossible, I'd killed you," said Ukitake. "Your spiritual pressure was completely gone."

He turn to look at the body he just killed and saw it vanish into black reishi. "Falsa Muerte (**False Death**) is a special ability I have that I can only do in my sealed form," said Skullak. "Is a signature ability of my that allows me to fake my death by creating an illusion. I must say captain, I'm impress. Not that many can dodge that strike of my, but now its time it fight serous." Both warriors changed at each other and clashed sword with each other created a powerful shock wave the blast across the shy.

With Harribel, she was looking down at Hitsugaya, who was getting up from her last attack that knocked him down. Harribel felt the powerful shock wave that came from Skullak location and her said to herself. "Looks like Skullak is finally getting serious." As she looked in that direction. Hitsugaya thought he had his chance to strike Harribel, since she looked distractived. So he charged at her and was about to strike her, when she used sonido to get behind him and clash her sword at him. Luck the captain block it with one of his icy wings, but he was still send down crashing into the street.

"Is that it?" ask Harribel. "Is that all the power a captain has? I should just finish this now." She held her sword out and said, "Destroy, Tiburon (**Shark**)." Then water appeared in a heart shape and surrounded Harribel. Went it was over she was in her release form. Hitsugaya raised back up think of a plan, but before he know it Harribel striked and sliced off his right arm, leg, and some of his body, with surprised the young captain very much. "How sad," said Harribel. "A single strike from the shark and the ice dragon plunges into the sea."

She turn her attention to the other fights and had two choses. One was to protect the surviving fraccions and watch the other fights end or two find another opponent to fight. Then suddenly a blade came at Harribel, but she was able to dodge it. She was surprised to find out the attacker was the captain she just killed. "What is this?" she asked.

Then the Hitsugaya she killed turn into ice and shattered. "At ice clone! Most impressive," said Harribel. "A trick that I can only use once went I go Bankai," said Hitsugaya. Harribel slightly smirked and said, "Interesting, luck you're not facing Skullak over there. He can use his ability multiple time." "Yea, I saw it, but I face you right now," said Hitsugaya.

Then the battle the ice dragon captain and the shark empress Espada raged on. Hitsugaya's ice power were strong, but Harribel's power to manipulate water gave the young captain a hard time. Every time he uses a long range ice attack, Harribel uses her Hirviendo (**Boiling**) to melt it into water and be used for her purpose. Her La Gota (**The Drop**), a long ranged attack was strong, but Hitsugaya also had speed to dodge them. Her most powerful attack Cascada (**Waterfall**) was something Hitsugaya could not really dodge, so he create a barrier to protect himself.

Meanwhile Starrk and Skullak battles with their captain opponents were getting fearsome. The battle between Kyoraku and Starrk really did not change, until Kyoraku said to Starrk that he need to use other moves or attacks and the captain ask Starrk to show him his cero, which Starrk agreed with. Starrk charge a blue cero just below his chin and surprised Kyoraku with it power.

With Skullak, he though to step up his game to and moved a bit away for Ukitake. He pointed his sword at the captain and charge a black cero at the tip of his blade, which surprised Ukitake with its own power.

Back with Hitsugata, he was running out of ideas to defeat Harribel, against her power water abilities and her cero. Hitsugaya then was going to use one of his powerful attack, but could not because he found out that he was close to where the injured Lieutenants were being healed by Kira and guarded by Komamura. He could not use that attack, so he used another one. Pillars of ice surrounded Harribel. "Sennen Hyoro! (**Thousand Years Ice Prison**)" said Hitsugaya trapping Harribel in an ice prison.

Then the prison started to crack and water was coming out. "Was that the best you can do?" ask Harribel. "If this attack could not kill that fool Luppi, what chance would it have against me." Then exploded and turn into water. Above Harribel a large amount of water was under her control and she fired a large powerful Cascada at Hitsugaya. Hitsugaya knew that he could not dodge because if he did his friends would get hit by the attack. "Ryusenka!" said Hitsugaya as he charge into the water and started to freeze it. It was hard for the young captain, but he pull through to protect his friends and was able to stop and shattered the attack, but he was sent fly back aways and landed hard on the ground. Also his Bankai was damaged too.

Harribel appeared where Hitsugaya landed and looked down at him. "I'm most impress, to see you willing to sacrifice yourself to protect the ones you care about," said Harribel. "I will give you one chance to surrender and I will spare your life." Hitsugaya got up, took a deep breath and regenerated his Bankai's damage wing. "Sorry, but I can't do that," he said and floated back up it to the sky. He power up and it surprised Harribel that he was still about to fight. Soon dark clouds appeared in the sky. "Hyorinmaru is the most strongest ice type Zanpakuto. All water is my weapon," said Hitsugaya. "All the heavens are under my control."

Back with Skullak and Starrk, they were showing off how powerful their cero are. With Starrk, his ceros were widen, fast and powerful. Starrk now wanted Kyoraku to show a bit of what he got. Starrk could ever fire ceros without a gesture, showing he should not be underestimated. With Skullak, his cero were a bit smaller then Starrk's, but they were just as fast and powerful as his. Ukitake dodged them, but Skullak had a plan.

He charge another cero and Ukitake was wait for it to dodge it, but instead for firing it, he stabbed his sword into it. The blade absorbed the cero and made his blade glow black. Skullak the used sonido to appeared in front of Ukitake and said, "Cero Hoji de Corte." He fired his cero form his sword, a bit similar to Ichigo's Gestsuga Tensgo and hit the captain. Skullak smirked and said, "Impress captain," as he turn around to find Ukitake their, but a bit burned. "It's a bit strong then a regular cero, but I just wanted to try it on you." Then both Skullak and Starrk look up the see the dark clouds appearing, which surprised them and they said to the same time, "What the hell? What just happened?"

Back with Hitsugaya, Harribel was look at the dark sky surprised and ask, "What is this?" "It's called Tenso Jurin (**Subjugation of the Heavens**)weather manipulation, though it's one of the basic abilities of Hyorinmaru at the same time, it is the most powerful," said Hitsugaya. "My powers are not yet mature. I realize that better than anyone." "Yes, if I remember. Shawlong reported about your abilities not being mature," said Harribel.

Both of them started at each other and Hitsugaya asked, "Let me ask your name, Espada." "Tercera Espada, Tia Harribel." "Captain of the 10th squad, Toshiro Hitsugaya. Here I goes."

Then Hitstugaya powered up and said, "Hyoten Hyakkaso!(**Frozen Heaven Hundred Flower Funeral**)" Then a hole open up in the shy and it looked like snow was coming out of it. Harribel fired a Cascada, but it got frozen. Then with the snowflakes hit Harribel, ice flowers appeared. "What is this?" ask Harribel a bit scared. "Hyoten Hyakkaso. Anything that comes in contact with that snow freezes instantaneously into a flower-like shape," explained Hitsugaya. "By the time the flowers blossom in the hundreds your life will have faded." Than after he said that, Harribel was frozen in a larger flower shapes pillar.

The other arrancar knowest this. Skullak was still fight Ukitake and he said, "Look like one of you was defeated." Skullak looked at the ice pillar, but remained silent and continued fighting. Starrk grip on his handle tighten, but he could still sense that Harribel was still alive. Harribel's fraccions could not believe that their mistress was defeated. They wanted to kill the one who did this, but they know they were no match against someone who beat Harribel.

With Baraggan, he looked at he ice pillar and said, "Hmph, Harribel losing to such a lowly opponent. What a disgrace." Then Soifon took her chance and started to fight Baraggan, but there was a problem. She had speed on her side, but went she try to attack Baraggan she missed so easily.

So she try again and try to kick Baraggan in the back of his head, but her movement slow down because of his Senescencia (**Senescence**) ability and Baraggan was able to grab her leg, swing her around, and send her crashing it a buildings roof. '_Although, it's not as though my movements are slowed because my spiritual pressure is being suppressed. My movements themselves are slowing down. Can he controlling gravity or does he have the ability to directly influence my muscles or my motor coordination?_' thought Soifon.

"Can't figure it out?" asked Baraggan. "You must be bewildered because you can't understand the nature of my power. Then I will tell you. Each current and former Esapda represent an aspect of death. In other words, this roots causes eventually cause all humans to die. As Espada, they also represent our power, ideology, purpose of being, beliefs, are reason for existence, and at times related to our abilities. Rage (Yammy), Greed (Aaroniero), Insanity (Szayel), Intoxication (Zommari), Dignity (Gantenbainne), Pride (Dordoni), Destruction (Grimmjow), Despair (Nnoitra), Love (Cirucci), Emptiness (Ulquiorra), Sorrow (Nelliel), Sacrifice (Harribel), Envy (Mordrath), Loneliness (Skullak), and Solitude (Starrk). My is aging, which means time. The largest and most absolute power of death that stands in the way of all thing that exist."

Then Baraggan held out his hand and before Soifon knew it, Baraggan was standing to her left with his hand on her left shoulder. Both Soifon and her Lieutenant jump away from him. "If I touch you with intent like this, that alone is enough to cause your bones to age," said Baraggan. Soifon looked at her left arm and saw it was broken. Then Baraggan appeared before her and "Are you prepare to die?" He was about to attack with his ax, but Omaeda used his shikai to distract Baraggan to help Soifon get away.

Then Soifon and Omaeda started to plan out what they would do next. So Soifon used herself as a decoy to make Baraggan think she would attack him, but Omaeda was the one who was going to attack Baraggan, but could not out of fear of Baraggan's powers. So Soifon fought Baraggan on her. She had speed, but Baraggan's abilities were to much for her to handle.

Then Baraggan was about to finish her, then out of no way Omaeda save her again and was about to hit Baraggan with his shikai. Baraggan reach out to grab him, but missed and had to sonido away to dodge the attack.

"So you came inside my range. It would seem both if you are prepared to die," said Baraggan. "I will show you the true meaning of fear." Then Baraggan held his axe and said, "Rot, Arrogante (**Great Skull Emperor**)." Then black/purple flames surround Baraggan, as he release his Zanpakuto. Then Baraggan can out of the flames in his release form. He was now a skeleton wearing a purple cloak and a golden crown.

Then Baraggan took a few steps on the roof of the building he was standing on rotted away. "What going on?" asked Soifon. "I told you earlier I signify aging," said Baraggan. "All things near me that I want to age...and die off. Now suffer the Dying Breath, Respira (**Breath of Death**)." Then a black/purple mist came at Soifon and it rotted everything in its path.

She try to get away, but a bit of it hit her broken left arm and her arm started to rot away. She yelled at Omaeda to cut off her arm. Which he did, get a bit before the shoulder and Soifon arm rotted into nothingness. "How amusing. It seems even Soul Reapers are afaid of death," said Barraggan.

With Skullak, he and Ukitake were in a sword lock, try to push their swords against each other. Skullak sense Baraggan's power and smirk. He then pushed Ukitake away form him. "Hmm, looks like his Majesty is going all out," said Skullak. "Your female captain friend is doom." "Don't underestimate Soifon's power," said Ukitake. "Oh, I'm not, but I can't see her winning with a close range weapon," said Skullak. Both warriors stared at each other, then Ukitake ask. "I have a queston for you." "What would that be?" asked Skullak.

"Why do you respect him?" ask Ukitake. "What?" said Skullak. "I ask why you respect him. From what I see he doesn't care about anyone or doesn't care that his what you call the fraccion, risk their lives to do what he wants," said Ukitake. "But your different you do care about others and risk your own life to save them. So answer me why you serve under someone like him." Skullak lowed his head and look off a bit to the side.

"Because, I owe Lord Baraggan to much for what he has done for me," answered Skullak, then started to think about the past, went he was a young Adjuchas and his father, was Barragan's right hand man introduce Skullak to Baraggan personally. Surprising Baraggan showed Skullak kindness and after Skullak lost of his whole family and house. Barraggan offer a place for young Skullak at Las Noches, until he was ready to leave.

Skullak broke out of his thoughts and ask. "Captain, before we started again, I would like to now your name." Ukitake thought about it for a minute and said. "I the Captain of Squad 13, Jushiro Ukitake." Skullak smile and said, "Then I will honor you Ukitake, with is fight. One you won't forget about." Then they clashed sword with each other and sparks flew off as their sword hit each other.

Back with Soifon, she told Omaeda to fight Baraggan on his own, while she disappeared. Poor Omaeda turned to Baraggan, who didn't look amused. With Starrk, he and Kyoraku were still going at it, but now Starrk using his cero. Now Starrk wants to see Kyoraku's Bankai, but Kyoraku also would like to see Starrk's Resurreccion. With Skullak, he also wanted to see Ukitake's Bankai, but the captain was not in anyway going to use it.

Back with Baraggan, he was chasing Omaeda. Omaeda try using other things like rocks and glass, but everything that came near Baraggan rotted away. Omaeda then bought a building down on Baraggan, but didn't really do anything. Baraggan then used his Respira, but Omaeda just ran away, dodging, and trying to think of a plan. Omaeda was starting to wish he had an element or kido type sword and then it hit him. Maybe Kido might have an effect on Baraggan. Unfortunately, Omaeda was terrible with kido and used Bakudo 21, Sekienton (**Red Smoke Flight**), a red smokescreen to make an escape. While Soifon had her plan ready.

Baraggan finally got bored and revealed his Gran Caida (**Axe of Ruin**), his powerful axe. Then they hear Soifon said Bankai and a lot of power was release. Then Soifon appeared with her Bankai, Jakuho Raikoben (**Hornet Thunder Whip**), which looked like a large missile. Omaeda saw that Soifon had ginjotan, a steel sash that people wear under armor wrapped around her. "If possible, I wanted to end this without using this Bankai," said Soifon. "This Bankai goes against my pride as a member of the Stealth Force. It is too huge. I cannot hide with it, and it is too heavy to move freely with it and its attack is too flashy to be called 'assassination'."

She pointed her Bankai at Baraggan and fired the missile at him, which make a massive explosion. Now all that was left were Baraggan was, is a fiery cloud of smoke there. Baraggan's remaining fraccion could not believe that their King was just defeat. Ggio himself, was now a bit scared of Soifon because of the power she has and didn't use on him.

While Skullak and Starrk were still going at it with their captain opponents. Kyoraku was lazily swing his swords and Starrk, who was dodging them. "I'm your opponent," said Kyoraku. "You should be paying attention." They got into a sword lock and jump back to get some distends for each other.

"Is this something wrong?" asked Kyoraku. "You look distracted. Aren't you Espada number 1? Are you worried about your comrades?" "Comrades, huh," said Starrk as he was think about his past. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it".

Then Starrk felt someone hand on his shoulder and saw Skullak standing next to him, with a kind smile. Ukitake flash step next to his friend and said, "Sorry Shunsui, my opponent got away from me." "No problem, looks like they might team up on us. So we should do the same just incase," said Kyoraku. Ukitake nodded and both captains wait to see what the current and former Primera are going to do.

Both Skullak and Starrk look out at the fiery cloud that Baraggan is and at the ice pillar that holds Harribel. "Say, are all you captain's Bankai that powerful?" ask Starrk. "We asking if they're all that powerful," said Skullak, which surprised both canptain a bit.

"Well, yeah. A Bankai is our secret weapon," said Kyoraku. "We think they're all pretty powerful. Right, Jushiro." Ukitake nodded in agreement with his friend. "I see, then between that ice guy's Bankai and both of yours, which is more powerful, for example?" asked Starrk. "Who knows? Captain Hitsugaya is a prodigy," said Kyoraku. "I think he'll surpass us in another hundred years or so."

Skullak smirked hear that the young ice captain was a prodigy. Skullak remembered went he was young that his father call him the prodigy of their family. "I see, which means right now, you two are still stronger," said Skullak. Kyoraku then smirked and throw of his pink kimono and said, "Well Ukitake looks like our opponent are finally to serious."

"Yeah, we are curious to see your Bankais now," said Starrk as he sheathed his sword. "LILYNETTE!" yelled Starrk "Come!" Lilynette came to Starrk side, which confused the two captains. "Why did you call that child?" asked Kyoraku. Skullak and Starrk looked at each other and nodded.

"The two of us together are one," said Starrk. "An Arrancar's Zanpakuto is the nucleus of each arrancar's power seal in the form of a sword or a type of weapon. A sword release means releasing each arrancar's true power and form. In the process of evolution, other arrancar crammed their hollow powers into their swords, but ours is a bit different. When the other evolved from hollow to arrancar, they divided their hollow powers into a body and sword like Skullak here. We, however, divided it into two bodies. When we return to being one, our powers are released." Then Skullak held his sword out and Starrk up his hand on top of Lilynette's head.

Then Skullak was surround my his black spiritual pressure and Lilynette did the same, but blue until she disappeared and both said, "Battle, Gladiador! (**Gladiator**)" "Kick about, Los Lobos!(**The Wolves**)" Skullak was surrond then by black reishi and Starrk in a light blue cloud of reishi. Both captain held their swords out and said, "Katen Kyokotsu! (**Flower Heaven, Crazy Bone**)" "Sogyo no Kotowari! (**Truth of Pisces**)" and both captains release their shikai and wait for the Espada and Privaron.

Soon enough it was over, Skullak and Starrk stood before the two captain this the release forms. Skullak took the form of a gladiator. He wore armer covering his body. Connected to his left lower arm was a saw blade shield, while in his right hand, he was holding a gladiator style sword, but the bottom of the sword had a blade coming out and covered his hand without touching it. He had four spike like blades on his back and wore a Mandalorian like helmet the cover his face.

While, Starrk took the form of a cowboy. He wore a white shirt and black pants. He had grey fur on his lower legs, both side of his waist, his lower back, his lower arms, and on his shoulders and neck like a collar. He had an eyepatch over his left eye and wielded two pistols.

While in the fire prison, Gin sense what was going on and said, "These spiritual pressures, it seems everyone went into Resurreccion. The Soul Reapers are all putting up quite a fight as well, wouldn't you say, Captain Aizen?" Aizen remain quite, with his eyes closed and was still smiling.

"It must be quite a spectacle," said Gin. "I wish we could see it directly. Isn't there something we can do about this wall of flames?" "Gin," said Tosen. "Yes." "Wait just a bit longer. The time will come soon."

"All right, let's do it, Skullak and Lilynette," said Starrk. Skullak nodded, but there was no reply for Lilynette. "Lilynette...Lilynette...Lilynette!" Starrk became unhappy and hit his gun on his head. "Don't ignore me!" "That hunt!" said Lilynette as the gun. Ukitake look surprised and said, "Did the pistol just speak?" "That hurt. What if you cracked my skull, stupid Starrk," said Lilynette. "SHUT UP!" yelled Starrk. "It's your fault for being uncooperative. Besides, I have no idea where your head is when you're in that form." "The tip end is my head," said Lilynette. "I've told you so many times." Then Starrk started to mess with Lilynette, which had her mad. Skullak just sign and said, "There they go again."

Suddenly, Kyoraku hat fall in front of Starrk and the captain used flash step to appeared to try to strike Starrk, but he sonido away. "Attack in the middle of a converation?" said Starrk. "That's very..." but, before his could finish. Kyoraku fire a wind like attack called Bushogoma at Starrk and tried to strike from above. Starrk point one of his pistols at the captain a fired a cero. Kyoraku used flash step to dodge, but a little burn on his arm. "Let me finish my sentence," said Starrk.

"That's a very desperate act. It's not like you, captain." "Actually, I was hoping to get you with that first blow," said Kyoraku. "But you dodged it. Your release isn't just for show, I see that the couter attack you performed, I'm impressed." "Why, thank you," said Starrk. "And on a side note, those pistols in your hands shoot ceros, don't they?" asked Kyoraku. "That's correct," said Starrk. "Can I assume that they also shoot something else?" ask Kyoraku. "They don't," answered Starrk. "You're a bad liar," chuckled Kyoraku. "What good is it going to do to hide it at this point?" "That's my line," said Starrk. "I went through the trouble of doing a sword release. You will show me your Bankai." Then started to shoot ceros at the captain.

Skullak was watch, when he held his shield up and blade Ukitake's strike, without looking at him. "Really captain, I thought you would do something trick like you friend over their, but I'm happy you don't," said Skullak. "To shows you have a sense of honor went fighting." He push Ukitake off his shield and held his sword up and brought it down. Ukitake had to use both his blades to block it, but the power of the swing sent the captain back a bit.

"Impressive, I didn't think you had that must strength in a swing of your sword," said Ukitake. "Oh, trust my captain, I'm get getting started, " said Skullak. He used sonido and appeared before Ukitake with his sword pointed at him. "Cero!" The blast came of the tip of Skullak's sword, but luck Ukitake was able to flash step away, with a few burns.

Then Skullak didn't stop. He was swing his sword at Ukitake and all the captain could do was dodge or block. Then Ukitake thought he saw an open to strike, but Skullak block it was his shield. Then the blades on the shield started to spin around the shield like a chainsaw and Skullak strike. Ukitake was able to block it, but the strength of it made Ukitake have to move back.

'_Darn it,'_ thought Ukitake. _' I did not expect him to be this strong. His offense is power and his defense is hard to get through. His a close range fight and...'_ then Ukitake snapped out of his thought the several ceros can to him, _'...and with his ceros, good with long range attacks.'_ "I hope you done strategizing away to try to beat me, captain," said Skullak. "You can see that I don't let my guard down and have no weak points. You made me go release, so I will made you used your Bankai and if you don't you might die."

Back with Starrk, he was firing his ceros at Kyoraku, but he was dodging them and cutting them. He said even if Starrk was in his release form a cero would not be strong enough to kill him. Then he saw Starrk building up power to one of his pistols and said, "Cero Metralleta!(**Sub-Machine Gun Zero**)" and fired a continues blast of ceros. "Running away is no use, you know," said Starrk.

"Wait! Wait a minute!" asked Kyoraku. "I won't wait," said Starrk. "A cero should be effective if I shoot it like this. Don't you agree?" "Isn't that cheating?" asked Kyoraku, as he keep dodging the ceros. "No, it's not," answered Starrk. "Oh, have you had enough? How about doing your Bankai, Captain? "At this rate, "said Kyoraku.

Just then, Ukitake appeared and blast a cero at Starrk, which surprised him. Even Kyoraku was a bit surprised to see his best friend coming to help him. Then Skullak appeared next to Starrk side and said, "Sorry, but he got away from me." Starrk nodded and the both look at Ukitake. "Did he fire a cero just now?" wondered Starrk.

With Hitsugaya, he sealed his Bankai, but was very tired. He was just happy his opponent was trap in his prison. The same was with Soifon, look at the big smoke cloud, where her opponent was hit from. The fraccion saw the they might have a chance to get revenge for their masters, seeing the captain in their weaken condition, but they had orders from Skullak and they did not want to risk the chance of getting kill. So they keep on watch the last fight, both Skullak and Starrk were in.

Both the Captains and Espada were staring each other do. '_That was definitely a cero,'_ though both Skullak and Starrk. "Ukitake!" said Kyoraku still a bit surprised. "No arguments," said Ukitake. "It is a two-on-two fight remember. I get the sense you have no intention of using Bankai, like me."

"Actually I was about to," said Kyoraku. "No, you'd better not," said Ukitake. "Your Bankai shouldn't be used in a place like this, where people might see it. Beside, against an opponent like this, my abilities would be more effective, while yours would be more effective against the opponent I was fighting."

"Captain!" said Skullak. "How did you shoot that cero just now at my friend?" "Gosh I wonder how, if you friend shoot again, maybe you two will find out?" said Ukitake. Both Arrancar look at each other and nodded. "I see," said Skullak. "You have a point." as Skullak pointed his sword at Ukitake.

"Skullak, don't you get it," said Lilynette. "It's a trap. This is a...Skullak! Are you listening? Skullak!" "Starrk, please tell your gun to shut up," asked Skullak as he fired a cero at Ukitake, while Kyoraku flash step away. Then both arrancar dodge the cero blast that came at them.

"You see?" yelled Lilynette. "He shot it back at us, just like I said. That's what I told you! Are you listening to me, Skullak? Starrk tell Skullak to stop! Starrk, are you listening to me." Both Espada ignore Lilynette complaining. Skullak fired again and both Espada watched carefully as the cero came back to them.

They both sonido away and appeared behind Ukitake. "I see," said Skullak. "Your ability is to absorb an enemy's attack and return it directly to the attacker." "But that's not all," said Starrk. "Those five charms hanging from the cord can adjust the speed and pressure of the returning technique to throw off the opponent. Just enough that the opponent can't have time when to dodge." "It's a much more malicious ability than it looks, captain," said Skullak.

"Amazing!" said Ukitake. "I never thought you two would figure it out that much from just three attempts." "Why thank you," said Starrk. "But we are glad that you power wasn't just some ability that reflected an attack back without any rhyme or reason. It you're sending attacks back after absorbing then first, there has to be a limit to what you can absorb. If I instantaneously fired a thousand shots a you and your probably couldn't return them."

Then Starrk was about to firer at Ukitake, but Kyoraku came from behind to strike at Starrk, but was block by Skullak's shield. Then Skullak point his sword at Kyoraku and blasted a cero and him, but he flash step away. "I told you not to act uncharacteristically, captain," said Starrk. "Now that me and Skullak are working together, we will watch each others back of attacked like that."

"I don't appreciate you telling me what's characteristic, Mr. Espada." said Kyoraku. "And if you're going to talk about characteristic, then my "characteristic" is being uncharacteristic." "And here I though you and I were alike," said Starrk. "I have to agree. I thought the same thing," said Skullak.

Then Starrk shot a cero at Kyoraku, but he flash step to be in front of Starrk. He strike, but Skullak block the attack with his sword and shield. "Sorry captain, but can't let you hurt my buddy Starrk," said Skullak. Skullak pushed Kyoraku away and shot a cero at him, but missed. Kyoraku tried to strike at Starrk again, but was block by Skullak again. Starrk was about to blast him, but he flash step away.

"So his plan is to stay close, so you can't fire repeatedly," said Skullak to Starrk. "It seem like it," he answered back. Then Starrk and Skullak were back to back and fired ceros around them to not let Kyoraku get near them. "Now you can't get near," said Starrk. "Naturally, your only option is to approach us from the side."

Then both fire a cero at Kyoraku, which combined together into a dark blue cero, but Kyoraku smirked and flash away, showing Ukitake was right behind him. He absorb the combined cero and fired it back at the Primeras. Lucky both of them sonido away from the their own attack. Both Starrk and Skullak were looking down at the captains. "You both are good, all right," said Kyoraku. "We thought it was odd if you to get corned so easily," said Starrk. "So that was your plan huh?" "Did anyone say he was fighting alone?" asked Ukitake. "How's your body holding up, Ukitake?" ask Kyoraku. "Couldn't be better!" answered Ukitake.

"Two are fight on unfair against us," complained Lilynette. "You two should be fight us in a fair two-on-two fight." "What are you talking about?" asked Ukitake. "If I'm counting right it's a three-on-two fight happening now, but never mind that and stop fighting this instant." "You're still saying that," said a mad Lilynette. "Oh, I've had it! I hate this guy. Starrk, Skullak, let's kill these guys right now." "Okay, okay. We do want to get this over with quickly, but this time we'll see to it from the start that they can't get near us," said Starrk and the four warrior were about to go at it again.

Just then, the four of them hear a sound of a Garganta opening, which surprised them and everyone else. This Garganta was a bit different, it was huge. "A Garganta!" said Ukitake. "Enemy reinforcements?" "You mean there are more of them who can come to aid of the three top Espada and one former Espada?" said Kyoraku. "That's not a pleasant thought." Soon the huge Garganta was fully open and everyone waited to see who is coming through.

Then they saw a blond hair boy with a large sword on his back. "Who the hell is that?" asked Ukitake. "That's one creepy fellow," said Kyoraku. Both Starrk and Skullak looked at each other. "Wonderweiss Margela," said Starrk. Then a giant, yellow eye hollow came out as well, with surprised all the soul reapers. "And his pet Fura," said Skullak.

Then Wonderweiss looked at Ukitake and with fast speed appeared behind him and was about to strike, but, "Wonderweiss!" said Skullak, which make the young arrancar stop. Ukitake turned around to see Wonderweiss, the felt something pointing at his back. He turn his head to see Skullak, but the Privaron blast Ukitake with his cero before he would do anything. "Sorry captain. I hate to do this, but Lord Aizen is done waiting," said Skullak.

Then from behind him, Kyuraku in rage was about to behead Skullak. Then he felt something point on his back and saw Starrk with his pistol and blasted him also with a cero. "Sorry, but my friend right," said Starrk. "The fact that this boy appeared means the Lord Aizen can't wait any longer."

"Shunsui! Jushiro!" said the Head Captain as the two other captains fell. Then Wonderweiss use Vagldo (**Child's Wail**) a high pitched scream to the ice pillar. Shattering it and freeing Harribel. He did it again to where the smoke cloud was and revealed the Baraggan was completely unharmed. Then Soul Reaper were getting scared because they didn't beat the Espada. Starrk was happy to see Harribel Ok and the fraccion the also happy to his their masters unharmed.

Then Fura open its mouth and used Regueldo (**Belch/Eruction**) to blow the fire barrier that was trapping Aizen and other away. "A foul stench, as always," said Gin. "Agreed," said Tosen. "This must be what people call 'the stench of death'," said Gin. "Its perfect," said Aizen. "The stench of death is fitting for what's happening before us." The soul reaper didn't know what to do know. Aizen, Gin, Tosen, and five powerful arrancar stood before them.

Everything seem to all over, but everyone hear, "Hold it," from someone. "It has been awhile Aizen." Everyone then saw Shinji Hirako and the other Visoreds show up.

**Illustrated Guide to Soul Reapers!**

Skullak and Starrk were staring at their opponents Kyoraku and Ukitake. "Skarrk! Skullak!" said Lilynette. "Our only option now is to do "that." "I suppose we'll have to," said both Skullak and Starrk. Then Skullak pointed his sword out and Starrk pointed his pistol out. Both captains look surprised, but were ready for what will happen.

Then Starrk's pistol fired out ribbons with small different country flags on them and Skullak's sword started to glow different neon colors. Both captains started and did not now what was going on. Then Starrk used his other pistol and a flower came out and Skullak took off his helmet a push out a cute rabbit hollow.

"And the finale," they both said. Skullak made mini firework shot out of his shield and Starrk fired pigeons out of his pistol. Both captains applauded with amazement and both Skullak and Starrk said, "There, they lost your will to fight." Which made both the captain sweat drop.

**There you go everyone, hope you like it. Now that the Visored show up, will the soul reaper have a chance against Aizen and his forces. The only way to find out is to stay toon. So please review Ok.**


	9. Downfall

**A Gladiator Tale**

_Downfall_

Standing before everyone were eight former Soul Reaper called the Visored. They are Soul Reaper with hollow powers and Aizen was the one to blame for what happen to them. There is Shinji Hirako, Hiyori Sarugaki, Hachigen Ushoda, Lisa Yadomaru, Kensei Muguruma, Mashiro Kuna, Love Alkawa, and Rojuro Otoribashi.

"There are a lot of familiar faces here," said Gin. Then Shinji flicked his hat off and spin it round with his right hand's index finger. "Looks like we made it in time for the main event," he said.

Meanwhile, the Soul Reaper were shocked to see the Visored. "It's been a while since we last saw them," said Shinji. "Is there anybody in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads you guys want to say hello to?" "No!" said Hiyori. "Shut up, Hiyori," said Shinji. "I wasn't talking to you." "What do you mean you weren't talking to me?" ask Hiyori. "You're talking to everyone, right?"

"I'm fine," said Love. "Me too," said Rose. "There's no one in the Thirteen Court Guard Squads I want to talk to," said Hachi. "Me neither," said Kensei. "Ichigo isn't here. I wonder why?" said Mashiro. Lisa remained silent before she flash step away. "In that case I'll go say, "Hi" to the Head Captain," said Shinji before he flash step away.

With Lisa, she found both Kyoraku and Ukitake close together and burn from the ceros they were hit by. Ukitake was laying face up and Kyoraku was laying face down. Ukitake woke up and was surprised to see Lisa, but before he could say anything, Lisa said, "How long are you going to play dead," and step on the back of Kyoraku's head.

Kyoraku was happy to see his former lieutenant, but she just kick him in the face. Ukitake watched quietly and feel sorry for his best friend. She said that she will show how strong she has got, but Kyoraku was glad to see she was doing well before she flash step away.

With Yamamoto, Shinji appeared and the head captain ask, "Did you come to settle your grudge?" "Against Aizen, that is," said Shinji. "I don't have anything against you." They were about to get in to the powerful barrier thank to Sasakibe.

"Shinji Hirako can we consider you an ally for now?" ask the Head Captain. "Isn't it obvious," said Shinji. "You can't. We're not you allies. We're Aizen's enemies. We're also allies...of Ichigo." Then flash step away.

Shinji then returned to the other. "You're finally back," said Rose. "Are you done talking?" ask Love. "Nope, but we can't waste anymore time," said Shinji. "The enemy is lossing their patience."

Over with the arrancar, Wonderweiss started screaming. "What a noisy kid," said Gin. "He's ruining the mood. I hate it when he does that." "There is meaning to Wondereiss's words," said Tosen. "Sit back and watch." Then Fura open its mouth and puke out a large number of Gillians. "Let's go," said Shinji and all the Visored put their mask on.

Then the Gillians charge at the Visored. Hiyori attacked first using her Suikawari (**Watermelon Splitting**) and cut one gillian on top of the head. Then charged up a cero and kill four of them. Kensei used his Sandobaggu Bīto (**Sandbag Beat**) to punch a gillian until in head exploded and used his shikai to kill another. Mashiro killed four gillian only by kicking them.

Hachi used Standing Ovation creating a blue barrier boxes around four gillian head, then the boxes turn red and the gillian head fell off their body. Lisa went at a gillian charging a cero, but she used Senmaioroshi (**Thousand-Page Wholesale**) to cut its head into many of pieces. Rose used Arpeggio to kill one of the gillian and Love ripped another gillian in half with his bare hand. The Soul Reapers watched in amazement of the Visored strength.

Then Shinji appeared before Aizen, who was still smiling. "What do you think?" ask Shinji. "We've gotten pretty good at using our Hollowfication, haven't we? Aizen let's end this." Then Shinji was about to strike at Aizen, when another blade came at him, but he was luck to dodge Tosen's strike with only a cut.

"I missed," said Tosen. "Don't be ridiculous," said Shinji. "You hit me." "I wanted to slice off everything above you left eye," said Tosen. "I don't consider that a hit." Then Tosen charged to Shinji to attack him, but was blocked by Komamura, who was going to fight Tosen.

Then Harribel was about to attack Hitsugaya, but Lisa and Hiyori got in her way. Then Hachi came to where Soifon and Omaeda were to face Baraggan. With Kensei, he killed the last gillian, which upset Mashiro, but Kensei said he save the big hollow for her to kill.

Both Love and Rose were going to team up to take on both Starrk and Skullak. "Take a look. They look strong," said Love. "Are sure you want to remove your masks?" ask Starrk. "We can only keep them on for three minutes," answered Love. "We're heroes, after all." "Only three minutes?" ask Skullak. "Doesn't seem to impressive to me."

With Wonderweiss, Mashiro appeared before him and used her super kick to kill Fura. That shocked Wonderweiss seeing his favorite pet get kill before his very eyes. Komamaura and Tosen were going to face off until Hisagi came into to fight his former Captain.

"Oh dear, she defeated him quite easily," said Gin. "I fell sorry for Wonderweiss. Fura was his favorite." Wonderweiss was still shocked and went he saw Mashiro, he charge up a cero, but Mashiro drop kick Wonderweiss and knock him out.

With Harribel, she was fighting three opponent and was doing fine, though her fraccion were not happy and wanted to help their mistress, but they know they could not.

"Now then...let's begin," said Love. Both Starrk and Skullak fried a cero at the two Visored, but they flash step to dodge. "One can fire cero from his gun, while the other from his sword," said Love. Both Starrk and Skullak fired their ceros at them, but they kept on dodging. "Hey! Stop dodging!" yelled Lilynette, but Starrk hit her on his head again. "Ouch! What was that for, Starrk?" "I can't hit things properly when you came out." Then the two starting to complain at each other, which made Skullak signed and the Visored sweatdrop.

"Who are you?" ask Baraggan to Hachi. Hachi said, "I good to see you again Soifon," but she denied ever meeting Hachi before. "Whatever," said Baraggan. "It doesn't matter who you are or what power you have. Those things are meaningless to me. All are equal before my power. Now then...turn to bones and perish, Respira!"

Then Hachi used Roppo Fujin (**Hexagon Seal Array**) and trap Baraggan in a green barrier. "Kido, huh?" "I've seen that you have the power to age the things you touch," said Hachi. "That is why I have come here. All powers are equal if they do not make contact. I have nothing to fear from your powers." Barragan just smirked and said, "I see." Then he put his hand on the barrier and then it started to rot away, which surprised Hachi.

With Komamura and Hisagi, they started their fight with Tosen and Hisagi was determine to bring Tosen back to their side. Harribel was still going at it and holding her own quite well against her three opponents. While Shinji decided to go up against Gin.

"Foolish ant! Did you think that Kido does not age?" asked Baraggan. "How laughable! People, animals, plants, and even Soul Reaper all die. Aging exists in anything that dies. The things that men create die. The Kido that Soul Reapers create is no different. There may be Kido that can last for a thousand years, but there is no Kido that can continue for eternity. It's only natural! "Eternity" is a delusion that was created out of fear of aging. I'm starting to get bored of playing with ants. Lets end this! Now then...Perish!"

He launched Respira that his opponents, but created another barrier. "I told you that it would rot," said Baraggan, but Hachi used an incantation to help make his barrier stronger. "A follow-up incantation chants added to Kido without an incantation in order to strengthen a barrier," said Baraggan. "How cleaver, but you're not going to make it in time."

"Ryubi no Jomon! (**The Gate of Dragon Tail**)" said Hachi finishing making his barrier. "That's an impressive trick," said Baraggan standing in front of the barrier blocking him from his opponents. Then Hachi asked Soifon for her help and need the power of her Bankai. She didn't agree to first, but Hachi offered he would make a deal with her.

"How worthless. Even something as grand as this, is only good enough to buy yourself some time," said Baraggan. "Rot!" Then Baraggan saw two more gates being made behind him.

"Koko no Jomon (**The ****Gate of Tiger Fang**)!" said Hachi. "Kikai no Jomon (**The Gate of Turtle Shell**)! Hoyoku no Jomon! (**The Gate of Phoenix Wings**)" and another gate above Baraggan was created. "Shiji no Saimon (**The Gate of Four Beasts**)!" and all the gate created became a powerful barrier.

Then Baraggan started to laugh. "How laughable! Do you think you're sealed me away?" ask Baraggan. "How ridiculous! You really are just trying to buy yourself some time," and Baraggan laughed again. "I control aging. Trying to buy yourself time against me is like spitting at a god. Though I suppose I should commend your pitiful efforts."

"That barrier is not meant to seal you away," said Hachi. "What?" asked Baraggan. "You avoided Captain Soifon's Bankai by releasing your aging powers on it to detonate it before it hit, and directed the blast away form you," explained Hachi. "In that case, if you were in a place where you couldn't escape the force of a blast, and if you were at a distance at which your aging powers couldn't work fast enough. What would happen?"

Then one of the gates open showing Soifon with her Bankai. Hachi promise Soifon that he will trap Urahara in one of his barriers for a month. Then Soifon fired her Bankai and cause a powerful explosion in the barrier. Everyone paused their fight it look at what happen. Baraggan's remaining fraccion were not sure if their King was able to survive this time and it made them worry. "I give the King of Hueco Mundo my deepest condolences," said Hachi, but unknown to everyone Baraggan was still alive, but was now very anger.

Everything seemed to be calm until Hachi saw his barrier stared to be covered in Baraggan's Respira. Hachi couldn't believe that the Espada was still alive. Then the Respira started to break out and rot anything it hit. "Unforgivable!" said Baraggan as his skeleton hand came out of the barrier and ripping it open.

"Unforgivable! COMPLETELY UNFORGIVABLE!" said Baraggan. "I'm going to kill you. I'll do it with my own hands. I am the king of Hueco Mundo. I am a god. I will never die." Then the barrier was completely destroyed, showing Baragggan fine, but his pendant was destroyed and the top left side of his skull head was gone.

"You will regret your insolence towards the Emperor...and turn to dust!" said Baraggan. Then he blasted his Respira that Hachi, but made a barrier and flash step away, Baraggan kept it up until he would kill Hachi. "Do you think that will prevent you from aging?" said Baraggan. "I will kill you!"

Then Hachi put his mask on. "How impudent! Do you think mimicking a hollow will work against me?" said Baraggan. "Know your place."

"I am the Emperor, Baraggan Luisenbarn." Then Hachi made the three lair barrier against the Respira. "I am the god of Hueco Mundo!" Then his Respira stated to break through the barrier. Baraggan laugh and said, "Puny, puny, puny, puny! How puny you are! Soul Reaper, humans, hollows, Arrancars...their respective differences and the quarrels between them...free will, freedom, animals, plants, the moon, the stars, and the sun...they are all of little importance! The only thing that is absolute in this world is my power. Everything aside from that is a trifling matter. I hold supreme power. The world should be under my control! Equality cannot exist if there are rivaling powers!" Then the Respira broke the barrier and hit Hachi's right hand. "Look! To me, your lives are equal to those of ants," said Baraggan as Hachi hid his right arm behind his back.

"I commend you!" said Barraggan. "I'm surprised an ant like you has injured me! Feel proud of yourself in hell." Then Baraggan saw a light coming for the center of his body. "What is this?" ask Baraggan.

"You said it yourself," said Hachi. "It's your power, the only thing that is absolute in this world. I thought it was strange...everything that touches your power grows old, rots, and turns to dust. So why don't you turn to dust? From there, I came up with a theory. You have surrounded your body with something that can stave off your power. So if I placed you power inside of you, a place where your power would normally never reach." "My powers, but how?" asked Baraggan. Then Baraggan saw that Hachi right arm to his elbow was gone.

"Where's your right arm?" ask Baraggan. Then Hachi pointed at him. "What is the meaning of this?" asked Baraggan. "I've given it to you," said Hachi. Then the light revealed Hachi's right arm in Hako Okuri (**Farewell Box**), a barrier which is rotting away.

"If you power is absolute, then you yourself should not be able to withstand that power," said Hachi. "I had no proof of this when I made this gamble, but I'm glad that I made the right call." Then the arm and barrier rotted completely away soon Baraggan was too. "Curse you, ant! Defying a god...unforgivable, UNFORGIVABLE!" yelled Barragan. "This is unforgivable, you ant!"

"The word "god" is not very familiar to us Soul Reaper and the Soul Society," said Hachi. "Thus, we are unable to understand the weight of your words. Please forgive our lack of faith, God of Hueco Mundo."

Then Baraggan rotted away and the only thing that was left of his was his under right side of his body still holding his ax. Hachi was surprised that Baraggan was still able to move. "I won't die...I can't die yet," said Baraggan. "I've sworn revenge. You...I will kill you! I will do it with my hands. I am a king...I am a god...I will never die...until I kill you!" Then Baraggan threw his ax. "YOU WILL DIE WITH ME!" yelled Baraggan.

Then started to thing about two past memories. The first was about Baraggan was King until Aizen came along and destroy his army and took over, but the other one was different.

_It was another normal day in Hueco Mundo. Baraggan was sitting on his throne in his castle Las Noches. In front of him were two row of hollow knee before their king. Then a female hollow servant come to Baraggan and whispered something to him. Baraggan nodded and said, "Let him come." After a few minutes and young Gladiator like Adjuchas came to Baraggan and knee before the King and said, "My Lord." "Young Skullak Tuma, what bring you here before me today?" ask Baraggan._

_"Well, your majesty, I'm very grateful for you letting me stay here in Las Noches, but its time for me to leave." "Why would you leave?" ask Baraggan. "Well, my Lord, I feel like my destiny is somewhere out in Hueco Mundo. Beside I will return when I become stronger and will return to serve you as your second in command like my father," said Skullak. Then Baraggan laugh and said, "Then I'll be wait for you to return and your be my new commander to lead my army." Skullak smile under his mask and bow to Baraggan before leaving._

_"But he never did return because for him making Skullak join him," _thought Baraggan. "_Yes, on that day, I made a vow. That I would take my revenge on you! That I would take back my throne! " "_DIE WITH ME!" yelled Baraggan as he throw his ax and went pass Hachi towards Aizen.

"_I will kill you. I will do it with my hands," _thought Baraggan. "_You will regret giving me power! I am a King! I am a God! I will never die! I will chase you down forever! SOSUKE AIZEN!"_ But Baraggan ax never reached Aizen and shattered in piece. Then the rest of Baraggan disintegrated away and Baraggan last thought were. "_Skullak avenge me!"_

Then all was felt of Baraggan was his crown as it fell out of the shy. Everyone stopped fighting and watched it fall. Before it hit the ground, Skullak appeared and grabbed the crown, but it shatter in his hands. Skullak looked shocked into his empty hands and let out a yell of pain. Baraggan's remaining fraccion fell to their knee and couldn't believe that their King was dead.

With Starrk, he was firing at Love and Rose and was about to hit Rose. When Starrk stopped he said, "Number Two is dead and the only ones who are sad about it is Skullak and Baraggan's fraccion, how sad." "What's wrong?" asked Lilynette, but Starrk said, "Be quiet, Lilynette." "Are you crying?", but Starrk hit Lilynette on his head. "I'm usually not the type to avenge others, but I guess I don't have a choice this time."

With Skullak, he was on his hands and knee in pain see Baraggan being kill. Then he look to the one who killed Baraggan and charged to attack him, but was blocked my Rose. "You! Get out of my way," yelled Skullak. "I will have my revenge on the one who killed his Majesty."

"Sorry pal, but I can't do that," said Rose. "Hachi is a friend and I can't let you kill him." "Fine, I'll get pass you and your friend first, then take my revenge." Then Skullak used sonido and Rose followed. Skullak appeared next to Starrk and Rose return next to Love. "Are you Ok?" ask Starrk, but Skullak remain silent hanging his head down a bit.

Rose return to Love's side and ask, "So what do we do next?" Love looked to the two Arrancar and said, " Attack, the two look like the type that would take revenge because of the death of a their comrade shaken them up, then we can strike when their guard are down."

Then Love charge to the two Primera and draw his sword saying, "Whoever strike first wins! Slam, Tengumaru (**Long-Nosed Goblin**)!" as he unleashed his shikai, which look like a giant club covered in spikes.

Both Starrk and Skullak fired several cero, but Love's shikai broke them, which surprised the two a bit. "That's not going to work!" said Love and try to hit both Starrk and Skullak, but both sonido away. Then Love way about to hit Starrk, which send him crashing down. Then Skullak appeared behind Love to strike at him, but Love saw him and hit Skullak sending him crashing where Starrk was.

Both Starrk and Skullak were about to get out of the rumble. Then Lilynette said, "Starrk, Skullak why are you two zooming out? I thought you two were going to avenge Baraggan's death? You're both pathetic!" "I told you, it's not my thing," said Starrk. "I've had enough and it looks like Lord Aizen has no intention of helping us either. They're strong. I get that and had enough. If we continue to fight someone's going to die. I get that, so let's go home and go back to sleep."

As he laid there and Skullak sat up and said, " I agree, if we keep on fight someone else will die. I do want to revenge for Lord Baraggan, but want to keep the others live as well. I agree we should just go home with everyone and just live happy in Las Noches. Beside I made a promise to everyone that we will return."

"STARRK! SKULLAK!" yelled Lilynette. "What are you two stupid? You're the Primera and Former Primera! You both need to realize that! All you two have been doing is trying to act cool. You two haven't been fighting them seriously at all! Did you forget why Lord Aizen appointed you as Primera Starrk and also you Skullak before? It's because he believes in both of your powers! If you two don't want your comrades to die, then you got to fight!" But both Starrk and Skullak remain silent.

Starrk was laying down with his eyes close and Skullak was thing about what Lilynette said. "Fine, do whatever you want," said Lilynette. "I'll do my own thing!" This my Starrk open his eyes and Skullak was curious.

From about Love was waiting and Rose flash step to him and ask, " Did you get them?" "Hardly," said Love. "They're just not moving. They're planning something or watching us. Whatever the case, we can't make a move until the dust clears." "Losing you chance to attack because of you previous attack," said Rose. "You're unbelievable."

"Shut Up!" said Love. "I still haven't lost my chance yet." Then suddenly blue cero randomly come for the dust cloud. "Hey! Don't fire on your own!" said Starrk. "He's coming Starrk! Skullak!" said Lilynette. "That's because you taunted him," said Starrk. "Even as a gun she still get us into messes," said Skullak.

Love came charging down at the two arrancar, but Skullak got into the way and used his sword and shield to block Love's club. "You two kept me waiting quite a while," said Love. "We didn't mean to keep you waiting!" said Lilynette for behind Skullak. "You made it dufficult for us to attack or come a you, you dunce."

"A talking pistol, how unusual," said Love. "What of it?" asked Lilynette. "That shaggy head of yours is far more unusual!" and that made Love a bit mad. "Quite down, Lilynette!" said both Starrk and Skullak. "You''ve got to be kidding me!" said Lilynette. "I'm doing things on my own!"

Then both Skullak and Starrk sonido away to get so distances and both fired ceros at Love. Though Love was using flash step to dodge all the ceros, but Skullak's cero was more directed to Love, while Starrk was still firing randomly because for Lilynette. Then Love came at the two again, but they jump into the air to get away.

Then Love appeared in front for then and said to Starrk, "I knew it. You weren't the one calling the shots." "So what of it?" ask Starrk as both arrancar dodge another of Love attacks. "Why won't you two come at me?" ask Love. "Are you grieving?" "Something like that," said both Espada.

Then Love swung his club and know that Skullak and Starrk would get away for him. "You idiots!" yelled Lilynette. " Your opponent is reading both your emotions! That's pathetic!" "Shut up!" yelled both Starrk and Skullak.

"How unexpected! I didn't think that you hollows had hearts!" said Love. "You're one to talk," said Starrk. "You're like hollows too," said Skullak. "You had a mask on earlier." "By mask...do you mean this?" said Love as he put his mask on. "Let's cut loose!"

"Hey! Why are you two silent?" ask Lilynette. Then Starrk and Skullak blast ceros at Love, but his batted them away before flying up.

"What are you two doing?" ask Lilynette. "Go after him!" "He's taunting us,"said Starrk. "So what!" ask Lilynette. "There's no way that you'd two would lose!"

Both Starrk and Skullak looked at each other then signed and Skullak said, "I guess we have no choice." Then Starrk and Skullak went after Love. Both Skullak and Starrk fired ceros and Love, but Rose came in say, "Play, Kinshara!(**Golden Sal Tree**)" and unleashed his shikai, which was a golden whip with a flower at the tip of it. It stop the ceros, which surprised both Primera.

Then Rose put his mask on and send his whip at both Starrk and Skullak. Starrk dodged, but Skullak stand where he was and bashed the whip away with his shield. Then Skullak when at Rose, but Rose used his whip at Skullak again. "Sorry, but you have to do better then that to stop me," said Skullak.

Then Rose used his whip and got it warped around Skullak's right arm. "You think this can hurt me?" ask Skullak. Rose smiled under his mask and said, "No, but this will. Kinshara Sokyoku Number 11 Izayoi Bara! (**Golden Sal Tree Sonata Number Eleven- Sixteen Day-Old Moon Rose**)" and hit his whip making a guitar sound and a surge of power went through his whip and cause a powerful explosion were Skullak was.

Starrk saw it and yelled, "Skullak!" He then saw Skullak falling and hit the ground. "Nice one, Rose!" said Love above Starrk. "Here we go, Tengumaru it's going to get a little hot, but bear with it. Hifuki no Kozuchi! (**Fire-Blowing Gavel**)" and Love fired a powerful fireball at Starrk and send him crash to where Skullak landed and created a blazing fire with both Skullak and Starrk in it. Outside the fire, both Visored landed.

Inside the fire both Starrk and Skullak got up. Starrk was find, but Skullak had a few crack in his armor. "Are you two all right?" ask Lilynette. "Of course not," they both said. "They really are strong," said Starrk. "You're whining again!" said Lilynette. "I can't help it," said Starrk. "Whenever they put on those masks, their spiritual pressure skyrockets in intensity."

"I guess we have not choice and should so holding back," said Skullak. Starrk nodded, then Starrk pistols started to glow blue and Skullak was glowing black and part of his armor started to shatter.

Outside the fire, both Visored remove the mask and Love said, "There's a slight change in their spiritual pressure. Where are they?" "Above us, Love!" yelled Rose. "What is that?" ask Love.

Standing above then, both Starrk and Skullak were, but they were surrounded by blue wolves. Starrk was know disarmed and Skullak form changed. The armor that cover his arms and legs shattered away. His outfit change a bit and look like true Gladiator armor. The blade on his back were also gone too. His shield stayed the same, but his sword bit changed. His swords shrank a bit and the blade was now red. His mask the cover his face shattered and morphed into a Gladiator's helmet and his face was now visible.

"What in the world is going on?" ask Love. "Love, look," said Rose. "Yea I know. The cowboy is unarmed and the gladiator has changed."

"Let's do this, Starrk," said Starrk. Then the wolves charged at the Visored and Skullak red blade slip into four separate blade and he fired several pitch black ceros. Both Visored put their mask back on again, as the wolves and ceros come at them. Both used their shikai to destroy the wolves and ceros. The wolves were easy to destroy, but they kept on reforming again, which the ceros were hard to destroy because they were more powerful then normal ceros and Skullak just fire more.

Then from below them, several wolves came and grab onto Rose's shikai, which another bit on Love's leg and from above them another powerful looking cero was coming at them, but form they Visored could do anything the wolf exploded and the cero was close enough too and exploded and they caused a powerful black and blue explosion. They were able to survive the blast, but then they were surrounded my the wolves and ceros, which exploded around them.

"They're not cero," said Starrk. "Regular cero don't have the power to mortally wound strong guys like you. I spilt and rip my own soul into pieces and make those pieces follow and obey me like comrades and I use them as weapons. These wolf-shape warheads are both Starrk and Lilynette."

"As for mine, they are not regular cero, they are Gran Rey Cero (**Grand King Zero**). Now that I'm in my Resurreccion true form, I have no limits. I can absorb the spiritual energy are round me freely and power up my Gran Rey Cero to have them as strong as I want them to be," said Skullak.

"This is the true power of the Primera Espada, Coyote Starrk and Lilynette Gingerback." "This is the true power of the Privaron Espada 101 and Former Primera, Skullak Tuma."

When the smoke clear both Love and Rose were in bad shape. Their clothes were ripped and the mask were broken. "Starrk! Skullak!" said Lilynette. "What is it?" ask both Primera. After years spending time with Starrk, Skullak became almost like a brother and was also about to hear Lilynette's voice too. "They aren't able to handle it at all." "Yeah, looks like it," they both said. "Let's finish this all at once!" "Yeah, we know." Then Starrk created more wolves and send them at the Visoreds, while Skullak fired several powerful Gran Rey Cero and the Visoreds too. "Let's go..." said all three arrancar. Then there was a massive black and blue explosion.

Both Love and Rose fell out of the shy and crashed into a building. They survived, but were weaken and very tired. Then Starrk and Skullak appeared above them. "Its game over," said Starrk. "If you run, I'll let you go." "I also would to," said Skullak. "You both fought honorably and I let those who do live."

Love got up and said, "Don't underestimate us." "We see, I guess we have no choice," said Skullak. "We don't like the term "finishing blow,"" said Starrk. "But here come our finishing blow," as Starrk and Skullak landing, but when they did, they both got stabbed from behind.

"What?" said Starrk and Skullak as they looked down at the blades that pieced them. "Starrk! Skullak!" said Lilynette worried. "What the hell...is this?" said Skullak.

Then the blades went into the shadows and both Kryoraku and Ukitake came out of the shadows. Both Skullak and Starrk gripped their wounds and Lilynette ask, "Are you all right, Starrk and Skullak?" "Yeah, We're fine," said Starrk. "No, you're no!" said Lilynette. "You both got hit!" "Shut up, Lilynette,"said Starrk. "Don't act so tough!" she said. "You two took quite a hit! Don't you think it's about time we get serous? I'll show them!" "You know we can't overdo it, right?" ask Starrk. "I know that!" said Lilynette. "Stop being so picky!" "The same goes for you," said Starrk. "Starrk this is not the time to argue with Lilynette," said Skullak.

"What sort of technique is that?" ask Starrk to Kryoraku. "Lurking in shadows is a pretty ridiclous technique. I'm surprised you were hiding something like that." "I agree," said Skullak. "We now about your white haired friend abilities, but you're using shadows is not a type of technique I would like to fight against."

"Kageoni (**Shadow Demon**)," said Kryoraku. "I wasn't trying to hide it or anything. It's just that "she" wasn't in the mood for it. This is why I don't like playing with her. My Katen Kyokotsu has the power to turn children's game into reality. Katen Kyokotsu decides on the rules and everyone who enters the domain of her spiritual pressure if forced to folow those rules. Myself included. In Takaoni (**Mountain Demon**), the person who is higher ground wins. In Kageoni, the person who gets his shadow stepped on loses. The winner lives and the loser dies. She's a self-centered one."

Starrk and Skullak stared at Kryoraku in surprised and were sweating. "Even though she's my favorite sword, it's draining always doing what she wants," said Kryoraku.

Then Skullak said, "You got to be kidding me. The power to make children's games into reality is the most stupidest ability I've ever hear. Luck you're not my opponent because Mr. White hair here still has some unfinished business with me." Then both Skullak and Ukitake sonido/flash step away. As Starrk and Kryoraku started to fight against, so did Skullak and Ukitake.

Skullak and Ukitake were staring at each other then Skullak said, "Captain you sure you want to fight me? Now that I unleashed my true power and form, how are you going to be about to beat me if you couldn't hurt me in my release form's seal form." Ukitake said nothing and hand his hand out firing a Shakkaho, but Skullak block it with his shield.

Then he appeared behind Skullak and fired a Sokatsui, but Skullak blocked it. Ukitake then used flash step around Skullak and kept on firing Shakkaho, Sokatsui, and Raikoho at Skullak, but he kept blocking with his shield. '_What is he trying to do?'_ though Skullak. _'He know this Kido spells are not strong enough to hurt or break my defense. So what is he trying to do?'_

After several minutes of firing Kido spells. Ukitake fired one more Raikoho. Skullak blocked it with his shield, but when he looked at it and saw it was starting it crack. Then Ukitake smiled and said, "Hado 73, Soren Sokatsui! (**Twin Lotus Blue Fire**)" and fired the powerful kido spell. Skullak blocked it with his shield, but it shattered into pieces after the blast. Skullak's eyes widen and said, "What, but How?"

"I figure that if I force on one spot on your shield and continue to fire multiple spells at it, it would get weak at some point," said Ukitake. "Now your equal with power with me, now that I destroy your defenses and I should be about to take you on equally." Skullak narrowed his eyes and said," Just because my defenses are gone, my abilities with is blade are what I'm the best at," and Skullak four blade sword combined back into a single blade and they both clashed with each other.

With Starrk, he used his Colmollo (**Fang**) a pair of spiritual energy swords to fight against Kryoraku. The fight between them was tough. Starrk used Kryoraku's own Kageoni against him and Lilynette as the wolves went into his shadow causing an explosion.

"Lilynette! Lilynette!" yelled Starrk because he was worried. "You idiot!" said Lilynette. "I'm still here!" as three wolves was next to Starrk. "What was that "tsk" for? You were worried about me, weren't you?" "I told you to keep quiet," said Starrk.

"Takaoni!" said Kryoraku as he can and Starrk. Then the three wolves went at Kryoraku, but he fired Bushogoma (**Lazy Spinning Top**) to destroy them. Starrk then went at Kryoraku and yelled, "Lilynette! Hey, Lilynette! Lilynette..." but he didn't hear her voice.

With Skullak was push Ukitake way and then he couldn't sense Lilynette at all. Skullak tight his grip on his sword and went back fight Ukitake, even though he was just as sad as Starrk was right now.

"That was a close one," said Kryoraku. "I didn't expect your wolves to be the ones coming after my shadow. For a second I thought I was a goner, but that same explosion helped me understand your powers. Your wolves can only drag the things that they bite into their explosion. In other words, they'd all explode and disappear if there were objects surrounding me. My Bushogoma was perfect for that. Now then...It's finally one on one."

Starrk was staring to think about his past. _'I'm alone.'_ Then they both clashed with each other again. "Iro Oni...Grey," said Kryoraku cutting Starrk's right arm.

_'Why do I have to fight someone this strong?'_ thought Starrk as he fought. _'I was always jealous of the weak guys. Our mere presence taxed our comrades' souls and made them disappear. In our loneliness, we slip our soul into two. I can't recall which one of us was the original. Maybe it was neither of us, but that was only way we could escape solitude. I was jealous of weak guys. If I were weak, I could remain in a group. I want to become weak. If that's not possible, I want comrades as strong as I am.'_

Then Starrk notes Kryoraku was very tiered and worn out. _'Thanks to Lilynette, he's moving a lot slower and my wounds are nothing compared to his, but something's not right. When he cut me, it felt as if he went deep enought to slice off my arm. So why? My arm is grey, he has no grey on his body.'_

"What's wrong?" ask Kryoraku. "It's your turn. Come on, say the color you want to cut. You won't be able to cut any color aside the one you announce." _'Lilynette, I can still fight.'_"White!" said Starrk and gave Kryoraku a nasty cut on his back.

"Damn, you guessed correctly," said Kryoraku. "In Iro Oni (**Colorful Demon**), you are also prime to take damage from the color you announced. Also the more risky the color is to you, the more damage you deal. White is the color that you'd take the most damage from. I was planning to let you in on the secret bit by bit, but I didn't expect you to figure out the rules in one shot. You truly are difficult to fight!"

Then they both clashed with each other again. _'That my line,_' though Starrk. _'Why do I have to fight someone so strong?'_ Then Kryoraku threw of his haori, which Starrk cut through and saw Kryoraku kneeing and said, Black!" cutting Starrk across his chest.

As Starrk was falling, he was thinking about his past went he first met Aizen. He looked up to Aizen and thought, _'Sorry, Lord Aizen. It seems like I won't be able to repay my debt to you. Forgive me Skullak. I'm not alone.'_ As he was think about the other Espada. _'I'm not alone.'_ As he thought about the first time meeting Lilynette. _'I'm not alone anymore."_Were his last thought be for losing consciousness and hitting the ground.

With Skullak, he was still clashing with Ukitake until he sense what happen. He pushed the Captain away and saw what happen to Starrk. "Starrk! STARRK!" yelled Skullak as he fell to his knee. He could not believe his friend, one of the the only other person who understand him was taking out.

"Its over," said Ukitake. "You're all alone! I suggest you surrender." "Alone!" whispered Skullak. _'No, I refuse to be alone again. I refuse to be consumed by loneliness ever again. I was promise I will never be alone again. I RUFUSE TO BE ALONE'_

Skullak glared at Ukitake and sonido several feet about him. "Damn you Soul Repaers. First I'll kill you then you friend, then all the others." Skullak pointed his sword at Ukitake and it slipped into four blade. Then Skullak stated to charge a nightmarish, dark as space cero. Ukitake's eyes widen at the power Skullak was charging. "Behold Soul Reaper my ultimate technique. Gran Rey Cero Oscuras! (**Grand King Dark Zero**)"

As the powerful cero came at Ukitake, he know that he couldn't dodge it. So he held up one of his blade and was going to use his ability. Skullak laugh and said, "Do you really thing you're reflecting ability can stop it. Your just going to die." As the cero hit Ukitake, his blade was absorbing it, but he could feel his legs weakening, but Ukitake refused to give up and with will power he was about to absorb the powerful cero completely. Skullak just staring in disbelief, he never thought someone could stop his ultimate cero.

Then Ukitake pointed his other blade at Skullak and his own cero was sent back at him. Skullak could only watch in shock as he was consumed by his own cero, which cause a massive explosion in the sky. Everyone stopped their fighting for a minute to see want happen.

Harribel was starting to get worried. Her heart was hurt see Starrk being taking down and if Skullak was defeated she would be all alone. The remaining fraccion were very worried, they could not believe that Starrk was taken down and fear about what happen to their sensei.

With Ukitake, he fell on one knee, but used his sword to keep balances. He was breathing hard and used up a lot of energy. He looked up at the smoke cloud and wait to see if the Privaron was defeated. When the smoke started to clear, Ukitake saw and outline and his eyes widen.

Still standing was Skullak, his legs were burn a bit. His arms were badly burn, his armor was cracked and on a few spot his armor shatter like his left shoulder ban. Skullak's helmet was also cracked and part of the right side shattered.

Skullak was breathing hard and was still holding his sword tightly. "Damn it! Do you think I could be kill by my own attack?" said Skullak. "Pathetic, I refuse to lose not until I avenge all my comrades and friends." Then before Skullak knew it Ukitake flesh stepped before Skullak was his blade crossed. Then he striked and cutting Skullak on his crest making an x mark. Skullak eyes widen and a large amount of blood spilled out and Skullak started to fall.

**Arrancar Encyclopedia**

The light came on and Gin was standing on the left side of the TV screen, while on the right was Skullak in his release form. "Today we are going to talk about Skullak's release form Gladiador," said Gin and showed clips. "In Skullak's Resurreccion''s seal form, Skullak in limited to his power and when he's his release form true form his powerful has no limit and could absorb as much spiritual energy around him to made his Gran Rey Cero as powerful as he want. Though it make me wonder, if your this powerful Skullak why are you not still an Espada?"

Skullak looked at Gin, but remain silent. He then pointed his sword and Gin and fired a lower level Gran Rey Cero at Gin. After the blast Gin was smoking and said, "Ow!" before falling down. Skullak then said, "Its none of your business to know," as he walked away. "Sorry I was just asked," said Gin still laying on the floor.

**There you go. Hope you all like it. So next will be Skullak's flashback chapter. As he falls, he'll be thinking about his past and his friendship with several of the Espada and other Arrancar.**

**As a good story I recommend reading and checking out is "Bleach: A Child's Journey" by Lucas Bane. It's really good.**

**So that for reading and please review Ok**


	10. Memories of the Past

** A Gladiator Tale**

_Memories of the Past_

**(Skullak's Pov)**

_A name is something important to everyone and thing. My name is Skullak Tuma the prodigy son of the Tuma House. My mother was Leda Tuma. She was the most beautiful and strongest woman during those times. My father was Jango Tuma, he was the leader of the Tuma House and his majesty King Baraggan's right hand man of his army. _

_ When one is born in the Tuma House and old enough or evolve to an Adjuchas. They must learn history about Hueco Mundo and learn to fight. I practice with the Tuma's greats warriors and Generals. I was a quick learner and became a great warrior for a young age as a hollow. I also had to learn our House's Motto 'Strength from Order, Glory and Honor'._

_ When I became older I went off on a journey to into Hueco Mundo to visit the other Houses to learn more. The first place I went to was Las Noches. As I went through the hall of Las Noches, I was a bit nervous meeting King Baraggan Luisenbarn. I remember my father telling about me, how fearsome he could be. As I made it into the throne room, I saw two rows of large hollows kneeing. As I made my way forward I could see the hollows looking at me. Once I was at the end, I looked to see Baraggan himself sitting on his throne looking down at me. _

_ "Who are you?" ask the nears hollow. I took a deep breath and said, "My name is Skullak Tuma." All the hollows looked surprised and Baraggan, said, "So your Jango's son. Then I well you to my castle Las Noches." I bowed to his majesty thanking him. "Everyone must treat young Skullak hear with respect and listen to what he says or you will have to face me." _

_ My stay at Las Noches went well, I've learn a lot and got King Baraggan's respect. After a week at staying at Las Noches, I left and went to the Starrk House, where I met two Adjuchas named Coyote and Lupos and became great friends with them. _

_ Other Houses I went to and enjoyed my stay there were the Jaegerjaquez. I had fun there and met an Adjuchas a bit younger then me named Grimmjow. He had quite a fighting spirit and we fought a few time to see how stronger we were, but I always won. The Odelschwanck House was a nice place too. They were just as honorable as the Tuma's. The Cifer House was also Ok, though they really like thing dark. I met a young Adjuchas named Ulquiorra, though we didn't talk much to each other. The Del Socacclo House was a nice place too. I meet an Adjuchas more older then me named Dordoni, but we got along quite well._

_ Though, there were some Houses I didn't like and didn't enjoy my stay there. One was the Rureaux House, they were are annoying and like to talk about how great they are, but they were better the Gilga. The Gilga House was the worse place to stayed. I can't even sleep when staying there. Everyone said the one rule about the Gilga was that you could never trust them. Being greedy and backstabbing House they were. I did feel sorry about the Lindocruz House having to serve them, but they didn't seen to mind except for a young Adjuchas named Tesla, who I befriended. _

_ Soon almost a year past by and I had only two more House I need to visit. The first was the Chelute House. They were good friends with the Tuma's and Gallan Chelute the leader of the House was old friends with my father and was kind to me. I became really good friends with is son Rudobon, an Adjuchas that was about my age. We did a lot fun and awesome thing together and it felt like it was destiny that we were ment to become best friends like our fathers. _

_ The last House I went to was the Sanderwicci. Like all the other time the first thing I do when I visited a House was look at their Banner. As I looked at the banner a young and beautiful Adjuchas swallow come standing next to me, telling me if a look closely you can see the nightingale move. I did look closely and I felt like I did see it move sightly. I turn to the Adjuchas and thought she was very beautiful. She introduced herself as Cirucci. I know they say that us hollow don't have hearts, but as I looked at Cirucci, I felt something and she felt the same too. After our little getting to know each other, I met Lord Starker Sanderwicci and I was very honor to met him. He also told he how he as respects my mom too, after she saved his young daughter Cirucci from a hollow. _

_ My stay at the Sanderwicce was really great, though I spent more my time with Cirucci and we grew strong felling for each other. I spent a week their, but when I had to leave Cirucci didn't want me to go, but I made a promise to her that we will meet each other again and before I left we kissed promising to be together went we were older._

_ When I got home, I told my father and mother about my adventure. My father was happy to know that I become best friends with his old friend Gallen's son Rudobon. My mother was very happy for me finding my future love. She knew after she saved Cirucci, the young hollow would be perfect to her son. I truly felt like my live was perfect and nothing could happen and ruin it. _

_ But that didn't happen. I'm not sure what happen, but I awake for the smell of smoke and saw fire. I saw our houses greats warrior were fighting against member of different houses. I didn't know why they attack, but I ran to find my father. I found him fighting hard, but saw him get taken down and kill in cold-blood my someone wearing a black hooded outfit and wielded a sword. So I ran, ran to Las Noches and told King Baraggan everything. He was surprised and frustrated. He sent almost all of his army. _

_ They were able capturer a few survivors, but before they could be interrogated, they all were kill. I become sad and alone, becoming the last surviving Tuma. Lord Baraggan offered me a place at Las Noches or stay with the Starrk's, but I chose to stay at both places. _

_ Soon enough the news about the Tuma's House downfall and destruction got around Hueco Mundo. Most houses couldn't believe that one of the first five original houses was gone. The ones that took the news the hardest were the Chelute and Sanderwicci Houses. Gallen Chelute could not believe that his oldest friend was kill, while his son Rudobon was worried about what happen to Skullak, but he heard that his friend was alive and staying at Las Noches. Starker Sanderwicci was sad about hear the dead of Leda Tuma, the woman who saved his youngest daughter, but his was more worried about his daughter. Cirucci was all worried about what happen to Skullak, even though she was told his was fine and live at Las Noches. _

_ So for several years, I stayed at Las Noches and with the Starrks, until I was ready to leave. When I was, I said my good my to Coyote and Lupos and to Baraggan promising to return stronger to be his new second in command like my father was. So my journey in Hueco Mundo begun. After a few days I met up with my best friend Rudobon. A part of my was not very surprised. Think he ask his father to travel with his friend like his father did. Soon enough we travel and got several other hollows to join our group. I felt happy again being about to do things with other, but thing change went I became a Vasto Lorde._

_ When I become a Vasto Lorde, I thought think would be good for me, but I was wrong. My power was too great and all the hollows in our group died. So I left because I didn't want to accidently kill Rudobon. So I travel Hueco Mundo alone. Hollows still died around me, the one that were strong and smart stayed away from me, while the not so smart one that try to attack me to become strong were kill my me. So I found myself consumed in a world of loneliness, until I found it._

_ It was the legendary Crystalline Grove. I remember my father told me about it, its the one thing, the only thing that can turn a hollow into an Arrancar. So I went in and became an Arrancar. I thought it would be help with my problem, which did only for a bit. My power become stronger and more died being around me. So I was consumed in a world of loneliness waiting for a light of hope that would help take my loneliness away._

**(Normal Pov)**

_ Lieutenant Sosuke Aizen was walking through Hueco Mundo, looking of powerful hollows to become part of the Espada. He already had a good number of Arrancar that were Espada, but none of them were good enough to be the leader. Suddenly Aizen sense a powerful spiritual pressure, one that was almost strong as his. As he made his way to the source of the power, he started to see dead hollow around him. The close the got the most dead hollows there was. After walking up a sand dune, he saw thousands of dead hollows spread around every where. Aizen saw in a small clearing and an arrancar sitting there, wearing a dark blue cloak and looking up at the moon._

_ Aizen walked up and said, "Amazing, are you the one who kill all this hollows?" "A few," answered Skullak. "Most of them died on their own." Skullak didn't even turn around to look at who was standing behind him. _

_ "I see," said Aizen. "You seem strong," said Skullak as he could still sense Aizen still alive. "I wonder, I'm looking for comrades," said Aizen. "What a coincidence. So am I," said Skullak." Are this comrade of yours strong too?" Aizen smiled and said, "Why don't you come if you want to find out." _

_ Skullak then turn and look at Aizen. Skullak knew he was a Soul Reaper, but could he also be the one who could help take way his loneliness. Skullak sat their think about his option, studying Aizen carefully. Then Skullak stood up and said, "Okay, you seem like someone that won't die from being in my presence._

Skullak then snapped out of his memory of the past as he fell and look up to Aizen, who's back was turn. '_Sorry, Lord Aizen,_' thought Skullak. '_It lools like I won't be able to repay my debt to you. I'm not alone_' Thought Skullak as he remembered being with the original Espada. "_I_'m_ not alone anymore."_

_Aaroniero_

I_t was another normal day in Las Noches of Aaroniero. He spends most his time in this palace are rarely leaves it or gets visitors, but today was different. Arroniero was standing the middle of his room talking to himself, when he heard a knocking on this palace's front door. Both his heads look at each other and were surprised. They didn't expect anyone coming to day. So he put his mask on and answered the door. To his surprises standing before him was the Primera Skullak Tuma._

_ "Hello," said Skullak._ "_What is the__** Primera doing here**__?" ask Aaroniero. Skullak shrugged his shoulders and said, "I just came to visit and talk. Out of all the Espada I don't see you that much, so I came for a visit." _

_ Skullak then walked pass Aaroniero and look around his room. "A bit dark for my taste but it looks fine." Aaroniero closed his door and walk up to Skullak as he was still looking about. "So you can here __**just to talk**__?" said Aaroniero. Skullak nodded and said, Yep, I would like to get to know you better. So before we talk got anything we can use to sit on?" Aaroniero nodded and went over to a wall and open a secret hatch. He grabbed two cushions and throw one to Skullak._

_ After the two got comfortable Skullak ask," Why do you where that mask?" "Because I don't__** like others talk about what my face looks like**__," said Aaroniero. Skullak smiled and said, "Don't worry, you can trust me. I don't judge others by the way they look." _

_ Aaroniero was slowly remove his mask showing his true face, but to his surprised Skullak said, "Interesting have two head like that is impressive. Being about to see what can happen in front and in back of you." Then the two talked more and Aaroniero started to liking Skullak. The first someone was ever nice to him and the first time he consider someone a friend. _

_Dordoni and Gantenbainne_

_ In the hall of Las Noches, the Cuatro Espada Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio and the Septima Espada Gantenbainne Mosqueda just got out of a Espada meeting, which introduce the new Primera Espada Skullak Tuma. Dordoni and Gantenbainne way now try to catch up too Skullak. When the found him, Dordoni yelled out his name. _

_ Skullak turn around and said, "Dordoni you old goofball is that you!" Both Skullak and Dordoni did a friend hug and Skullak said, "I can't be your here too. I never thought I would see you again." "I know," said Dordoni. "I was so surprised to find out that you're the leader of the Espada," and both laugh._

_ Skullak then turn to Gantenbainne and ask, "And who might you be?" "This is my good friend Gantenbainne Mosqueda," said Dordoni. "After leaving home I meet Gantenbainne here and the two of us become traveling partners and good friends." Skullak then held his hand out and said, "Any friend of Dordoni is a firend of my, nice meeting you." Gantenbainne shook Skullak's hand and said, "It an honor to meet you to Skullak Tuma." _

_ Then Dordoni warp his arm around Skullak's and Gantenbainn's neck and said, "How about we do some training and have some fun later like talking about the past." Both Espada nodded and the three went off._

_Grimmjow_

_ The new appointed Sextra Espada Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez was on a mission. Aizen heard about a Vasto Lorde someway and would be a perfect test of Grimmjow, but he was not alone. Coming with him was Skullak. Grimmjow said he didn't need help, but Skullak came anyway to catchup old time with Grimmjow. So right now the two were through Hueco Mundo to their destination._

_ "Come on Grimmjow cheer up a bit man," said Skullak. Grimmjow just grumbled under his breath. "I just came along to catch up about the good time. Beside are you still jealous of me beating you when we were young." Grimmjow was about to yell at Skullak before he said, "We're here." In front of them was a mountainy area. As they walk into the area Skullak used his Pesquisa, but didn't sense anything, which made his curious. _

_ Suddenly the two arrancar were surrounded and hundred of hollow, but none of them were Vasto Lorde. "Look like we fell into a trap Grimmjow," said Skullak. "Oh Really, I can see that," yelled Grinnjow. Skullak looked around and sense several power Adjuchas. "If there is no Vasto Lorde, I guess we will just capture the powerful Adjuchas in this group," said Skullak. "So you can't kill the one I pick out Ok Grimmjow, but the rest you can do what ever you want too." Grimmjow nodded and grinned charging into battle. Skullak stand on the sideline watching how powerful Grimmjow has become. _

_Nelliel_

_ Skullak return to his room after another hard day of training. Once he was in his room, he used his Pesquisa to make sure no one was near by. Skullak went over to one his the room was that a a picture of himself and seaveral other Espada. He moved the picture revealing a hide safe. He only had one weaken and it was a sweet tooth for candy canes. Skullak like the things some much that during December in the World of the Living, he would get as many box of them as he can. He rub his hand together and put in the code and open the safe. Only to find out that it was empty. Skullak was shocked to see this and was think who could of done it. Then the answers come in mind and Skullak yelled, "NELLIEL!" and was heard all over Las Noches._

_ Meanwhile, Nelliel was in her room reading when she heard her name being yell out and became a bit nervous. Suddenly her door was knock open and Skullak was standing there not really happy. "You!" Skullak said pointing at Nelliel. "You ate my secret stash didn't you." "Nelliel looked away and said, I have no idea want you are talking about." "Don't play stupid with me Nelliel," said Skullak. "I know it was you, but how did you know my safe's code?" Nelliel waved at him and said, "I really wasn't that hard being it is 11-20-27. 11 being you favorite number, 20 being you birthday, and 27 being Cirucci birthday." _

_ Skullak looked like he was about the lose it. "Nelliel do you know how long I have to wait to get more? 9 month because it March right now in the Human World. Beside this is the second worse think you have done to me," said Skullak. "The first be you ruin my date with Cirucci. Do you know how long it took me to make that dinner that was for us? Four hour and when I return to find you ate it all!" "Well, I was really hungry and if you put a note some where for other and to touch it, I would have left it alone," said Nelliel. "Beside I be say sorry." _

_ "Sorry won't work, beside its time for me to have revenge," said Skullak pulling a small dark green book out of his pocket. Nelliel eyes widen and she said, "Where did you find that?" "A few days ago," said Skullak. "I was going to return it to you, but I changed my mind." Holding in Skullak's hand was Nelliel's diary, which she thought she lost. Then Skullak sonido away, but Nelliel got up and went after him._

_ Else where, Pesche and Dondochakka were returning for a hard and good day of training. Suddenly Skullak appeared before them, but only to sonido away leaving the two fraccion confused. Then Nelliel appeared before her fraccion and Pesche ask, "Master Nelliel is everything Ok?" Nelliel shook her head and said, "No, Skullak found my diary and now he's going to read it to the others." Both her fraccion looked shocked, but they both said, "Don't worry, we will help get it back for you." Then the two sonido to and followed Skullak, but Nelliel still follow too._

_ With Skullak, he was running down a hallway and could sense Nelliel's fraccion coming after him. So Skullak slipped into and side hallway and open a secret compartment and pulled out a sledgehammer and waited. Skullak saw Pesche ran by, them Dondochakka and came out and hit the fraccion on the head, but the sledgehammer's hammer part shattered into pieces. Dondochakka turn around and said, "I found you..." before falling unconsciously. Pesche turn to Skullak and said, "I got you now." Skullak smiled and said, "Are you sure?" as he tapped his ther wooden stink in his hand and Pesche looked nervous. _

_ Nelliel appeared a few minutes later and found her fraccion unconscious. Nelleil went to Pesche and started to shake him and asking what happen. Pesche woke and told what happen and pointed were Skullak went. Then he fell back to sleep. Nelliel left her fraccion and went off._

_ When she got where Skullak was, he was reading her diary to the others. Nnoitra was on the ground laughing, Szayel was taking notes, and the newbie arrancar 12 Grimmjow was knock out on the floor with a nose bleed. Nelliel charged at Skullak, but Dordoni and Cirucci grabbed her. Nelliel turn to Cirucci and asked, "Cirucci you're a lady, why are you letting Skullak do this?" "Because two reasons," said Cirucci. "One I love him and two you ruin my special date with Skullak, who work so hard to do it." Nelliel looked to Skullak, who grinned and started to reveal more of Nelliel secrets, while she watched and listen in horror._

_Hallibel_

_ In the Tres's Palace, Apacci and her fellow fraccion were returning for a hard day of training. They made it to their mistress room and were about to go in, when the heard a voice. "I must say, your pretty good at this," said a male voice, which the fraccion recognized at their sensei Skullak. "I've done this a few time," said Harribel. The fraccion put their ears against the door to listen what was going on. _

_ "Hmm, good move," said Skullak's voice. "Thank you," said Harribel's. "You must have done this a couple of time, right?" asked Skullak. "Yes, I've done it several times," said Harribel. As the two kept on said a few more comments between themselves, Harribel's fraccion were listening and their faces became red. So enough they couldn't take it any long and have to fine out what was going on. So they went inside and found Harribel and Skullak sitting at a small table, playing a game of chess._

_ "Hello girls," said Harribel and Skullak wave at them. The three looked confused at what they were doing. "Sorry master Harribel," said Apacci. "We just got here and heard what was happening and thought you and Skullak sensei were..." but she didn't have the courage to finish her sentence. _

_ Unfortunately, Skullak understood what she was saying and fell out of his chair laughing. Harribel understood too and softly laughed. Everyone knows that Starrk is one man she loved. The fraccion felt embarrassed and decided to leave. _

_ After calming down Skullak got back into his chair and said, "Now shall we finish our game?" Harribel nodded and they continued to play chess. _

_The Fraccion_

_ In one of the main training rooms, all the fraccion that serve Baraggan, Harrible, Nnoitra, and Grimmjow were there. They didn't not know why they were here, but the Espada told them to go. All were separated into several group and talking with each other. _

_ Then the doors open and the fraccions saw two arrancar walk in. One of them they knew who was Rudobon, Captain of the Exequias. The other one was a young man with short brown hair and blue eyes. His mask remains was on the left side of his head and looked like a broken gladiator helmet. The fraccion didn't now who he was. _

_ Then the mystery arrancar stood for the fraccion, while Rudobon stood back a bit. "All right you fraccion," Skullak said. "I want you all stand in a straight line, with all you the number older to youngest." All the fraccion look at the arrancar in confusion, but Shawlong was the only one how did what Skullak said and he turn to the other fraccions and said, "Fools, don't you know who this is? He is Skullak Tuma, the former Primera." All the fraccion eyes widen and then they followed Skullak's orders lining up from oldest to youngest._

_ Skullak then walk back and forth in front of the line looking at each fraccion carefully. "Your all wondering why you are here?" said Skullak. "You're here so that I can train all you to just stronger and be ready to help the Espada win is war. My training methods are not going to be easy, but if you all trust me with you training, I promise that you all will reach your full potential and be ready to help up win this war. Also with me his my good friend Rudobon, he will help by creating his men for you all to fight against." _

_ Skullak stopped in for of the group and look at Ggio who was standing in the middle. "Also maybe later in the future, a few of you mighty have a chance to become Espada as well." Skullak gaze looked away, but Ggio felt like Skullak was talking to him, which made him happy. "Now are you all ready to for your training to get stronger," said Skullak. "Yes, Skullak sensei! We are ready sir," said all the fraccion. Skullak smiled and said, "Then let us begin." _

_Lord Baraggan_

_ Baraggan Luisenbarn the former King of Hueco Mundo was walking down the hallways of the Primera's palace. He was appointed as the new Segunda Espada after his young brother Mordrath became a traitor and was exiled to the western part of Hueco Mundo. Baraggan himself want to be the Primera, but Aizen said that position was filled my someone already. Now Baraggan went off and want to now who this Primera was. _

_ Using his Pesquisa, Baraggan located the Primera to his training room. When Baraggan got there and went inside, he saw you young looking man with brown hair training hard at him swordsmanship skills. Baraggan looked a bit impressed. _

_ Skullak finished his training and then notes Baraggan at the doorway. Skullak walk up to him and Baraggan said, "So you the Primera," as he study Skullak. "That's right," said Skullak. "Haven't meet you before, although you do seen familiar." _

_ "You should know me," said Baraggan. "I'm the king of Hueco Mundo, Baraggan Luisenbarn." Skullak eyes widen and he fell to his knees and said, "Your majesty forgive me for not recognizing you sooner." Baraggan looked a bit surprised to see the Primera bowing to him. "It's been years since you saw me," said Skullak. "After all my father was your second in command." Baraggan eyes widen a bit and he said," Young Skullak, my boy it good to see." Baraggan then told Skullak to rise. _

_ "Forgive me my Lord," said Skullak. "After becoming a Vasto Lorde things become hard for me and I could net return back to Las Noches." Skullak felt a bit down, but Baraggan said, "It don't matter. Its just good to see you and hear the you are still loyal to me like your father was." That made Skullak happy to hear._

_ "Also my Lord, you must be an Espada too right?" ask Skullak, "Yes, I the Segunda," said Baraggan. "But Lord Baraggan you should be the Primera," said Skullak and was about to go and talk to Aizen about it, but Baraggan stopped him and said, "No need to do that. As long as you are loyal to me, it Ok if you're the Primera. After all you're the only one I trust to be number one." That made Skullak very happy and both walk off, so Skullak could tell Baraggan about some of my adventures. _

_Rudobon_

_ Rudobon Chelute is a newly create arrancar with a powerful ability, but wasn't good enough to become an Espada. Instead, he became the Leader of the Exequias the Execution Squad. Right now, Rudobon exploring all of Las Noches, to now the layout of the place. He was right now in the Tres Cifras part of Las Noches._

_ "Well, hello there," said Skullak leaning against the wall. "You must be new around here." I am," said Rudobon. "Who are you?" "I'm the leader of the Privaron and former Primera, Arrancar 101 Skullak Tuma." Rudobon stood there complete shocked see his old childhood friend again. _

_ "Skullak is that you!" said Rudobon shocked. Skullak stared at the Rudobon, then recognized his voice and said, "Rudobon is that you." Then both gave a friend hug and Skullak said, "I can't believe you here. Its has been hundreds of years. I'm so happy to see you again." "Indeed," said Rudobon. "I'm happy that I join up with Lord Aizen then. So you used to be the Primera." _

_ "Yea, but lost it several month ago," said Skullak. "But being a Privaron isn't that bad. So what about you old friend?" "I the Leader of the Exequias," said Rudobon. "The new execution squad, interesting," said Skullak. "Anyway let go and I can introduce you to the other Privaron buddy." Skullak took Rudobon to meet the others and under his mask Rudobon smiled happy that he had friends that he could trust and talk too._

_Starrk_

_ Sitting on the of the roof of Las Noches was the new Primera Coyote Starrk and his other half Lilynette Gingerback. They look out at the distance and the moon. "Well who would thought that I would have lost my position to you old friends," said Skullak walking up to Starrk and took a set next to him. "Yea sorry about that," said Starrk. "I didn't really want it, but Lord Aizen told me he need a new strong leader, though I don't think of myself as a leader." _

_ "It Ok," said Skullak. "We don't all can stay on top forever, though I heard for Ggio that Lord Baraggan is not happy have the former Primera me who was a good leader being replace be someone lazy, but don't worry. Lord Baraggan is more anger to Lord Aizen about it." Starrk could not help to smirk about that. _

_ "So I heard that you have a similar life as a Vasto Lorde like me," said Starrk. "Yea, being consumed by loneliness was a terrible thing," said Skullak. "Yes, it is," said Starrk. "Though you were not completely alone," said Skullak and pointed to Lilynette. "You had her my your side the whole time." Starrk look at Lilynette and smiled. _

_ "After all we both haver similar Aspect of Death," said Skullak. " My is Loneliness and your is Solitude." Starrk nodded the three arrancar look at the moon. Then Skullak said, "How about we make a promise. Friends and Comrades to the end, we'll watch out for each other and help each other out." Skullak held out his hand and Starrk smiled and shook it. They made a promise that the Primera will be friends forever._

_Cirucci_

_ Cirucci Sandwicci, the Sextra Espada was walking down the hallway of Las Noches and was not really paying attention on where she was going. Then she bumped into someone and fall. Went she looked up to see who it was, she saw a rather handsome looking man with short brown hair and blue eyes. _

_ Skullak looked down and said, "I'm sorry about that. I must have not been looking where I would going." He held his hand out and said, "Here let me help you." Cirucci looked to the mystery arrancar in surprised because she knew it was her fault and most male arrancar would get mad and yelled, but this one was different. He wasn't blaming her and was helping her. _

_ Cirucci slowly grabbed his hand and he helped her up. "Again I'm sorry, I need careful where I go," Skullak said scratching the back of his head and smiling. "Who are you?" ask Cirucci, though she felt like she knew this arrancar from before. "Me...well, I'm the Primera," Skullak said. _

_ "You're the leader of the Espada!" said Cirucci. "Well, yea," said Skullak. "You must be an Espada too. I've only been leader of a month, so I have got a chance to met all the other." Cirucci couldn't believe standing before her was the Primera and her she couldn't help to admit that he was very good looking. "Oh, by the way let me introduce myself. The name is Skullak Tuma."_

_ After hearing his name, Cirucci world felt like it stopped. Standing before her was her long loss love, who she missed forever. Suddenly embraces Skullak and hugged him tight. Skullak was a bit confused when Cirucci said, "Skullak I've miss you so much." Skullak eyes widen a bit recognizing her voice and said, "Cirucci is that you?" _

_ Cirucci looked up to Skullak and was crying tear of joy and smile. "Yes, my love its me. I've missed you so much," she said and Skullak hugged her back. Both were have happy to see and be with each other again. "I'm truly sorry my beloved swallow. Things were very hard for my when I was still a hollow, but I'm back for good." _

_ Then Skullak picked up Cirucci bridal style. Cirucci warped her arms around Skullak's neck and laid her head on his shoulder. Then she asked, "Skullak promise me you will never leave me again and will alway be will me." Skullak smiled and said, "I promise my dear. Las Noches is my new home and I'll will alway be here for you. We'll alway be together forever."_

Skullak faded out for his memories and shed a few tears. _'Sorry Cirucci my love, Dordoni, Rudobon, and everyone else. Looks like I won't be able to keep my promise and return.' _Those were Skullak last thought before he lost consciousness and hit the ground.

**That the end of this chapter. I would like to thank my friend MJLCoyoteStarrk with coming up with the whole House idea in Hueco Mundo.**

**Also you all also want to know how all the Original/First Generation Espada are. Well, here is who I think they are and what their number are.**

**1-Skullak Tuma**

**2-Mordrath Luienbarn**

**3-Nelliel Tu Odelschwank**

**4-Dordoni Alessandro Del Socaccio**

**5-Arroniero Arruruerie**

**6-Cirucci Sanderwicci**

**7-Gantenbainne Mosqueda**

**8-Nnoitra Gilga**

**9-Szayel Aporro Granz**

**10-The arrancar that Nnoitra killed in his flashback**

**Also if you want to know more about Baraggan's young brother Mordrath, check out MJLCoyoteStarrk stories "Espada of Envy" and "Blood on the Sand."**

**So next time well I don't want to spoiler any thing, but Skullak will learn the truth behind the massacre/downfall of the Tuma House and thing will bright up for the Arrancar.**

**Thank you reading and please review.**


	11. Recovering and Reorganizing

**A Gladiator Tale**

_Recovering and Reorganizing _

Skullak didn't know where he was right now. He was standing the a completely white realm. "Am I died?" thought Skullak out loud. "No, you're not," said a voice behind him. When Skullak turn around, his eyes widen because standing before him was someone he thought he would never see again.

Standing before him was a 40 year old looked arrancar, with short black hair and dark blue eyes. He wore a blue and silver uniform and his remains was on the left side of his head and went down to his cheek. "Father!" said Skullak suprised and Jango Tuma smiled at his son and said, "It has been a long time Skullak."

Then went over to his father and hugged him. "I've missed you so must father," said Skullak. Jango panted his son on the back and pulled him away and said, "I must said son, you've grown into a fine good man with a lot of honor." Skullak smiled and felt happy, but then ask. "Father if your die, then I'm too?" "Yes, but it's not your time yet son," said Jango. "You still have a destiny to fulfill."

"My destiny?" asked Skullak. "Yes, you will become the new King of Hueco Mundo," said Jango. Skullak was completely shock and said, "Me! Are you should my ready for doing something that big?" Jango smiled and said, "Yes your are, after all looked at your leadership skill. Beside went your were still very young, I had a talk with Lord Baraggan and he agree that you would be the next in line to become the new ruler because King Baraggan would never let his foolish brother Mordrath take the throne."

Skullak was truly amazed to hear that Baraggan would let him become the next king. Though it did make a little sense remembering how respectful and kind Baraggan was to Skullak and become a grandfather to Skullak help him become a powerful leader. Skullak smiled, while think.

"Now my son, I wish to tell you the truth behind the massacre of our House," said Jango. Skullak looked at his father in shock and said, "The truth?" Jango nodded and said, "Yes the truth. The one who was behind our House massacre was Sosuke Aizen." Skullak eyes widen and he could not believe the man his served and help take away his loneliness was the one to blame.

"But Father, Lord Aizen helped me take way the loneliness and returned me with many old firends." said Skullak. "That turn, but you and the others were nothing, but pawns to him," said Jango. "You see Aizen come to me went you were still on your journey son. He told me about his plans about make Hueco Mundo better and all the Tuma House had to do is help him dethrone King Baraggan. I refused his offer because the Tuma's would never betray King Baraggan and I didn't believe and trust him saying the thing about helping our world. So Aizen gathered followers that didn't like our House and attack. The man the kill my before your eyes my son was Aizen."

Skullak could not believe it. The man that helped him, just lied and used him this whole time. Now Skullak understands his destiny, he must become the new ruler of Hueco Hundo and bring peace to their world. "Then I'll bring the Tuma House back to glory again," said Skullak. Jango smiled to his son.

"Also my son, I've heard you found the prefect woman for you," said Jango. Skullak slightly blushed and said, "Cirucci, well yea. She just prefect to me and we've been together for along time." Jango laughed and said, "Well you mother did said that Starker young daughter would have been good for you went she save her." This made Skullak feel happy.

Then Jango started to fade away and said, "Hmm looks like my time is up." He smile and said, "Good luck my son and alway remember our motto." "Strength from Order, Glory, and Honor!" said Skullak. Jango nodded and smiled to his son before fading away completely. Then Skullak world around him became dark.

Skullak then open his eyes and was looking up to a white ceiling and breath a bit hard. He turn his head to the left and saw Harribel laying in a bed next to his. Then turn his head to his right and saw Starrk and Lilynette in their own. '_What happen?'_, thought Skullak as he try to sit up.

Then the door open and Skullak heard his name being called. Cirucci then went to her love and hugged him, while crying tear of joy that Skullak was alive, though Skullak was in pain, but he let his beloved holed him. Luck Cirucci saw this and release Skullak, but stayed close to him.

"Skullak I was so worried about you," said Cirucci. "I thought I've lost you." "I'm truly sorry my lovely swallow," said Skullak. "It seems that we truth underestimated the Soul Reaper. Please forgive me." Cirucci hugged Skullak again, but gentler and said, "Your forgive, just worry me like that again." Skullak nodded and kissed her.

Then Skullak saw an other arrancar standing on the left side of his bed. He was a rather handsome looking man with silver hair and his mask remains is a crest along the right-side of his head. "Lord Skullak its good to see your Ok," he said. Skullak eyes slightly widen and he said, "Aisslinger is that you?" Aisslinger nodded and said, "After I was full healed my Resurreccion faded," as he gripped his Zanpakuto's hilt, "but I still have all my powers and can still use my release form."

Skullak look at Aisslinger surprised. Then turn back to Cirucci and saw that her powers, mask remain, and wings were back. "Cirucci your powers are all back how?" Before she could answer the door open again and all the remaining arrancar that survived enter.

Standing in them center of them was Nelliel who was back to her normal self and wore her old uniform, but Skullak saw that her mask remain were healed. Standing by her side was both Pesche and Dondochakka, but they were also healed and looked like they were as arrancar before Nnoitra ripped their mask off.

Skullak was completely shocked and ask, "How is this possible?" Nelliel smiled and said, "You can thank Orihime for doing that. After thing calm down here, Dordoni remember about Orihime's powers and went to get her and he brought her here and was about to restore everyone power and injures." Skullka was impress and looked at Dordoni saying, "Well done my friend good think, though did you do one of your dramatic enters again." Dordoni smiled goofy and scratched the head saying, "Well yes I did and go thing I did to show the girl and Quincy I was not a threat."

Skullak smiled and said, "Good job my friend," Then Skullak asked, "what happen here?" Aaroniero step forward and started to explain thing. About Ulquiorra fighting Ichigo, Yammy's rampage, Rudobon fighting Rukia, Ulquiorra release his Zanpakuto, how Shawlong and the other save Rudobon and a few others, Ulquiorra's second release form, Ulquiorran killing Ichigo, but somehow unleashed his own Resurreccion, Ulquiorra dyeing, and Yammy release his Zanpakuto and fight the Captains that kill Zommari and Nnoitra.

Skullak was taking in all the information and was surprised. Skullak was happy that his old friend Rudobon was save, but never now about Segunda Etapa. Then Skullak asked, "How did we get back here?" Then Ggio step forward and said, "That would have been my, Findor, Avirama, and Harribel's fraccion doing sir." Skullak looking at Ggio surprised.

Ggio then explained after Skullak defeat, Aizen attack Harribel said he had no more use for her and took her out. Ggio and the remaining fraccion stay hidden until the right time to help. They saw Tosen fight Komamura and Hisagi, but reveled that he became a Visored and fought with his mask on. Komamura fought back with is Bankai, but Tosen used his Resurreccion Suzumushi Hyakushiki Grillar Grillo (**Cricket Hundredth Ceremony Chirping Cricket**) and was about to take down the captain. Before he could finish him, Tosen was stabbed by Hisagi and released Kazeshini on Tosen.

While with Aizen, he fought against Hirako, but he released his zanpakuto Sakanade (**Counter Stroke**) on him. Hirako took the advantage on for a bit, until Aizen took the uppeer hand again. With Tosen, he realized the errors of his way and thank his friends for helping him, but only to get blown up.

Then Ichigo return and attack Aizen, but Aizen had a safety measure of a barrier called Million Escudo (**Million Shield**) to protect him. Then all the Soul Reapers and Visored fought Aizen, expect for Kensei, who went Bankai to fight Wonderweiss. Aizen took down everyone one by one. The captains thought the got Aizen defeated at a point, but only to be trick my his powers and used Momo to replace him and took the remaining captain down.

Then Head Captain Yamamoto to fight Aizen and was going to finish him with his Ennetsu Jigoku (**Flames of Hell**), but Wonderweiss came in with his Resurreccion Extinguir (**To Extinguish**). Aizen explained that Wonderweiss was the only Modified arrancar and his only purpose was to seal away Yamamoto's Zanpakuto's abilities. Then Wonderweiss fought the Head Captain strong, but was kill by Sokotsu (**Double Bone**), but with Wonderweiss dead Yamamoto used his body to stop Ryujin Jakka's flames.

Aizen then was about to finish the Head Captain off, but Yamamoto use Hado 96, Itto Kaso (**Single Blade Cremation**) to slightly injured Aizen, but Ichigo strike at Aizen with everything he got. Then Aizen revealed that he merge with the Hogyoku.

Then Ichigo's father Isshin Kurosaki show up and fought Aizen, while Ichigo fought Gin, who used his Bankai Kamishni no Yari (**God-Killing Spear**). The fights continued until the Hogyoku started to fuse with Aizen and then Urahara come to fight. Urahara fought Aizen and used three Bakudo spells on Aizen, then hit him with Hado 91, Senji Koten Taiho (**Thousand-Hand Bright Heaven Culling-Sear**), but Aizen appeared unharmed.

Then Urahara used Fusatsu Kakei (**Slaying-Fire Penance Seal**) a Kido seal Urahara created, but Aizen survived and appeared and a chrysalis form. Then Yoruichi came and Aizen fought the three former Captains, while Ichigo was still fighting Gin. Aizen defeated the former captains and ask Gin to open a Senkaimon and they left to go to the real Karakura Town, but unknowing to them Ichigo and his father followed.

When everything was clear, the fraccion made their move. Ggio and Apacci went to get Skullak, Avirama and Mila Rose went to get Starrk, and Findor and Sung-sun went to get Harribel and they open a Garganta went back to Las Noches.

After finishing things, Skullak was surprised and impress want Ggio told him. "I must said you did a great job Ggio and also thank you," said Skullak, which made Ggio fell proud for myself. "So how long was I out?" ask Skullak. "About a week," said Nelliel. "We've also learn that Aizen was defeated my Ichigo and is lock up in Soul Society." That make Skullak smile, knowing that Aizen was taken care of.

"That for the information," said Skullak. "I'm going to sleep a bit long." Then the arrancar started to leave the room. Cirucci gave Skullak one more kiss before Skullak lay back down to rest. When Cirucci left, Aisslinger was the last one left in the room and was about to leave, when he looked back to Skullak and thought about the past.

_Aisslinger Werner was returning back from a hard day of training. He was the single fraccion of the Primera Espada, Skullak Tuma. Even though other fraccions called him weak and was a low level Adjuches before becoming a arrancar. Skullak chose him because he had potential and Aisslinger was happy to be pick. After all the high Espada you serve under, the more respect you get as an arrancar._

_ Aisslinger arrived to Skullak's room and show him sitting on a stool looking into a fish tank. Skullak had a hobby of collecting hollow fish. Aisslinger doesn't know how his master get them, but he don't really ask. Aisslinger approached Skullak and looked inside the tank and saw several different hollow fish swimming around. Aisslinger did find is a bit confusing on why Skullak has his own pets, but Aisslinger doesn't question his lord. After all Nelliel is the only other Espada that has a pet. Her giant purple worm named Bawabawa. _

_ After all there are two different groups of hollows in Hueco Mundo. There the ones the were humans went they were still alive and the other ones were animals went the were still alive. It makes sense after all, if humans die and become hollows, animals can too, although they really are able to evolve to high level hollow. Bawabawa was one of the lucky ones to become an Adjuches. _

_ Aisslinger turn his attention to Skullak and show his master had a sad look. "What's wrong, sir?" ask Aisslinger. Skullak got up form his seat and walked to his balcony and look out at the night of Hueco Mundo. Aisslinger followed, but stayed a couple of feet behind his Lord. "Lord Skullak please tell me what's wrong." _

_ Skullak sighed and turn around and said, "Aisslinger, I'm sorry to said, but I'm no longer an Espada." Skullak then pull down his collar and reveal that his #1 tattoo on the right front side of his neck was gone and all that was left was an out line of the #1. "I'm now a Privaron and will leader them, but Lord Aizen let me stay in my room for one more day, so I can get my things," said Skullak. "It also meets that I can't have fraccions too, which means that you're a Numeros again," _

_ Aisslinger could not believe it. He just loses his position as a fraccion. "I also have some other made news," said Skullak. "You're going to be the new guardian of 22nd underground passageway along with Demoura Zodd my other fraccion. You both are also will be in permanently put in your Resurreccion went guarding there." _

_ Skullak walk up to Aisslinger and put his hand on his shoulder and said, "Forgive me Aisllinger I'm sorry about this, but I promise you one day I'll become an Espada again and will make you and Demoura my fraccions once again." Skullak then felt the room. Aislsinger still couldn't believe this was happening. Losing his position as fraccion along his partner Demoura, they are becoming guardians, and they going to be stuck in their release form until Skullak becomes an Espada and make them a fraccion again._

Aisslinger got out of his thoughts and sighed. He fell sorry about Demoura dying, since they been partner for a long time. He left the room and closed the door behind him.

A month past by and Skullak, Harribel, and Starrk have full recovered. Starrk and Harribel were took what happen. Harribel was happy her fraccion were saved and help her and the other from dyeing. She also was happy that Aizen got take care of for betraying everyone. Starrk was just happy the Lilynette was alive and safe and that his not alone any more. The arrancars have been working together to repair the damage of Las Noches.

With Szayel, he in his lab's main room. The room Mayuri took thing from Szayel was one of his side room and only lost 25% of his research. Right now, he's working on his main computer and trying to recover the lost data that was stolen form him. As Szayel worked, he also was thinking past.

_Szayel was once again an Espada again as the 8th. He plan to get rid of Nelliel worked. He with the help of Nnoitra were able to get rid of her and her fraccion and Szayel was able to test his new invention out. _

_ Szayel was snapped out of his thought when his heard his two main fraccion Lumina and Verona coming bouncing in. "Master Szayel Aporro!" said Lumina. "Master Szayel Aporro!" said Verona. "What is it Lumina and Verona?" ask Szayel. "I'm a bit busy." "You have a guest, sir," said Lumina. "Yes, guest, guest," said Verona. "Oh and who would that be?" ask Szayel._

_ Before they could answer the guest arrancar walking in and stood behind the two round fraccion. "Well, what a surprise," said Szayel. "What brings the Primera, Skullak Tuma hear?" Skullal remained silent, but was looking a Szayel seriously, but Szayel remained smiling and wave his hand saying, "You two are dismiss," and both the fraccion bow before bouncing away, while Skullak watch them leave. _

_ "You know Szayel out of all the fraccion, your are the weakest and barely have any combat skills," said Skullak. "I still dislike how you treat them, even if you made them. I still hate how you use them for you twisted experiments and use them to heal you when injured." "Well, like you said __**they**__ are my fraccions and I can use them anyway I can," said Szayel._

_ Skullak then started to look around Szayel's lab. He saw large containment tubes with disfigured bodies in them. There were small jars with disfigure hollow in them, and Skullak saw Szayel's operation table, which was still stain with blood. Skullak got close to one of the small jar with a little disfigure hollow in it. The show Skullak and charge to him, but bounce off the jar. That feared out Skullak a bit and Szayel's lab still gives Skullak chills down his spine._

_ "I still hate went I have to come here," said Skullak. "Its like a mad scientist live here." Skullak looked at Szayel who had his arms cross and gave Skullak a "think about what you said' look. Skullak did and said, "Oh right, your aspect is madness after all."_

_ "Anyway why are you here Skullak?" asked Szayel. "I've came to ask if you know anything about Nelliel and her fraccion disappears," said Skullak. "Oh and why ask me? I never had a hate for her," said Szayel. "Agree, but I've heard rumors about that you were working wiht Nnoitra who did hate Nelliel and rumor about a new device you test out," said Skullak. "Please, why would I want to work with savage like him Nnoitra?" said Szayel. "The two of use are complete opposites. We could never be able to work together."_

_ Skullak walk up to Szayel and stop a few feet in front of him. Skullak stared at Szayel seriously, while Szayel stayed emotionless, be truth Szayel was scared in side. If Skullak learn the truth things would go down hill for Szayel. _

_ "Very well, I trust you for now," said Skullak. "But if I find out that you're lying to me, you will suffer Szayel Aporro Granz."Oh and how will you do that? Kill me!" said Szayel. Skullak smirked and said, "No something worse then death. I'll have your older brother Yylfordt replace you as an Espada." _

_ Szayel stared at Skullak in disbelief. A mere fraccion becoming an Espada was unheard of. "What! My brother could never bet me!" said Szayel unpleased. Skullak grinned and said, "Oh trust me, Yylfordt is more stronger then he use to be. Unlike you who spends his time in a lab, Yylfordt has been training hard to get stronger and been getting stronger a bit every day. I'll find it amusing and interesting to see fraccion defeating an Espada and becoming one." With that Skullak left laughing. Szayel clutched his fists and grinned his teeth in anger. He would never let something like that ever happen. _

Szayel broke out of his thoughts and still remember that his brother was still alive and was a bit worried. Szayel broke out of his thought went he heard Verona and the newly created Lumina come bouncing in. "Master Szayel Aporro you have visitors," said Lumina. "Yes, visitors, visitors!" said Verona. "Ah so they came," said Szayel and show Skullak and Arroniero come walking in.

Szayel then waved his hand showing his fraccion to leave and they bounced off. Skullak smirked watching them leave and said, "I'm surprised Szayel that you show kindness to your fraccions." "Well, Verona would to stop bugging m, so I created a new Lumina, so I could get work done."

"Anyway is it really Szayel?" asked Skullak. Szayel nodded and led the two arrancar to a different part of his lab. When they got where they wanted to be, there was a machine that had three chambers. One in the center and two on both side. "I've done what you asked," said Szayel. " This machine should be about to separate Aaroniero into two separate body and they be full normal arrancars."

Skullak nodded, then turn to Aaroniero and put his hand on their shoulder saying, "Look like its time to for fill your dream my friend. Are you ready?" Both heads nodded and Aaroniero stepped into the machine. When Szayel active it ,Aaroniero body separate into spiritual energy and both went to the other chambers. When it was over the two chambers open and two figure came out.

When Aaro step out, he became a handsome and fairly muscular man. He had black spiky hair and emerald green eyes. His mask remains cover the top right side of his face. It cover around his right eyes and there appeared to be several teeth on the lower part of his mask on his cheek. The only problem was that his left hand and lower arm still took the form of Glotoneria.

When Niero step out, she became a beautiful and attractive women with a body that was just good looking like Nelliel's and Harribel's. She had long black hair and dark blue eyes. Her mask remains cover the bottom left side of her face, but mostly her cheek.

Unfortunately, she had no clothes on and Skullak blushed and covered his eyes wit his left hand. Niero saw this and smile. "What's wrong Skullak? Don't you want to look to my beautiful body," she said posing for him. Skullak keep his eyes covered, but he still blushed madly. "CLOTHES!" he yelled. "Put some clothes on!" Niero giggled liking to see Skullak embarrass like this. Aaro face palm himself, see his sister teasing Skullak like that. As for Szayel, he was unfazed by any of this, but his eyes shined with happiness that his invention worked.

Lucky Skullak brought his clothes with him for the Arruruerie siblings in case something like this happen. Aaro wore his old uniform, the one they wore when they were still a single arrancar. While Niero wore a stander female arrancar uniform. "So Skullak how do I look?" she asked. Skullak was speechless, but then he saw something in one of the chambers and said, "What's that?"

Niero turn and saw it too. She went to get it and held a Zanpakuto in her hand. "A Zanpakuto!" said Skullak surprised. He look to Aaro and ask if he had one. Aaro shook his head, but was still looking at his Glotoneria hand. Skullak turn back to Niero and asked her, "So do you know the name of it?"

Niero closed her eyes and whispered, " Rankle the Seas and Skies, Nejibana (**Twisted Flower**)." Then her sword turned into a trident. Skullak stared in amazement and said, "Incredible it looks like your arrancar that has the powers of a Sou Reaper, which mean that you have an Resurreccion form and a shikai." Niero felt so happy to hear that from Skullak and turn to her boy saying, "Ha look like I'm the strong one boy. I have the powers of both a hollow and Soul Reaper."

Aaro ignored his sister and was still force at looking at Glatoneria. He closed his eyes and stayed to forcing. Then his Glatoneria hand started to morph into a human hand and a Zanpakuto with a purple hilt materialized in his hand. "You might have soul reapers powers, but you can only use basic arrancar moves," said Aaro. "While I still have all my hollow abilities and can use high level moves like Grand Rey Cero and Cero Oscuras."

Niero pouted about what her boy said. Then Skullak gave them both a sheath for their swords. Niero got a dark blue one and Aaro for a dark purple one. "Anyway everyone," said Skullak. "We have a meeting to get to." With that the four arrancar left and head to the Espada meeting room.

10 minutes later, all the arrancar were in the meet. Although Skullak was pasting back and forth because both Starrk and Harribel were still not here. Skullak could understand why Starrk was not here, though surprising Lilynette was here with everyone. For Harribel not being here was really surprising. She was almost alway one of the first ones to get to meetings.

Then the doors open and Starrk and Harrible come in. Starrk was pass Skullak smiling, which confused Skullak. Then Harribel came up to Skullak and stop before him. Then before Skullak knew it, Harribel grabbed Skullak and kiss him. Everyone looked surprised and shock at this, well expect for Starrk who still in his seat like nothing happen. Cirucci was not very happy seeing this and blushing red madly. Niero also did like this and was feeling jealous.

When Harribel stopped she said, "That was for saving my fraccion," and walked to her seat. Skullak stood there dumbstruck at what happen. Then Starrk stared laughing and it cheeped out everyone a bit. No one never seen Starrk laugh before. The reason he was laughing was see Skullak like this. He kiss Cirucci several time, but being kiss my another woman, Skullak just could not do it.

Skullak then recovered from his shock and took his seat in front of everyone where Aizen used to sit at. "Anyway everyone I called this meeting about 5 topics," said Skullak. "The first is what we will do about Soul Society." Everyone looked at each other, but remain silent. "I believe would don't need to worry about them. If we leave them alone, I think they will leave us alone."

"Next is about the Segunda Etapa," said Skullak. All the arrancar were silent, but think about it their own ways. "I believe we all have the ability to do it, but for some of us it would be had." Everyone knew that he was talking about the fraccion. "I think the only way to do it is to go into our inner world and asks our Zanpakuto how to active it." It made sense, but it was not gong to be easy at all. Skullak then stated to think about a past memory.

_Skullak was walking in the sand of Hueco Mundo. He was looking for the new Cuatro Espada Ulquiorra Cifer. Ulquiorra was very loyal to Lord Aizen, but have been disappearing in Hueco Mundo lately. Its has been three days sense anyone saw Ulquiorra. Aizen order Skullak to go and find him to bring him back to Las Noches. _

_ Skullak then sense a powerful spiritual pressure, on that was equal to a soul reapers Bankai. So he sonido off to the source. When Skullak got there, he saw a massive crater and standing in the middle was Ulquiorra putting his sword away. Ulquiorra then notes Skullak and sonido to way Skullak was and walked pass him. _

_ "Ulquiorra what was that just know that I sense?" ask Skullak. Ulquiorra turn to Skullak and said, "Why should I answer you?" ask Ulquiorra. "Because I'm the leader of the Espada!" answered Skullak. "You mighty be the leader of the Espada and I do respect you, but my loyalty is to Lord Aizen alone." said Ulquiorra as he started to walk away. _

_ "Tell me Ulquiorra," said Skullak. "How can you live in a world of complete emptiness?" "That's an interesting question," said Ulquiorra. "I can ask you the same question." "I've live in the world of loneliness, but I still had thing I could still care about, but you lived in a world of complete emptiness. Nothing to take care of." "And that is one reason why we don't see eye to eye," said Ulquiorra and felt. Skullak followed, but didn't like the answers._

Skullak broke out of thought and frowned unhappy. He slam his fist on the table and said, "Damn it Ulquiorra, if you show us how to use Segunda Etapa. We could have won this war and save more of our comrades." Skullak sighed and leaned back in his chair. '_Although, there are a few I'm not going to miss and are happy that they are gone like that fool Patros," _thought Skullak and went into another memory.

_Walking down the hall of Las Noches was a blue hair arrancar name Patros. He had a hate for soul reaper and really hated that a soul reaper was leading them. Patros thought it was the perfect time to steal the Hogyoku and become the new ruler of Hueco Mundo. _

_ When he reaches Aizen's room, he fought the room was empty and the Hogyoku there in plane sight. "Ah just as I expected. It's here," said Patros and was about to grab the Hogyoku, but here heard a voice behind his say, "What are you doing here Patros?" and standing at the doorway was Skullak the Leader of the Privaron._

_ "This is not a place you should be entering without Lord Aizen's permission Patros," said Skullak. "Oh and why are you here Skullak?" ask Patros. "I thought this was Ulquiorra's job." "It is, but he's very busy and volunteer to take over until he returns," said Skullak. "Let me tell you something, I'm tired of your suck up attitude," said Patros. "Regrading?" asked Skullak._

_ "Aizen, alway with Aizen," said Patros. "And the Espada are all following suit as well. It an unpleasing feeling. He nothing, but a soul reaper! Why should powerful hollow have to take orders for a soul reaper? It make on sense at all. Hollow kill soul reaper," next Patros sonido in for front of Skullak and slam his fist into the door frame. "Tell me! Tell me why are freedom was take away for someone like him. You know Aizen used hollow in his experiments." "I know, but those hollow were inferior it us," said Skullak. "So what is you point?" _

_ "Ever sense he appeared, his place has changed," said Patros. "I have no intension in following a soul reaper." "I see," said Skullak. "Skullak I'm giving you one chance to join me, so we can use the Hogyoku and take over." "And why should I join someone that couldn't never become an Espada?" asked Skullak. "Beside there is only one true ruler of Hueco Mundo and that is his majesty King Baraggan. Beside Patros I know you still hate me. After all I was the one who defeated you and for you to come and join use."_

_ "Good to hear that," said Patros. "Then I not regret in doing this." Skullak stared at Patros and put his hand on the hilt of his sword, Then Skullak got slice in the back by Menis. Skullak try it hit him, but he sonido away. Then Aldegor came and stabbed Skullak thought the chest. "Fortunately, I have two supporters," said Patros. _

_ Skullak felt weak, but still stood. "Patros!" said Skullak madly. Then Patros sonido before Skullak and Skullak said, "You'll never get away with his." Then Patros strike and took down Skullak. "Without doubt, the Espada has fallen," said Patros. "I've alway hated you Skullak. Making me join Aizen, but now I've got my revenge on someone." "So easy!" said Menis. " Yea pretty pathetic for the former leader of the Espada," said Aldegor. Patros grabbed the Hogyoku and they left through a Garganta. _

_ Several minutes later Aizen walked into his room and looked at Skulluk's dead body. "I must said Skullak your performance was very great," said Aizen. Then Skullak's dead body vanished in reishi and the real Skullak stepped out of the shadows. " It was a pleasure Lord Aizen," said Skullak. "I hope the soul reapers give Patros what's coming for him. Though I do feel a bit sorry for Aldegor and Menis, but they chose the wrong side." "Good then Ulquiorra can complete his mission without the soul reaper knowing" _

Skullak end his thought and smirked. He then sat back up in his chair and said, "Now then the next topic is real important. It is who will be the next ruler of Hueco Mundo." All the arrancar started to talk to each other about who should leader next.

Skullak took a deep breath and said, "During my time went I was unconscious I was visit my father for the other side." Everyone stared at Skullak in surprise and shock. "Lord Jango Tuma visit you!" said Starrk. "What did he said to you?" Skullak stayed quiet for a moment and said, "He told me that I was next in line to be the new ruler of Hueco Mundo if anything happen to Lord Baraggan."

Everyone looked at Skullak in surprise and shock. "I know this is a surprise for all of you, but I really want all to help me bring peace to Hueco Mundo again." Everyone remained silent until Starrk spoke up. "Skullak I believe you should go for it. You done so much for many of us, I say you should go for it. Sense Baraggan was the last true Luisenbarn, the Tuma's were next in line to ruler if the fall and we can all agree that we can't let Baraggan's young brother Mordrath that over because if he did, we will have to through another pointless war."

"What about the other three original houses?" ask Skullak. "Well, you know the Andjo are not ruler, the Leonisra are the youngest of the five original houses, and us Starrk's could ruler next, but we really don't want to." "Thank my old friend," said Skullak. "So what about the rest of you?" Everyone said their thoughts and agreed. This make Skullak happy to have so many good friends.

"Thank everyone," said Skullak. "Promise to do my best, but Grimmjow I want you to be the sub-King of Hueco Mundo. Any time I'm unable to ruler you will take over until I can take over again." Grimmjow grinned and said, "Sound awesome to me. I'll finally get to be the King." "Just remember not to do any rash thing Ok," said Skullak.

"Now then, Aisslinger, Avirama, and Findor please step forward," said Skullak and the three arrancar did. "You three will be my royal fraccion. The highest ranking of all fraccion! Will you three except my offer." The three arrancar looked at each other and Aisslinger step forward and said, "Lord Skullak I've been wait forever to serve you as a fraccion again and I'm happy to do it again." "As for us," said Findor. "Me and Avirama are very grateful for you saving us and we will be honored to serve you sir." Avirama nodded in agreement. Skullak smiled and also nodded.

"Now then, if I'm going to be King. I'm going to need a Queen," said Skullak and held his hand out to where Cirucci was. "Cirucci my lovely swallow would you like to be my Queen?" Cirucci rushed over to Skullak and started to hug and kiss him screaming Yes.

"Now then, Loly and Menoly please step forward," said Skullak and the two girls did. "You two will be Cirucci personal fraccion and serve her," said Skullak. "Will you two except this?" Both kneed and bow to Skullak. "Lord Skullak we would be honored to be serve Lady Cirucci," said Loly. "We alway want to be fraccion." "Beside we respect Lady Cirucci and alway want to serve her ever sense she was an Espada," said Menoly.

Skullak turn back to everyone else and said, "Now then, it time to reassemble the Espada. The ranks will be Zero though Ten." Everyone nodded to show they understand. "For the Zero Espada, unfortunately there is no one strong enough to fill that position for now."

"For the Primera position, I'm sorry to said, but Starrk you still have to me number one," said Skullak. Starrk waved his hand and said, "It's Ok. I don't mine as long I'm not the leader anymore and can sleep." Sadly Lilynette was not happy and him poor Starrk in the head and yelled at him.

"Anyway the new Segunda will be you Harribel," said Skullak. Harribel nodded and said, "Very well." "Also your fraccion will be Mila Rose and Sung-sun," said Skullak. Harribel rise her right eyebrow and wonder why Apacci was not chosen, but she remain silent and will what to hear what Skullak has plan.

"Next, Nelliel you will retake your place as the Tercera once again," said Skullak. "I'll be happy to!" said Nelliel. "Your fraccion will be once again Pesche and Dondochakka, also with Tesla," said Skullak. Tesla looked surprised and didn't own what to said. Nelliel got up from he seat and when over to where Tesla was. "I now you were very loyal to Nnoitra, but I promise I've you serve my as a fraccion and be loyal I'll protect you and keep you safe like I'll do with Pesche and Dondochakka." Tesla thought it over and nodded. Then Nelliel gently hugged Tesla, but he blushed have his head laying on Nelliel's chest.

"Next Grimmjow you're moving up two ranks and will be the new Cuatro," said Skullak. Grimmjow grinned and said excited, "Yea number 4!" "Your fraccion will be once again Shawlong, Yylfordt, and Di Roy," said Skullak. Grimmjow waved over his fraccion and said, "It seem that I was wrong about you guys and I'll like if we work together again like the old days." The three fraccion nodded happily and stood next to Grimmjow's side.

Then Grimmjow knows something about Di Roy. "Di Roy I sense that you are more stronger now then you were before." Di Roy nodded and removed his bandages. Showing the damage that was once had was gone. "Yea after that human girl healed me, my wounds healed completely and my power rise to that of a high level Adjuches." Grimmjow looked at Di Roy in impress and couldn't wait to see his fraccion true power.

"Now then the Quinto rank will be shared by both Aaro and Niero," said Skullak. Aaro didn't seen to mind, but his sister Niero was pouting about having to share with her brother.

"Next Dordoni my friend you'll will regain your position as Sextra again," said Skullak. "YES, I'm back on top!" said Dordoni excited. "Also Gantenbainne your also will retake your position as Septima again," said Skullak. Gatenbainne nodded happy.

"Next Szayel you will remain the Octava, but if you try anything that you did like in the past, you will regret it understand," said Skullak seriously. Szayel nodded and didn't want to get on Skullak bad side.

"Next Rudobon my friend, its time you join the Espada as the Noveno, but also stay as the Captain of the Exequias as well," said Skullak. Rudobon nodded happily and was finally an Espada.

"Finally the new 10th Espada will be you, Ggio Vega," said Skullak pointing at him. Ggio was completely surprised and shock. "Me an Espada!" said Ggio. "Ggio you shown great leadership skills and you are strong," said Skullak. "You also saved me, Harribel, and Starrk. You deserve it and Apacci will be you fraccion because you two like each other." Both arrancar looked at each other and blushed. "Very well sir," said Ggio. "I'll be honored to be a member of the Espada." Skullak nodded and smile to know the Espada were assemble once again.

"Now then this leased use to our last topic," said Skullak. "And that would be?" asked Starrk. Starrk smiled and said, "It's time for us to gather the House of Hueco Mundo!"

**There we go. Hope you all like it. Wish to thank Evan deivant for his idea for Arroniero and should check out his awesome crossover story Bleach Shippuden. **

**So next time the arrancar of Las Noches will prepare to for the Houses arrival. Will introduce the banners of most Houses and what to thank my good friend MJLCoyoteStarrk for his ideas. **

**Also I have someone to be the new Zero Espada. I was think of Skullak first, but being the King and an Espada will be to hard for him. So next time two visiter will show up and one will be the new leader of the Espada. **

**So thank you for reading and please review.**


	12. Banners of the Houses

**A Gladiator Tale**

_Banners of the Houses_

A few days have pass by since the Espada meeting. Skullak has send the message to the House and everyone is waiting for their arrival. It's going to that a couple of days for the House to get to Las Noches.

Right now, all the arrancar were in the first Tower. They were in a large room with a large round table in the middle. Around the room, the Exequias get finished hanging all the banners in the room.

Skullak was standing in front of five house banners that were larger then the others. They were the banner of the five original House. The center one is a white skull with a gold crown surrounded by purple and black flames on a white field. This was the emblem of the Luisenbarn House. To the right is a golden lion crowned with a laurel of blood-red flowers on a white field. This is the banner of the Leonisra House.

To the far right is a banner with three golden fleurs-de-lis on a purple field. This is the emblem of the Andjo House. To the left is a silver wolf on a black field. This is the banner of the Starrk House. Coyote was standing in front of it and was thinking about his family. Coyote couldn't wait to see his brother Lupos Starrk the leader of the Starrk House.

Then Skullak looked at the last banner. It is a black skull that wore a golden gladiator helmet on a red field. This was the emblem of Skullak's House the Tuma. Every time he looks at it, he feels proud of it. Skullak looked around and show all the other arrancar looking at their own Home banners.

There were other House banners Skullak knew about. One is a black horned viper on a red field. It is the banner of the Rureaux House. Skullak never really like that House because they were all arrogant people and Zommari's brother Barrcae was the leader of that House. He was smart and stronger then his borther, but was still very arrogant.

Another one is a pale woman with black wings and haloed by a ring of dark green flames holding an electric-green lance on a grey field. This is the banner of the Cifer House. They were a high ranking House and Skullak respect them. Although they were a bit to dark and like to live in the dark. Be a House of arrancar with creature of the night release form. The leader of the Cifer is Ulquiorra's father Antonin Cifer.

Skullak turn and looked at his own House banner again, then turn to the one the left of his. It is a golden phoenix surrounded by orange and red flames on a black field. This is the banner of the Plateado House. Like the Tuma's their House was destroy and only surviver was an arrancar named Arturo. Went Skullak was a Vasto Lorde become good friends with Arturo.

It has been almost five hundred to six hundred years since Skullak seen or heard of Arturo. Skullak knew Arturo went to Soul Society very many years ago and destroy about half of it, but never heard about what ever happen to him. Skullak hoped that his old friend was still. After all they did share something in common, they were the only survivors of their Houses.

Meanwhile outside of Las Noches, standing on a high dune sand was an arrancar. He was a rather handsome man with yellow eyes and turquoise hair. His mask remain was on his right cheek, it appears to be the upper jaw, but it extended around the back of his head and has a sort of crest. Standing behind his was an army of armor arrancar. The arrancar smile and said in a spanish accent, "So I'll take my place as the leader of the Espada and serve my old friend." Then he and his warriors sonido off to Las Noches.

Back in the first tower, the only arrancar that didn't have House banners were Gantenbainne, Aaro, Niero, Pesche, and Dondochakka. When Aaro and Niero were still one they made up their last name Arruruerie. Both Pesche and Dondochakka have away been Nelliel's bodyguards/fraccion ever since she still live at her House before leaving. For Gantenbainne, he was one of those arrancar/hollow who didn't have a House/family and live around Hueco Mundo or with another House.

With Dordoni and Cirucci, they were looking at their own house banners. One is a gold Griffin in a black field. This is the banner of the Del Socaccio House. Dordoni couldn't wait to see hid father again and tell him he's back on top as an Espada and want to introduce his best friend Gantenbainne too.

The other is a silver Nightingale on a dark green field. This is the banner of the Sanderwicci House. Cirucci could not wait to see her father Strarker and older sister Cornelia again. She really misses them very much. She also could not wait to tell them about that she going to be the new Queen of Hueco Mundo. This would also help her House go up same ranks and become a noble House.

With Loly and Menoly, they were looking at their House banners. One is a steel-grey war hammer on a maroon field. This is the banner of the Aivirrne House. Loly didn't want to see her father Maellarn and older sister Kaoly, after want happen. Loly still bames herself on her mother death and when she become an Adjuches, she felt her House.

The other is six serpents entwined each other into a sort of Celtic knot on an indigo field. This is the banner of the Mallia House. Menoly was excited to see her family, but mostly her sister Lailla, who she missed.

With Tia, she was looking at two banners. One is a white shark surrounded by flames on a dark blue field. This is the banner of the Harribel House. The other is a silver shark surrounded by waves on a black field. This is the banner of the Tiburon House.

Both Houses were rival and fought over who were the better sharks. Tia was the oldest sibling of the Harribel's, but she didn't care about the stupid family rivalry. Another who shared Tia same thoughts about the rivalry with Rey Tiburon the oldest sibling in the Tiburon House. Tia and Rey became good friends and Tia thought of Rey more of a brother then her own siblings.

Rey was part of Baraggan's army when he was still King because Rey's little brother Lance joined and Rey only join to keep his brother out of trouble. When Aizen took over Rey and Lance became arrancar, but Lance was still wanted revenge on Tia for making him look like a fool in front of King Baraggan and his older brother Rey.

Lance was able to find where Tia was and beat her badly in his release form that made his look like a humanoid hammerhead shark. Unfortunately Aizen came in killing Lance for disobeying him. That was went Tia joined with Aizen.

Tia reunited with Rey and the two saw each other for a while. Rey later decided to leave because he did want to be part of the war. He was a skilled and strong arrancar, but Rey was to lay back to fight and would like to just chase around the pretty women or drink different alcohols. Tia heard at Rey was living with the Starrk.

Someone else Tia missed very much was her adoptive son Sheelal. Sheelal was a young Vasto Lorde that saved Tia's fraccion went they were still hollow for a group of hollows. Sheelal become part of the Tia's group and her fraccion saw Sheelal as a bother.

When Sheelal became an arrancar went Tia and her fraccion did, he was apart of her fraccion for a short time. Sheelal became very good friends with Rey and the two like to hang out. When the war came, Tia didn't want her son to get involved and when Rey left Tia ask him to take her son with him. So right now Sheelal is living at the Starrk House safe and waiting to see Tia again.

As for her family, Tia didn't really want to see them again because she didn't have good relation with them anymore. They want Tia to become the Primera and kill Coyote Starrk, but instead Tia fell in love with him.

With Tia's fraccion, they were looking at their own banners that were next to each other. One is a brown horse on a silver field. This is the banner of the Apacci House. Emilou wasn't really sure about seeing her family again. She ran off went she became an Adjuches.

Next is a female warrior riding a white stallion with her bow raised on a green field. This is the banner of the Amazonian Tribe, which Franceska Mila Rose was part of. Her sister Insha is Queen of the Amazons and Franceska was excited to see her sister again.

Last is a silver hawk on a black field. This is the banner of the Sung-sun House. Cyan didn't really care about see her family again. The Sung-sun House was the top assassination House in Hueco Mundo.

With Nelliel, she was look at her own banner. It is a charging golden ram on a crimson field. This is the banner of the Odelschwank House. Nelliel was a bit nervous about see her family again. It's been years seen she saw any one, since she left home with her personally bodyguards Pecshe and Dondochakka.

With Tesla, he was looking at his own banner. It is a silver boar's head on a forest green field. This is the banner of the Lindocruz House. To the right of it was another banner. It is a golden skull being pierced by a black spear on a red field. This is the banner of the Gilga House.

The Gilga was the one House almost no one could never trust. They were greedy, back stabbers that would do anything to get more power or other thing. Although there are a few member in the Gilga family that can be trusted. The ruler of the Gilga House is Ecydis 'Old Scorpion' Gilga. He was a truly evil and twisted man. He has been married to so many women and when he gets tired of one, he cut of their head and hang them to his wall.

The Lindocruz family have served the Gilga's for a long time. Although they are very loyal the Gilga's still treat the Lindocruz's badly. The main reason the Tesla was so loyal to Nnoitra was, when Nnoitra left home, he took Tesla with him. Even though Nnoitra treated Tesla hard, it was a lot better then was his family goes through,

With Grimmjow, he was looking as his own banner. It is a large white panther on its hind legs, its claws out, on a black field with blue lighting bolts at the corners pointing towards the panther. This is the banner of the Jaegerjaquez House. Grimmjow smirked while looking at the banner. The Jaegerjaquez family was a powerful high ranking House that knows how to have a great time partying and fighting.

Grimmjow always said that the banner needed to have a bottle of alcohol on it and would have summed up the Jaegerjaquez House perfectly. Grimmjow also was a bit happy to see his younger sister Sarra and brother Strauss again.

Not to far from Grimmjow was his fraccion looking at four banners. The first is a crimson arrow piecing a flaming heart on a white field. This is the banner of the Kufang House. The Kufang family were the second best assassin House in Hueco Mundo. Shawlong seen to not mind see his brother H'dor and young sister Maia again.

Next is a red-orange erupting volcano with a silver lion fighting a green leopard on it with a dark red field. This is the banner of the Liones House. The three fraccion show respect to it for their fallen comrade Edrad. The Liones family was one of the powerful minor house because almost everyone in that family has a fire based release form.

The next one is a golden bull with crimson horns on a green field. This is the banner of the Granz House. Yylfordt looked around the room quick and was not surprised that his little brother Szayel was not here. Szayel was in his lab like alway and wasn't going to bother seeing his family again.

The Granz family was one of the most interesting House. That had two different themes in the family. Yylfordt was more on his father Goya side of the family, who were all powerful warriors. While Szayel was more on his mother side of the family, who were all scientist. One of the only ones that was different was the third Granz bother Tarran. He was both a skilled warrior and a fine scientist. Unfortunately, Tarran joined with Baraggan's young brother Mordrath Luisenbarn and was not heard for after Mordrath and his forces were exiled to the western waste lands of Hueco Mundo.

Last is a fist clutching a bloodied sword on a white field. This is the banner of the Linker House. The Linker family was not a very popular or known well House. They were a low ranking House, but the reason Di Roy left home was to make a name for himself and his family.

With Aisslinger, he was looking at his own banner. It is a black raven on a silver-blue field. This is the banner of the Wernerr House. Like the Linkers, the Wernerr House was not very known. Aisslinger left home to make a name of his himself.

With Rudobon, he was looking at his banner. It is a golden whirlwind on a blue field. This is the banner of the Chelute House. Rudobon himself didn't mind see his father Gallan and his young sister Reisa again. He kind of misses them.

With Ggio, Findor, and Avirama, they were looking at six banners. One the far right is three red roses and two white roses on a green field. This is the banner of the Chuhlhourne House. Living in Las Noches is Charlotte saner brother Victor. He didn't take part in the war was because he likes living.

To the far left is a brown mammoth on a gray field. This is the banner of the Parduoc House. They were a minor House, but since Nirgge was part of Baraggan's fraccion. The Parduoc did get some respect of others Houses.

To the middle left is a white whale on an ocean blue field. This is the banner of the Poww House. The Poww family were one of the merchants House in Hueco Mundo. Choe was one of the few warriors in his House.

To the middle right is a fiery red falcon roosting on a silver rock on a black field. This is the banner of the Redder House. The Redder House might have been a minor House, but they have very skilled warriors in the family. Avirama didn't mind see his family again.

To the center left is a stone-grey lobster on a dark blue field. This is the banner of the Carias House. Sadly the only members of the House that are still alive are Findor and his hyperactive, fan girl sister Friia. She also lived within Las Noches, but Findor didn't want his little sister being part of the war. Friia still had trouble with her sonido and could not do it right yet. She also is a fan girl to Skullak, always looked up to him and wanted him to help train her. Sadly being an Espada, then Privaron for Skullak ment he did have that much off time, which made Friia very unhappy. Even though, Findor help trained his sister, she still complained about wanting Skullak to train her.

Lastly to the center right is a silver saber-tooth tiger on its hind feet on a dark green field. This is the banner of the Vega House. The Vega family are one of the high ranking minor House in Hueco Mundo. Ggio and his older Leo felt home together and join up with Las Noches several years later.

Leo Vega was one of Baraggan's original fraccion, but Leo learn about Baraggan's way of ruling and didn't believe that Baraggan's ways were going to help Hueco Mundo if he became King of Hueco Mundo again and Leo didn't trust Aizen either. Leo tried to kill Baraggan, but two of Baraggan's most loyalist fraccion Choe Neng Poww and Nirgge help fight Leo. Leo was able to overpower to two fraccion because Leo was about a Privaron Espada level, sadly Baraggan was more power then at and badly injured Leo to close to death and damaged his voice box.

Ggio found out about his older brother and Baraggan's lied about what really happen to Leo and told Ggio that his brother save his live are a surprised attack for several traitorous arrancars. Ggio sadly stay by his brother bed side until he died, but Leo wish he could have told Ggio the truth. Ggio still keep his brother Zanpakuto, Oculta del Tigre (**Hidden Tirger**) to honor him.

After the war, Ggio learned the real truth behind his brother death and could not believe the Baraggan was to one behind his death. Both Avirama and Findor were also surprised because they also with Charlotte were good friends with Leo. Now Ggio had a lot of thinking to do.

Skullak then started to walking about the room and look at other House banners closer. Skullak then stop next to Cirucci and stood next to her. Cirucci warped her arms around Skullak's left arm and laid her head on his shoulder. Unfortunately, Niero saw this and was jealous. She went over to Skullak grabbing his right arm and said, "Skullak how about you sit down with me."

Cirucci didn't like that and said, "You better back off my man." Niero smirked and said, "Your man? Please he so like me better because I'm a lot better looking then you." Cirucci now got mad and both women were arguing with each other, will pulling poor Skullak back and forth. Skullak now under stand what a rope feels like during a game of tog-of-war. When Skullak stayed to said something to stop them, he just got yelled at.

Then everyone heard someone laughing and the turn to the doorway. Both women let go of Skullak, but the poor guy fell down fell a little dizzy. When Skullak vision came back, he show an arrancar standing above him offering a hand. Skullak looked surprised and said, "Arturo Plateado, is that you old friend." Arturo smiled and nodded, while Skullak took his hand and Arturo help Skullak up.

Then they did a friendly hug and Skullak said, "Arturo its has been over five to six hundred years since I later saw you. What happen?" "Well, you know that I went to Soul Society to destroy it," said Arturo. " Unfortunately, I was able to destroy half of it, went the Head Captain Yamamoto faced me. I was to powerful to be defeated the Soul Reaper were able to seal me away. Their I was stuck and waited for my chance to escape. Then one day after soon many years pass, the seal that trapped me in the barrier weak and I was able to escape. I later learn that it was the destruction of the Sokyoku, that weaken the seal. Then I return to Hueco Mundo the reclaim my strength, but I've watching, hearing, and learning about what the Soul Reaper Aizen plan were and how everything happen in Las Noches."

Skullak nodded and ask, "So why are you here now?" Arturo smiled and said, "I've heard you need a leader for the Espada and I thought that I should fill that spot." Skullak studied Arturo, then said, "Why not, your and old friend and very powerful. As King I grant you leadership of the Espada you make you the Zero Espada." Arturo bow to Skullak in respect then said, "Also during my journey around Hueco Mundo, I've found powerful warriors and an army to help protect Las Noches."

Then three warrior came in and stood before everyone. First was a red armor man with red eyes. He also had shoulder pads, his right one looked like it was holding something in it, while his left one a three yellow spikes and holding under it was an axe. He had two-barrow blasters on his wrist and spikes on his knuckles. On both side of his waist were two machine guns and a gatling gun on his back.

Next was light and dark blue armor man with red eyes. He had a scar above his left eye and metal plate on the top right side of his head. He had a shield attach to his right shoulder armor, which has two extend-able blades on it that can function as a claw. His shield also holds his jagged blade sword. His left hand was an enlarged black claw with four long blade which flex like fingers.

The final one is a black and purple armor man, who appeared to be the muscular guy of the three. He wore a helmet that had three small spikes on both top side of his helmet. His face was hidden because of his plus sine mask covering it, but the only thing anyone could see were his glowing pink eyes. He also was holding and had several types of weapons attain to himself. A few were two bazookas in his hands, some type of beam like cannon, a chain-sword, a gripper, an axe, and a good number of missile launders.

Skullak looked to the three and was impress. "Skullak let me introduce you to Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, and Destroyer Dom or D-Dom for short," said Arturo. "They will be your generals that will lead the new army of troops."

"So this are the famous Espada," said Zapper. "They don't look tough to me. I bet, I can bast the all away easy." Skullak looked to him, then turn to Arturo and ask, "Is this guy for real." "Sadly yes," said Arturo. "I might talk a big game, but half the time he as really bad aim, so he not much of a threat to anyone, but he is still very loyal."

"Hmm, I believe I'll enjoy testing my skills against some of this arrancar," said Grappler. "So what about him?" ask Skullak. "Grappler is the smartest of the three," said Arturo. "He is a very skilled swordsman and very good at it. Very loyal and could even become an Espada in the future."

"I thought we will get to blow thing up," said Dom. "Me want to a pretty explosions with my weapons." Skullak started at Dom then turn to Arturo and asked, "You got to be kidding me." Arturo said, "He might be not that smart, but he does have his moments and makes it up with his overwhelming strength and power."

Skullak nodded, but then heard someone say, "They might be good, but I'm better." Everyone turn to the doorway again and saw three warriors there. The first was leaning against the doorframe. He is a man wearing white knight-like armor with a purple cape and had pink eyes. In his hand, he was holding a golden feather.

The second is a red armor man with green eyes and a purple cape too. He had a series of disks on his back and holds a shield. The third is blue armor man with green eyes and a purple cape also. He has a pair of fans on his back and holds a staff with a blue pointed gem on it.

"So who are you three?" asked Skullak. "I'm Tallgeese the Knight of Tempest," said the white Knight. "I'm Mercurius the Knight of Thunder," said the red knight. "I'm Vayeate the Knight of Storm," said the blue knight.

Skullak looked at the three in shock and said, "Impossible, there hasn't been any Knight Arrancar felt in Hueco Mundo sense the old day when Reygel Leonisra was still king. They were all kill during the great day when Baraggan Luisenbarn took over as king." "Well, that truth, but a few survive," said Tallgeese. "Me and my companions we not very loyal to Reygel and left before him down fall started. We travel around Hueco Mundo for many of years, until we ment Arturo here," pointing at the new Espada. "Then we heard about the you Skullak Tuma the new King of Hueco Mundo and decided that we wish to join you my lord." As Tellgeese and the other two knight bow to Skullak to show their loyalty and respect.

Skullak felt honored about this and the called Aisslinger over. The fraccion bow and said, "What can I do for you my Lord." "I want you to give our new allies a tour of Las Noches Ok." Aisslinger nodded and the six new arrancar left with Aisslinger to know how to get around Las Noches.

Then Arturo walked over to where his family banner was and smiled. It has been very many years sense he saw it. Then he started to think about the past.

_Arturo Plateado has been one of the most powerful arrancar around Hueco Mundo. It has been over 200 years since the fall of the Plateado House. Arturo travel around Hueco Mundo challenging and fight Vasto Lordes. He has been victorious against all who face him, except for one._

_ Standing on a battlefield were in desert of Hueco Mundo was Arturo, but he was on his knees and breathing hard. Kneed across for him was a Vasto Lorde, who is Skullak Tuma. As a Vasto Lorde, Skullak was covered gladiator armor with a gladiator helmet that covered most his head. He wielded a gladiator sword and had a saw bladed shield connected to his left arm. _

_ For the first Arturo had been in a draw with someone in a fight. To his surprise, Arturo was really surprised that he was fighting against his old childhood friend Skullak, which he hasn't see for along time. _

_ "I must say Arturo," said Skullak. "You've become quite strong sense I've seen you last time." "I can say the same about you too," said Arturo. "Never thought a Vasto Lorde could be even with an arrancar." "Just to show you that you should never underestimate your opponents at all." _

_ "You're right, but soon I be strong enough to go to Soul Society and destroy it," said Arturo. Skullak looked at Atruro in shock to now what his plans were. "Are you sure you want to do that?" asked Skullak. "Why wouldn't I?" said Arturo. "The Soul Reaper must learn that use hollow/Arrancar shouldn't be underestimate and that we are more the creature the hunger for human soul. Those lower level are the one that the soul reaper should deal with and not the more high evolved hollow. It make his sick see how those soul reaper treat us." _

_ Skullak nodded in understanding and said, "I understand how you feel, but fighting against the whole Soul Society along is crazy." "I've made up my mind Skullak, so don't try to stop me," said Arturo. "I'm going to attack in a few month for now and when I return, I come back as a hero to all Hollows and Arrancar and mighty even become the new King of Hueco Mundo." With that said Arturo walked away._

Getting out of his thoughts Arturo had to admit that Skullak was right. He destroyed half of Soul Society, but underestimated that their power and got seal away for a long time. He knew now, he should think thing over more carefully before taking action.

Then everyone heard someone clapping and everyone looked to the doorway. Standing there was a tall and slender build man. He had short light brown hair that is swept back, creating peak at either side of his head. He wore a long, white, trench coat, white trousers, and trench boots. He also had a three hole mask that covered his left eyes.

"I must said that I'm surprised that so many arrancar are still alive," said the mystery man. Skullak step forward and said, "Who are you?" "Oh, please forgive me," he said. "Let me introduce myself. I'm Ivan Azgiaro." Skullak looked at him a bit strange. "Azgiaro, I've never heard of that last name before and I know almost all of them."

Skullak then notes Ivan mask remain and ask, "You're an arrancar right?" Ivan grinned, but remain silent. "Anyway, why are you here?" asked Skullak. "I'm here to have you arrancar serve under my King, who going to destroy Soul Society in five years. So I'm here to have you arrancar join us."

"Whoever this King is, I'm sorry to say, but I have to deny helping," said Skullak. "We have our own problems. If you are an arrancar, you should now this." Ivan just remained silent. Then he held out his left hand and a Quincy cross came to view.

When Skullak saw it, he drew his sword and pointed at Ivan and said, "Where did an arrancar get that? Who are you really?" Ivan grinned and then a shadow started to make him disappear. "What is that?" asked Skullak. "Only the chosen one can use this," said Ivan before disappearing completely.

Every were shock to see what just happen. "Did he just use a Garganta?" asked Starrk. Skullak shook his head and said, "No, but what ever it was is some type of teleportation move." Unknowing to everyone in a corner of the room was a camera. For his lab, Szayel watch everything and was excited. He want to know about this Ivan and his powers.

Back with everyone, they were wondering want to next. "So what do we do now?" asked Rudobon. Skullak remained silent for a moment then said, "Whoever this Ivan is, we don't need to worry about them yet. Beside the Houses are coming soon in a few day and we need to be ready for them." With that everyone left to return to their own rooms.

Elsewhere in a large ice encrusted building, Ivan walked down its hall to the throne room. When he got there, he kneed down and bowed to his King. "Your majesty I've return, but the arrancar didn't agree to join us. Please forgive my lord." The leader held out his hand, the said, "Don't worry Ivan, you did your job. Beside Hueco Mundo and the arrancar are no threat to us. All we need to is wait the Hueco Mundo will be ours to control and Soul Society will be destroy by the power of the Vandenreich."

**"Espada, Privaron, Fraccion!"**

**"Arrancar Arrancar Hour!**

Standing on a stage were three green armor arrancar soldiers with pink eyes called Zako. They all looked the same, but they all different voice. The three on the stage could be told apart by the microphones. One had a red cylinder shape mic, another had a blue rectangle shape mic, and the last had a yellow pyramid shape mic.

"Lady and Gentlemen welcome to the Arrancar Arrancar Hour," said red mic. "Todays subject is about!" "The King of Hueco Mundo!" all three said. "Zako, sadly we low level solider did get a chance to meet the King like Lord Zapper and the other did," said red mic. "It's not fair," complain blue mic. "We should have been aloud to meet the great arrancar of all."

"Ha, unlike two, I was able see him when other were there," said yellow mic. "Oh really! Then what did he look like?" ask red mic. "What he looked like?" said yellow mic. "He looked like this." As he pointed at the screen behind them and an image of Starrk appeared. "My Lord!" said the other two Zako. "Wait that's not him," said red mic. "That is the Primera Espada Coyote Starrk."

"Oh, then this is him," said yellow mic showing an image of Rudobon. "My Lord!" said the other two. "That also not him," said blue mic. "That is Rudobon Chelute the Captain of the Exequias and the new 9th Espada." "Oh, then it has to be him," said yellow mic showing an image of Grimmjow. "My Lord!" said the other two. "No, that's Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez the new 4th Espada and sub-King of Hueco Mundo when the main is not ruling."

"Are you sure you show the King of Hueco Mundo," said red mic. "Now that you mention it," said yellow mic. "I do remember one arrancar in the room stronger then the other." "Oh who was it?" asked red mic. "Are you two sure you want to now?" asked yellow mic. "Yea sure!" said the other two.

"Let me introduce you to the King of Hueco Mundo," said yellow mic showing an image of Skullak. "My Lord!" said the other two. "Is time your right," said blue mic. "This is Skullak Tuma the new King of Hueco Mundo." said red mic. "He a strong and honorable leader that treats all his soldier kindly. It would be some awesome to meet him close up"

Then the screen change and Skullak was on it. "Well, it looks like you three are ready for your first mission," he said. The three arrancar Zako jump around excited and said, "Sir!" "To the training ground for you!" said Skullak. "Yes, sir!" they said with their heads down. "Anyway for the future of Las Noches, Arrancar Soldiers Fight YEA!"

**There you go. Wish to thank my good friend MJLCoyoteStarrk with his help with the House banners. I had Arturo return so that he will be the new zero Espada and will leader them, so Starrk can get all the sleep he wants. **

**Next I've put the Dark Axis in as arrancar for two reasons. One being Skullak going to need an army later and two because they are funny and awesome. You got to like Zapper, Grappler, and Dom. They are very funny. Zapper being the loudmouth and thinks his the best. Grappler being the calm and skilled one, while Dom wll take of Yammy place. Dom a lot better the Yammy and more funny and smart too, well some times. **

**I've also had Ivan come in just to show that there will be al sequel later. Anyway next time the House of Hueco Mundo will be coming to Las Noches and a lot of family members will be introduced. **

**So thank you for reading and please review Ok.**


	13. House of Hueco Mundo

**A Gladiator Tale**

_Houses of Hueco Mundo_

I was another normal day in Las Noches. Outside the gates of the castle stood to Zako arrancar soldiers. So in Las Noches everyone had their own duties and job to do. There were still a few apart of Las Noches that need to be repaired.

"So anything interesting happened yet?" ask Zako two. Zako one shook his head and said, "No everything is the same and boring always, although I did see several grands of sand move a half an hour ago." Both arrancar sigh being very boring having guard duty.

Then the two saw something in the distance and Zako two ask, "What that?" Zako one put out binoculars to get a better look. Then he saw banners of different Houses coming. "Inform Lord Skullak the House are arriving," he said.

A few minutes later Skullak and most of the other arrancars were at the Fountain Square wanting. Skullak look to the others and saw some were excited, while others were worried. Skullak himself felt a little worried too, but remain calm.

The first House to arrive was the Starrk. Skullak wasn't surprised by this at all. Stand before them was Lupos Starrk, the Leader of the Starrk House and he also called "the Second Wolf". He was a fairly handsome looking man with golden-brown hair and his mask remain were like part of a wolf's jaw on the left side of his face.

Both Skullak and Lupos then approached each other and both gave a friendly handshake too each other. "Lupos its good to see you again," said Skullak. "Likewise!" said Lupos. "I'm a bit surprised to see you the first one to arrive," said Skullak. Lupso whistled and said, "First hmm, not too surprising at all old friend. Anyway where is that lazy older brother of my."

Then Coyote step forward and both the Starrk brother gave each other a brotherly hug. "Coyote its great to see you again," said Lupos. "I was worried about you went you joined that Soul Reaper." "Sorry about that brother," said Coyote. "Think became hard for me. Beside Skullak here had my back and help me out."

Then a beautiful woman walk to Lupos side. Her mask remnant resembled a small, ornately carved tiara with two strands that looked like strings of pearls running across her forehead. "Brother you remember my beautiful wife Aidalla right?" said Lupos. Coyote nodded and took her hand and kiss it, showing his respect. "Oh Coyote you flatter me," she said.

Then Coyote was tackled my someone and it was a young girl with a thin jawbone hanging around her neck with tiny fangs. "Uncle Coyote I've missed you very much," she said. "Coyote smiled and said, "Lianna its nice to see you again too." When Coyote got up, he turn to his brother and ask, "So Lupos where are your sons?" Lupos shrugged his shoulders and said, "Not quite sure. Edmonn and Edvarrd are alway on some type of adventure and my youngest son Conall is somewhere around here. Need to find him before he just in trouble."

Then Tia came over and to meet Coyote's brother. "So this is your girlfriend brother," said Lupos. "I must said she very nice and good looking." Coyote slightly blushed because of his brother. "Anyway its nice to see you. Also there are two arrancar that would like to see you again."

Out of the crowd two arrancars came forward. The first is a early 20s looking, slim, lean-built man with piecing emerald eyes and black messy, shoulder length hair. He wore a standard arrancar attire, but was a bit similar to Ulquiorra's. His mask remains is a shark jaw on his neck. The other is a young man with smooth blond hair and crimson red eyes. His mask remain is around his eyes in the shape of a visor. They were Rey Tiburon and Sheelal Harrilbel.

Sheelal had tears in his eyes went he saw Tia. He ran up to her, hugged her and said, "I've miss your very much mom." Tia hugged back and said, "I've miss you too my son." Then Tia's fraccion come over and they all hugged Sheelal. He was like a young, shy, nice brother to him.

Rey walk over and said, "Tia good to see you again. Happy to see your Ok." "Why thank you," said Tia. "You look good yourself and I sense that your stronger then the late time I saw you." "Well, thank," said Rey grinning and scratching the back of his head. "I also want to that you for watching of Sheelal for me," said Tia. Rey waved his hand and said, "No problem at all. We became good friend and did a few fun thing. How about we talk some more over a nice drink." Tia nodded and agreement with that and Tia, Rey, Sheelal, and Cyan left. Both Emilou and Franceska stay behind to wait for their Houses too arrive. Cyan didn't because their was not one she want to see again in her family.

The next two Houses to arrive were the Chelute and Sanderwicci. Skullak was surprised to see them arrive together. Then he saw the leader of the Houses. First was Gallen Chelute a medium-height and slight build man. He had closely cropped black hair that was like a raven's wing and his mask remain resembled the beak of a bird and covered his nose and area around his eyes. The other was Starker Sanderwicci. He was a tall lean man with raven-black hair that hung to his shoulders and violet eyes.

The two saw Skullak was walk to where he was. Skullak show his respect and bow. "It good to see the two of you again," he said. "Skullak my boy good to see you too," said Straker. "But you don't need to bow to us. After all you the new King, right." Skullak smirked and said, "Yea I know, but I'm still new at this type of thing." "Ah just like you father," said Gallen. "It remains me of the good old went your father and me still Adjuches and good friends."

Skullak felt honor and then ask, "I surprised the two House came together when coming here." "The two of use us bummed into each other and just decided to travel together to get here," said Straker. "Our Houses don't have any problems with each other. "

Then Rudobon came over with some of his Exequias men. He went up to his father and bow to him and said, "Father its good to see you again." Gallen put his hand on his son shoulder and said, "Its also good to see you again. So you are final a member of the Espada too. I'm proud of you." Rudobon smile under his mask and thanked his father. Then he order his men to help both the Houses with their things.

Then a young girl with chestnut hair flowed out from under her mask remains that covered the top of her face and resembled a deer's head come over. Then she went to and hugged Rudobon saying, "Big brother I've missed you so much," Rudobon hugged back and said, "I've also missed you to Reisa." Then the Chelute family walk off the spend time together.

Then Cirucci ran over and hugged her father with joy and said, "Daddy I missed you so much!" Straker hugged his young back and was really happy to see her fine. "Swallow I'm so happy you see you safe. I was a bit worried about you dear." Cirucci smiled and said, "You can that Skullak for keep me safe." Straker laugh and said, "I'm not surprise, you two always were good together and I know he would do anything to keep you safe."

Then Cirucci saw a beautiful woman with long light violet hair, light purple eyes, and wore purple lipstick like her. Her mask remain is located similar to Cirucci, but in a different shape. "Cornelia!" said Cirucci as she ran over to her older sister. "Rucci, I'm so happy to see you," she said as both sister hugged each other. "Cornelia you know how much I dislike that nickname," said Cirucci. Cornelia laugh and said, "I'm your older sister, I'm aloud to have some fun with you." She then show Skullak and wave to him and said. "Hello Skullak good to see you again." Skullak waved back, but blushed a bit. He had to admit that her was equally beautiful as her sister.

Then Cirucci told her father about her becoming Skullak's Queen. Straker wasn't surprised at all. He knew one day that his young daughter would be will Skullak permanently and was very proud of her. Skullak told Cirucci to go and spend time with her family, which she did, but not before giving her future husband a kiss on the lips, which Skullak enjoyed.

Then before any other House arrived, Skullak sense something and sigh. He took a few steps back and held out his arm. Then a young girl come out of no way with her sonido and landed in Skullak arm. The young girl wore a white dress with a black belt from which hung a dagger and a white jerkin with a small black frilled collar. She had shortly cropped hair with her mask remains taking the form of a wavy hair decoration on the left side of her hair from which a braid of longer black hair hung, clashing with the closely cropped blonde hair. She was Findor's young sister Friia Carias.

Friia was blushing being held by Skullak and thanked him. Then Skullak asked, "What are you doing here?" "I want to now if your will train me later," said Friia. Skullak sigh and rubbed between his eyes. "Look Friia, I would like to help you with you're training, but think are becoming very serious and I have a lot of thinks to do. Beside your brother Findor has a long of free time and he would be happen the help his little sister."

Friia shook her head and said, "But I was you to do it." This was getting Skullak no way. Then he said, "How about you go over and hang out with Coyote's and Rudobon's young sisters Lianna and Reisa Ok." Friia thought about it and agree. As she ran off, Skullak saw Findor not to far away keep an eye on his hyperactive sister.

The next House to arrive were the Cifer. Coming before Skullak was Ulquiorra's father Antonin Cifer. He wore a fur-lined coat with silver embroidery on the black material. His mask remains was on the back of his head and resembled the back plates of a Samurai helmet. Also with him was his other son Anton and his young daughter Selena, who ran off to where Lianna was.

Skullak and Antonin shook hand and Skullak said, "Lord Cifer it's been a very long time I've seen you." "Indeed it has been," Antonin. Then Skullak told him about what happen to his son Ulquiorra. How he fought bravely and learn about emotions. Antonin understood and happy to now that his son finally learned about what he has been trying to teach me. Skullak told Antonin that he could use Ulquiorra old palace, but since its now Dordoni's they would have to share space with the Del Socaccio House, but Antonin did seen to mind.

Next to come the Amazonian Tribe and leading them was Insha Noelani Mila Rose, Queen of the Amazons and sister of Franceska Mila Rose. Insha is a caramel-color skin woman with black hair that was tied back with a cord of woven reeds and blue eyes. Her mask remain form of a tiara-like crown that came up in a horn just over her forehead and gracefully curled around each ear.

Skullak greeted Insha and her Amazons honorable and told them that everything that they want and need was all set up and ready for them. That pleased Insha and she was also happy to see and be greeted my her sister.

The next House to arrive were the Apacci. Skullak was greeted by Hadrian Apacci and his wife Elysia Apacci. They had some small talk with Skullak until their daughter Emilou came to greeted her parents. She was nervous and worried if her parents were mad at her, but they were happy to see the daughter safe and fine. Then they waked off the spend of time together.

Then Skullak saw more House coming. He saw the Linker House and Di Roy talking with his family. There also was the Wernerr House and Aisslinger was talking with his family. He also saw the Redder and Vega Houses and both Avirama and Ggio greeting their family.

There also was the Kufang House. Shawlong was talking with his brother H'dor a very skilled archer. There also was his young sister Maia a young woman with black hair and she also known as the Princess of Roses.

The next House to arrive were the Granz. Skullak was greeted by the leader Goya Granz, who many call him "Blood Fist". At first glance, one could never believe that someone so slender and frail-lokking could be that strong. His remains took the form of a conical helmet with two horns facing forward that protruded from the sides and the left-side of his face, which was covered in burn scars.

"Lord Granz good to see you could made it," said Skullak. Goya nodded and said, Indeed, but now where is that son of mine." Then Yylfordt came over and greeted his father. "Father it good to see you," said Yylfordt. "My son its good to see you. How have you been," ask Goya. "Training hard to be strong like you father." Goya was proud of his son, then ask, "So where you little brother Szayel at." "In his lab like mother is at home," said Yylfordt. "I still don't know why you married her?" Goya patted his son on the shoulder and said, "Yylfordt my boy you still got a lot to learn about love." Then they walk off to talk about other thing.

Then Skullak show the Rureaux House arrive and leading them was Barrcae Rureaux. He had hawk-like eyes and his mask remains was like a helmet the shape of the upper head of a hawk. Barrcae walked right past Skullak without even looking or saying anything to him. Skullak grinned his teeth and glare at Barrcae. He was just like his brother Zommari, he was stronger, but still arrogant.

The next Houses to arrive were the Harribel and Tiburon, but they were keep their distance for each other. Their was still tension in the air between the two Houses. There were several members in both House glaring at each other, while a few others hand their hand on the hilt of their Zanpakuto and were wait to see if any other members of the Houses would attack.

Skullak also saw several members in both House that he seen once before. With the Harribel, there was Tia's sister Cebra and brother Latro. Cebra was dressed in a light blue dress so thin that it was nearly completely transparent. She wore a silver sash around her waist. Her mask remnant had the appearance of a thin band with two long fangs hanging down to frame her face and thin piece jutting up at the center with a diamond-like stone dangling from the top.

Latro was dressed in a grey sleeveless coat that hung down to his knees. He wore a pair of baggy grey pants tucked into a pair of silvery boots. A white sash was draped over his shoulder and a blood-red sash was tied around his waist. His mask remnant was a collar around his neck with a single shark tooth hanging down at the center.

With the Tiburon, there was Rey's sister Moranna and brother Thrasher. Moranna had aqua-color eyes and black hair flowed under her mask remnant that resembled the upper head of a barracuda. Thrasher mask remnant was a collar around his neck shaped like shark teeth.

The young sibling of Tia and Rey were looking at each other. Latro and Moranna were staring at each other and had their hands on the hilt of his Zanpakuto wait for one another to strike. Both Cedra and Thrasher were calmer then their sibling, but still glared at each other. Skullak really hope they don't do anything harsh. The rivalry between the two Houses have last for a long time.

Then next to arrive was the Jaegerjaquez House. Grimmjow meet up with his sister Sarra and brother Strauss. Sarra is a yong woman with shortly cropped yellow hair with the exception of a longer bit hanginf at the nape of her neck that was blue. Strauss is a young man with spiky crimson hair. Right now they were in one of their arguments.

The next House to arrive was the Leonisra. Skullak saw Chancellor Riccar Leonisra approaching. He had golden lion-like eyes and his mask remains was the upper left jaw of a lion that ended at his nose. With him was his daughter Clarice Leonisra. She had golden hair that was tied in a braid and tied with a crimson ribbon and her eyes were yellow.

When Riccar was before Skullak, Skullak said, "Well Chancellor Leonisra its nice you see you." Riccer stared at Skullak then said, "Hmm I guess it's Ok see you again, but I still displease that you become the new King of Hueco Mundo and not someone of my House like myself." "You forget that the Leonisra had their chance to ruler Hueco Mundo, but lose it the King Baraggan. Its time of the Tuma's to take over and bring peace to Hueco Mundo." Riccar stared at Skullak then said, "Hmm we'll see about that." Then he walked off with his daughter, but before she left, she bow to Skullak to show her repect.

The next two House to arrive were the Aivirrne and the Mallia. Skullak then met with Maullarn Aivirrne. He is a tall, muscular man with broad-shoulder, completely bald, and his hollow hole is on his mid-torso. His mask remain is a necklace like the lower jaw of a human with long and sharp canines. Also with him was his oldest daughter Kaoly. She young girl with black hair that was shortly cropped except for a long length at the back that was tied back with a leather cord with bits of crystal tied in the ends.

"Ah, Maullarn its nice to see you again," said Skullak shacking Maullarn hand. "Skullak nice to see you," said Maullarn. "The last time I saw you was when I was still a member of Baraggan's Espada group." "Indeed," said Skullak.

Maullarn look around then said, "Looks like my young daughter Loly didn't come to see me." "Yea, she probably in her room," said Skullak. "Look like she still hasn't forgive herself on blaming her for still think that she kill her mother when she was born," said Maullarn. "What I think is she need her father love to help her out," said Skullak. Maullarn thought it was a good idea and he and Kaoly left to where Loly was staying.

Skullak then saw Menoly talk with a small, slender woman with shortly-sropped platinum blond hair and dark blue eyes. Her mask remain is a crescent facing down at the center of her hairline with two small diamonds hanging from the crescent horns.

Skullak walk over to Menoly see how happy she was. "Menoly who is this?" asked Skullak. "My lord let me introduce my sister Lailla." Lailla was looking at Skullak with a shine in her eyes.

"Your Skullak Tuma the most powerful gladiator warrior there was right!" ask Lailla excited. Skullak rub the back of his head and said, "Well you can said that. I'm quite powerful in battle." Lailla become more excited meeting Skullak, who she wanted to meet for along time.

"I also a gladiator warrior too," said Lailla. "I really would like to test my strength against you to see how strong I'm." Skullak nodded and said, I would like to do that, but when all this important things are done will, I test how strong you are. For now, you should spend your time with your sister." Lailla nodded in agreement and she and Meonly walked off.

Soon more Houses arrive and Skullak greeted them. Most the Housed greeted Skullak nicely and had some small talk with him. Their were a few Houses that didn't even bother talk and looking at Skullak.

The next Houses to arrive was one Skullak didn't really want to meet. It was the Gilga House with the Lindocruz House. Leading them was Ecydis 'Old Scorpion' Gilga himself. He was a tall, gaunt, pale man with long black hair that parted at the middle with the hair run through two small gold rings with a golden skull on it and has a constant sneer on his face. His mask remains over-lapping bone plates running the back of his neck.

Skullak saw Tesla remaining by Nelliel's side and didn't want to see his family again. Skullak felt sorry of the Lindocruz family for serving someone so evil like Ecydis. Though Skullak knew there were a few member in the Gilga House that could be trusted.

One was Tauroth Gigla, he was slightly shorter than most of his brothers and he walked with a heavy limp as he leaned against a crutch. He was considered a disgrace in the Gilga family since he required the use of a crutch in order to walk. Other that could be trusted were Tauroth's older and young sisters Marra and Jalen.

When Ecydis saw Skullak, he grinned at him and walked without saying anything. That angered Skullak, but at least Tauroth, Marra, and Jalen show their respect to Skullak and he was happy to that their were some Gilga that can be respective.

The final House to arrive was the Andjo. Skullak and many other didn't like how they arrive showing off their wealth. Minstrels continued to play their music while the dancers and acrobats displayed their skills. The one who was leading them was Luppi Antenor Andjo's brother Phayne Andjo 'the Eastern Flame. He was a tall, stately male Arrancar who was riding on the back of a Hollow steed. He looked to be in his late-teens to early-twenties. His shoulder-length, wavy black hair gleamed with oil. His facial structure was masculine and yet also feminine. Phayne nodded to Skullak when saw me and riding off.

An hour and a half pass by for all the Houses to find the place to stay went at Las Noches. Most of the Espada and fraccion were spending time with their families, while a few like Tia, Rey, Tesla, and a few other didn't because they didn't like how their family function or treat others.

The House leaders were told the in a half an hour to meet in the First Town were the meeting will be held. They were aloud to bring two family members or personal guard to the meeting. All the Espada and fraccion were will be present to the meeting because most of them really want to see how thing were going to happen.

With Skullak, he was making his way to the First Tower, but was stopped by Phayne. Phayne want Skullak help to bring the Andjo House back to its glory and be respected again. Unfortunately, Skullak couldn't help because he had too many other duties to do, which angered Phayne, but Skullak told him that if he want to bring respect back to his House, he must do it himself. If he succeeds with doing it, Skullak will acknowledge the Andjo House to their glory place as a respected House. Phayne thought about for a while and had to agree about what Skullak told him. If he wanted to bring glory and respect back, he will become the new leader of his House and do anything to do it.

When the meeting of the House started, thing didn't go that well. Many of the House argued with each other over who should be King of Hueco Mundo should truly be. Half sided with Skullak think, he would be a good and respectful King, while others they should rule as King. The once that side with Skullak Tuma were the Starrk, Sanderwicci, Chelute, Del Socaccio, and several others. The ones that didn't side with him were the Rureauz, Gilga, and a few others.

An hour later things started to calm down. Skullak then announced his plans and ideas. For the North side, the Starrk House will all of the North side of Hueco Mundo, while the Cifer and Chelute Houses will be sub-leader House to help keep the peace.

The Leonisra House will remain in control over the South, as long as the honor Skullak being the new King. The Sanderwicci will control the East side, until Phayne can take control over leadership of his House, which will that awhile. The Aivirrne House will control the Western part, after Mordrath has been taken care of.

Finally the Jaegerjaquez and Del Socaccio Houses will leader the House that are in Las Noches Basin area. Unfortunately Ecydis was anger by is and said he should rule the Basin area. Skullak disagreed knowing what Ecydis would do with more power. Ecydis is argued with Skullak, but he just ignored him, though Skullak was really getting try of hearing Ecydis's voice.

So Skullak challenged Ecydis to a fight to the death. If Skullak wins, he would like Tauroth to become the new leader of the Gilga House to bring honor to it. Is setup Ecydis have a weakling over, but Skullak know Tauroth was stronger then he looked. Then Ecydis ask when he win what would he become the King of Hueco Mundo. This upset many Houses, but Skullak held up his hand and told them it was Ok. Then the two walked for to fight outside of Las Noches. The Espada, fraccion, and all the House and member follow to watch this life changing fight.

**There you go. Hope you like it. Once again would like that thank my good friend MJLCoyoteStarrk for letting me use his Arrancar family member OCs. **

**So next time will be an epic fight that could change Hueco Mundo. Ecydis 'the Old Scorpion' Gilga vs Skullak Tuma the Primera Privaron! Who will win, well you have to wait and see.**


	14. Swallow's Memories and Resurreccions

**A Gladiator Tale**

_A Swallow's Memories and the Resurreccion Spirits_

All around within Las Noches, arrancar gather after hearing about one of the most biggest fights, which was going to start soon. The battle was going to decide how was truly going to be the King of Hueco Mundo. The battle was going to be between the former Primera and Leader of the Privarons, Skullak Tuma the Gladiator Epsada and the last member of the honorable Tuma House vs. Ecydis 'the Old Scorpion' Gilga the ruler of the Gilga House.

Many Houses and arrancar side with Skullak because they knew how powerful and honorable he is and being the former Primera of the first generation of Espada gave him respect too. Skullak had great plans to change Hueco Mundo and unit the House so no more fighting between them would happen. While many sided with Skullak, a few House was sided with Ecydis. They knew if he won they would gain power and wealth by siding with him.

Meanwhile, else where in Las Noches Cirucci Sanderwicci the future queen of Hueco Mundo slowly made were way down the halls to where the fight was going to be outside of Las Noches. Cirucci was confident his love would will, but she was still very worry about him. She heard the rumors about 'the Old Scorpion' and how deadly he is in battle and never show mercy to anyone. Also him being a lot older then Skullak as worried and scared Cirucci. She could thing about a live without her future husband and if he did die, Cirucci would willing give up her own just to be with her love in the next life.

Cirucci stop and leaned against the wall. She started to thing about so many things that have happen to her in her life, but one of the most important life changes was about 600 years ago went she was she by the woman she look up to and respected.

_ Cirucci was a young Adjuchas swallow with steel bladed feather wings. Today the Sanderwicci House was being visit by the Tuma House because to keep the peace and friendship between the two Houses. _

_ Unfortunately, Cirucci have been somewhat curious and explore a bit too far for House. Then suddenly that sand start to shake and a large beetle hollow appeared. It saw Cirucci and reach out to grab her. Cirucci launcher all her bladed feather to the hollow. They hit him and the beetle roar in pain, but knock off the feathers. It then punched Cirucci knocking her away and she was in pain. The beetle when back to grab Cirucci and Cirucci closed her eyes in fear, but before the hollow grabbed her a bala blast hit the beetle's right, injuring it._

_ Cirucci open her eyes and saw someone walk turn where she was. Walk to them was a beautiful woman that looked 38 in human looks with long brown and light blue eyes. She wore a long dress and her mask remain was on top of her head like a crest and looks like a swan's head and neck. It start at the tip of her hair line and ends at the back of her head._

_ Cirucci looked surprised and whispered, "Lady Tuma." The woman was Leda Tuma, one of the most powerful women in Hueco Mundo. "How pathetic for a hollow to attack a young female like this," said Leda. "It make me hate you type of mindless hollow that never think and alway attack anything in their way."_

_ The beetle hollow roar that Leda and charged. It was going to grab her with its left hand, but Leda drew her sword and sliced the beetle's left hand off. The beetle roared in pain and backed away, but lowered its head and charged a red cero between it's horns. It fired it, but Leda held her sword up and blocked and slice the cero in half._

_ The beetle hollow roar in anger and charged again. It forced all of spiritual power in its right hand to attack. Leda switched her sword it her left hand and blocked the beetle's punch, which create a shock-wave be Leda. "What a disgrace so much powerful, but no brains to use them," said Leda. She charged a white cero in her right hand and blow the beetle hollow's head off. _

_ Leda walked over to where Cirucci was and helped her. "Are you Ok young one?" asked Leda. "Yes, Lady Tuma," said Cirucci. "Thank you have much." "That's quite all right," said Leda. "I must said you have quite an interesting ability, umm what's your name?" "I'm Cirucci Sanderwicci and thank you," she said happy. "So your Strarker's young daughter," said Leda. "It is very nice meeting you." _

_ Then Cirucci started to gather her feathers with Leda help. "This are some interesting feather," said Leda. "Thank you," said Cirucci. "I know how to launch them, but still don't know how to control or recall them yet." As Leda help Cirucci put her feather back on her wings. "Now then lets head back," said Leda and she and Cirucci back to the Sanderwicci Home._

_ As the head back Leda was talking about a few thing to Cirucci. "Maybe one day you'll get a chance to met my son Skullak," "Skullak?" asked Cirucci. "Skullak is my son," said Leda. "He as honorable and his father and kind as me. He might be several years older then you, but I believe you would get along with him very will." Cirucci smile to Leda couldn't wait for the day to meet Skullak._

After that day Cirucci looked up to and idol Leda. She want to be beautiful and strong like her. Sadly that didn't happen, she did become a beautiful Adjuchas, but only became a high Adjuches and not a Vasto Lorde. A hundred years later Cirucci met Skullak and everything Leda told her was true and Skullak was truly someone she wanted to be with.

Fifty years later the downfall and massacre of the Tuma House happen. Cirucci was extremely sadden when she heard about the death of Leda. Cirucci feared is her boyfriend perished, but later she heard that Skullak was live and live at Las Noches for the time being. She was visited by Skullak again, but he was a Vasto Lorde, sadly his stay was short because he couldn't control his spiritual pressure and didn't was to her his love. He did promise her went he was able to control it he would return to be with her. Sadly that didn't happen and they met again with they become Arrancar and were part of the Arrancar Army.

Cirucci fell to her knees and fell like crying. So must as happen to her in her live. Both good and bad, but she still worry about her beloved very much. She then started to think about one of her times with Skullak.

_It was another day in Las Noches. Cirucci was in the Primera's personal training room with Skullak. "So Skullak why did you ask me here," asked Cirucci lovely. "Well, you know you an Espada, but want to help you get strong and teach you some technique to help you," said Skullak. "Ah you're so sweet Skullak. Thank you," said Cirucci hugging Skullak._

_ "It's no problem," said Skullak. "After you're training you the most powerful woman in the Espada." "Even strong the Nelliel?" ask Cirucci. Skullak looked away and said," Well not as powerful as her, but after your training your be strong enough to cut almost ever Espada in your release form, well except of myself, Mordrath, and Nelliel, but hey being about to cut most of the Espada except of the top three is still impress," said Skullak smiling. Cirucci smiled and said, "I think that good enough too."_

_ Skullak then snap his fingers and his two fraccion Aisslinger Wernarr and Demoura Zodd appeared. Skullak nodded to them and they understand what they need to do. They went over to a door and open it. Coming about were about 25 hollows. Skullak's fraccion return to his side, but were ask to stand back with Cirucci._

_ Skullak his spiritual pressure down so the hollows out think he was weak. Then five of the hollows charged. "This first move mighty be a bit to strong for you," said Skullak to Cirucci. "Bala Tormenta!" (_**Bullet storm**_) Skullak charged a powerful bala blast and it separated into 50 balas and rain down on the five hollow killing them. _

_ Then five more hollows charged. "I think this attack suit you more," said Skullak to Cirucci. "Bala Ducha!" (_**Bullet Shower**_) Skullak fired an other powerful bala blast and it separated into 100 of balas and killed the five hollow._

_Then the most largest and strongest hollow in the group charged, When it got close to Skullak, the Primera forces his spiritual energy in his hand and slam his palm into the hollow shattering its mask and killing it. Cirucci watched impressed. "Palma Plancha (_**Palm Sheet**_) is a technique where an arrancar forces his/her into the palm of their hand and use it as a fearsome attack," explain Skullak. "For you Cirucci, I believe it would be very useful move for you. Being a long range fighter in this move can help you get closes range away from you." _

_ The remaining hollow then charged at Skullak, but he just smirked and said, "Time to show you one of my personal favorite move." Skullak charged a cero at the tip of his sword, but stabbed his blade into it and the blade adsorbed it. "Cero Hoji de Corte!" said Skullak and fired his cero attack destroy the hollows. Cirucci watched in amazement on how powerful her beloved is even if those were lower level arrancar he beat. _

_ Skullak turn around and ask, "So what do you think?" Before Cirucci could answer, in the smoke cloud behind Skullak, three remaining hollows charge. "Skullak looked out!" said Cirucci, but before Skullak could do anything the hollows bit down on him. "SKULLAK!" yelled Cirucci seeing his love hurt, but Aisslinger said, "You don't need to worry Lady Sanderwici." Cirucci was about to ask him why, but Skullak the hollow attack vanish and the three hollows were cut by Skullak, who was standing behind them._

_ "How did you do that?" ask Cirucci completely shocked. "Falsa Muerta, is a signature ability of my that allows me to fake my death by creating an illusion," explained Skullak. Cirucci was amazed because she seen a high level illusion ability like at before. Skullak then wave his hand show that he want his fraccion to leave. Both Aisslinger and Demoura bowed and left Skullak and Cirucci alone. _

_ "So other trick you would like to show me?" asked Cirucci. "How about this one," said Skullak's voice behind Cirucci. Cirucci looked and saw Skullak standing their, which other one of himself still stood a few feet away. The real Skullak picked Cirucci up bridal style, which the clone Skullak explained. _

_ "Gemelos Sonido (_**Sound Twins**_) is a special sonido where an arrancar can create clone of themselves," said the clone Skullak before he disappeared. "Only myself, Dordoni and Gantenbainne are the only current Espada that can use it," said the real Skullak still holding Cirucci. "I can create up to eleven clone, Dordoni up to eight, and Gantanbaine up to seven." _

_ "That quite an interesting trick, but I need to ask why eleven?" said Cirucci. "Being the Primera you should be about to do more." "Well, I can, but eleven my favorite number," said Skullak. "Is that the reason you ask Arrancar 11 Shawlong Kufang to be part of you fraccion?" asked Cirucci smirking. _

_ Skulalk looked away and said, "Well, umm maybe, but he's loyal to Arrancar 12 Grimmjow Jaegerjaquuez, which I believe he's going to be an Espada soon and let hope he'll replace someone like Nnoitra out of the Espada." Skullak put Cirucci down and asked smiling, "So are you for you train to be a strong Espada to begin?" Cirucci smiling and said, "Of course dear and thank you very much." They both kiss and got started. _

Cirucci has tears of joy running down her cheeks. Skullak had always done so much for her even after she lost her place as an Espada. Skullak still try to find ways to help her along with Dordoni and Gantenbainne to become Espada again. Sadly after Starrk came in and took over Skullak place as the 1st Espada, Skullak didn't seem to mind be the leader of the Privaron. He was able to spend more time hang out with them and more personal time with herself, which made Cirucci really happy.

Cirucci then closed her eyes of a moment, then found herself in her inner world. Cirucci inner world consist of a large tree, which she sat in it branches. The sky was clear and blue, while on the ground surround the tree were thousand of different violet color flowers. Cirucci lover her inner world because it was so peaceful.

Then Cirucci saw a purple swallow flying toward her. It had steel bladed feather on its wings. It landed next to Cirucci and she said, "Hello Golondrina!" The spirit started to glow a light purple color and turn into her human former.

An Arrancar Resurreccion Spirit has two form it can take. One being a human form and the other is an animal form, which is similar to here master's when they still used to be hollows. Though there are a few Spirit that have only a human from because their master original hollow form wasn't an animal, but something else.

In Golondrina human form she look like a beautiful woman with golden eyes and long blond hair. She wore a light purple tang top with her arm, stomach, and back bare. She wore dark purple gloves, light purple pants, golden shoulder pads, a dark purple headband, and her feet were bare. On both side of her waste were steel blade that look like her master's feathers.

"Greeting Master," said Golondrina. "How are you today?" "I get I'm Ok, but I worry about my beloved Skullak because he fight stronger and ruthless," said Cirucci. "I understand master," said Golondrina. "I'm a bit worried about Gladiador, but were both much stand confident and cheer our loves one." Cirucci became more confident and happpy. "Thank you Golondrina for help me," said Cirucci. "Anything to help you master," reply Golondrina and the both hugged eachother quickly.

Cirucci closed her eyes again and when she open them for herself back in Las Noches. She got up and started running to where everyone was for the fight. Cirucci was confident once again and cheer her love with all her heart for him to win, which she believe he can.

Meanwhile, Golondrina was sitting on one of the large tree branches, swing her legs playfully. She then took off and flew a bit. Then she disappeared and she found her somewhere else. She was in a blackish-gray hallway with torches on both side of the wall. She walked down the hall for a bit until she was standing before some doors. When entering, she was in a large room that had a big round table in the middle and with many chairs around it.

"Ah Golondrina my dear, I happy you could make it," said someone else in the room. He was a rather handsome man with dark blue eyes and black hair. He wore silver Gladiator armor, a golden Gladiator helmet that cover most of his black hair, and had a saw bladed shield on his back.

"Of course I would come Gladiador," said Golondrina. "Beside me and you can spent some time together before the other come." So both spirit hugged and kissed, but sadly got interrupted. "Wow you two at it again," said the new spirit arriving.

He was an another rather good looking man with gray eyes and silver hair, but with a light blue streak down the middle. He was bare cheat, wore teal pant and teal sleeve coving his arms. He also had an interesting peace of thin fabric that connected his sleeves and pants together. It went around his neck going down his shoulders and down the center of his body. He wore a dark blue clothing around his waste, horns on both his shoulder, and was bare footed.

"Gees, Giralda you alway have to arrive at the wrong time of us," said Gladiador. Giralda laugh and said, "But it funny to see your two face expression when I arrive," as he took a seat. "Just like you master," said Gladiador. "Always coming at the wrong time." Giralda also laugh to that as well.

Next two more spirits arrived. First was a woman with light golden eye and silver hair. She used a dark blue ribbon to tie the back of her hair into a ponytail. She wore a yellow one peace dress the had her stomach and hips revealed and her legs were revealing too. She wore a white scarf around her neck and two red ribbon hang off on the side. She was bare footed and her right hand was a large shark tooth blade.

The second was a young woman with shoulder length light green hair and pink eyes. She wore gray wolf fur around her body and her feet look like sharp wolf paws.

"Good to see that you could come Tiburon and Los Lobos," said Gladiador. Tiburon nodded and took a seat, while Los Lobos waved and said, "Please you can also call me Lilynette if you like." "There is still one thing that still confuse me," said Giralda. "In you spirit form you so mature, but in you physical form you can like a annoying child."

"Tell me about," said Los Lobos. "I hate it too. When I go to my physical body can't control acting like a. annoying little girl. Most the time I wish I can spend more of my time in this form." Los Lobos felt a bit down and Tiburon pant her friend on the back. "By the way," asked Golondrina. "When you're here, what happens to your physical body?" "Probably sleeping," said Los Lobos.

Next two more spirits arrived. The first is a man with dark orange hair, pink eyes and a purple circle tattoo around his left eye. He wore a shirt with was both dark gray and light gray. His shorts were purple and had purple clown like shoes. He had dark red tentacle part of his clothes on his shorts ends, shoulders, and back. He also had golden ring bands around his neck, ankles, upper arms, and wrist. He also had three combined tentacle on his forehead.

The other man had a creep face and wicked smile. He had orange eyes with dark red tattoo around them. He had gary tentacle hair with two long tentacle hairlike braids and had golden ring band to tie some of his tentacle hair in a ponytail. He wore a gray shirt with white tentacle like clothing. He had white pants that were tucked in by his gray knee length boots. His left hand is a brown living tentacle.

"Fornicaras and Glotoneria nice to see you come," said Gladiador. Fornicaras laugh wickedly and Glotoneria just grinned before they took there seats. Gladiador was also seating with Golondrina next to him. He was tapping his right index finger because there meeting was going to start soon and still half of the Resurreccion Spirits still haven't shown up yet and unlike his master Gladiador didn't like being wait on by others.

Then six more Spirits showed up just in time. The first was an asian man with black hair tie in a ponytail. He was bare chested and wore pants and a red belt. He also had large red eagle wings on is back.

Next was a woman with brown hair in the front and in the back it is blond, which was tie in a ponytail teal ribbon. She wore a brown and dark blue amazon uniform with brown high heels shoes. She had orange eyes and an upside down v-shape teal tattoo that is on her forehead, which goes down cover her eyes. She also held a large broadsword.

Next was a woman who wore a long pink and white dress. She also wore a white hood over her head with hide her gray hair. She had gray eyes and and silver headband over here forehead.

Next was a rather good looking man. He had brown eyes and dark blue hair. He wore a soldier like uniform with consist of a light purple shirt and pants. He had silver armor shoulder pads and light gray knee length boots. His right arm was a large fiddle crab claw and his left hand was a small crab claw.

Next was a woman with dark blue eyes, light blue hair, and dark blue line tattoo on both of her cheeks and in the middle of her forehead. She had a brown fur collar and a fur red shirt that covered her arms and mostly everything above her chest, while her stomach and lower back was exposed. She wore a golden and dark blue belt, white shorts, and brown shoe that look like hooves. She also has her chakram on her wrists.

Lastly was a young rather handsome man with red eyes, dirty blond hair, and L-shape tattoo on both side of his eyes. He wore a white shirt with a dirty blond fur collar and an orange sash. He also wore red pants and white shoes. He had blades on his wrists with dirty blond fur and wore black gloves.

"Leona, Anaconda, and Cierva its good to see you three again," said Tiburon. The three female spirit bowed and all said, "Thank you Lady Tiburon!" Los Lobos chucked and said, "I find it funny that you three are so good friends and get also quite well, unlike your masters that who almost alway argue all the time."

"Tell me about it," said Cierva. "My master is so annoying and make it hard some time to live in my inner world." Both Leona and Anaconda agree about their master too. Leona's master was less annoying then Cierva's, but she was annoying. Anaconda's master is the most mature then her friends master, but her master still annoys her a bit.

"Aguila, Pinza Aguda, and Tirge Estoque I pleased to see you three made it in time," said Gladiador. "Of course Lord Gladiador," said Aguila. "We do wish to stay on your good side, sir." Gladiador smirked and said, "I still find it funny how calm you are unlike you master it Aguila."

"Exacta!" said Pinza Aguda. "Us Resurreccions have some similarities to our master, but we are also the complete opposite of them also." Tirge Estoque remained quite standing their was a bored looked on his face. "What's wrong Tirge Estoque?" asked Pinza Aguda. "Your alway looked bored."

"Its because you two annoy me," said Tirge Estoque. His two fellow spirit looked at each other and Aguila said, "You're kidding right?" Tirge Estoque shrugged his shoulder and said, "Well, at least you guy are a lot better the idiot Mamut. He was completely annoying." "Exacta! I have to agree," said Pinza Aguda. "Although, I'm going to miss Reina De Rosas. She was quite beatutiful even is her master was creepy." The only one I miss is Calderon because he was the quiet one," said Trige Estoque. The remaining spirit that was standing took their seats. Tirge Estoque looked round around and saw Cierva looking and smiling at him. Tirge Estoque smiled back.

Gladiador was still not pleased to see that several Resurreccions have still haven't shown up yet. So he was about to start the meeting until two more spirit arrived arguing with each other.

The first was a man with golden eye and for his hair. The front and middle of his hair is blond with blue highlight tips. The back of his hair is black. He was shirtless with golden armbands that have claw shape tips and black fingerless gloves. He wore golden earrings on the tip of his ears. Ha had a spiked neck collar and a three clawed scar on his chest. He wore gray cargo pants, black boots and a black panther tail.

The other was a rather good looking man with grayish-brown hair with black highlights. He had red eyes and four green circle tattoos two on both of his cheeks. He wore a light gray shirt with dark gray armor shoulder pads. He wore with gloves with green diamond shape mark on them. He wore light gray pants and black and white knee length boots. He held a double side lance.

"Damn it, Gamuza will you shut up," said the spirit walk with him. "Oh come on Panteray. You know you like hanging out with me," said Gamuza childlike. Pantera growled at Gamuza and said, "Damn you Gamuza stop acting so childish. I don't know why my master has a like to you, but I blame you why we are last." "Maybe because my master know go taste in stronger and good looking man," said Gamuza panting Pantera on the head. "You want me to tear your throat out," yelled Pantera. "I would like to see you try," said Gamuza laying his lance on his shoulder.

Gladiador cough in his hand and asked, "Care to explain why you two are late?" "Hey don't look at me," said Pantera. "This is Gamuza fault." Gladiador nodded and turn to Gamuza and asked, "Well?" "Well, things are still a bit mess up in my inner world," said Gamuza. " After all Santa Teresa's master mess up my master inner world really bad, but now that my master back to her full power and her damage it fixed, though still thing are still not perfect yet." Gladiador looked at Gamuza and nodded in understandment. "Very well, just take you seats," he said and the two spirit did.

Went the meeting was about to start three more spirit ran into the room. The first was a young man with short blond hair and brown eyes. He also had a scar over his right eye. He wore a dark green shirt, brown pants, and black shoe.

Next was a girl with dark gray eyes and light brown hair. She wore a long sleeved dress. She had two centipede like ponytails.

The last was a girl with golden eyes and black hair. She wore a green sleeveless dress and had sleeves covering her low arms. She had a single scorpion tail like ponytail.

"Sir, Gladaidor please forgive me for my latest," said the young spirit. Gladiador look at him and said, "You are forgiven this time Verruga, just don't let it happen again."

The two girl bowed to Golondrina and both said, "Please forgive us for our latest Lady Golondrina." Golondriana smiled and said, "It's Ok Escolopendra and Alacran (**Scorpion**). Right Gladiador?" Gladiador looked back and froth between Golondrina and the two spirit girls. "All right just make sure it doesn't happen again." The two girls nodded and the three spirit took a seat.

Then two more Resurreccion spirit came in. One was a man, who wore a knight-like mask that covered his face. He had short black hair and a claw-tipped ponytail. He wore a white japanese uniform and had bone-like arms and long claws, which were folded behind his back.

The other was a man with blue eyes and long blond hair. He wore a dark blue and red matador uniform. With a sword on his left side waste and a red cape hanging around his left arm.

"Tijereta, I shocked to see you late!" said Gladiador. "Forgive me sir. Del Toro here gave me a tough time getting him here," said Tijereta. "Since the lost of Volcanica, Del Toro has been give me hard to listen to and follow orders."

Care to explain Del Toro?" asked Gladiador. "Why should I? I like to do my know things," Del Toro. "I warn you don't get on my bad side Del Toro," said Gladiador. "Tea whatever," said Del Toro and the two spirit took their seat. "So is anyone still missing?" asked Giralda. "Only two, but they have arrived," said Gladiador, as the last two Resurreccion spirit come.

The first was a man with yellow eyes and short brown hair. He wore dragon like armor and wore a dragon like helmet.

The other was a man too. He wore root like pants and was shirtless. He had rather muscular upper body and light blue skin with a scar starting at his right shoulder going down and stopping at his abs. He ten branches on his back with a skull on each of them. He also wore a horned helmet. He had shoulder length white hair. His face was come completely black and the only thing visible were his glowing red eyes.

"So you finally made it Dragra and Arbol," said Gladiador. "Sorry Gladiador my man," said Dragra. "Would have been here sooner, but Arbol kept me waiting." "I'm surprised Arbol that not like you," said Gladiador. Arbol shrugged his shoulder before the last two spirit took this seats.

"Still silence like most the time, right Arbol?" asked Gladiador smirking. "I only speak when I'm spoke to or if I need to," said Arbol. "Now then would explain why you have summon use here for?"

Very well then," said Gladiador. "You all should know our masters are going to civil war soon against powerful enemies, which I fear they are not powerful enough to defeated. So I gather you all here for one purpose." Some of the Resurreccion spirits lean close, while other listen closely to hear what Gladiador had to say. "It time the tell and teach out master how to unlock and use their Segunda Etapa!"

**Their you go! Hope you all enjoyed it. So next time will be the fearsome fight between Skullak and Ecydis. So please review and thanks for reading. **


	15. Gladiator vs the Old Scorpion

**A Gladiator Tale**

_The Gladiator vs the Old Scorpion_

Outside the walls of Las Noches, stood the two fighter. It was quite and the only sound that was heard my the two with the blowing wind. Skullak stood calm and had a serious looking face. Ecydis had his sneering grin expression.

Over with the crowds of arrancars that came to wait, most were standing on balconies wait over the fight. While some were on ground level to watch. Half of the crowd were excited to watch his fight because they never seen either Ecydis's or Skullak's powers before. While other half of arrancars knew this was very important. It determined who was going to be King of Hueco Mundo.

The two powerful Arrancar were still staring each other down, until Skullak spoke. "Ecydis I will give you one last chance to stand down," "Like I would," said Ecydis. "Once I'm done with you boy, I'll be the ruler of Hueco Mundo." "That is why I'm must take you down and end you rule," said Skullak drawing his sword.

"I would like to see you try," said Ecydis getting into a fight position. His Zanpakuto were on the middle finger of each hand. He wore a white skeletal ring form, which is a long golden blade shaped like a stinger protruded for about five inches beyond his finger tips wiht golden chains attached to a cuff at each wrist.

Then Skullak made the first move. He sonido to be in front of Ecydis and swung his blade down on him. Ecydis didn't bother moving and took it. Skullak was a bit surprised that nothing happen. So he tried again, but Ecydis grabbed Skullak's blade with his left hand.

"Did you really think your blade could cut me?" asked Ecydis. "Remember my foolish son Nnoitra said his hierro was the strongest among the Espada, which make my more powerful and the strongest among the Houses." Ecydis then used his right stinger blade at Skullak, but to his surprise Skullak was able to catch it.

"How did you do that?" asked Ecydis. "During the war I briefly fought a woman with the same weapon as your," explained Skullak. Both were in a dead lock, then they jump back to get some distance.

As Skullak did that, he charged up two ceros. One in his left hand and the other at the tip of his blade. "Doble Cero (**Double Zero**)!" said Skullak blasting Ecydis. Although went the smoke cleared Ecydis stood their unharmed. "You call that a cero? Let me show you a real cero looked like." Ecydis charged a golden cero in the palm of his right hand and blast it at Skullak. It created a large explosion, but Skullak was able to dodge it, but got slightly burn of it.

Meanwhile, with the viewing arrancar Cirucci watched worried see her love being overpowered. "Skullak losing!" she said in fear. "No, he not," said Coyote not to far away. "He's holding back and letting Ecydis think he winning, while Skullak is studying his move. When one think they are winning the become overconfident and arrogant. Which will lead of his defeat." "I agree brother," said Lupos. "Seen Skullak is still as clever as always and a good a tactician."

Back with the fight, Skullak was on his knees as Ecydis walked to him. "And here I thought the son of the great Jango Tuma would put up more of a fight," said Ecydis. "Well, I get I should finish it." As he was about to strike, Skullak striked first with his blade and slightly cut through his hierro on his shoulder, which surprised Ecydis.

"I get it time for me to stop holding back," said Skullak as his spiritual pressure rose. "Aloud me to honor you by show you my true power." As black reiastu surrounded him.

With to viewing arrancar several fell to their knee because of Skullak spiritual pressures power. "Wait is he about to..." "Yes brother," said Coyote. "He going to use his Resurreccion." "This should be very interesting," said Arturo. "Can't wait to see how strong Skullak has become. The last time we had a friendly fight I was the one that be him." "I agree," said Lupos. "I'm interested in see how strong Skullak is too. I remember the last time we sparred me and Coyote team up, but he fight still end in a draw."

Skullak held his sword before him and said, "Battle, Gladiador!" as his body is covered with an intense amount of black reiastu. When the smoke clear Skullak was now wearing white gladiator armor. His remain helmet became a full gladiator helmet to cover the top of his head. He hold a saw blade shield in his left hand and in his right hand holds a large red gladiator sword.

Before Ecydis knew it, Skullak used sonido and appeared before him. Then Skullak raised his sword and cut Ecydis through the chest, which surprised him see Skullak cutting through his hierro. So Ecydis jumped back to get some distances away for Skullak,

Then Skullak leaded his left arm back and said, "Escudo Sierra en Rotacon! (**Spinning Saw Shield**)" To Ecydis surprised, Skullak throw his shield and it became a buzzsaw.

Ecydis move to the side to dodge and said, "You missed." Skullak smirked and said, "Did I?" Ecydis eyes widen and he turned his head around to see Skullak's shield turning around like a boomerang. Ecydis was barely able to dodge it, but was cut on the left side of his body leaving a nasty gash.

Skullak caught his shield, then held it in front of him and said, "Picotoma! (**Spike Shot**)" He fired five of his shield spikes at Ecydis and the pierced through his body. "Damn it" he cured getting really mad.

Skullak then held his shield in front of himself again and said, "Ampliar Lanza de Escudo! (**Extending Shield Spear**)" Then six of Skullak's shield spikes extended out like spear and pierced Ecydis and caused a smoke cloud. Skullak retracted his spike spear and wiped the blood off of his shield.

When the smoke cleared Ecydis was still barely standing. Skullak's last attack did a lot of damage to him. Three of pierced through his body, two other went through each of his legs, and the last one went throw his leg arm. He was breathing hard and was extremely mad. "Damn you," he said. "How darn you injure me. I will not be defeated by a Tuma, especially my a mere boy!"

Then he gathered his own golden spiritual powerful. He held up his stringers and yelled, "Pierce the Flesh, Escorpion de Oro! (**Golden Scorpion**)" as he went into his Resurreccion form.

When the smoke cleared, Ecydis stood in his release form with all his wounds healed. His face become mostly covered by a boney helmet with pincers serving as cheek-guards. His hands and arms are replaced with two great scorpion claws and twin scorpion tails protrude form his upper back.

Both arrancars had an epic stare, wait of each other to make the first move and it was Ecydis who striked first. He launched one of his tails at Skullak, but he blocked it with his shield, but Ecydis second came at Skullak and stung him in his shoulder. Skullak use his sword to cut Ecydis's tail, but because of his release form his hierro more stronger. Ecydis retracted his tails and grinned.

Skullak was about to make a move, when everything was becoming blurry and dizzy. Skullak fell to one knee and said, "What did you do to me!" Ecydis stared to walk to Skullak and said, "You have been injected my poison. It most the time kill a person instantly, but because your quite strong I give you an hour before it kill you, but I'll you before that."

Ecydis then kicked Skullak away. He then grab Skullak with his claw and throw him. "You want to bring peace to Hueco Mundo," said Ecydis. "Their can never be peace in our world and will alway be war." As he continued to beat Skullak around.

"As long their war, I can still profit for it," said Ecydis. "I don't need to pick a side to be on you see. I just need to let to Houses come to me. They will need weapons , supplies, and anything else the need, as long the pay my prices for them. Let war continue, as long a can profit I'm happy, but you disguise me." As Ecydis grabbed Skullak again. "Your family might have been on of the five, first House, but they were so annoying with their talk of honor. Now wonder Baraggan was kill, you father must have made him go soft." Skullak glare a Ecydis madly dislike his voice and his thoughts.

"I also heard that you learn about Aizen being the one destroy you House and family," said Ecydis. Skullak looked surprised and asked, "How did you know that!" Ecydis grinned and said, "Did you ever wonder how Aizen got his forces and weapon." "The thought came by several time," said Skullak.

"Well, you can blame Mordrath and me," said Ecydis. As Skullak looked at him both surprised and mad. "Mordrath was the one to supply Aizen the men he need. As for me, I suppled him the weapons he need. One of my best profits I've made." Skullak still glared at Ecydis more, which he enjoyed.

"After I finish you I tell Mordrath about it," said Ecydis. "He alway hated your father because he kill the former King of Hueco Mundo Reygal Leonisra. He hated him being Baraggan's most loyal and top commander. I believe when he heard about your fathers death by Aizen, he enjoyed hearing it very must. Then you like you father got in the way. Mordrath still doesn't know why Aizen spared you, but you've been a pain in his side taking away his chances in leading and ruling the Espada. Although you don't need to worry, after I kill you I'll tell him about it. He will like to hear that very much. He'll kill that don't won't follow him like most of the Espada and Fraccion. Then he'll pay me greatly."

As Ecydis continued that beat Skullak around, the watching arrancar were listening to everything he has said. Most the Houses were disguised by what he was saying. For the Espada and fraccion, they were worried about Skullak. They hated how Ecydis fought unfairly and was enjoying beating Skullak around. A good number of them wanted to help, but they knew if they did Skullak would loss his honor.

Ecydis grabbed Skullak around the neck with his claw and brought Skullak close to him. "You want to know how, I going to destroy the Espada after Mordrath take over and lets me," asked Ecydis grinning. "I think I'll start with the loser in your group Dordoni, giving him and Gantenbainne a quick and painful death. Then I'll kill Coyote next slowly in front of his family and his beloved Tia. If his brother Lupos tries anything Mordrath would probably punish them. Then I'll torture Tia in front of her fraccion and anyone else that cares about her until she lose the will to fight. Then I'll hand her over to her family to end things which I believe they will enjoy it being they hate her. Then Mordrath will end any arrancar that are loyal to you or to his die brother. Then I'm kill your good friend Rudobon very slow and very painful. Then lastly is you beloved Cirucci, I going to enjoy torturing her a lot. She'll be screaming you name even if your dead. She'll be begging me to give her death, but I won't give it to her. I repeat the process until she an empty shell of her former self and then I'll grant her death."

Ecydis slam Skullak on the sandy ground and raised both his tails. "Now its time to finish you off for good." Ecydis send his tails down, but before they hit Skullak, he eyes flared open.

A smoke cloud formed and when it cleared Ecydis was surprised to see Skullak gone. "What the...where did you go," he said. "So that your twisted plan? Then I should stop going easy on you," said Skullak behind Ecydis.

When Ecydis turned around, Skullak swung his blade and it cut through Ecydis's shoulder, which shocked him. "Impossible!" he yelled. "How did you cut through my Hierro!"

"Did you really think I was using my full power?" asked Skullak. "Aloud me to show you my true power!" Skullak raised his spiritual pressure and raised his red sword. Then Skullak's red blade split into four separate blades. "Behold Cuatro Hojas de Gladiador! (**Four Blades of the Gladiator**)"

Ecydis didn't look impressed and said, "So what? You separated your sword", but before he could say anything else Skullak swung his blade and cut Ecydis thought the chest, which shocked him. "My blade has quadrupled in cutting power," explained Skullak. "It's the fifth most powerful blade in Hueco Mundo."

Skullak then point his four bladed sword at Ecydis and charge four separate ceros at the tip of his blades. "Cuatro Cero! (**Four Zero**)" he said firing them. Ecydis countered with charged two cero, one in each claw and fired. Both attack were equal in power and caused a large explosion.

Skullak charged four cero again at the tip of his blades, but his blades absorbed them and he said, "Cuatro Cero Hoji de Corte! (**Four Zero Blade Slash**)" Firing four black cero like Gestuga Tensgo at Ecydis, but he counter with firing two cero of his claws. He was able to stop two of Skullak's cero, but the other two were able to hit Ecydis burning and damaging him.

Before Ecydis could do anything, Skullak appeared before him charging a very powerful cero in his left hand. "What? Impossible!" yelled Ecydis. He tried to stop Skullak by launching his left tail at him, but Skullak counter with his four bladed sword. Cutting Ecydis's stinger and upper part of his tail.

"You forget Ecydis," said Skullak. "Out of all that Arrancar in Hueco Mundo, I'm the only one who can fire a Gran Rey Cero without use his own blood. Now parish!" Firing his power cero point blank range to Ecydis.

There was a huge explosion and shockwave that made a large sand/smoke cloud. It made many Arrancars watching cover their faces. After things calmed down, everyone waited to who won. Then jumping out of the cloud was Skullak completely unharmed.

When the smoke cloud was gone Ecydis was shown, but badly injured. He was bleed and badly burned. He fell to his knees and his release form vanished. His left stinger had shattered, but his right in remained.

Skullak looked at him for a few moment and turn his back to Ecydis. "You should be luck I spared your life Ecydis," said Skullak. "Maybe you learn something about being a more better leader or ruler." Skullak started to walk away, but Ecydis was extremely angry. He rose to his feet and glare at Skullak with hatred. He charged yelling, "DON'T YOU DARE TURN YOU BACK ON ME!" and was about to stab Skullak with is remain stinger, but before he could Skullak turn around and strike.

Skullak's blade pieced through Ecydis. Three went through his body, while the last through his throat. "Hopefully in the next live you'll be more calm and patient Ecydis Gilga," said Skullak and those were the last words Ecydis heard before dyeing.

Ecydis body fell to the sand and Skullak looked at it for a moment and held his hand out. Skullak charged a cero and fired it destroying Ecydis's body because he did what any hollow trying to get it. All the Houses were impressed with Skullak power. Some that were not on his side before now change their mind because they fear Skullak power.

As Skullak made his way to Las Noches his release form faded way and he put his sword away. Then Skullak fell dizzy and fell, but Cirucci appeared and caught his love laying his head on is chest. "Skullak are you Ok?" she asked worried. Skullak smiled, but was blushing dark purple across his face showing the poison was staring to get to him. "Of course will I just need to sleep," said Skullak before he fell unconscious.

"Skullak please wake up," cried Cirucci scare of losing her love. "SZAYEL!" yelled Cirucci "Get down here and help Skullak now or I'll tear you to shreds!" Szayel of course didn't fear Cirucci, but he did fear that the Espada, fraccion and House will, so he got to work.

Later Skullak woke up and found himself in the medical wing again. Cirucci of course was by his side and very happy to see her love Ok. Skullak sat up and sighed. "So how long was I out this time?" asked Skullak. "Just a day," answered Cirucci. "Looks like you got all the House on your side now."

Skullak nooded and got out of the bed and stretched a bit. Skull and Cirucci left the medical wing together, but Skullak looked like he was looking for someone. After search for several minutes Skullak found who he was looking and it was Aaro.

"Aaro I need you help with something," called Skullak. Aaro turn and said, " Of course. What is it?" "You still have you Synchronized Awareness ability right?" ask Skullak. Aaro nodded and said, Of course. Why?" "I need you to give a message to all the House leaders that I'm Ok and that there will be a meeting tomorrow to discuss about future things." Aaro nodded and saluted doing what Skullak asked. Then Skullak and Cirucci went of to get a few other because Skullak had a promise he need to do.

Several hours later, Skullak and Cirucci were back out side of Las Noches. Also with them were several others. There was Skullak's fraccions Avirama, Aisslinger, and Findor. Also there was Ggio and Apacci. Yylordt and Di Roy were there too. Lastly was Loly, Menoly, and her sister Lailla.

Skullak walked over to the group, but his attention was to Lailla. "Happy you came," said Skullak. "I'm not busy for the rest of today and I'm keep my promise to have a sparing match with you Lailla to see how strong a gladiator warrior you are."

Lailla's eyes shined with excitement. She was going to get a chances to test her strength against one of the most powerful warrior there was in Hueco Mundo. Both walk out in a bit of a distances from the small audiences there.

Loly then asked Menoly, "So how strong is your sister?" Menoly thought about it for a moment and answered, "Well, she a lot stronger then I am and I'll say she as strong as an Espada." Loly, Cirucci, and the others were surprised about this.

When both arrancars were several feet away for each other, they were ready to begin. Skullak smiled and said, "To test your strength. I'll face you will my blade," and Skullak drew his sword ready for battle.

Lailla smiled and said, "I wouldn't have it any other way sir." As she drew her blades. Lailla's Zanpakuto took the form of two twin daggers. "First move goes to you," said Skullak.

So she did, Lailla moved faster to where Skullak was to slash at him, but he blocked it. She continued her strike at Skullak, but was able to block them all. '_She really is good,_ thought Skullak. '_ Being small is very fast and her swordsmanship skill high level.' _ Both got into a sword lock and they were smiling at each other. Skullak was quite impressed and Lailla was happy.

Skullak then push Lailla away and said, "Very good! Your offensive skills are very impressive, but now let test your defensives." Skullak start making slashed at Lailla who was blocking most of them, but a few got through and she got a few cuts.

Lailla jump back to get some distances and thought, '_ Wow he really is as strong as they say. I get it time to stop holding back and get serious.' _"I must say Lord Skullak that I'm truly honor for this fight," said Lailla. "But now its time to show you my true power." Skullak smirked and said, "Go ahead. It will make thing more interesting."

She held her daggers out and said, " Bite, Reclusa Parda! (**Brown Recluse**)" When the light die down Laiila revealed her release form. Her mask fragment cover the top of head like a helmet. Eight spider legs sprouted out of her back, each tipped with a bone claw and her twin draggers became a spear with a slightly curved head.

"Most interesting form," said Skullak. Lailla attacked with her spear, but Skullak used his sword to block it. Lailla used her spider claw to attack, but they were not working in Skullak because his hierro was to tough to pieces through. Lailla still continued her attack, looking for an opening in Skullak defensive to cut through his hierro.

Then Lailla found an opening and stab Skullak on his left foot with one of her claw. Skullak pushed Laillia way, but then was able to move his foot at all. "What have you done?" asked Skullak. Lailla smiled and explained, "My claws are dripped with venom that can cause localized paralysis anything they pieces, but only a one body part."

"Most impress, but," said Skullak only to sonido before Lailla. "Even with one foot paralysis my speed and moveable abilities are still great." As he clashed with Lailla again. As the clashed sword and spear, Lailla got a lucky hit and cut Skullak's left hand with her spear.

Suddenly Skullak's eye widen when he saw his hand starting to decay. "What the Hell is going on!" "Carne Podrida! (**Rotten Meat**)," said Lailla. "The venom on my spear went infects someone causes decay to their skin and muscles. Don't worry it won't kill you the only way my venom kills someone is by penetrating the skin at the throat or near the heart."

Skullak held his left arm out and raised his sword. Everyone was shocked and surprised to see Skullak cutting his own left hand off. As it fell to the sand all was left was a skeleton hand. Cirucci was truth frighten seeing her beloved in a state like that. When Lailla relies what she did she said, "Lord Skullak please for give me." But surprising Skullak stood tall and strong.

Skullak looked at his wound and then started to laugh. Everyone was surprised at this and wonder why. "Now this is more like it," said Skullak. "A truth gladiator battle should be live. No holding back and showing your true power are. Time to stop holding back too." Hold his sword forward and saying, "Battle, Gladiador!" As he enter his release form. After revealing his Resurreccion his left hand grow back and the venom in his left foot was over powered and gone.

Skullak held his shield back and said, "Escudo Sierra en Rotacon!" Throwing his shield making it like a buzzsaw. His shield sliced of two of Lailla's right legs. Then it come back around and cutting off two more of Lailla's left legs before Skullak catching his shield.

Lailla fellow to one knee being hit by Skullak. He was look at her and said, "Its time for you to show me one of your strong attacks." Lailla stood up and nodded. "Very well sir. Get really," she said as her spiritual power rose.

Lailla held both her hand out and charge a cero, but not an ordinary one. "That a Gran Rey Cero!" said Skullak surprised. "Behold Veneno Diluvio! (**Poison Flood**)," said Lailla. "This attack is went a incorporate my venom in my blood with my Gran Rey Cero. When it hits it cause paralyzing effect to who it hits."

"Very well, then I'll fight back with equal power," said Skullak. He pointed his sword out and charged his own Gran Rey Cero at the tip of it. Then both attacks were fired and both collided with equal force. They cause a massive explosion. The audiences had to cover their eyes so the sand won't get in them.

Lailla had her arm cover her face, but when she let them down Skullak was standing before her with his blade pointed at her neck. "Its over!" he said. Lailla lower her head down and sadly said, "I lost." Skullak gently grab her chin and raised her head. "You lost, but you did give me a good and truly honorable battle and I thank you for that." Lailla fellow happy about that and they both resealed their release form.

Soon enough the arrancar audiences started to leave. Menoly however was feeling a bit down and jealous of her sister and how strong she is. Lucky Yylfordt saw this and went over to her. "Hey babe, what's wrong?" he asked. "I don't know, it's just I'm jealous on how strong my sister is," said Meonly. Yylfordt wrapped his arm around her and said, "Maybe, but I still think you more beautiful then her." Then make Meonly blush happy and the two walked off holding hands.

Watching them Lailla was also feeling jealous of Meonly because she has a love, but she still hasn't yet. Skullak saw Lailla felling a bit down and went over to her. "You Ok?" asked Skullak. Lailla nodded and said, "Yea its just I never though my sister would have found someone for herself before me."

Skullak patted her on the back and said, "Don't worry. I believe you find that perfect someone someday." This made Lailla fell better. "How about you staying my be domain for this night," said Skullak. "I believe there an extra room for you to stay in." Lailla thanked Skullak for his very kind offer and Skullak, Cirucci, and Lailla walked of this the Skullak's palace.

As they head to Skullak's domain, he remember something he wanted to tell Lailla. "Lailla there something I want to ask you." "What is it?" asked Lailla. "I creating a special arrancar group and I would like if you would like to be part of it?" asked Skullak. Lailla looked interested as asked, "So what is this special group?"

"Well, it will be a group of six powerful arrancar called the Real Guardias (**Royal Guards**) an elite and loyal that will serve me," said Skullak. "You see your the third person I've asked. The first were Rey and Sheelal. Rey agreed to join being his power is around 3rd Espada level of the current Espada now. As for Sheelal that Tia decision to make, even though his power his about 4th Espada level. Lastly is you. You truly powerful and I say around 5th Espada level. So will you like to be part of this special group?" Lailla thought it over of a few minutes and nodded saying, "Sound very interesting. I like to help and serve you Lord Skullak." The three made it to Skullak's palace. Skullak and Cirucci sleep together and Lailla sleeped in the guess room.

The next day, Skullak gather all the Houses Leaders to the First Tower. All were present and had at least two or three family members or elite warriors by their side. The Espada and their fraccions were also there too. There were still few Houses that dislike Skullak being the new King of Hueco Mundo, but they feared Skullak power and didn't want to end up dyeing like Ecydis.

"First I would like to thank you all for coming," said Skullak. "I've gather you all here because I you help." Most the House Leader looked surprised at each other wondering what Skullak needs. "I'm asking if I can have any of you strongest warrior to help me," said Skullak. "I gather an army to go to war with the last threat in Hueco Mundo." Many House leaders who Skullak is talking about. " We will go to war with the original 2nd Espada, the Espada of Envy, and King Baraggan's young brother Mordrath Luisenbarn!"

**There we go. Hope you all enjoyed the battle and Skullak's attacks and abilities. So next time the Civil War of Hueco Mundo will start. Skullak's forces and Mordrath's forces will clash and fellow brothers will meet once again and fight each other. **

**So please review and thank you for reading!**


	16. Civil War Begins

**A Gladiator Tale**

_The War Begin! Skullak's forces vs Mordrath's forces! Brothers vs Brothers!_

Somewhere far for Las Noches in the exiled waste land of the Western side of Hueco Mundo sat Mordrath Luisenbarn in bone created thone. He looked about 30 years old in human years. He is muscular, have shoulder-lenght blonde hair, green eyes with flecks of black, and a neatly trimmed reddish-gold mustache and a goatee.

His mask remain is a circlet around his head, like a thin crown, with two fangs protruding on wither side of his eyes. His clothes are similar to Baraggan's except his coat is longer and only has a thin trim of black fur along the collar. He keeps his coat held closed by a blood-red sash. He wears under a belt made of gold chains with a gold medallion in the shape of a dragon's head with rudy eyes.

His Zanpakuto took the form of a spear. The shaft is black and the spear head is icy-blue. He keep it hidden half the time in his throne like his brother did with his axe.

Suddenly a arrancar soldier came in. He got on one knee and bowed to his Lord. "Lord Mordrath, I got news from our spy in Las Noches sir," Mordarth nodded to show the soldier that he could continue. "Look like Skullak Tuma has raised an army and they are heading our way as we speak."

"I see," said Mordrath. "Inform my forces and tell them to be ready for the attack, but make sure to tell them that no one will attack Skullak. He is personally for me to kill." The soldier bowed and left to inform the Arrancars and hollow that serve Mordrath, When he was gone, Mordrath took a glowing dark purple orb and grinned. "Soon my time will come and I will take my place as the one true King of Hueco Mundo."

Elsewhere not to far away, Skullak and his forces arrived in to exiled land of western part of Hueco Mundo. With him were the Espadas, their fraccions, and the Exequias. Also were the Guerreros Armados (**Armored Warriors**) leaded by Tallgeese the Knight of Tempest. There also were several different House members and warriors.

Skullak looked at the distance seeing Mordrath's forces gather. Skullak knew how Mordrath leaded, he alway had his forces move in first and leader form behind with probably several of his top soldiers.

"Today my fellow friends and warrior we shall defeat the last threat in Hueco Mundo!" said Skullak. "I will be a hard and battle. Several of you would make it out alive to remember you sacrifices will not go in vain. We shall crush Mordrath and all who follow him. Everyone fight hard and don't hold anything back. Today we shall bring peace to Hueco Mundo!"

Everyone roared and cheered after Skullak's speech. Everyone was ready for this battle and do their very best to win and survive. Skullak and his fellow warrior charge on until they saw Mordrath's forces waiting of them. Among Mordrath's forces were Gillians, Adjuchas, Vasto Lorde, and Arrancar.

Skullak narrow his eyes and saw Mordrath not leading his forces, but Skullak wasn't suprised at all. He knew how Mordrath leaded. He would stay behind to watch the battle and would wait to make his move went he see his forces winning. Skullak draw his sword and point out yelling, "For the glory of peace, CHANGE!" Every draw their weapons and changed. The two forces collided and the war began.

Skullak stood in the middle of the battlefield and saw no one for Mordrath's forces attacking him. He thought about for a moment and come up with an answer, Mordrath must of be waiting for Skullak. So Skullak dashed throw the battlefield and head to where Mordrath was waiting for him.

Meanwhile, with Gantenbainne, Dordoni, and his new single fraccion arrancar 36, Fran Santonio were all fight hard. Fran features match that of a 18 year old. He had white hair and pale grey eyes. His mask remain is and arrow pointed up on his forehead. He wore a similar uniform as Dordoni, but had a black sash.

Two Adjuchas came at Gantenbaine, but flipped his wrist daggers and said, "Uno!" Punching one hollow. "Dos!" Punch the other hollow and punches 97 more high speeded punches and said, "Clentos! (**Hundred**)" Punching both the Adjuchas at the same time and they exploded into pieces.

Then Gantenbainne saw a Vasto Lorde coming at him and said, "It time to got full power. Dragra!" In his release form his arms grow longer and became covered in dome-shaped, armor plates, and the punching daggers come to resemble dragon heads. Similar plates also extend down his back and form a tail, giving him an appearance similar to an armadillo.

Then Gantenbainne sense something and saw a Adjuchas caming at him for behind. He put his arms together and turned around. "Dios, Ruego Nos Perdone!(**God, I pray We Forgive**)" Blasting the hollow with an oranges-yellow energy blast and destroying it.

Then the Vasto Lorde came at Gantenbainne with its claws, but the 7th Espada turned around and created an oranges-yellow energy blast shaped as a dragon's head. "Take this, Rugido del Dragon!(**Roar of the Dragon**)" said Gantenbanne. Blast the Vasto Lorde into nothing.

With Dardoni, he has been fighting without drawing his sword yet and was holding his own quite well. He looked over to where his new fraccion was and Fran was good Ok fighting off three Adjuchas on his own.

"Fran Nino its time to show me your true power to me and show me your truly worthy to be my fraccion," said Dordoni. Fran nodded and said, Of course Lord Dordoni. Right away." He held out his Zanpakuto , which was a katana with a lime green hilt and said, "Propel, Libelula! (**Dragonfly**)"

A gust of wind wrapped around Fran and then he was in his Resurreccion form. His mask moved down to his shoulders making two protective pads. Four tranparent wings sprout of his back, striped with red. His shirt become tight against his body, appearing almost segmented-like.

Then Fran took to the air and looked down at the three Adjuchas. He then flapped his wings at a very high speed creating soundwave, which were causing the hollows to hold their ears. "Take that! My Supersónico (**Supersonic**) is based on the sound I can control," said Fran. "No one is able to defend them themselves against something like this, but if I change the frequency." The hollow start to roar in pain until their heads exploded.

Then another Adjuchas jump up to Fran, but turned around and blast the hollow with a powerful blast, which spilt the hollow in half. "Ha, my Estampido Supersónico (**Sonic Boom**) is went a combined wind and sound together into a powerful blast." Fran looked to where Dordoni was and saw him smiling and nodded proudly to Fran, which my him very happy.

Then an Adjuchas came at Dordoni for behind, but he sense it coming. So he used his Barón Puntapiés Alto (**Baron High Kicks**) a backward kick at the hollow and kicked its head off its body. "Foolish Ninos you no match for the 6th Espada."

Then he saw a Vasto Lorde and an Arrancar charging at him. "Well, I get its time to get serious," said Dordoni. He grab the hilt of his sword and only partially unsheathed and said, "Whirl, Giralda!" When releasing a whirlwind around him and when cleared Dordoni growed large horns on his shoulders and armor that started at his feet, wraps around his calves, and juts out at his wist with two more spikes. His mask also extends, framing his face.

"Its time to dance, Giralda!" said Dordoni as he made to bird-like cyclones that spouted for the armor coving his legs. "El Uno Picotear! (**The One Pecking**)" He send one of his cyclones and it killed the Vasto Lorde.

Then the arrancar brought his sword down, but Dordoni blocked it with his arm and push the arrancar away. "Ave Mellizos! (**Bird Twins**)" Dordoni send both his cyclones and they killed the arrancar.

Then another Adjuchas try to attack Dordoni, but his did high speed handsigns and then charged a cero between his index and pinky fingers and blasted the hollow into nothing. Dordoni laughed and went off to fight someone strong with his fraccion Fran by his side.

Elsewhere, Cirucci was swing her whip with a disc-shapeed blade away decapitating the head of the five Adjuchas that try to attack her. "You stupid foolish idiots! Do you know who you are dealing with? I'm Cirucci Sanderwicci the future Queen of Hueco Hundo!" She said swing his yo-yo blade and killing another Adjuchas.

Then a Vasto Lorde came at Cirucci, but she swig her yo-yo whip blade at it. Surprisedly it catch the blade and grinned, but Cirucci grinned back. She charged a purple cero in her right hand and send it throw his whip until it surrounded her disc blade. "Cero Hoji de Corte!" said Cirucci, blasting the Vasto Lorde in half. "I must thank my love again for teaching me one of his signature moves."

Then two arrancar come take Cirucci. "I time to get serious. Rip Golondrina!" As she released her Resurreccion large wings sprout from her back, with each having ten crescent-shaped blades on them in place of feathers. Her mask become a beak-like headpiece with a large, feathery mane protruding from it, covering most of her back and trailing past her legs. She also gains a long, prehensile tail, which emerges from her back. Large pieces of armor that resemble the disc of Golondrina's sealed state form around her shoulders. In addition, her arms become long and slender, with large claws.

The two arrancar foolishly didn't back down and kept on coming. "Ala Cortadola Dispersion! (**Wing Cutter Dispersion**)" She launch all ten of her blade feathers and they cut up the two arrancars into pieces.

Then another arrancar in its release form, which resemble an anglerfish try to attack Cirucci from behind with his large jaws. Cirucci swing her tail at the arrancar and slamming him to the ground. The tip of her tail spilt in half and projected a large, pink fan made of spiritual energy. "Ala Cortadola Hachasdor! (**Wing Cutter Axman**)" She slammed her tail fan down slicing the anglerfish arrancar in half.

"I once again have to thank my beloved for help training me to be able to use my more powerful move without discarding my arms and wings," said Cirucci. She took off and continuing to fight.

Not to far away, Loly and Menoly were watching Cirucci in amazement. "Lady Cirucci is so amazing!" said Loly. "I'm so happy we were chosen to be her personal fraccion!" said Menoly.

Then three large Adjuchas came before them. They try to crush the two girl, but luckily Lailla grabbed her sister and Loly saving them. "Thank of the save sister," said Menoly. "You're welcome, but you two keep your guard up Ok," said Lailla. "Right!" said both the fraccion.

The three large Adjuchas come at the three girl, but they dodge them. "Its time to got all out girls!" said Lailla. "Right!" both said. "Bite, Reclusa Parda!" said Lailla entering her spider looking release form.

Loly held her dragger out and said, "Poison, Escolopendra!" Then a whirl of violet, dark reaistu is released from her dagger and she incases her body in a dark purple fog in a toxic-mist fashion. Loly then takes on the form of a centipede-like creature. Her mask grows and covers both of her cheeks. She grows armor over her legs, arms, chest, and neck. Her arms take the form of two long centipede-like creatures. They have the body of a centipede without the head. Two large boney protrutions shove off her shoulder blade, bone casing enroaching her ribs and chest, covering her center. The centipede-like extensions that curve out of these, are a total of 4-6. Hair and face unchanged, blowing across her face in the field of battle. Her legs become engrossed with a similar centipede appearance, appearing as plates.

Meonly held her Zanpakuto out, which was a standard katana and said, "Sting, Escorpion!" Then dark green aura surrounded around her body . After the green cloud has disperse, it's revealed that Menoly's shirt is gone, which has been replaced with claw like armor covering her most of her chest. She also has some armor on her shoulders, waist, and cheeks. The collar around her neck has extended and covers her whole neck. Her hands become large pincers and she had a massive scorpion tail and stinger behind her.

First to attack was Lailla. She held her spear would and cut one of the large Adjuchas across the neck. "Carne Podrida!" she said. Then the cut on the hollow round the hollow neck start to decay. The hollow roar in pain, then is fellow down died.

Loly warped her tentacles the second Adjuchas neck. The hollow grabbed them and was about to rip them off, went Loly's poison kick in. The area her tentacles were warped around start to melt away and she let go. "Fool anything I touch in this form is instantly eroded away by the poison that drips from my arms." The large hollows upper body completely melt away and the lower half fell to the ground.

The last large Adjuchas attack Menoly, but being small she dodged and sting the hollow in the neck with her stringer. The hollow pulled to out and was about to attack went pain separated across its whole body. "Take that! With one sting of my stringer and your die because for my powerful cell destroying poison!" Then hollow fellow down die.

"We are so awesome!" said Loly. "Yea, not one can beat the poison girls team," said Meonly. "Just don't let your guards down," said Lailla. "This battle is far from over." "Right!" the two said and the three girl kept on fighting.

Elsewhere, watch over that battle in the center of the battlefield was a man. He was medium height, but broad build, heavily muscled, and had shortly cropped black hair at the side, but a mohawk was deep red at the top tired into a tail at the back by a leather cord.

He was bare-chested except for a leather jerkin kept unfastened, a crimson sash wrapped around his waist under a leather belt, tanned hide trousers, and black boots.

His mask remain were two gauntlets covering the back of his hands and wrap around his wrists, but not covering his finger. His Zanpakuto was a double-edged blade with a sheath hanging from a series of leather cords as the side. The pommel is shaped like the head of a roaring tiger.

Then he heard the sound of sonido and saw two arrancar standing before him. His smile and said, "Well, well, well look what I got here, two of my brother's comrades Shawlong Kufang and Di Roy Linker."

"Petros Liones it has been a long time I've seen you before you join with Mordrath in his rebelling," said Shawlong. "Since Edrad was sadly killed during the war, we are here to take you down." Petros laughed at that and said, "You two, what a joke. You're not even close to come the my power, beside are not special at all. Shawlong just because you're the oldest of all the Numeros don't mean anything. As for you Di Roy, you're the weakest arrancar there is and your family is the same in Hueco Mundo. Still surprised they still around and haven't been wipe out yet."

Di Roy was shacking in rage. "Don't you dare mock the Linker family. Just because we are a low minor house doesn't mean we are weak." As Di Roy flared his spiritual energy, but Petros still didn't seen impress at all.

"Calm yourself," said Shawlong. "We will take him on together." Di Roy took a deep breath and seem to calm down. "Thanks for that Shawlong." Shawlong nodded and they both drew their blades, while Petros did the same. Then in a quick action the three clashed blades.

Meanwhile, the Guerreros Armados Zako soldiers were fighting had, even though a good number of them were killed in battle. They used their Ametralladoras (**Machine Guns**) for long range combat, while used their Hachas (**Axes**) in close range combat.

As for the three Guerreros Armados Lieutenants, they also were fighting strong. Zapper was blast the enemies wit his twin Ametralladoras and gatling gun, though his aim still need work. Grapper was fighting with his jagged blade sword and claw hand with four long blade, which flex like fingers. He was cutting and slicing down all enemies that tried to attack him. Lastly, D-Dom was basting all enemies with all his different weapons and was enjoying it too much.

Elsewhere, Tallgeese the leader of the Guerreros Armados along with his two right hand men were walking around the battlefield. Tallgeese was twilling a golden feather in his right hand and was lost in his thoughts. While Mercurius and Vayeate were blasting any enemy coming their way. Mercurius used his shield to blast electric shock blast, while Vayeate use his wind power to slice up enemies, which he controls with his spear staff and stab them with it too.

Meanwhile, Aaro and Niero were fighting back to back and holding their own well. "This is boring!" said Niero. "I was hoping for a challege." "Don't underestimate their power sister," said Aaro. Niero huffed and said, "Its time to stop hold back." Niero held out her sword and said, "Rankle the Seas and Skies, Nejibana!" She spun her blade and it turned into a trident.

She blasted several Adjuchas with water attack and then killed then with some Kido attacks. Then a Vasto Lorde tried to attack her, but Niero pieced it with her trident. "Beat that brother!"

Aaro didn't seen impress and held his sword out. "Devour Glotoneria!" he shouted and release his Resurreccion. He was risen in to the air, which his lower body turned into a massive dark purple smiling octopus. Aaro laughed as he rampaged though the battlefield kill many of the enemies. "Fear my power!" he yelled. Niero was annoyed by her brother power and yelled, "Show Off!"

Meanwhile, watching over the battle on the left side of the battlefield was another male arrancar. He was slender, pale-faced with platinum blonde hair with golden blonde streaks at the temples. He wore a long white coat and a red and green sash wrapped around his wrist. His mask remain is a monocle attacked to his neck by a thin chain of bone and his Zanpakuto is a rapier in a sheath tucked under his sash.

He calmly watched over the battle until he hear the sound of sonido and smirked when he show how they were. "Well, well, well look who I got here. My older brother Yylfordt and my younger brother Szayel, it's been a very long time since I've you two."

"Tarran it's been fifty years since you left Las Noches with Mordarth and I took over your place as the 9th Espada," said Szayel calmly. Tarran nodded to his young brother and looked to his older one. "Well, how my weak older brother doing?" ask Tarran. Yylfodt clutched his fists and was seeing red. "I might be the weakest, but at least I'm father's favorite son."

Tarran just smile and said, "I suggest two to surrender right now. Yylfordt you're a warrior, while Szayel a scientist , but I'm both a scientist and warrior and I don't was to embarrass and kill my miss leading brothers," as his slowly drew his rapier.

Both Szayel and Yylordt looked at each other and nodded. "We might barely get along with each other," said Szayel. "But we both agree about one thing that will work together to take you down,' said Yylfordt. Both the Granz brothers drew their sword and had a epic stair down with Tarran before they clashed blades with him.

Meanwhile elsewhere, the three Jaegerjaquez siblings were working together in the battle and tearing any one in their way to pieces. They all the their swords draw and slice all their enemies with easy. Then the three so a group of Vasto Lorde and Adjuchas coming at them, but they all hend their hands out and charged their ceros and vaporize them.

Then they saw groups of Arrancar and Vasto Lorde coming at them and they know it was time to stop holding back. Grimmjow held his Zanpakuto down and put his left hand over it. His swept his hand over his blade and yelled, "Grind, Pantera!" and was rounded by a torrent of wind.

After he emerged his appearance drastically changed to something more feline and predatory. His teeth become jagged and sharp, his hands turn into black claws and his feet become black clawed paws, similar to that of a cat, along with a slender whip-like tail. His hair becomes very long and flowing, and the markings around his eyes enlarge and extend to the tips of his ears, which become cat-like. He lost his distinctive jaw mask, which is replaced by a sort of a headgear on his forehead. His clothing changed to become a form-fitting white segmented armor. He has blades protruding from his forearms and his calves.

Sarra held her sword out and shouted, "Rampage, Jaguares! (**Jaguar**)" Then she appeared in her release form and the top part of her face is covered by a mask that resembles the upper portion of a cat's head; her ears become pointed like a cat with tufts of white fur at the edges; she wears a white body suit with turquoise trim at the collar; she has protruding blades at her shoulders and feet and from her knuckles.

Strauss also held his sword out and said, "Claw to Death, La Sangre del Gato! (**The Blood of the Cat**)" In his release form his eyes become more cat-like with the iris becoming blood-red; he wears a bone-plated band around his head with cheek guards shaped like large fangs; his hands become clawed; his clothing is replaced by strips of bone armor that run up his torso; he has no armor at his back; he wears white skin-tight trousers with black boots.

They all show the large group of enemies coming at them and Grimmjow nodded to his brother and sister. Grimmjow make a small cut in the palm of his hand with his forearm blade. Sarra bitten her fist hard enough to penetrate her skin. Strauss dug his fingernails into the palm of his hand.

Each of their left hand were bleeding, but they held their hands up and charge their most powerful ceros. "Now fell the power of the Jaegerjaquez!" said Grimmjow. "Gran Rey Cero!" the three yelled and fired their powerful blue ceros at the enemies. Most all the Adjuchas were kill, hlf that Vasto Lorde were still alive, and most the Arrancar were alive and unleashed their release forms.

Grimmjow had to Vasto Lorde come at him, but he pointed his elbow at them and fired his Garra de la Pantera (**Claw of the Panter**). Five darts were launched from both his elbow, which were ten of them. Then they hit the two Vasto Lorde, they exploded in to pieces.

Then two Arrancar came at Grimmjow. in the release forms. One looked like an alligator and the other was a crocodile. Grimmjow held his hands out and to the tip of his claw created long, shape blades composed of Reishi. "Behold my ultimate technique Desgarrón!" He throw all ten his of blade claws at the two arrancars and tore them apart.

With Sarra, she was fighting off three arrancars in their release forms. One was a bear with large, sharp claws and got a lucky hit on her a cut her across her stomach. The second arrancar was a catfish with long whiskers that were like whips and hit Sarra in the back causing some pain. The last arrancar was a frog with a long strong tongue and hit Sarra in the face with it. Sarra fellow to the ground several feet away for the arrancars and they were laughing at how weak she was.

Then Sarra rose to her feet and her blue spiritual pressure surrounded her, but then it turn red and her eyes were glowing red too. This meant her La Furia del Jaguar (**Jaguar's Fury**) ability activated. Before the three arrancar know it, Sarra use her incredible speed and appeared before them. She using her blades to decapitate the bears's head of its body. Then she ripped off the catfish's whiskers and use her claws to him apart. The frog arrancar tried to attack, but Sarra grabbed him by the neck and broken it. Sarra licked the blood for her claws and had a satisfying grin. One that would make Grimmjow very proud of his sister.

As for Strauss, he was fight two arrancar. They both were in their release form. One resemble a barracuda and the other resemble viperfish. He was doing well against them, but got bored and was going to end it. "Before I kill you two aloud me to show you my ultimate attack," said Strauss.

He held out his claw and said, "Garra Larga! (**Long Claw**)" He fire four of his claw, both of his pinkie and ring fingers. The two arrancar use sonido to dodge, but the claws acted like long-range heat-seeking missiles that were tracking the arrancars spiritual energy. The claws finally it their targets through their vital organs killing them. Strauss sighed and said, "Damn it. Only have six left and need to be careful about use the last of them or I can't use my attack again until I go release form again." Strauss turned back and continue to fight.

Meanwhile, at a different part of the battlefield Nelliel the 3rd Espada was fighting had and showing no mercy. Nelliel is kind hearted, but also had a dislike to Mordrath too. If he took over everything Skullak tried to do to being peace to Hueci Mundo would be ruin. So Nelliel fought cutting down and killing anyone who would fallow Mordrath. Nelliel also hasn't long any of her battle skills and fight as great as her used to back in the good old days of the original Espada. Nelliel also looked to see how her three fraccions were doing and they were also fighting strong.

Dondochakka was using his large kanabō to smash any Adjuchas that attacked him. He also hasn't lost any of his skills that he back in his days as a fraccion. Dondochakka was a powerful warrior and quite strong. He knew that he can't be emotional in this battle and crush that enemies with all his power.

Not to far way, Pesche was fight with two blades. One was his original sword that he had during his days as a fraccion before his mask was ripped off. His other Zanpakuto was his new blade Última (**Final**), a sword with a retractable blade composed of Reishi, which constantly radiates blue light. Pesche was still a skilled swordsman and was cutting down any Adjuchas that attacked him.

"Yo, Dondochakka it time to this guy how powerful we are," said Pesche. Dondochakka nodded and got on all four, while Pesche jumped on his back. Then they both charged up their ceros. Dondochakka from his mouth and Pesche from Última. "Now behold our most power technique! Cero Sincrético! (**Synchronized Zero**)" Both their ceros combined into one and fired it, which created a massive explosion kill a good number of the enemies.

Then Pesche jumped off his partner's back and said, "Now time to go full power." He crossed both his Zanpakuto together in front of him and said, "Buzz, Última Escarabajo! (**Final Beetle**)" as he entered his Resurreccion. In his release form, Pesche resemble a humanoid stag beetle, with a dome shell on his back, which holds his insect wings. He also was still holding his Última sword. Pesche dome shell open and his wings spead out. He swooped down and begin his attack.

Also need by, Tesla was fight off several Adjuchas. He then sensed Pescha and said, "That Pesche's power!" He was surprised at this first, then smirked. "Its has been many years since I've seen Pesche's release form. Lets hope he still know how to use it."

Then a large Adjuchas try to punch Tesla, but he used his Plato Colmillo (**Plate Tusk**) to protect himself. He pushed the hollow away and cut its head off with is blade. Another hollow attacked, but Tesla fired his Cero Cornea and blow the hollow head up.

"It you guy was to fight serious, then I'll stop hold back and go full power!" said Tesla. He held his Zanpakuto up and said, "Now Gore Them, Verruga!" A whirlwind of reishi surround him as he released.

When the smoke clears up to reveal Tesla has transformed into a large, warthog-like creature. His mask grows to cover his entire face and also produces a pair of tusks. His hair also grows into a mane and on his chest are six exclamation point-like makings, three per pec. His mask has a large scar covering his right eye. Tesla then used his enhanced strength and crush all the Adjuchas he was fighting down.

Back with Nelliel, she cut down the last Vasto Lorde she was fight and all that was left were three arrancar that unleashed their release forms for now. One was a gecko, another was a toad, and that last was a snapping turtle. The three surround Nelliel and thought they hand that advantage.

"Wait that's Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck the former 3rd Espada," said the toad arrancar. "Yea, but I she lost her powers by Nnoitra Gilga and was turned into a child," said the gecko arrancar. "Which mean that she no match against the three of our," said the last arrancar.

Nelliel looked at the coldly and said, "That might have been true, but now all my powers of back." She held her sword up and said, "Now aloud my to show you fool what true power is. Praise, Gamuza!" A large amount of spiritual energy exploded out as Nelliel unleashed her release form.

In Nelliel release form, she takes the form of a brownish-green ibex-like centaur complete with a black horse's tail. Her Hollow mask's horns become longer and more curved and also extends slightly, framing the sides of her face, particularly the cheeks. Her shoulders are covered by armored white spaulders that come across the shoulder blade to the neck, she has white armored elbow guards and white armored gauntlets. The parts of the arm that aren't covered by armor are covered with a black material as well as her hands. There is a white armored ring at the base of her tail. Her sword itself transforms into a double-sided lance. All these features grant her the overall appearance of a medieval knight.

Nelliel held up her double-sided lance and said, "Lanzador Verde!" She throw her lance at an extreme speed ad begin to spin and build up spiritual energy at the snapping turtle arrancar. He turn around to use his shell as a defense, but Nelliel's lance pieced right through it, killing the arrancar.

The other two arrancar attacked Nelleil form behind, but she sonido away to where her lance was. "She can't attack use both at the same time with her lance," said the gecko arrancar and the toad nodded on agreement.

They attack Nelleil on both side, but to Nelliel she was not worried at all. She held her lance out and slice it in half. "Doble Lanzador Verde! (**Double Green Lancer**)" She throw both she lances and killing the two arrancar with ease. She retrieved how half of her lance and combined them back together in a single lance. She gallup off to find any more enemies to fight.

Elsewhere, on another part of the battlefield Apacci, Mila-Rose, and Sung-sun were working together to fight off some groups of Adjuchas. Mila-Rose was cutting down hollows with her broad sword, while Sung-sun was stabbing them in the head with her sai. As for Apacci, she use her chakrams for close combat and use her Pulsera Cuerno (**Bracelet Horn/Antler**) for long rang attack by throwing her chakrams like boomerangs decapitate the head of enemy hollows.

"I must said Acappi, I a bit surprised that your still fight with use," said Mila Rose. "What that supposed to mean?" question Apacci. "She said that now you a fraccion to your beloved Ggio, why are you still help us and Lady Harribel," said Sung-sun.

"Hey, I'm a couple with Ggio, but I will alway be loyal to Master Harribel and do anything to help her," said Apacci. "Beside you two are like my sisters and if anything happen to you two, I could never forgive myself." Her fellow fraccions looked at her surprised for a moment and Mila-Rose grinned and Sung-sun smiled behind her sleeve.

"I surprised that you would say something like that Apacci," said Mila-Rose. "But I totally agree with you." "Yes, ever if we argue with each other quite all. I also consider the both of you my closes friends and sisters," said Sung-sun.

The three fraccions had a happy and touching moment until it was broke by the roar of the enemies. "Lets show this fools our power and why we are the best fraccions team ever," said Apacci. "Right!" said her fellow fraccions and all three held out their Zanpakuto and were about to release.

"Thrust, Cierva!" said Apacci. Her body gets covered in brown fur, she sports deer-like antlers above her brow, her feet are replace with deer-like hooves, and a small tail emerges from where her tailbone would be located. Both her eyes change to amber and both eyes gain a red outline around them, with small lightning bolt-shaped markings on both sides of her face.

"Devour them, Leona!" said Mila-Rose. As she releases her broad sword and she turns into armored Amazon warrior, with two claws holding her chest, an armored thong, and a pair of boots that go all the way up to her upper thigh. She also gains sharp lion-like fangs, an orange x-shaped mark on her forehead, and a long lion mane, with gold highlights. She still retains her broad sword, though it changes in size, shape, and color.

"Strangle to Death, Anaconda!" said Sung-sun. As she releases her Zanpakutō, with a pink glow around her, she gains a long slender anaconda's tail from the stomach down, and gains three more pink dots under her left eye, and her black furry necklace becomes thicker and more feather like. Her mask extends around the back of her head and grows armor plating, similar to a cobra's head.

After that the three young women start to fight again. Mila-Rose was using her larger broad sword or claws to tear apart anyone that tried to attacked her. Apacci used her Embestida de Empuje (**Ramming Thrust**). She channels her reiatsu into her legs and giving her dramatic speed and she deliver some powerful kick that were shattering hollows mask. Sung-sun held her left hand out and create and spirt bow. She created cero shaped arrows and fired them at the enemy.

Elsewhere, not to far way Harribel and Rey were fight back to back against a group of Vasto Lorde and Arrancar. Harribel was blast them with her Ola Azul, while Rey use his Proyectil Azul (**Blue Projectile**) to blast the enemy too.

Also near by was Sheelal trying to fight of a small group of Adjuchas, while an white bearded Arrancar with two Vasto Lorde bodyguards were watching. Sheelal try to hold of the three Adjuchas, but they pushed the young arrancar away and he fell to his knee in tiredness. "Hmm how pathetic," said the Arrancar. "I hear rumor about you. You're the son of the powerful Tia Harribel, ever though you not blood related she see you as her son. I was expecting more for someone like you, but if your have trouble against Adjuchas then your weaken then I thought."

"I'm not weak, it just I don't like fighting," said Sheelal. "Dislike fighting what a laugh," said the arrancar. "I've never heard of one that doesn't fight. Arrancars are warrior that are born to fight and win at all cost. See one that dislike fighting make me sick."

Sheelal got up and looked at the arrancar before sighing. "Very well, I was really hoping not to use this, but I have no choses." Sheelal held out his Zanpakuto, which took the form of a standard katana with a 'V' shaped guard and a red hilt. "Engage, Maquina Rey! (**Machine King**)" Then Sheelal's spiritual pressure skyrocketed and he was surrounded by red and blue reiatsu.

Back with Harribel, she was surprised went he sense Sheelal releasing his Resurreccion. Rey sense in to and whistled. "Wow never thought that boy would had the courage to do that." Harribel remained silent looked to where Sheelal was before she had to go back to fighting.

When the smoke cleared Sheelal reveal his release form. He took the form of a robotic machine. He is taller and slightly muscular (in a robot way). His visor now are covered over his eyes with a red glass visor and his lower part of his face is cover with a light blue mask piece. He has red shoulder pads with spikes on both end. His wrist to his elbow take a rectangular shape and his is hand are a mental silver. His legs are also silver and his body his light blue with a red inner circle and a golden thin outer circle on his chest. (Basically he look like the Machine King for Yu-gi-oh)

The arrancar look surprised at first then order the Adjuchas to attack. The three hollow charged, but Sheelal raised his left arm and slam his fist into the mask of the hollow shattering and killing them.

Sheelal turn his attention to the arrancar and lifted his arms up. Four blade come out around his wrist and Sheelal said in a robotic voice, "Expulsión de Puños! (**Ejecting Fists**)" He launched his arms for him elbow take the arrancar. He was able to dodge, but the two Vasto Lordes were kill when the fists punched right them.

"Damn it! How one someone like him become so strong after doing a sword release," said the Arrancar. Then to his surprised Sheelal appeared in front of him and his red circle on his chest was glowing and then he launched a blue cero vaporizing and kill the arrancar.

Sheelal landed and reattached his lower part of his arm back on his arms. Sheelal scanned around and said, "All target have been destroy in area." He then looked to where Harribel was and saw her looking at him. For a few moment he felt his emotional side take over and felt that proud of himself for doing a good job to his mother. Then he sensed a group of Vasto Lorde heading to where Apacci and the others are and Sheelal headed to stop them for hurting his fellow sister fraccions.

Back with Tia and Rey, they finished off all the Adjuchas and most Vasto Lorde, but now are surround by a good number of arrancar in their release forms. "Dang, didn't think they put such a tough fight," said Rey. "Looks like we should stop holding back and go full power." Harribel nodded in agreement and the both held their Zanpakuto out.

"Destroy, Tiburon!" said Harribel ad water appeared in a heart shape and surrounded her. "Hunt, Tiburón Martillo! (**Hammerhead Shark**)" said Rey as a surge of water come out of his sword and surrounded him. Then went the water calm down both arrancar revealed their release forms.

Harribel's clothes are gone, as well as her number 3 tattoo. The Hollow fragments she has in her sealed state become a collar with extensions, in addition to spaulders on her shoulders with two ribbon-like protrusions on her back that bare a resemblance to shark fins. A thin, spine-like structure also forms on her stomach, spanning from her waist to the underside of her chest. She also had a blade the resembled a shark tooth.

Rey transformed into a blue and white humanoid hammerhead shark. His Zanpakutō transforms into a into a cross between a trident and a ji (a Chinese halberd) with a crystalline appearance. Like the ji, it bears a horsehair tassel, although it is blue instead of the traditional red; similarly the two side blades are straight with concave edges as opposed to the usual crescent blade.

Both then held up their weapons and began their attacks. Harribel condensed large amounts of water around her blade before firing it as a blast that resembles a shark tooth. "La Gota!" she said and fired several hypersonic water blasts.

Rey also condensed large amount of water around his blade before firing it as a blast that resembles a shark tooth. "Ola del Mar! (**Ocean Wave**)" said Rey unleashing several water blasts. Both of their attack took out several arrancars.

Then Harribel charged her cero in her sword and fired it in a vertical arc and taken out several enemies. Rey used his Cero Acuatico (**Zero Aquatic**). It's was an ordinary Cero, except the shape changes to a shark once it was fired and had a wide blast radius that took out a good number of enemies.

Next Harribel and Rey jump into the air and held their weapons up. Then large spheres of water formed and the two unleashed the attacks. "Cascada!" said Harribel. "Cataratas! (**Falls**)" said Rey. Both their attacks crashed down on the enemies below, but other a some were taken out, while the rest survive for know until Harribel and Rey landed back down to finish them off.

At a different part of the battlefield, Lianna Starrk, Selana Cifer, Reisa Chelute, and Friia Carias were fight together against Gillians and Adjuchas. "These guys are really getting annoying," said Selena. "Exacta! Even if they're not that strong, they and out number use," said Friia. "Then I said it time to stop hold back and go all out!" said Lianna. "Agree, show them the strength of the sisters of powerful arrancars. " nodded Reisa. All four girls held the blades out to use their Resurreccion.

"Chase, Lobo de Soltera! (**Wolf Maiden**)" said Lianna. She was now wears a silver fur vest and tight britches of leather hide; long silver wolf's tail that she can use to strike her opponents or wrap around her opponents or run her opponents through; mask fragment becomes a wolf's head helmet; weapons are two daggers.

"Whisper, Fantasma! (**Ghost**)" said Selena. Her mask fragment (normally a hair pin shaped like a single wing) becomes a winged helm; she wears a long white coat over a silvery skirt that is held shut by an emerald bat-shaped brooch; her weapon is a long white spear with a clear spearhead; she has two bat-like silvery wings!

"Enwind, Espino! (**Hawthorn**)" said Reisa. She becomes surrounded by rope-like branches of thorns; she wears a white peplos that is held in place at the shoulders by brooches of red berries and a girdle of white flowers about her waist.

"Rush, Cangrejo Enojado! (**Angry Crab**)" Her back becomes covered in a solid white shell that wraps around her to cover her chest and wraps around her sides in claw-like bone appendages; she wears a long white skirt; her left arm ends with a large chela.

Then all four girls held one of their hands out and charged a cero. Lianna is light blue, Selena is pale lavender, Reisa is dark green streaked with white, and Friia is light green. When they fired their ceros, the blast killed several gillains and created a smoke cloud to blind the Adjuchas for a bit before attacking.

With Lianna, she was fight three Adjuchas. She use her powerful tail the strike down and run though two of the hollows. The last was attack, but Lianna held her two daggers out and said, "Lobo Llamada! (**Wolf Call**)" She strikes her two dragger together and it created a wave of spirit energy that left a really nasty injury on the hollow. It didn't kill the hollow, but it took in down and die because of blood loss.

For Selena, she was fight four Adjuchas. "Susurrando Tormenta! (**Whispering Storm**)" She use her wings to stir up the wind and as her beatings increased the wind storm became stronger and blew away three of the hollow. The last dodge it and attack, but held her spear up and said, "Fantasma Relámpago! (**Lightning Ghost**)" She channel her cero through her spear and fired it out of the spearhead like a lighting strike and kill the hollow.

With Reisa, she was taking on three Adjuchas. "Estrangulando Rama! (**Rama Strangling**)" Using her branches she wrapped then around two of the hollow and with the thorns digging in the flesh until they were killed. The last hollow charge and roar the Reisa, but she grabbed one of the berries on her shoulders. She throw it and it landed in the hollow's mouth, which it swallow it. Before the hollow could attack it completely frozen in place. "Invierno Haw! (**Winter Haw**) This berries on my shoulder are very special. I alone can eat the, which restore my spirit energy and heal wounds, but if anyone else eats them well." She went up to the frozen hollow and tip it. Then it shattered into pieces like glass.

As for Friia, she was fight two Adjuchas. "Agua Ardiente! (**Burning Water**)" Friia fired a blast of hot boiling water from her chela at one of the hollow. The hollow roared in pain at its skin fell like his was burn and fell down die. "Agua Helada! (**Chilled Water**)" She then fired out several spears of ice from her chela and they impaled the hollow killing it.

Meanwhile, not to far away both Coyote and Lupos were somewhat looking over things. Both were also in their release form. Coyote's Los Lobos, let him now wields two ornamental pistols, each of them the same length. These pistols are actually Lilynette, as both pistols appear to house her physically as well as her consciousness . Part of Lilynette's mask appears on his head, stretching from the back of his head around to the eyepiece on his left eye, with the flame pattern changing to emerge from the eyepiece and follow the mask fragment around to the back of his head while the mask itself is connected, by two chains, around his right eye. His Arrancar outfit changes drastically as well; his upper body is covered in a grey fur-lined jacket over a double-breasted vest, while his legs are covered in some kind of dark skin-tight pants with grey knee-high fur leggings covering his lower legs, and his arms are covered in some kind of gray elbow-length fur armbands that appears to end at his wrists. There are also ribbon-covered bandoleers emerging from his upper back and disappearing into his upper forearms, with fur-covered holsters.

As for Lupos, his release form is called Fenrir. He wears a long silver fur cloak fastened by a gold chain with a wolf's head medallion; white leather jerkin and black pants; black leather belt with steel buckle engraved with a wolf biting a man's hand off; weapon is a bastard sword with a wolf's head pommel; mask fragment becomes a wolf's head helm.

Both were watching Lianna to make such she and the other girls don''t get hurt. "I must said brother," said Coyote. "Lianna has truly become stronger the last time show here." "Indeed," said Lupos. "She want to be strong like use. She also missed both you and Lilynette a lot when you left."

"Although I still can't believe your still a bit stronger then me brother," said Lupas. "After join Aizen you became lazy." "Hey, that no my fault it just happen Ok," said Coyote. "Right, you might be the Primera, but I'm the Leader of our House," said Lupos. "That is true, but don't forget tht I was the leader of the Pack before," said Coyote. "What was that!" said Lupos.

Then Coyote point oone of his pistols at Lupos and Lupos pointed his left hand at Stark. They charge cero, but missed each other and killed two hollows that tried to attack the Starrk brothers from behind. "Nice one brother," said Lupos. "Thanks," reply Coyote.

Then several more foolish hollows charge at the brother, but Coyote shot them down. "I see your aim is still hasn't change at all," said Lupos. Then he stabbed his sword into the sand and blood slow leaked out meaning that Lupos killed an underground hollow that was going to attack. "I see you tracking skills are still shape are ever," said Coyote.

Elsewhere Arturo was pretty much bored. He had his hands in his pockets and was the only arrancar that hasn't ever touch or drew his Zanpakuto. He had a bored look on his face as he was surrounded my at least twenty enemy arrancars and hollows.

"There one! Kill him!" yelled one of the arrancar. Arturo laughed and said, "Fools do you know who you are dealing with?" The Arrancars looked and him confused, until one looked scared and took a few steps back. "Impossible, its Arturo Plateado the arrancar that destroy half of Soul Society," said an arrancar.

"Good to know that I'm still remembered," said Arturo. "Don't worry I'm not going to uses Fénix (**Phoenix**) on any of you because none of you are worthy." Then Arturo use his beam saber, which is a dark colored saber of energy that materializes for his finger when extend forward. He in second killed half the enemies that were around him. Then Arturo finished the rest of them a large powerful cero. Went he was done Arturo walked away boredly.

Another part of the battlefield, Aisslinger was have a bit of problem fighting. Being in his release form a many of years, it was hard for him to fight in his prerelease form after returning to it and being in it from only several days.

"Damn it, I didn't think in would be this though fight," said Aisslinger. Then four Menos Grandes surrounded him. "I guess in time to release again," said Aisslinger holding his sword out. "Fire Away, Cuervo Garras! (**Clawed Raven**)" After the light died down, Aisslinger return to his true form. His mask cover all, but the upper-left quarter of his face and took a shape of a beak. He legs were gone and his gain four arms.

Aisslinger then sonido up between the four Gillains and point one of his arms at each of them. "Now have a taste of my Uña Tirotear! (**Claw/Nail Sniping**)" He fire a continuing blast of 108 shot at once and killing the gillains. Then an Adjuchas jumped at Aisslinger to attack him, but he show it coming. He combined his Tirotears with his cero and fired his Cero Tirotear (**Zero Sniping**) at the hollow. Aisslinger sonido away and continued to fire at the enemy.

Meanwhile, in the air of the battlefield Avirama was in his release form Águila. He transforms into a humanoid bird. He has an white eagle's head (with the inside of his beak his mouth is visible) with black streaks running down it, his black hair extends to an extensive length. His body is covered in red feathers and his arms and feet become bird-like with sharp talons, as well as large bird-wings from his back, and his chest is left exposed and covered in various tattoo markings.

He was killing enemy flying hollow easy, which was boring to him because he was hoping for a challenge. Then a Gillain saw Avirama. It change up and fired a cero at him. "That's it! You got to be kidding me," said Avirama. He used his Pluma Viento (**Feather Wind**) to block the cero and send it back at the gillain killing it.

"Come on is their anyone strong enough to take me on!" yelled Avirama. Then a gray bala came at him, but Avirama dodged it. He saw riding a flying hollow was a thin, pale man with stringy grey hair. He was wearing a relatively light chestplate with spikes at the shoulder, wears long-sleeved white tunic and tan britches tucked into a pair of dusty boots. His zanpakuto took the form of dual blades.

"How about taking me on," said the arrancar. Avirama grinned and asked, "So who are you?" "The name Vanton and I'll be the ending you life." Avirama laughed and said, "I like to see you try. Oh by the way I'm one of Lord Skullak's personal fraccion Avriama Redder."

Avirama fired a red bala at Vanton, but his dodged it by jumping of the hollow, though the bala did kill the flying hollow. Vanton held his zanpakuto out and said, "Fly High, Halcón! (**Falcon**)" In a bust of spiritual power he revealed his release form. His head becomes like a falcon, iron grey wings, fingers become long and sharp like small swords.

Avirama grinned and said, "Well now things have finally become exciting. Lets see who stronger the eagle or falcon." "Yes, lets see," said Vanton. Then the two flew at each other and collided.

Meanwhile back on the ground, Findor was using excellent swordsmanship skills to cut down Adjuchas. He was also fighting at a 3rd seat level. His mask had a small segment on top of his mask missing and his low strap part of him mask was also gone.

Then a large battle hammer came at Findor, but he dodged it using sonido. Standing before Findor was tall, broad-shouldered, extremely muscular man. Who was wearing a heavy armor over brown trousers and a tan vest, he wield a war-hammer, he had closely-cropped black hair and dark red eyes.

"Well, you're a big guy," said Findor. "The names Corrin and I'm going to take you down,"said the tough arrancar. "Then I should introduce myself as well. I'm on of Lord Skulalk's personal fraccion Findor Carias." "So what? You can't beat me my your," said Corrin. "Not with these hollows under my command." Standing behind Corrin were several large Adjuchas.

"Oh really?" asked Findor. His held up on of his wrist blade and blew on it. Using his Silbido four large Adjuchas appeared behind him. One was a large poisonous sea snake, another was a giant squid, another is a large humanoid shark with a poweful jaw, a bladed tail, a claw right hand, and a saw shaped left arm and lastly was a massive clam.

"What the hell are those and how do you summon them?" ask Corrin. "This are my personal pets," said Findor. "I can summon and control with my Silbido (**Whistle**)." Findor blew on his wrist blade and his hollows charge and attacked the other hollows.

"So what?" said Corrin. "Your still not strong enough to beat me." Then Corrin rose his spiritual pressure, but Findor still didn't look worried at all. "Very well then," said Findor. He held his wrist blade and shatter his mask until there was only left of his mask was coving his right eye.

Corrin looked at Findor in shock and asked, "What the hell did you do and how are you stronger?" "Afinar (**Tuning/Refining**) is a ability I alone have," said Findor. "My mask act like a limiter and I'm the only arrancar that can shatter his mask to become stronger. I suggest that you should give up." As Findor smirked.

Corrin growled in anger and yelled, "DON'T YOU DARE UNDERESTIMATE ME! CRUSH, PUÑO DE HIERRO! (**Iron Fist**)" Corrin held his hammer up and release a large amount of spiritual pressure, but Findor didn't look worried at all. When the smoke cleared both of Corrin hands become great fists covered with spikes and six spiked tentacles come out of his back.

"Interesting release form," said Findor. "Very well then, I'll just have to start fight serious was well." Findor pointed his sword out and said, "Carve upon the water, Pinza Aguda!" After saying that a huge eruption of spiritual energy in the form of purple flames. Now he has large crab-like claws that cover both of his hands; the right claw is very large, similar to that of a fiddler crab. The right side of his body is covered with a carapace of chitinous composition, acting as a form of armor. At the other end of the tip of the claw, it seems that there is a string/rope-like connection from there to the right shoulder, most likely to help him lift the claw up as it is shown to be stretched like rubber. The two charge at each other and started to clash.

Meanwhile with Ggio, he was cut down Adjuchas with his fast speed and skilled swordsmanship. Then his clashed his blade with another arrancar's blade. Ggio's opponent was a creepy looking man with black shoulder-lenght hair and oranges-yellow eyes. He was a scientist uniform and his mask remains his six fangs that are on both his cheek (three on both sides.)

"Well, look like I found an interesting opponent," said the arrancar. "The name is Taransu." "I'm the 10th Espada, Ggio Vega." Taransu laughed insanely and said, "You an Espada that one of the best jokes I heard." Then Ggio kick Taransu in the stomach and send him back a bit. "Trust me I'm a lot stronger the I look," said Ggio. "Beside someone of you level is not a threat to me."

"Don't you dare mock me," said Taransu. "Aloud me to show you my true power." Taransu held his Zanpakuto out and said, "Capture you prey, Tarántula! (**Tarantula**)" Taransu then turn into a humanoid looking spider with eight bladed spider legs appearing on his back and he was wields a saw bladed sword.

"Hmm not a bad Resurreccion," said Ggio. "But my is better." Ggio point his sword down and said, "Bite off, Tigre Estoque!" Ggio becomes more tiger-like. He gains red stripes on his cheeks and forehead. His Hollow mask becomes slightly elongated at the back, with the saber teeth being slightly more pronounced. His white jacket continues down into a black-embroidered white loincloth, with large black stripes running along the sides of the jacket and running the same pattern continuing down onto his now exposed legs, which is now concealed in a more form-fitting white material that stops at the thigh. His feet becomes fur-covered and cat-like. His knees and elbows are covered in a blond fur. The most pronounced change is, with the transformation, he gains long squared-off blades on each wrist. His braid grows to become very thick and long, hanging down to his knees, striped blond and black with a squared-off blade similar to the ones on his wrist, hanging off the end.

Both arrancar were staring each other down wait for each other to make the first move. "Let go!" said Ggio. Then both charge at each other and clashed with each other.

Meanwhile watch other the battle on the right side of the battlefield was a medium height, small-built man with black hair and crimson eye with a dark crimson band covering his right eye socket and a thin-faced. His mask remains was unique in that his mask fragment is on his hands and not his face. His left hand is completely covered in bone plates with small horns protruding from his knuckles. His right hand has long bone-like claws growing from the three middle fingers.

He wore a long white trenchcoat with crimson embroidery at the cuff and collar, black shirt tucked into a pair of white trousers tucked into black boots, and leather belt with a silver buckle. His Zanpakuto took the form of twin daggers sheathed behind his back with bone hilt.

He was standing calmly. Then said, "So you arrived Rudobon my brother." The arrancar turn around and saw the Exequias Captain standing not so far away. "I have Saracc,"said Rudobon. "Its has been 50 years since I last saw you become you join up and start serving Mordarth." "Yea I know," said Saracc.

Both Chelute brother stand where they were and haven't look away from each other. "Saracc I wish not to fight and ask you to please stand down," ask Rudobon. "Sorry brother, but Mordrath has give me order and I'm loyal to him to not fail," said Saracc. "So I ask you will as you the same thing to you to stand down and walk way." "Sorry, but I can't do that," said Rudobon.

Both sighed and said that the same time, "Then you give me no choice." Both brother snap their fingers. Behind Rudobon appeared a hundred of his skull clone Calaveras. Behind Saracc appeared a hundred of his sand clone called Títeres (**Puppets**).

Then Rudobon drew his sword and Saracc drew his draggers. They both pointed their blades out and order their men to attack. Then the Títeres and Calaveras charge to each other and start fight with both Saracc and Rudobon watch where they were both still standing.

Meanwhile waiting patiently on his throne Mordrath waited for his opponent to arrive. Then there was an explosion and a figure walked calmly through the smoke. Once through the figure show himself and it was Skullak with his sword already drawn.

"Well, you have finally made it Skullak," said Mordrath. "Mordrath I here to end things once and for all," said Skullak. "You're the only person in the way for the new era of peace in Hueco Mundo." Mortrath chuckled darkly and said, "Really because you forgot that only a Luisenbarn can rule over Hueco Mundo." "That is where you are wrong," said Skullak. "King Baraggan if live would have faith in me to become the new ruler."

Mordrath looked mad at Skullak and said, "My brother was a fool to let someone as young as you to rule. Now my brother is gone it's my turn to take my rightful place as King." Skullak narrowed his eyes and said, "Sorry, but that never going to happen." As Skullak pointed his sword at Mordrath.

Mordrath sat up of his bone throne. His trust his hand into the throne and in crumble away revealing his spear. "Fine then," said Mordrath. "I'll end your live myself and end the off the last Tuma once and for all." Skullak glare at Mordrath then smirked. "You really think you can beat me?" asked Skullak. "Remember your were the Segunda and I was the Primera. You can't win."

That make Mordrath angrier. "That was over fifty years ago boy," yelled Mordrath. "I'm more powerful now then I was before." "The same goes for me as well," said Skullak. "Now its time to end thing between use once and for all." Both took battle stands with their Zanpakuto in hand and ready to stare their battle that will determine the faith and future of Hueco Mundo.

**Sorry everyone for the look wait, but hear you go. The Civil Wars has begun and the future of Hueco Mundo will be determine soon. Also want to thank my fellow writer and friend MJLCoyoteStarrk for him help and his characters. **

**So please review and tell my all what you all think. Only three more chapter left in the story. So the end is coming soon and then I'll stare with the sequel.**


	17. True Original Espadas

**A Gladiator's Tale**

_The Return and Truth about the True Original Espada!_

Skullak and Mordrath had their Zanpakuto raised and both waiting of the other to make the first move. Then suddenly Mordrath did something the confused and shocked Skulllak. He lowered his spear showing he wasn't going to fight.

"What are you doing Mordrath?" asked Skullak. Mordrath smirked and said, "I just remember that I a better opponent for you to fight." "Don't play games with me Mordrath," said Skullak. "This fight is between you and me."

"Don't worry Skullak," said Mordrath. "This person has been wait a very long time to see and fight you again." Then Mordrath moved out of the way a bit, wait for someone to come.

Then footstep were heard and someone was coming. Skullak held his sword up for who ever it was. But when the person relieved himself, Skullak was completely shocked to see who it was. "Impossible!"

Standing there was a young man with short black hair and red eyes. He wore his own custom gladiator-like uniform. His mask remain was a gladiator helmet on his head with a dark red gem in the front center and had curved horns of both side extending out.

The arrancar smiled darkly and said, "It's been a very long time hasn't it brother." Skullak to a step back and said, "No it can't be. Accelos!"

Meanwhile with Aisslinger, he was floating around right now, since most of the fight were over. The only enemies left were Mordrath's top warriors and a few others. Suddenly a new spiritual pressure was sensed and one that he hasn't sensed of a very long time. "Impossible that's..." but before he could finish someone interrupted. "Yes, its him," said a voice.

When Aisslinger turn to see who it was his visible eye widen. Walking to him was an arrancar wearing a gladiator/knight style uniform. His hollow hole was in the center of his chest and has a red X over it. He wear a helmet with a red longitudinal crest of a Roman legionnaire. His face was cover by a silver mask with several eye holes on the upper half of it. His Zanpakuto took the form of a gladiator spear.

"It's been along time Aisslinger Wernarr," said the arrancar. "Impossible!" said Aisslinger. "You're still alive Tiberius Alkatron!" "Of course I am," said Tiberius. "Did you really you and Demoura could really defeat me. I let you two think you won. I'll guess since take stupid fool Demoura not here, he was killed during that war. It makes my job and revenge more easy." Even though Aisslinger and Demoura weren't the best of friends, they were still partner that serve Skullak and they did respect each other. Aisslinger was mad hearing Tiberius disrespecting his partner.

"I also heard after Skullak was demoted as a Privaron you were sent to you 22nd Underground Passageway and was permanent put into your Resurreccion right?" asked Tiberius. "Yea, but why are you asking?" asked Aisslinger. "Because you're no long as stronger as your used to be," said Tiberius. "An arrancar's Resurreccion is used we are turn back into are true selfs and are true power is returned, but when an arrancar is sealed in their release form for a long period of time they because weaker because of it. The reason we reseal our Resurreccion is to recharge and rest our power, but since you just regain resealing your power it hasn't been long enough to rest and have all you power to return a full strong. Which means you on match against me."

Aisslinger glared at Tiberius and said, "Don't underestimate my power." "Then show me that you are still as strong as you used to be!" yelled Tiberius. Then the two arrancars clashed with each other.

Meanwhile with Ggio, he and Taransu were still going at it. Taransu swag his saw blade at Ggio, but he blocked it with his wrist blades. "Give up," said Taransu. "You no match against me. I am your superior!"

Ggio narrow his eyes, but up his legs to push forward and sliced Taransu's saw blade in half with his own blades. Taransu looked shocked at his broken weapon, while Ggio smirked and said, "How about that? I question your superiority." Taransu growled at Ggio and said, "This is not over yet." Then he extended his eight bladed spider legs on his back.

Taransu then struck at Ggio, but the 10th Espada remain calm and dodge at the strikes. '_Must remain calm and watch my opponent,'_ thought Ggio. _'Must wait for an opening! Watch! Look for it!'_ Then Ggio saw it and strike, cutting Taransu across the chest.

"What? How?" said Taransu shocked and holding his injury. "You might be strong, but your attacks are wild," said Ggio. "All I need to do is wait for an opening and make a clear hit."

Taransu growled in anger, but then held his hand out and fired a blue webbing at Ggio and it wrapped around his arm against his body. "What the hell?" said Ggio surprised. "Your now trapping in my webbing," said Taransu. "Now my feast will begin." Then Taransu walked to Ggio, while rubbing his hand togeher and chuckling insanely.

Ggio then took a deep breath and said, "Very well then. I will then show you my true power." Ggio then was surrounded by spiritual energy. His original white part turned brown and his forearms and hands become large blades. He also grew muscular, but only half the size he was before during the war. "Behold Tigre Estoque true battle form. Tigre Estoque El Sable!" said Ggio.

Then to Taransu surprise, Ggio use his new strength to break free from the webbing holding him. "Impossible!" said Taransu. "I show you my power, so I'll give you one shot to try to beat my," taunt Ggio, making Taransu more angrier now.

He pointed his eight spider legs out and at the point of each of them a dark purple ceros formed. "Now feel the power of my strongest attack!" said Taransu. "Cero Ocho! (**Zero Eight**)" He fired his eight ceros at the same time at Ggio.

Taransu laugh thinking he won, but when the smoke clear Ggio was gone. "Was the best you got?" Ggio's voice was heard behind Taransu. Before he could move away, Ggio attacked and cut off four of the eight spider legs on his back.

"Damn you!" yelled Taransu. "How can you be so powerful!" "Because I was able to unlock my battle form true appears," said Ggio. "Before when I used this form I gain power, but lose my speed, but after training myself I was able to achieve this new power and speed."

Then before Taransu knew it, Ggio impale him through his body with one of his blades. "Impossible!" choked Taransu. "Looks like this is the end of you," said Ggio. He charged a cero and blow Taransu's head away and dropped the body on the ground. Ggio went back to his Resurreccion first form again and walked away.

Meanwhile, up in the sky Aviarma and Vanton were still continuing their battle. Avirama had a few cut over his body, while Vanton was badly injured and had a nasty cut across his chest.

"Damn you!" yelled Vanton. "How are you beating me!" Avirama grinned and said, "Because I'm just better them you." This made Vanton anger and his fired two grey balas at Avirama, but he was able to dodge them easy.

Vanton charged a grey cero and fired it at Avirama. He counter it with his Pluma Viento and send it back at Vanton. He was about to survive, but was trying to stay up in the air.

"Look like this is boring," said Avirama. "Time to end this now." Avirama raised in the shy above Vanton and fired his Devorar Pluma. The hundred of power feather hit Vanton and he screamed in pain as he was killed and fell out of the shy. Avirama grinned in victory and flew off.

While back on the ground, Findor and Corrin were still fighting. Findor was beaten up a bit, while Corrin was beaten badly and had several bad cuts over him.

Findor pointed his large claw at Corrin and charge his indigo cero between his claw. He fired it, but Corrin stayed where he was and held his hands up to block it. He successful did, but he could still feel the power of the cero which hurt like hell.

"Most impressive," said Findor. "Being about to take my cero head on and standing your ground to at it." "I told you I'm more powerful then you thought of me," said Corrin as he charge his own dark red cero and fired it and Findor, but missed since Findor used sonido to dodge the blast.

Findor held his claw out and fired his Tijeras Neptunea at Corrin. Corrin raised his arm to bash it away, but the attack sliced right through it and half of his left arm fell off. "WHAT!" yelled Corin. "Impossible! How could you be about to cut through my hierro?"

"My Tijeras Neptunea fired a blast of high-pressured water that is able to slice even steel," said Findor. "Looks like this is the end for you." Then Findor fired multiple water blast and surround Corrin in a water sphere. "Esfera del Agua Aplastamiento! (**Crushing Water Sphere**)" Soon Corrin screamed to death before be tear to shears. "Now lets see how the others are doing," said Findor as he walked away.

Elsewhere, a massive explosion of sand was made and racing out of it was Aisslinger. He also had a nasty injure on his right shoulder. _'Damn it!'_ thought Aisslinger. _'Tiberius is still strong as he ever was. It only been a week since I seal my release form, but I still only have 50% of my full power back.'_

"So this is all the speed you got," said Tiberius as he was run next to Aisslinger. "Your slow then you used to be." He then hit Aisslinger with the back end of his spear and send him crashing on the sand. "How sad your weaken the you used to be Aisslinger," said Tiberius. "This is barely even a match for me."

"I told you to not underestimate me!" said Aisslinger. He then point his four arms at Tiberius and charged twenty powerful shots at his finger tips. "Take this! Bala Tirotear! (**Bullet Sniping**)" He fired his strong balas at Tiberius, but he easily cut them all with his spear.

"Is that it?" taunt Tiberius. "Hardly!" yelled Aisslinger. He then fired his Uña Tirotear at Tiberius, who just stood their. After being blast with a continuous blast of 108 shot, the smoke cleared and shown Tiberious standing their unhurt. Aisslinger looked shocked at it.

"Was that your best?" question Tiberius. "NO, this is!" yelled Aisslinger. He combined his Tirotears with his cero in between both his four arms. "Cero Tirotear!" Aisslinger fired his two cero blasts. Tiberius charge a single balck cero and fired it, which stop both of Aisslinger's attacks.

"Impossible!" said Aisslinger shocked. "Now it's my turn," said Tiberius. Before Aisslinger knew it, Tiberius appeared before him and strike with his spear. He cut Aisslinger from his left shoulder to his right hip. Aisslinger fellow to the ground and his Resurreccion faded.

Aisslinger reached out to garb his sword, but Tiberius step on his hand. Then used his other foot to step on his chest. "Just as I thought your weak," said Tiberius. "To think I let you beat be back then before." He raised his spear up for the final blow. "Goodbye Aisslinger," said Tiberius as he was about to decapitate Aisslinger, but before he could a yellow cero blast came at him and Tiberius that to sonido away to dodge it.

Tiberius look to how dare to attack him, while Aisslinger lifted up his head to see who saved him. When he did, Aisslinger was shocked to see who is was. Stand not to far was a handsome looking man with grey eyes and black spike hair. He wore a sleeveless white shirt with three black line on it. He also wore a white hakama, a black sash with a golden buckle, standard arrancar boost, and a sleeveless thin trench coat. His mask remain was on his right cheek, which look like four long teeth. His Zanpakuto took the form of a grey harpoon spear with a chain at the bottom end.

The arrancar was grinned and said, "Aisslinger, Tiberius it's been a long time." Tiberius stood their emotionless or because no one could see his face. While Aisslinger was still shocked and said, "Impssible! Kabutzu you're still alive!"

Meanwhile across the battlefield many arrancar were walking together in small groups when a new spiritual pressure was felt. Many were confused my it, while their were a few have reckoned it.

With Ggio, Avirama, and Findor they know how it was. "Impossible! Is spiritual pressure!" said Ggio. "No way! He can't be alive," said Avirama grinning his teeth. '_Damn it! Now I'm going to lose my chances with Mila-Rose because of him!'_ "Well, it seem the seventh member of Baraggan's fraccion has return," said Findor.

With Apacci and the others, Apacci saw Mila-Rose stop and asked, "Yo, Mila-Rose what's wrong?" Mila-Rose was looking to the direction of where the new spiritual pressure was coming from. She had tears in her eyes and said, "He alive!" Then she started to head to the sores, which make Apacci and Sung-sun a bit confused, but follow after their friend.

Meanwhile back with Skullak, he was staring at Accelos serious, while Accelos was grinning darkly. "Accelos how is it that you're still alive?" asked Skullak. "You were killed." "No brother, you never kill me and left be to die in the desert, but I clutched on life and live to have my revenge you!"

Skullak sighed and said, "I see. Sad to see how lower you become. What would our parents say if they were still alive." You mean your parents," said Accelos. "They alway looked to you and love you the most. I was your shadow barely getting any attention. You stood in the glory of the light of the Tuma's, while I stood in the dark of it."

"I see. I never thought you took it that seriously," said Skullak. "Well, of course I did," said Accelos. "I deserved to be the leader and to rule, but you were alway in my way. Mother and Father were going have you as the leader." Next Accelos grinned evilly and ask, "Tell me _bother_ have you ever wonder how the Tuma House was massacred so easily? How so many high level warriors the served the Tuma were kill also."

Skullak narrowed his eyes and said, "The thought came to me and made me wonder." "Well, **I **was the one who told Aizen and Lord Mordrath able the family and our warriors weaknesses!" Skullak looked completely shocked at this, while Mordrath smirk and was enjoying listening to this.

"Not to long after that, I discarded my last name, join up with them first Espada and become a member of them," said Accelos. "I was finally free and happy, but that was until Aizen came back and not to long after that you also return back alive!" Accelos point at his former older brother. "You alway ruin everything in my live! That why I challenge you to a battle to the death. Of course you won, but instead of finishing me, you left me to die in Hueco Mundo. But I hanged on to life and with the help of my loyal fraccion Tiberius I live. Not to long after I join up with Lord Mordrath and become his second in command."

"I see, then the brother I once knew died thousand of yours ago," said Skullak. He grabbed his hilt and drew his blade. "Then I will just have to kill you both." Accelos laughed at that and Mordrath chuckled. "Do you really think you can defeated the both of us?" asked Accelos. "Yes, I can!" said Skullak. "You two forget how strong I am. Its has been many of years that I've done battle with you two, but I've alway been strong and high rank then both you."

Both Accelos and Mordrath looked a bit nervous until a voice was heard. "What about us? I think we can make thing more even of our side." Skullak looked to see two figures walking out of the shadows of the building. When they came into view, Skullak looked shocked to see who they were.

First was a muscular man with light purple eyes and spiky back hair. He had a faint mustache and goatee. He also had several black tattoo on his face. Two were on both side of his nose and six claw-like tattoo marks, three on both side of his face. He also had a black dragon tattoo on his left arm. His mask remain was a like a helmet that was in forehead and went to the back of his head. He wore grey shoulder pads with a chain connecting them together in front. He also a white towel around his neck and bandages wrapped around his lower middle body. He wore a white hakama and black boost.

The other was a beautiful woman with long teal hair and grey eyes. Her mask remain was on the side of his head and looked like butterfly wing and her mask extend underneath her eyes. Her hollow hole was on the center of her stomach. Her mask remain has a black curved line on the upper part of it along a black five pointed flower tattoo. The lower part of her mask has a rainbow color effect. She wore a black, white, golden, and dark blue tank top and had long fingerless gloves. He wore a white hakama that show a bit of her hips and a black sash.

"Impossible Irabreeze and Seluna you're both still alive!" said Skullak. Irabreeze laugh and said, "Of course. Did you think that idiot Yammy could kill me. Please, I pretend to be defeat, though I also lucky that he was unable to sense me, which aloud me to escape."

"As for me, did you really think that unattractive woman Cirucci could really kill me," said Seluna. "I told you that you should have pick me over her. After all my beautiful can't me matched." Skullak glared at her and said, "Like I said so many time before that you will never be my type. After all to you use them as your play toy in bed and alway move one when you find someone better then the last man."

"Pity that you're going to die, since I'm the last beautiful woman your will ever lay eyes on," said Seluna. "After you're finished I have to get some pay back against Cirucci." Skullak glared at her madly, but then turn his gaze to Accelos who was grinning evilly.

"I have to say brother that four against one is a lot better." Skullak took a step back and thought, _"What am I going to do? I out number and out powered. Damn it what can I do?"_

Meanwhile, Kabutzu and Tiberius were staring at each other. Kabutzu had a calm expression, while Tiberius was unknown, since no one has ever seen his face because of the iron mask he wears. Then Kabutzu sense someone and said, "Well now, it looks like our audience has arrived." Soon many group of Arrancar surround the area, but kept their distance away.

Kabutzu saw several familiar faces around him. He looked back at Tiberius and said, "Well, looks like its time to tell the truth about he True Original Espada!" Tiberous remain silent, while many of the Arrancars were taking with each other on what Kabutzu was taking about.

The only one that knew were Nelliel, Dordoni, Cirucci, Gantenbainne, Aaro, Niero, and a few others. While most others like Starrk, Harribel, and Grimmjow were confused. One of the dark secret the Original Espada kept from everyone for many of years is about to be revealed.

"Many of you are confused," said Kabutzu. "So let me explain. Before your Original Espada you all knew, before them was the True Original Espada that were a paowerful group of arrancars. There are some among you who know what I'm talking about. So now aloud me to tell you all about them."

"The first Primera Espada was Cráneo the Cannibal and his fraccion Zino Treck. Cráneo was crazy insane man that somewhat the leader of the Espada. Until Skullak cam along, he observed him and believe that he wasn't worthy in being the leader of the Espada. So both Skullak and Cráneo face each other in combat, while Skullak two fraccion Aisslinger and Demoura fought Zino." Kabutzu turned his attention to Aisslinger before continuing. "Anyway Zino will kill against the two fraccion team work. While the main fight was very intense, but in the end Skullak came out victorious. He spared Cráneo, but he was that type of guy that didn't quit and keep fighting. So Skullak had to kill him, but gave him a warrior's death."

"The Segunda Espada was Arabyze Delze, the Saber Tooth and his fraccion Tyron, the Beast. He was a interesting guy and even though his personality was questionable, but he was nice guy to hang out with. Sadly Arabyze end came when Mordrath come it. He challenged Arabyze for the position of the Espada. While one of Mordrath's subordinates fought and killed Tyron. The battle between Mordrath and Arabyze was fearsome, though sadly in the end Mordrath showed no mercy and killed Arabyze. Many of us hated that and didn't get along with Mordrath or his fraccions at all."

"Next was the Tercera Espada, Tassalon, the Infected and his fraccion Megumi Tomoko." When hearing Megumi name, Pesche was slightly blushing because he and her had a bit of a past together. "Anyway Tassalon was like a coin. He could be crazy mad or insne, while other time he could be a very nice guy and friend. He losed his position as Espada after facing Nelliel. Unlike what happen to the othersn Nelliel spared Tassalon, while Pesche and Dondochakka did the same for Megumi. So Tassalon became one of the first Privarons. Though few year later, he and his fraccion disappear and weren't heard for."

"Then Cuatro Espada was Accelos Tuma, the Gladiator and you are his fraccion Tiberius Alkatron." As Kabutzu pointed at Tiberius. "We knew Accelos wasn't very truthful or nice. Seem he was try to raise up the rank in the Espada, though when Skullak showed up thing became more frustrating for him. So he fought his older brother in a fight to the dead, while you Tiberius fought against Aisslinger and Demoura. We thought they killed you, but it seemed that you trick them and somehow faked your death. As for Accelos, Skullak defeated his young bother, but didn't kill him. So he left him in the desert of Hueco Mundo in die, but I believe you help save your master Tiberius and you both later join with Mordrath to help him with his plans."

"Then Quinto Espada was Baraggan Luisenbarn, the Despair. You see Baraggan was a member of the very first Espada back in his youthful day. I my was one of his fraccion back then too," expalined Kabutzu. "What happen to Baraggan after being part of the Espada, he was showing his power and raised as the King of Hueco Mundo, but after becoming older, he left and rule Hueco Mundo as King in Las Noches. Then after that Aizen came and we now what happen."

"As for me, I once was a member of Baraggan's fraccion until I fail one mission and was badly injured. Baraggan told me that I was no use for him and I was dragged out my Charlotte and Avirama and threw me out into Hueco Mundo for died. But I was saved by a beautiful lioness named Mila-Rose." As Kabutzu looked to her with a smile. "After I recovered my strength and my injures were healed, I return to have my revenge on Baraggan, but failed again. I was defeat my his fraccions and was left for dead again, but my will gave me strength to hang on and I survived to return once again."

"Next was the Sexta Espada Seluna, the Mosquito and her fraccion Shivani Coco. Seluna away had her way with men and love to toy with them, thought she and Tassalon bit seem to have felling for each other. What lead to her downfall was she tried to hit on and subdue Skullak, which enraged Cirucci. She challenge Seluna and we thought she was killed, but it seems that we were wrong. I think that Seluna survived and Shivani must have saved her mistress."

"The Séptima Espada was Nagi Tanka, the Indian and his fraccions Dyani and Hesutu who were also his children. Nagi was also a quite and mysterious man. Who didn't really talk to use that much. As for what happen to him, no one knows. He and his fraccions one day left into Hueco Mundo. They disappeared and weren't heard for again."

"Next was the Octava Espada Yome, the Grid and his fraccion Jamail Cross. Yome was the Scientist of the Espada back then. He was a nice and smart guy. When Nnoitra came he fought against Yome, while Tesla battled Jamail. They both almost killed, but Nelliel and her fraccion save them. Yome also become an Privaron and also develop a crush on Nelliel, while Jamail become good friends with her fraccions. We also don't know what happen to Yome too. He and Jamail left without anyone knowing and we haven't heard from them at all either."

"The Noveno Espada was Nivie, the Ice and her fraccion was Gonzalo. Nivie was an emotionless woman who had a cold personality until Skullak came. His firer honorable personality did something and slowly melted and warm up her frozen heart. What made Nivie fall for Skullak truly was that he save her after her battle with Aaroniero. She also became a Privaron, but she and Cirucci develop a friendship with each other in sharing Skullak. Though Nivie and Gonzalo also disappeared too. Is sadden both Skullak and Cirucci after they learn close friend left without telling them."

"Lastly was the Décima Espada Irabreeze, the Animal and his fraccion Rog-ahad. Irabreeze was a crazy man who enjoyed fighting. We also thought he was killed my Yammy, but looks like he faked it. Then he join Mordrath's force it looks like. "

"Now then I explain everything to everyone, its time for use to now start our fight Tiberius," said Kabutzu. Then Tiberius stated chuckling darkly and said," Interesting, but you see I'm not alone." Then with sonido three other arancars appeared. Two of them Kabutzu knew while the last one was an unknown.

The first is girl with amber eyes and lightish-dark blue hair. Her mask remain was under and between her eyes, while she also had a yellow star tattoo on her upper right cheek. She wore a dress that only cover her right shoulder and the dress stop down to knees. She wore light pink arm sleeves and standers black boots.

The second was a slightly muscular man with grey eyes and shaved grey hair, expect for down the center of his head which he has red hair. He had dark grey tattoo on the outside of his eyes. His mask remain was on his forehead with two horns. He wore a sleeveless white open collar jacket, white hakama, and black boots.

The last one was a man in his fourties. He was slim, but slightly muscular man with a bald head and four black marks in his face, two on his chin and the other two on the forehead. He had black eyes and wears a green armor with spikes in the shoulders, a purple glove on his left hand, and a hook in place of his right hand.

"Well, Shivani and Rog-ahad, I see are both are still alive," said Kabutzu. "Though it doesn't surprise me at, since I sense both your masters. Though I don't know the third guy at all." "Meet Rokku Daun," said Tiberius. "He a professional bounty hunter that Mordrath payed and higher to help us win. Looks like your out number to win."

Then Kabutzu laugh and confused Tiberius. "What are you laughing about?" asked Tiberius. "I just find it funny and ironic," said Kabutzu. "Because I was think and doing the same thing you just did." Then suddenly three other arrancars appeared with sonido. Shivani and Rog-ahad looking a bit surprised, while Tiberius was still shown no emotions because of his mask as he looked at the new arrivals.

The first was a good-looking man lime green eyes and short messy purple hair. He had a purple tattoo design under his right eye and had a single tooth sticking out of his mouth downwards. His mask remain is on his forehead with a cat ear like shape in the center, while four bone part extend down his face and stop at his nose line. He wears his own customized uniform and his Zanpakuto was a large katana with a wooden hilt. Also his right arm had several spikes in it.

Next was an attractive and beautiful tan-skin woman with golden eyes and short dark violent hair. She wears a bit revealing arabian style uniform and her Zanpakuto was an Egyptian sword. Her hollow hole was on her lower abdomen and mask remain was on her upper back, while looked like an antelope's skull with nine bladed horns that can be seen over her shoulders.

Lastly was a man with light brown eyes and brown hair. His mask remain was on the side of his head with a three blade point out. He wears his own customized uniform and his Zanpakuto is a katana.

The three former looked around as the crowd of arrancars around and saw some familiar faces. Jamail did his toothy grin and waved saying, "Yo Pesche, Dondochakka how it buddies!" Both fraccions waved back to their old friend.

When Pesche looked to Megumi, he waved nervously to her. She did a small wave back and winked to him, which made him blush. Nelliel saw this and she asked, "Pesche is there something you would like to tell me?" Pesche looked more nervous and said, Well...back then me and Megumi were going out with each other secretly, but she left." Nelliel just smile and patted her fraccion on the back to be happy to reunite with an old love.

"Jamail, Megumi, and Gonzalo looks like you also return too," said Tiberius. "Though it doesn't matter. You'll all be defeat soon enough." He turn to the others and said, "Pick anyone you like, but Kabutzu. His Mind!" They nodded and looked to who they were going to fight.

The six arrancars soindo away, leave Tiberius and Kabutzu to themselves to face each other. "Now we can see who's better between the two of our," said Tiberius holding his spear ready for battle. "Good because I always want to know which one use is stronger," said Kabutzu holding his harpoon in a battle position.

With Gonzalo, he appears a find distance away and saw Rokku appears as well. Gonzalo had a bored emotionless look and said, "Who are you?" "I'm Rokku Daun a professional bounty hunter and you are my new target," he said pointed his hook at the former fraccion. "Sorry, but you no threat to me at all," said Gonzalo.

With Jamail, he took a good area to fight and saw Rog-ahad was going to be his opponent. "So it just you and me Cross," he said. Jamail smirked and said, "Look like it and I don't mind at all. You and me were really friend at all and never talked, but looked like were finally going to find out which one of our is stronger." Both getting into a fighting stance to start their fight.

With Megumi, she saw that her opponent was Shivani, but didn't look like she wanted to fight. "Shivani my old friend it has been a very long time," said Megumi. "I don't wish it fight you." "I know and I feel the same, but Master Seluna has given me order to defeat anyone against our side," said Shivani getting it a battle stance. "Then I guess I have no choice either," as Megumi also had her blade drawn too to fight.

Meanwhile back with Shawlong and Di-Roy, they were putting up a good fight against Petros. They blades clashed and they used their sonido speed and hierro to keep for getting injured. Of course, he was getting annoyed at this two were able to last this long against him and it was time to end thing.

"Damn I'm done toying around with you two," said Petros. "I'm going to end this now and burn you two to nothing." "I see," said Shawlong. "Then we will no longer hold back either." He his Zanpakuto forward and said, "Awake and Snip, Tijereta!" A bright light yellow light surround Shawlong as he released. When it died down he was in rResurrección. Shawlong grew armor that covers his arms and upper chest, while his hands transform into long claws and his mask extends down to cover the left side of his face. While a part of his mask fragment extending out to his right, becomes a claw-tipped tail. Also, his original mask fragment extends downward to form a sort of half-helmet, and the side protrusion becomes mounted on the back of his head.

"That's nothing, let me show you a true powerful Resurrección," said Petros. He held his Zanpakuto forward and said, "Burn, Sangre Piedra! (**Stone Blood**)" Then Petros was covered in flame and his gauntlets that are his mask remain turn from white to black and look to be made of obsidian. The plates of obsidian run up his arm and along his shoulders and about his chest, his legs become encased in armor looked to be made of magma that trail up to the plates of obsidian.

Di-Roy then looked at his Zanpakutos and said, "I haven't use this in a very long time, but I'm show you my true power. Sharpen, Dorso de Diamante Serpiente! (**Diamondback Serpent**)" Then Di-Roy's body got covered in diamond hard scales and his lower half his body becomes a serpent shape. On his forearms, he gains two diamond shape blades on them. "Now let me show you why my hierro is the most strongest of all the fraccions."

Elsewhere, the battle between the Granz brothers raging on! Tarran was a bit impress on seen his older and young brothers were somewhat about to work together. Yylfordt was strongest then he used to be and his swordsmanship skill were equal with Tarran. Szayel wasn't a push over either and was a bit annoying.

Tarran stood back a bit and said, "I must say brother I'm impress on how must skilled you both become, though mostly with you Yylfordt. Now it time to stop holding back and start the really fight."

"For once I agree," said Yylfordt. "I'll show you just how much stronger I am then I use it be." He point his Zanpakuto forward and said, "Impale, Del Toro!" He was surrounded my a bright light and after was over he appeared changed. Yylfordt's upper body enlarges and is covered in armor shaped like a bull's head and torso. While his mask seems to completely regenerate and give him long, thin horns in the process.

"Agree, now it time of the second act to start," said Szayel. "Sip Fornicarás!" As he swallowing his sword, his body swells to enormous proportions and release spiritual energy, which covers his immediate vicinity in a fine mist that slowly clears away as he transforms. In his released form, the lower half of his body becomes a multitude of purple tentacles reminiscent of a sea anemone. Then feet extend from under the tentacles, which are then replaced by a layered dress-like garment. His upper torso becomes a segmented and form-fitting gray garment, with white sleeves extending from the elbow and down to a wide opening at the wrist that reveal a purple interior. Three small, dark purple extensions span upward from the elbow, while four long, dark purple strands that look like falling drops hang from the underside of the sleeve itself. His hands turn white, and his fingertips become slightly elongated and purple. His hair gains various purple drop-like strands as well. His mask remain took the form of a headdress that forms a thin band across his forehead, as well as what appears to be half the bottom structure of his mask remains "glasses", which is attached on either side of his head by fan-like coverings. His left eye gains purple markings that take the shape of four lines on the top and bottom. He also grows four large, gray branch structures on his back, two on each side, which form a shape similar to the wings of a butterfly. Each branch has twelve equally-spaced red strands that resemble falling drops. These strands can expand out, becoming thicker until they look similar to feathers, giving them the appearance of actual wings like those of a bird. The branches can elongate at will.

"Yes, the final battle start now," said Tarran. Hold his Zanpakuto forward and said, "Feast on Decay, Belcebú! (**Beelzebub**)" Then four great fly wings spread behind him; his monocle is replaced with a pair of goggles that enhances his vision and enables him to see in many directions at once, and his hands are covered with two long blades. He is clad in white armor streaked with black and green along the shoulders and torso, feet are clad in black leather boots.

Meanwhile back with Chelute brother, both their army of soldiers were all killed. Both Saracc and Rudobon still haven't move from where they were standing. "It seen that the power of soldiers is about even," said Saracc. "Look like the only to find out how's strongest is to got full power." "I agree," said Rudobon drawing his sword. "Its time to stop holding back and fight for real now."

Saracc crossed his daggers and said, "Rise in Fury, Tempestad de Arena! (**Sandstorm**)" He became clad in a long tan coat over loose-fitting white uniform; surrounded by a swirling storm of sand that protects him from many attacks or can be used to attack his opponents unless they get past it (much like Byakuya's Senbonzakura). He has gains a long white-steel dagger with an ivory hilt for close-range combat.

"Grow, Arbol!"In his released form, the right side of Rudobon's body becomes wrapped in branches reaching down to his waist, where they split off into roots that flare out on either of Rudobon's sides. Four lightning bolt shaped branches grow out of the upper part of his right arm, with skulls similar to those worn by his subordinates hanging off of each one. He also gains a lightning bolt shaped stick. He also grew six more of these branches (totaling ten) that spread to the other side of his body.

Back with Skullak, he was worried and became overwhelm by then enemy. After think thing were looking bad, the sound of several sonidos were heard and all looked to see three figure appears. Accelos and the other were shocked and didn't expect this. While Skullak was completely surprised and said, "It can't be!"

First was a rather good looking man with short reddish-brown hair and golden eyes. His mask remain covered over his left eye and had three short blade like appearance pointed a bit upward to the left. He also had a small dark purple tattoo under his left eye. His hollow was small and on the center of his chest with a number three tattoo just above it. He wears a customized shirt that only cover over his chest, a scruffy tore up like sleeveless coat, white hakama, black sash, and standard boots. His Zanpakuto took the form of a saber.

Next was a young good looking man with spiked down white hair and emerald green eyes. He had a small red curved blade like tattoo under her right eyes and a red lightning shaped tattoo next to it. His mask remain is a spiked collar around his next and on the back of his head with four spike horns with red on then and are on the side of head. He wears his own customized uniform with a cape like part the cover the upper part of his uniform to his chest. His Zanpakuto is a katana.

Lastly was a very beautiful woman with ice blue eyes and long light blue hair that half the time covers over right upper part of her face. She had a number nine tattoo just below her neck and above her chest. Her mask remain is a halo with two have ones too. She wears a customized dress uniform with a black scarf round her neck. Her Zanpakuto is a katana with blue hilt and a perfect white blade.

"Tassalon, Yome, and...and Nivie!" said Skullak in a sad happy tone she her again. Nivie did a sad small and said, "Hello again Skullak. It's been a very long time and I've missed you." Skullak felt the some way to the second woman he fell in love with, but before he could said anything Accelos interrupted the moment.

"So you three have returned," he said. "Though my not truth surprised, since I sensed your foolish subordinates face against ours. Though it doesn't matter since this will end with you all being defeated."

Skullak turn back to his former brother and glared at him saying, "No that is where you are worry. Now that we have reunited again, we have the advantage again since many years has pass, but we still all know bit about each other fighting style, but we have been training had just in case something like this would happen."

Skullak turn his reunited comrades and said, "Pick anyone you want to face, but Mordrath is mine, since we have a score to settle." The three nodded and looked to who they were going to fight.

"I'll face Irabreeze," said Yome. Irabreeze laughed while cracking his knuckles and said, "You think? Just because you used to be two rank above me back then don't mean that I'm not stronger now. I've alway wanted to finally who's the best between us and we finally ing to find out." Yome shrugged his shoulders and said, "Don't matter to me. It should be very interesting, since our fraccions are doing the same thing too."

Meanwhile both Tassalon and Seluna have been staring at each other the whole time. Both might have been together in the old day, but they never got into a relationship. "I will deal with Seluna," said Tassalon, but "No I will!" said Nivie. "I have a score to settle with her after what she tried to do to Skullak and tried to kill Cirucci."

Seluna smirked and said, "You can try if you like old friend, but remember that I used to be two rank high then you." Nivie was fazed at and gave a cold glare at Seluna. "That may have been back then, but I'm more powerful then I used to be and I will not let anyone try to hurt the one that have come into my life and became my friends." Skullak had a small smile that her words.

Tassalon didn't look like he mind that at all and turn his sight to Accelos. "Then I'll just have to fight you," he said smirking. Accelos just glare at Tassalon and said, "Then you should be worried because if my foolish brother had never came to Las Noches I would have surpassed you in no time at all." Tassalon wasn't worried at all and said, "Well then now we can find out if that would be or not here and now."

Then the six sonido away and spread out so that they would have no one interfere with their fights. Which means that only left Mordrath and Skullak still where they were to finally fight without anyone interrupting them. Both had their Zankaputo ready in battle stance and were staring each other down.

Then both charged at each other and both spear and sword clashed with each other. Both were equal in power and their spiritual power were flaring. Their force were so great that it force them back showing how power they are.

"It time to end you tyranny once and for all Mordrath!" said Skullak. "No one I'm finished with you I'll finally take my rightful place a King of Hueco Mundo," said Mordrath.

"No, you were never worthy in being King like Lord Baraggan," said Skullak. "Unlike you, he was a true leader that lead use in bring down the mad king Reygel Leonisra and proved himself a worth King for nearly a thousand years. Not will never be, and that why he wanted my, since I'm a truly leader and warrior to keep the peace in this world." Skullak held his sword read and said, "Now its time to end thing once and for all."

**First I want to said how sorry I am it took me so long to do this chapter. Second I would like to thank Jellywolf25 for along me to use his Espada and fraccions into my story, which I make work very well. If anyone would like to see his Arrancars, check out his DeviantArt page to see them. **

**Anyway things are getting close to the end. Next time will be the end battles for the Civil War of Hueco Mundo. Will Skullak and his comrades succeeded in the next? Only way to find out his to wait and find out next time. **


	18. End Battles

**A Gladiator's Tale**

_The End Battle, the Final Battles!_

The fight between both Skullak and Mordrath were even at the moment. Even with a spear Mordrath was able to match Skullak evenly. Mordrath came with a stab, but Skullak moved out of the way and came with a swing down with his sword. Mordrath then blocking him with the back end of his spear.

He spun his spear, force to Skullak to back up. Mordrath then strike again, but Skullak sidestepped and grabbed the back then of the spear, which surprised Mordrath. Skullak came with another blade strike again, but Mordrath grabbed Skullak's hand and both got themselves in a stalemate.

Skullak then kneed Mordrath in the gut and then punched Mordrath in the jaw forcing him back, but he charge and fired a bala at Skullak, hitting him. Both recovered with very little injuries and back away from each other.

"It seen your still as good as you used to be back in the old days," said Mordrath. "I hate to admit it, but you're still good too," said Skullak.

Skullak charged in again and both clashed weapons again. They got themselves in a weapons lock and putting their strength behind their Zanpakutos to push over power each other.

Suddenly Skullak felt pain on his right side of his body and saw that Mordrath stabbed him. Skullak pushed Mordrath away and pulled the dragger out of himself. The dagger's blade is eight inches with a leather-bound handle and an iron dragon's-head pommel. Skullak frowned and throw is on the ground away.

"That was a cheap move," said Skullak hold his side. "Like I care," said Mordrath. "I use any trick to make sure I'll win." Then Mordrath point his spear forward and charge a black cero with purple streaks, while Skullak point his sword forward and charged his black cero. Both fired and the ceros were evenly match as the collied and exploded.

Both weren't done, they then charged their black Gran Rey Cero and fired then at each other. Both powerful ceros collied and once again were evenly matched. "It seem like this is going no way if we keep on fighting like this," said Mordrath. "Agree, looks like its them to take his fight to the next level," said Skullak. He held his sword forward and said, "Battle, Gladiador!" As Skullak enterd his Resurreccion!

Mordrath held his spear forward and said, "Bleed, Siegfried!" His circlet on his head becomes a helmet that resembles a dragon's skull. He develops two blood-red wings similar to a dragon on his back and he develops armor that have the resemblance of dragon's claws cross his chest that he can use as gauntlets if he needs to fight hand-to-hand. His spear becomes a black sword with a red stone on the hilt, filled with his blood.

Both charged at each other and their blades collied. Both were so powerful the that ground beneath them started to crack. Their spiritual powers flared as others could sense their power and their battle raged on.

* * *

Back with Shawlong and Di-Roy, their fight against Petros raged on. Shawlong came at Petros with his Cinco Palas Barra (**Five Bladed Slash**), which he slash at Petros with high speed with one of his claw. Though Petros blocked it with one of gauntlet and force the 11th Arrancar back. One of Petros's ability called Sangre de Vidrio (**Glass Blood**) was giving Shawlong a hard time, since Petros can transform the blood on his gauntlets into sharp shard of glass that have injured Shawlong, but he still didn''t give up.

Shawlong used sonido and got behind Petros, using his Diez Barra de Hoja (**Ten Bladed Slash**), slashing with both his claw into Petros's back cutting through his Hierro. This angered Petros and he balled his fists together and smashed his fists into Shawlong's face and send him flying back. Shawlong injured, but alive was weaken and couldn't clearly see to the moment, but his armor covering the left side of his face protect him.

Petros walked over to finish Shawlong with full powered Sangre de Vidrio, with one of his right gauntlet completely covered in glass. As he was about to attack, Di-Roy sonido in and blocked Petros's punch with body, that completely shattered Pretros's glass covered gauntlets with his diamond hard hierro. This completely shocked Petros and his stepped back to he some distance, see the former weakest fraccion of all completely blocking an attack without getting any damage or injures at all.

Petros then charged his blood red cero in his right hand and fired it. Di-Roy stood his ground and crossed his arm of defend himself against the cero. After it hit him, Petros was shocked again that his attack didn't even do anything.

He was getting annoyed and said, "Try and block this!" He cut one of his fingers and the charged his dark maroon Gran Rey Cero. Di-Roy then rip a scale off himself (though another one re-grew for the old one) and enlarged it making into his Diamante Escudo (**Diamond Shield**). Petros fired his powerful cero, but Di-Roy's shield held up and block the Gran Rey Cero.

Petros was now anger see a weakling blocking all his attack. He the formed a sword made of obsidian from his gauntlets. "Let see if you can block my Espada de Obsidiana! (**Obsidian Sword**)"

Di-Roy smirk and retracted his wrist blades. He the ripped another scale off and it formed into a sword made of diamond. "Well, let's see if it can withstand my Diamante Espada! (**Diamond Sword**)"

Both Arrancars clash with their sword and both were fighting I equal grounds. Shawlong watched impressed on how strong Di-Roy become after training him before all his. The swords clash as the meet each other and spark and spiritual power flaring as their clashed.

Then the two swung at each other with all their mighty, Di-Roy's sword just shatter Petros's sword into piece and cut the Arrancar across his chest. Petros was absolutely shocked as he was getting beaten. "It looked like my sword was more powerful," said Di-Roy. "It might be, but I still have one trick left to end you once and for all," said Petros.

Petros took a few step backs and said, "Now burn down into nothing. Magma Flujo! (**Magma Flow**)" Then a like Respira, he unleashed a flow of magma head at Di-Roy. As his flow passed by the sand it touched, the sand turn into glass. Di-Roy narrowed his eyes and make a choice and charged right into the molten magma.

"NO Di-Roy!" yelled Shawlong as he watched. He become worried, since he want to lose another comrade like Edrad and Nakkem. Petros just laugh at Di-Roy foolishness and thought the fight was over. He turned his attention to Shawlong, but suddenly coming out of the magma at Petros was Di-Roy.

He extended his wrists blades and stab them into Petros. "But...How!" chocked out Petros. "You forgot that diamonds withstand the heat and being in magma. Not its over!" Di-Roy charged his red cero for his right eyes and killed Petros. Di-Roy resealed his Resurreccion and when over to help Shawlong. He thanked Di-Roy and was impressed with his skilled. Di-Roy grinned and rub the back his is helmet.

* * *

Meanwhile the battle between the Granzs brother have raged on as well. Yylfordt charged to Tarran, but he grabbed his older brother my the horns. In a battle of strength, Tarran overpowered Yylfordt and throw him for to the side. Yylfordt was able to land himself safely and charge a yellow cero between his horns and fired it. Tarran counter with charging his own bright green cero streaked with black and fired it as well. Both cero collided with each other into an equal explosion.

As for Szayel, he was badly injured and struggling to get up. Before Tarran used his Sombra de las Moscas (**Shadow of the Flies**) and swarm of flesh eating flies that injured Szayel badly, but he lucky that he will survive. It was thank to Yylfordt that he was still alive. Since Yylfordt's Resurrección was better armored, he able to knock away the flies away for his little brother and vaporize them with a cero.

"How sad, I would thought my brother would put up a better fight, but you two have been a disappointment," said Tarran. "I'll deal you first big brother, since you still have some fight left to make this not boring, but it appears that little Szayel is down. After all what can he do anyway? I know his abilities like his Carbono-Copias (**Carbon-Copies**) and Teatro de Titere (**Puppet Theatre**) quite well. Now shall begin again."

Yylfordt didn't wait and charge at Tarran again, but this time Tarran took flight and was to fight with arable advantage. This didn't stop Yylfordt and her fired several balas, though Tarran easily flied passed them. "Still have that much strength felt brother, I'm surprised, but it time for me end this."

"Take this, Viento Enfermo! (**Ill Wind**)" Tarran fired a gust a wind at Yylfordt, but didn't seem to do anything, but unknown to Yylfordt, he was in danger. Parasites-like dead shin cells fell upon Yylordt. Suddenly he felt weak and fell to his knees. "What's happening?" asked Yylfordt.

"My Viento Enfermo releases dead skin cells like parasites that drain the spiritual energy of anyone they are on," said Tarran. "Don't worry they won't kill you, only severely weaken you. Though I'm going to end this now." Tarran held his right hand out and charge his cero in the palm of his hand. "So any last word brother?"

"Yea I do," he said glaring. "This battle is not over yet." Then Yylfordt spiritual powerful increase and flaring out destroy the parasite cells. His bulky armor shattered and was replace with a more lighter, yet stronger armor over his upper body giving him a slightly more muscular look. His face mask shattered too and his face is visible again. His horn moved to the side of his head pointed upward. He also was now wielding a saber sword and had a red cape made of spiritual energy covering over the left lower arm.

Tarran was shocked and said, "What is that?" "This is Del Toro's true battle form, El Matador (**The Killer**)," said Yylfordt. Tarran shook his head and said, "It don't matter what it is, since your finished." He fired his cero, but Yylfordt didn't move and swung his sword cutting the cero in half.

Tarran was shocked again to see Yylfordt being about to do that. "It looked like the tables have turn brother," said Yylfordt. Tarran grind his teeth and looking mad and yelled, "I will not be defeat my the like of you!"

Then Tarran cut one of his figures and charged his bright green Gran Rey Cero. "Let see in you can handle is!" As Tarran fired, Yylfordt held his ground. He used his red cape like a shield and blocked the powerful cero, but not only that. It seen to cancel it out and it fizzled away. Tarran once again would completely shocked and asked, "How the Hell did you do that?" "My Cabo Rojo del Escudo (**Red Cape Shield**) can block almost all types of spiritual energy attacks," said Yylfordt.

Tarran roared in anger and charged at Yylfordt. He grabbed Yylfordt's sword hand's wrist and go in a hand lock with the other. "I'll will NOT be defeat by the like of YOU!" roared Tarran. "I'll do it with my bare hands!" Then two were trying to over power each other and looked like Tarran was overpowering Yylfordt.

Suddenly from behind, a pink Gran Rey Cero hit Tarran in the back, which injured him severely. Yylfordt kicked Tarran any to get a some distance to ready his next strike. Tarran turn and glared seeing Szayel in a kneeing position with his hands out and smirking. "WHY YOU SZAYEL..." started Tarran yelling, but Yylfordt interrupted him.

"Its time to finish this!" Yylfordt then strike with his saber. At first nothing happened, but Tarran coughed up blood and was cut from his left shoulder it his right hip. His upper slide off to the bit a bit because he completely vaporized in spiritual energy.

Yylfordt then when over to Szayel and said, "Thanks bother!" "Whatever," said Szayel. Yylfordt smirked and held out his hand. Szayel looked to it for a moment and smile. He took his bother's hand and Yylfordt help him up. Both resealed their Resurrección, though Szayel was still in bad shape, Yylfordt put his arm his shoulder to help him up and the two moved on. Even if they didn't like each other, they were brothers and brothers must always help each other.

* * *

Meanwhile back with Kabutzu, he fight with Tiberius was over. As he stood over his opponent in his Resurreccion, Animo Carnívoro ( **Encourage Carnivore**). In his release form, Kabutzu gain a raptor's upper skull which is like a helmet on his head which extend down his back too giving a spine appear and stopping down to the center of his down and a spike blade. His black hair grow longer with the top gain a mohawk look will the rest flow down his back. He gain grey reptilian scales over his upper body. His right hand become more claw like, which he also wields a several pointed blade the his connected to his right arm. His left hand turned into a T-Rex skull, while an armor which has a spine appearance covers his arm up to his shoulder and rib-like armor curves about his left arm. His lower part of his body is in dark red fabric with knee pads and grey line pattern. His feet also appears as raptor feet with bladed toes and large hook claws on both feet.

Kabutzu looked down at Tiberuis unmoved body and said, "Sorry, but it looks like in the end that I was better then you." He resealed his Resurreccion and turn to see Ggio, Avirama, and Findor appear behind him. Kabutzu smirked and said, " Hey guy, it's been a long time right?"

"Exacta!" said Findor. " It has and we though you were dead after Lord Baraggan has use fight you." "Also were kind of sorry to" said Ggio a bit nervous. "I how you not going to do anything against up, since we were just following his Majesty's orders."

Kabutzu had a serious look, but then smiled and said, "I understand guy and I forgive you all. Let just be comrades again like we used too Ok." The three nodded in agreement.

Suddenly someone tackled Kabutzu and send him crashing into the sand. Above him was Mila-Rose with tears in her eyes. "I thought I lost you once before. I'm just so happy that you alive and back." Kabutzu smiled hugged her. "Yea, I've missed you too Franceska." He said as he ran his hand through her long hair.

Avirama was shaking in anger, but stopped and hanged his head down. "It's pointless. With Kabutzu back I've got no chance to be with her." Ggio patted his buddy on the back and said," Don't worry, you'll find someone else." "Exacta! This her sister Insha Noelani to try being with," said Findor pointed out. Avirama looked were Insha was and had to admit that she's just as or every attractive as Franceska. "Yea I get you guy are right," said Avirama smiled and felling a bit more better.

Then Kabutzu sense most of the other battle were over and the other should be return back soon. The first to return was Gonzalo. He still had a bored/neutral expression with his hand in his pockets. He also had hardly any injures at all.

"Yo Gonzalo, how was your fight!" called Kabutzu. Gonzalo shrugged his shoulder as he passed by and said, "Not much of a challenge at all." He then when over to where Aisslinger was still lay and offer a hand to help him up. "Its been a long time Aisslinger," said Gonzalo as he help Aisslinger to his feet. "Yea it has, but I good to see you and thank for the help," said Aisslinger. Gonzalo nodded and help him over to where the injured were being healed.

Next Jamail Cross return back with sonido. Unlike Gonzalo, Jamail was beaten a bit and his uniform ripped up a bit too, though his didn't seen hurt or in pain as his walk to where to other were smiling.

"Jamail I see your can and won huh?" asked Kabutzu. "Yep, though got to say the Rog-ahad did put up a good fight," answered Jamail. "Now then where are my two old friends." Jamail looked around and saw who he was looked for. "YO, Pesche! Dondochakk!"

The two fraccions turn and saw Jamail walking towards them. "Hey, Jamail great to see you again," said Pesche as he and his partner went over to their old friend. Jamail grinned and said, "Well looks like you two haven't change at all, though I heard that you two got your mask ripped off before."

"Well, yea, but a bit of a long story," said Pesche. "Though we were very luck, since a human with special powers was about to return us to out original forms." Jamail put his arms around the back of both fraccion's neck and said," Well it don't matter now, since we back together buddies." Both Pesche and Dondochakka smile, since its has been a while, since they were happy in a more mature way.

The next to return was Megumi carrying an unconscious Shivani on her back. Kabutzu noticed as Megumi putting Shivani down and said, "You know she's still alive?" "I know, but i couldn't kill because she my friend," said Megumi. "Well, if she does something when she wake if your responsibility to stop her if she attack anyone, since anyone would probably try to kill her if you don't stop her," said Kabutzu. Megumi nodded understanding, but first what to reunite with someone she missed very much.

She walked over to the group where Pesche was. He notes her coming, blushing slightly and said, "Megumi I've very happy to see you again." Megumi remained silent and was still smiling. Suddenly she grabbed Pesche and kissed him. Everyone looked surprised, but Dondochakka was the most shocked with his jaw hanging.

After several second, Megumi stop, while Pesche was in completely shock. "That was fall all the years we couldn't together," said Megumi. "And later we to do more alone." She winked and walked away. Pesche snapped out of being shocked and his face was completely red and he was grinning like a fool.

"No fair! Why does Pesche get a girl and not me!" cried Dondochakka. "Because I'm a lot more better looking," said Pesche. "Oh yea? How about I smash you face with my club!" said Dondochakka. "Not even try it," said Pesche. "Beside we both know that I'm the more stronger one."

"You what to try me?" asked Dondochakka. "Being it on!" said Pesche. Then the two got into a fight and cause a dust cloud to surround them. A bit off to the side Nelliel was watching. "Huh?"

"What is it ma'am?" asked Tesla. "This is the very first time ever that Pesche and Dondochakka have ever gotten into a fight," said Nelliel. "Well, that happen when a woman get into a man's life and make other jealous," said Tesla. "Indeed!" Nodded Nelliel in agreement.

Next to return was Tassalon, who was in a bloody mess. Seeing the heavy injured on his, anyone would think he would be in pain, but it was the completely opposite. He arrived walking normally not caring about his injures and was smirking.

Megumi went over to him and asked," My Lord are you Ok?" Tassalon waved her off and said, "Yea I'm good. Just had one hell of a battle." He went over to the healers were, but stop and said, "Also if anyone see Skullak later, tell him that debt I one own him has payed off, since I took care of Accelos." Everyone surprised or shocked because Tassalon was about to kill Skullak's brother.

Next to return was Yome, he was beat up, but other then that he was Ok. He was looking a round a bit to find someone. When he did, he went over waving and yelled, "Nelliel!" The Tercera Espada looked to him, smiled,and waved back to him yelling, "Yome!" As she happily to see her old friend and former crush.

When Yome made it over to her, they hugged and Nelliel did it gently. "Nelliel it had been so long," said Yome. "I've missing you and what to said..." But before Yome could finish Nelliel held her hand up and said, "Yome I how that we once had a crush between back then, but I'm sorry to say that I've found another and I'm in love with him."

Yome looked surprised and asked, "Who?" "Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez!" said Nelliel pointing over were he was. Grimmjow was over with his fraccions that also returned from battle. He was very proud and congratulating them on their victories.

Yome felt down, but Nelliel hugged him again and said, "I'm sorry, but you'll find someone else. Beside we will still can be friends right" Yome felt a bit better and smiled and nodded in agreement.

Last to return was Nivie, though she injured and stumbling back. Cirucci show her and calling out her name. "Nivie!" called Ciucci as she went over to her and caught her before falling. "Nivie are you Ok?" asked Cirucci. "Yea, but just finished a very tough battle against Seluna and barely winning," said Nivie.

"You fought Seluna!" said Cirucci surprised. "I did, but I revenge the both of use," said Nivie. "After all be both equally love Skullak, since we both agree to share him." "Indeed we did," said Cirucci smiling and helping Nivie up. "I just hope Skullak will be Ok," said Nivie. "I'm worried since he's fight Mordrath." "I know, but all we have hope for he to return to use, winning, and ending this war once and for all," said Cirucci.

* * *

Back with Skullak and Mordrath, they were clashing with each other. Mordrath's used his Balerion a sword made of black steel with red veins. Both clashed blades against each other and were even at first, but Skullak had a slight advantage with his shield.

Both got into a sword lock and we trying to over power each other. Skullak activated his saw shield and attack Mordrath. The former Espada back off to dodge it. He then fired a Gran Rey Cero for his Balerion, but Skullak counter with his own Gran Rey Cero. Both ultimate ceros collided with each other cause a huge explosion.

Of course, this did stop the two as they charge against each other through the smoke and clashed again. Skullak pushed Mordrath away and used his Escudo Sierra en Rotacon. Throwing his shield at Mordrath as it become a buzzsaw, but Mordrath blocked it with his Balerion and pushed it back to Skullak.

Skullak didn't stop attacking after grabbing his shield. He used his Picotoma and fired several spikes for him shield. Mordrath used his Ancalagon firing black-barbs of his wrists, with completely destroy the spikes and the attacks head to Skullak.

Lucky Skullak countered with his Cero Escudo (**Zero Shield**) which he charged a cero within her shield and release into a shield that blocked Mordrath's attack. Skullak counterattacked using his Cero Sierra Circular (**Zero Buzzsaw**), which he charge a cero in his shield again, but this time he release it as an attack of a powerful buzzsaw shape cero.

Mordrath dodged it, but show it started go after him and dodging it was point pointless. So he fire a Cero Oscuras and destroy Skullak's attack, but left him open as Skullak blast Mordrath with his own Cero Oscuras knocking him down.

As Skullak approached Mordrath that seem to be knock out, Mordrath surprised Skullak when he got close and blasted him with a Gran Rey Cero. Skullak was injure, but not close at all of being down.

Mordrath smirked and said, "To think I was a little worried about you, but it seem that I was wrong." Skullak glared at Mordrath and said, "Don't underestimated me! I haven't ever become close in being serious yet." Skullak use his main ability Cuatro Hojas de Gladiador, splitting his red sword's blade into four separate blade.

Skullak sonido before Mordrath and cut him across the chest. Mordrath sonido back and fired a Cero Oscuras, but Skullak easily cut that attack down like nothing. Skullak used his Cuatro Cero, charging four separate cero at the tips of his sword blades. As he fired them, Mordrath countered with a Gran Rey Cero that stop three of the cero, but the forth once was about to hit Mordrath injuring him a bit more.

"Its over Mordrath," said Skullak. "Time to that you down with my best attack." Skullak charged four cero again at tip of his sword's blades, but this time absorbed them into his blades. He then used his Cuatro Cero Hoji de Corte, firing all four black cero like Gestuga Tensho and the combine into one massive cero blast, which completely blasting Mordrath away.

Skullak thought he won, but when the smoked clear, he saw a figure still standing, which was Mordrath. "Impossible! How did you survive my attack?" asked Skullak. "I used my El Fuego de Sangre (**The Fire of Blood**)," said Mordrath. "It my primary defensive ability that uses my blood to help strength my Hierro to resist any and all fire based attack."

"Still a cero is not a fire attack," said Skullak. "True, but they a fiery like energy base attack, which I was able to defend against 75% of your attack power," said Mordrath as he fell to one knee. "That may be, but it weaken you greatly," said Skullak. "Now to finish you off."

Skullak made his way to finish this battle, Mordrath started to laugh. "What's so funny?" asked Skullak. "You are you fool," said Mordrath. "Do you truly think that I've been fight seriously? Allow me to show you my true power." Then Mordrath spiritual energy surround him and he was starting to change his form.

* * *

Meanwhile with Rudobon, his battle with Saracc wasn't going well. He was collapsed on the ground and struggling to get up because a bit early Saracc used his powers to take out Rudobon's roots and made his fall. Still even after that nothing that Rudobon could do was working at all.

Saracc's La Formación de Polvo (**Dust Formation**) has been Rudbon's main problem of him and his men. Being about to manipulate dust, mud, dirt, and sand with his Reiastu, Saracc seem unstoppable combined with his sand storm around him. Rudobon's Calaveras did their best, but were killed by either being teared apart by Saracc's sand storm or being consumed by the sand that Saracc in controlling crushing them.

After finishing the off the rest of Rudobon's men, Saracc made his way to where his brother was. He open an opening in his storm to let Rudobon in and was now standing over him. "Its over brother," said Saracc. "I'm sorry, but I have order to follow, but I'll at least give you an honorable warrior's death." Saracc raised his long dagger high, while all Rudobon could do is watch.

As Saracc brought his dragger down, but suddenly everything to Rudobon seem to stop and everything round him seem to go black and white. As Rudobon looked around surprised, he then saw a figure approaching him and someone he knew.

"Arbol!" said Rudobon shocked. The spirit nodded and said, "Yes master it's me." "What's going on?" asked Rudobon. "I'm here to help you win and unlock you true powers," said Arbol, which seen to be listening very carefully about what he is able to be told.

As Saracc brought his balde down, it was suddenly blocked my Rudobon's lightning branch. "What the...?" said Saracc. Rudobon raised up again and pulled his brother away.

"Impossible? What is going one?" asked Saracc. "You were defeated!" "Maybe, but not any more," said Rudobn. "Time to show you my full power." Dard purple spiritual energy bursted for Rudobon as his form changed. Saracc cover his eyes, but after they widen went he saw his brother's new appears.

Rudobon was able to walk once, since his roots wrapped around his lower half of his body into pants. His upper part of his uniform was gone and he looked more well fine and muscular. His arm and hand became black, while he also revealed a scar starting at his left shoulder going down and stopping at the midsection. His branches shorten, but remain the same. On his left shoulder was a skull with bit of fabric. The back of his masked shatter, which aloud his dirty blonde hair to step out. The front of his mask shattered too, but his face was completely hide in shadow, though his yellow eyes were a visible to see.

"What is that?" ask Saracc. "This is Resurreccion Segunda Etapa: Árbol de Ejecución! (**Tree of Execution**)" Rudobon held his right hand out and created a dark purple lightning-shaped blade out of spiritual energy.

"Now allow me you show you my most powerful ability!" said Rudobon. He then created ten Calaveras, but this Calavera have bull horns and spiker shoulder pads with Samurai armor on their body. "What the hell are those?" asked Saracc.

"They are my Los Guerreros Calaveras (**Skull Warriors**)," said Rudobon. "They are warriors that are half as powerful as a Captain. Each of their swords are made especially to pierce even released Espada Hierro. They have blades that channel Reiastu into sonic-wave, which allows them to do both external and internal damage, there's nothing that cut or block the cutting power of there swords."

Saracc looked worried and his strength his sandstorm. "Men stop that storm!" ordered Rudobon. All his men nodded and step forward. They raised their sword and slashed down sending sonic-wave at the sandstorm. The storm when crazy for a bit, until is completely stopped. "Impossible!" They stop my sandstorm!" said Saracc.

"Now to finish this!" said Rudobon. He charge a dark purple Gran Rey Cero between his hand, which his men charge their own cero in their right hands. " Ejecución Disparando Escuadra! (**Execution Firing Squad**)" Rudobon and his men unleashed their attacks and blasted Saracc away.

Luckily Saracc was still alive, but beaten, burned, and defeated lay on his back, while his release form faded away. Unable to get up on his own, he saw Rudobon standing over him. "I'm defeat and I no purpose left to live. Do the right thing and kill me!" said Saracc.

Rudobon created his lightning-shape blade and held it up. "Good a proper death and execution from you brother," said Saracc and closed his eyes. Rudobon then brought his blade down. Saracc waited, but nothing happen. When he open his eyes, he saw his brother's blade a few inches away from him. "Why?" asked Saracc.

"Because you're my brother," said Rudobon and his resealed his powers. "We both had one thing in common, both bonded to something or someone. I was bonded to Las Noches as this protecter, which you were bond by your loyal to Mordrath. You can see the I finish broke my bonds. I never step out of Las Noches, since today. You can do the same, abandon your loyalty to Mordrath and join our side. I believe Skullak would spare you and Reisa would be very happen to have you back too."

Rudobon held out his hand to help Saracc. He looked at it and thought about what his brother said. Saracc slowly raised his own hand, but stop for a moment before grabbing his brother's hand. Rudobon helped Saracc up and put his arm around his shoulder as the when back to the others were. Saracc had a small smile and felt like he was finally free from his bonds.

* * *

Back with Skullak, he looked completely shocked to see what happen to Mordrath. He become clad in armor made to look like the back of a reptile with gold and red etched in the ridges and a long black coat. His mask fragment becomes a collar with fiery red designs that covers his neck (the red designs become brighter when he focuses his Reiatsu into them before shooting out rays of bright crimson light that destroys everything in their path) and his eyes become completely golden with crimson slits for pupils. His hands become elongated with the fingers after the third knuckle being replaced with long sharp talons that can cut through flesh and bone and his teeth become fangs.

"Belong Resurrección Segunda Etapa: Fafnir!" said Mordrath. "Impossible! How were you about to achieve the second release?" asked Skullak. "With this," said Mordrath holding a glowing dark purple orb. "That the Hogyoku!" said Skullak shocked.

"Yes, it is," said Mordrath. "Before leave Las Noches all those years ago. I had some of my men steal Hogyoku technology and with Tarran help, he create a similar version of the Hogyoku like Aizen had. Like his, it give their owner the power to full fill his deep desires. My was to be stronger then you and have the power to destroy you, which with its power helped me unlock my Segunda Etapa."

Skullak held his ground his ready himself in attack position. "It doesn't matter how strong you become, I'll still defeat you!" said Skullak glaring at Mordrath with determination.

Suddenly Skullak's eyes widen as he couldn't even move his body at all. "What is going on?" asked Skullak. "You've been paralyze by my Glaurung Mirada (**Glaurung's Gaze**), which you looked in my eyes," said Mordrath. "It last up to two minutes, but that's plenty of time to defeat you."

"Now Burn! Tormenta Infernal **(Infernal Storm**)!" Mordrath breathed out a blast of fire at Skullak and the area around him. Mordrath grinned as he watched Skullak emerged from the flame burning and screaming in pain trying to put his fire out with his own spiritual power. Mordrath laughed and said, "You foolish boy, my fire act much like the Greek fire that can't be extinguished until it has completely burn the victim or I put them out myself."

Skullak struggling with the fire burning him, surprised Mordrath by charging right at him. Skullak strike at Mordrath with his four bladed sword, but Mordrath easily caught it in his left hand. He raised his right and bashed Skullak in the face send him fly back.

"I can easily finish you now, but a little entertainment fight to enjoy this moment in see how weak you are." Mordrath then used his spiritual power to turn all the flame on Skullak and around him into firer puppet figures. "Now What?" groan Skullak still in much pain and his skin burn, but lucky for his Hierro help protect him. "This is my Marionetas Fuego (**Fire Puppet**), which allow me to turn any form of external fire into my puppets," said Mordrath. "Please entertainment a bit before I end you."

Skullak activated his saw shield and said, "Escudo Sierra en Rotacon!" Throw his shield as it become a buzzsaw and decapitated most of the fire puppet, while Skullak cut down the remaining one with his sword. After catching his shield, Skullak looked back at Mordrath, who was grinning. Suddenly all the fire puppets stood again and reformed their missing sections on their bodies.

Skullak then kneed down and raised his shield above him and said, " Ampliar Lanza de Escudo!" All of his shield's spikes extend out like spears and stabbing through all the fire puppets. As he retracted his spears, Skullak grinned his teeth see that the fire puppets reform their injures.

Mordrath laughed and said, "You fool! You think mere physical attack can destroy them? Their like fire and my Marionetas Fuego able to reform from any physical attack against them."

"I see," said Skullak. "Then I just have to use more energy based attack!" Skullak charge a powerful and big bala in his left fist. "Bala Tormenta!" He fired his bala above him and it separated into 50 or more balas that rain down on the fire puppets.

It seemed to work as the fire puppets seem to have a slower time on reforming themselves. Skullak jumped high above them and charged four cero again at tip of his sword's blades and absorbed them into his blades. "Cuatro Cero Hoji de Corte!" yelled Skullak as he unleashed his strongest attack and completely vaporized all the fire puppets.

When he landed, Skullak and breathing heavy and had to use his sword to keep his balances. Then suddenly Mordrath appears before Skullak and grabbed him my neck raising him to eyes level.

"I've been waiting so long of this moment!" said Mordrath. "Your family has been alway in my from the very beginning. First your father taking my chance to kill Reygel Leonisra and making his my brother's right hand man. Then I was forces to work with Jango as equals to lead his forces. After make my deal with Aizen with destroy the Tuma family and House, but I don't know why Aizen let you live. You ruin my chance to be the Primera and leader of the Espada and have still have been nooses in my ever since I left. Now I finally have you in my grip, but I won't kill you just yet, but a little more torturing first."

Mordrath punched Skullak in the face, then kneed him in the gut, cause Skullak to cough up blood. Skullak try to attack back with his saw shield, but it couldn't brake through Mordrath's hierro. Skullak swung his sword at him, but Mordrath caught his with ease. He took it and throw it off to the side.

Mordrath started to beat Skullak around and was enjoying it. He make a slash at Skullak and cut him across his right eyes, causing Skullak and scream in pain. Mordrath grabbed Skullak again and throw off to the side near his sword. Skullak shrugged to get his, but Mordrath said, "Now to end this!"

Mordrath unleashes Tormenta Infernal into his hand after cutting his palm because his blood makes him impervious to fire and his Reiatsu can shape fire to suit his will, which the fire his forced into the shape of a sword. "Behold my Espada de la Sangre Ardiente! (**Sword of Fiery Blood**)"

Mordrath strike at Skullak cutting him across the chest. Skullak looked shocked as he gasped out. Skullak fell back in the sand and Mordrath laughing in victorious. "Yes, It's Finally Over!"

Suddenly Skullak raised back up into a a kneeling position as he grab hold of his sword again. Mordrath looked really mad and yelled," Damn You! Why won't you just die already."

"To think the different our powers was this great," said Skullak "I guess I got no choice at all." "What are you talking about!" demanded Mordrath. "Allow me to show you my true power!" said Skullak as pitch-black spiritual energy surround him.

When it was over, Skullak from change, but the injures he got only healed half way, since Mordrath's attacks were a bit more powerful the Skullak thought and still looked burned. His gladiator mask extends over his eyes and nose, but has eye-sockets to see though similar to Findor's mask . His blue eyes shine/burn brightly then before and his sclera become black. His red sword become completely black and formed back into a single blade again. Skullak's bladed saw shield remains the same, but is now connected to his left arm. He also gains a four bladed battle claw in his left hand. On the bottom of his boots, he gains small blades on them.

"No, it can't be!" said Mordrath in disbelief. "It is!" said Skullak. "You now see my full power. Resurreccion Segunda Etapa: Gladiador del Pueblo !(**Resurrection Second Stage: Gladiator of the People**)"

Skullak held his sword forward and said, "You show me your sword Mordrath. Allow me to show you mine," said Skullak. His sword is surround by powerful energy and turn into a black and widen triangle shaped bladed katana that was giving off immense amount of power. "Behold Espada de la Furia (**Sword of Fury**) the second most powerful sword in all of Hueco Mundo!"

Skullak charged at Mordrath and clashed sword against each other. As they clashed Mordrath noticed someone. "Why is you blade not destroy?" asked Mordrath. "My Espada de la Sangre Ardiente destroy all weapon in make contact with, even if it takes several hits to destroy some."

"That maybe for most sword you clashed with in the past, but my Espada de la Furia is the second most powerful sword that is can take on your sword without even getting damaged." Skullak then pushed Mordrath away to get some distance between each other.

Skullak held his right fist back and fired a bala, but this one looked also sharper and faster. Mordrath titled his head to the side as the bala when right past him, but Mordrath was surprised as his fell the wind pressure after it when past him. Then a cut in his right cheek and right shoulder appeared.

"You like that?" asked Skullak. "That was my Garra Bala (**Claw Bullet**), one of the most powerful type bala moves next to Bala Oscuras (**Dark Bullet**). You lucky you moved because if you didn't half of you head would have been blown away."

Mordrath looked shocked at that. "I'm still not done either!" said Skullak. "Take this Garra Plancha! (**Claw Sheet**)" The four blade on Skullak's battle claw were glowing red with reiastu and then extend out as he attacked Mordrath with it. He blocked it with his left arm, but Mordrath saw the blade were slicing through him and sonido back before he lost his arm.

"Damn you! I'll burn you to nothing!" yelled Mordrath. He unleashed his Tormenta Infernal again, but this time Skullak was ready for it. "Not this time," said Skullak. "Cero Oscuras Hoja de Corte! (**Dark Cero Blade Slash**)" Skullak fired a Cero Oscuras version of a Getsuga Tenshō.

Both attack hit in equal power and cancel each other out. "I'm not done yet!" yelled Skullak. "Gran Rey Cero Hoja de Corte! (**Grand King Zero Blade Slash**)" Skullak fired a Gran Rey Cero version of a Getsuga Tenshō and blasted Mordrath back. He survived tat blast, but was injured and very mad.

"DAMN YOU! I WILL NOT BE DEFEAT ESPECIAL NOT MY A TUMA!" roared Mordrath. "That it! I'll completely vaporize you with my most devastating attack! Pira del Cielo! (**Heaven's Pyre**)" Mordrath focuses his Reiatsu into himself and unleashes a flood of fire that his force into the direction of where Skullak was standing and caused the sand to become glass.

Skullak watched the powerful fire attack heading to him. He took a deep breath and said, "Very well I'll use my ultimate technique as well." He pointed his Espada de la Furia forward and said, "Gran Rey Cero Oscuras! (**Grand King Dark Zero**)" Firing a massive nightmarish pitch black cero with dark blue outlines.

Both attack collied and trying to overpower each other. After a few minutes of battling, Skullak's attack started to brake through the fire and defeated Mordrath's attack and head right toward him.

"NO IMPOSSIBLE! I CAN'T BE KILLED MY A TUMA! AAAHHHH!" The blast hit and completely destroyed Mordrath away. A massive explosion was created a giant sand storm.

Skullak fell on his hand and knees breathing hard out of breath. His Resurreccion faded away and his wounds still haven't healed completely. His upper uniform was completely destroyed, but his hakama and shoes were still Ok. Skullak was still burn and his injured across his right eye still looked bad and a bit hard to see through.

Then through the smoke cloud Skullak saw a purple glow. He crawl over to the light and saw none other then the Hogyoku. He reached out, but stop of a moment before grabbing it and looked at it in the palm of his hand. The seemed to pulse like it was trying to communicated to him. Skullak nodded and said, "Yes, I see. This can be useful to us."

He put it in his pocket and stood back up. He was unease to keep his balance, but remain on his feet. Skullak sheathed his sword and used his little remaining strength to walked to where everyone is.

Meanwhile back with everyone else was. After the massive explosion, everyone that was Lieutenant/fraccions level fell to their knees because of the powerful spiritual power that was given off. Everyone that was Captain/Espada level were about to barely with stand it and were either on one knee or still standing.

Suddenly upon a sand dune a figure appeared in the smoke cloud. Everyone wonder who won and some put their hands in the hilt of Zanpakutos. The figure walked out and it was Skullak beaten, but alive.

Skullak drew his sword and held it above himself yelling, "VICTORY IS OURS!" Soon everyone stared cheering happy and the Civil War was finally over. Skullak smiled, but fell back his all his strength was gone. Lucky Cirucci caught him and she lay her beloved against herself.

"It's finally completely over right?" asked Cirucci. "Yes, it is," said Skullak still smiling. "Though I going to take a nice long nap now." He closed his eyes and fell completely asleep against his love. Cirucci just embrace his love and held him to let his rest.

After all he deserved a nice long rest. End the Civil War and defeating one of the most biggest threats in Hueco Mundo. It seen like finally there was a chance that Hueco Mundo would finally true peace for all Arrancars.

**Skullak's Second Chance**

Somewhat in the desert of Hueco Mundo, walked a man. It was none other then the former Primera Skullak Tuma. After losing his position as leader of the Espada, he decided to leave for a few years. Skullak walked alone wearing a light brown hooded cloak over his uniform. He truly didn't know were he was going, but he was following his instincts.

_My eyes are open wide._

_By the way I made it through the day._

_I watch the world outside._

_By the way I'm leaving out today._

_I just saw Haley's Comet, Shooting!_

_Said, "Why are you always running in place?" _

_Even the man in the moon disappeared._

_Somewhere in the Stratosphere!_

_Tell my Mother, tell my Father, I've done the best I can. _

_To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand. _

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying. _

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance!_

Before leave Skullak to say some really trough goodbye if his friends and comrades like Dordoni, Gatenbainne, Aaroniero, and Rudobon. All took it very well, though Dordoni crying fake tears couldn't help to make everyone laugh. The one who really too it the hardest was Cirucci. It truly saddened Skullak seeing her cry and leaving her again like in the past. Skullak held his beloved and told her that after this he'll return once and promise to never leave again and they would forever be together.

_Please don't cry one tear for me._

_I'm not afraid of what I have to say. _

_This is my one and only voice. _

_So listen close, it's only for today._

_I just saw Haley's Comet, Shooting!_

_Said, "Why are you always running in place?" _

_Even the man in the moon disappeared._

_Somewhere in the Stratosphere!_

_Tell my Mother, tell my Father, I've done the best I can. _

_To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand. _

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying. _

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance!_

Continue his journey, Skullak stop of a moment and looked at a distances. He thought some the image of his parents that smiling proudly to him. Skullak smiled back and continued his journey to find his destiny. Then return back to Las Noches stronger then before so he can protect all his comrades and friends.

_Here is my chance!_

_This is my chance!_

_Tell my Mother, tell my Father, I've done the best I can. _

_To make them realize this is my life, I hope they understand. _

_I'm not angry, I'm just saying. _

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance!_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance!_

_Sometimes goodbye is a second chance!_

**There you go everyone the final battle of the story. Once again I would like to thank my good friend MJLCoyoteStarrk for his help again too. Also the little Omake at the end was when Skullak lost his position as an Espada he left for a bit, but return just before the war started. **

**Anyway only two more chapter left, the final chapter and an Epilogue. After that I'll be starting the sequel. So please review and how I did. **


	19. Aftermath and the Big Day

**A Gladiator's Tale**

_The Aftermath, Cirucci's Big Day!_

It has been a few day, since the end of the Civil War. Most of the Arrancars were still recovering for their though battle. Most of House of Hueco Mundo still stay at Las Noches, but there were a few that left because they didn't need to stay anymore, but they left in good terms have their loyal to Skullak.

As for Skullak, he was in his new palace that once was Aizen. Since most of the Espada members change, most had to move their belonging and things into the new palace that their number is. The same of the fraccions too, but everyone were able to do it.

Skullak took Aizen's domain, but got rid of almost anything that used to Aizen and replace it with his own. Though there were a few things Aizen had that Skullak kept, since they could be useful in the future. Of course, Cirucci and Nivie did the same and move in with Skullak too, though the shared separate room (for now) they were happy being together again.

Right now, Skullak was laying new comfortable kin size bed. He had to admit that Aizen is have some style. He lay on the right side of the bed, wearing only his hakama and balck socks. His upper body was covered his bandages for the wounds he had and a bandaged eyepatch over his right eye too.

He was relaxed, but couldn't really sleep. Skullak turn to the nightstand next to the bed were a very old picture was on. In the picture were Skullak's family. To the left was Jango and on the right was Leda. In the center was Skullak himself when he was still an Adjuchas. To his left was his young brother Accelos as an Adjuchas and to his right was a female looking Adjuchas that also a warrior like appears too.

Skullak had tears in his eyes as he remember his biggest failure in this live that still haunts him. Then a pairs of arms wrapped around him and held him gently. Skullak smiled as he was happy that Cirucci came to be with him. She was not wears her uniform and only her under clothes. Cirucci was really happy to finally spend some personal alone time with her beloved.

Cirucci the turn her site to the picture that Skullak was looking at. She knew everyone in it, expect of the female Adjuchas. "Who is she" asked Cirucci. Skullak frowned and closed his eyes and as another tear fell from his left eyes.

Skullak turn to Cirucci and said, "She was my young sister." Cirucci looked shocked and said, "Wait you had a sister?" Skullak nodded and he turn his head slightly in the pillow he was lay on because it hurt his heart. "You probably don't want to talk about," said Cirucci, but Skullak said, "No, I should, since I would like to tell you and it would help a bit to get this off my chest. "

Skullak took a deep breath and said, "She is my sister!" Cirucci looked surprised and said, "What you had a sister?" Skullak nodded and said, I did and I loved her very much. She looked up to me as her big brother what would alway protect and train her to just be as skilled as me. When the massacre came, I try to escape with her, but we got separated. Afterwords, I try to search for her, but could never find her. This was my biggest failure in my life."

Cirucci held his beloved close and said, "I'm very sorry, but if she was still live she would be very proud of her big brother and all his hard thing he did to finally bring peace to Hueco Mundo." Skullak smiled and they both held each other and when to sleep together.

* * *

Meanwhile else faraway in Hueco Mundo was a small camp made a group of Arrancars. The leader was a beautiful woman looking to the direction of Las Noches and was deep in thought.

She appears as a young, slim, large-busted woman, with long, straight dark purple hair that falls to the middle of her back. It is cut in the traditional Japanese "princess style." Her mask remain is a tied white ribbon on top of his head and her Zanpakuto take the form of a long sword with a red hilt and a white sheath. She wear a white elaborate blazer with black lining and a large collar, which is open to reveal her chest. The cuffs of this jacket are tucked into a pair of white wrist-high gloves. On her legs, Kagura wears a pair of black tights, which are tucked into a pair of knee-high boots and sit under a short white frilled skirt.

Then another female Arrancar came up to the leader side to ask something. She is an attractive young woman with messy brown hair that has stylized like cat ears. He a brown cat like eyes and four red whisker-like tattoo on her cheeks. Her mask remain take the form of a bell around her neck and her Zanpakuto takes the form of a whip.

"Lady Kagura, me and the others were wondering why we haven't gone to Las Noches?" asked young lady. The leader name Kagura looked to her and said, "Millianna Jaegerjaquez! I understand what you and the others feel, but I can't go yet. I must first fine away to have my honor return by helping my brother. It may be awhile, I Kagura Tuma promise that when the time is right will go to Las Noches and I'll finally be able to reunite with Skullak and show my strong I've become as an honorable warrior like him."

* * *

Later when the end of the week came, mostly everyone was recovered and good as new again. Skullak held a meeting with everyone and revealed the Hogyoku to them all. Almost everyone was shocked and surprised about this. Skullak explained that the Hogyoku only purpose will be its original design in helping Hollow become Arrancars, nothing more and nothing less.

Skullak second order was too find five more members for the Real Guardias (**Royal Guards**). He already had Sheelal, Rey and Lailla, but still need five more. Lucky he knew several good and powerful Arrancars that would work very well.

The first three he asked to be part of thier special group were Tassalon, Yome, and Nivie. Of course, they were happy to be part of this special unit. Even though they were former Espada, both Tassalon and Yome were honor to be asked. For Nivie, she would have going no matter what. She loved Skullak as much as Cirucci did and would be a good why to prove herself again too.

Of course, they have one condition. They wanted their fraccions to remain by their sides. Skullak didn't see a problem with that at all. So Megumi, Shivani,(became Tassalon new fraccion, though she still have a bit of a hard time first, but slowly getting used to it) Jamail, and Gonzalo remain as loyal fraccions to their masters.

The second last member Skullak asked to join was Kabutzu. Since he was stronger then before and close to a Espada/Captain level, he was a good choice. He expected Skullak's offer and join part of the special unit, but first he had to do something first and that was breaking up with Mila-Rose.

This surprised several Arrancar, but most Mila-Rose and Avirama. Kabutzu believed he was unworthy of Mila-Rose's love, since he left so along ago for revenge. He believed that Avirama was a better choice, since he has been in Las Noches to help Mila-Rose. He waved that off, gave Avirama his good luck, and saying something about going out with Insha Noelani Mila-Rose. Avirama was both surprised and happy. Getting his lady back, but also have his former rival admitting that he was the better man.

The final member Skullak picked to be part of the Real Guardias was Saracc. He was surprised to be pick, but if Rudobon trusted his borther then Skullak can too. Also to show how he could trust Saracc, during his search in Aizen's former room Skullak found something that used to be Saracc, which was his eye in a jar with special liquid to keep in fresh.

Saracc was surprised by this and didn't excepted it. Now he was able to use his ability Arena Gigante (**Giant Sand**) again. Which will help also in the future, since Skullak going to need Saracc to create more later because they lost Battikaroa during the war, but still had Runuganga with them. The sand giant was now completely loyal to Skullak.

* * *

A few more day passed by and we find Skullak along with Starrk and Rudobon in a dressing room. Skullak was standing in front of a full sized mirror and were a very fancy white suited uniform with a black tie. Both Starrk and Rudobon were wearing similar suited uniforms, but Starrk wore a dark blue tie and Rudobon a dark purple tie.

Skullak was admiring how damn going looking he was. "So Skullak are you nervous?" asked Starrk. Skullak chuckled and said, "Of course not. I've been wait of this day for a very long time."

Skullak looked at Rudobon and appeared a bit nervous as he was adjusting his collar. "Are you Ok?" asked Skullak. "Rudobon nodded and said, "A bit, but it just not my style were something like this."

Skullak chuckled again and when over to his oldest friend and patted him on the shoulder. "I know how you fell, but I need you, since I made you my best man and I'm counting on you do your best." Rudobon nodded in understandment and was proud to be pick for Skullak's big day.

A bit later the three left the dressing room to meet with up with the other guys. The first meet up with Dordoni and Gantenbainne, which were also wearing fancy suit uniform too, but Dordni uniform was slightly different because his lower sleeves have thick strings in a western style. Dordoni wore a light blue tie and Gantenbainne an orange tie.

Dordoni then ran up to Skullak, grabbing him, and putting him to a hug. Lucky Dorodni was no where near a strong as Nelliel, so Skullak wasn't in pain, but felt very embarrassed. "Dordoni can you please let me go," asked Skullak. "You're embarrassing me in front of the others." While the other were chuckling at this.

Dodoni let go and Gatenbainne patted Skullak on his shoulder. To we also very happy and proud too, since the four former Privarons have been working together the long then most of the other Arrancars that have been in Las Noches.

The group then met with Grimmjow and his fraccions. He and his fraccions were along dressed in fancy suits too. Grimmjow had a blue tie, Shawlong a grey tie, Yylfordt a yellow tie, and Di-Roy an aqua tie. Grimmjow's fraccions seem fine with what they were wearing, though Di-Roy seen to pulling on his collar. Grimmjow on the other hand wasn't enjoying wearing a suit, since it wasn't his style at all.

Everyone then met up with the remaining guys in the Espada and are fraccions. They were also wearing fancy suit uniforms too. Arturo had a turquoise tie, Aaro wearied a purple tie, Szayel with a pink tie (though surprising he looked pretty good in a suit, even though he dislike it), and Ggio with a golden tie. As for the fraccions Peache wearied a purple tie too, Dondochaka a yellow tie with black polka dots, Tesla a brown tie, Avirama a red tie (though he also felt uncomfortable wearing a suit), Aisslinger with a silver tie, and Findor with a sea blue tie.

The guy all talked for a bit and had some good laugh too. Then they when off to somewhere were mostly everyone was heading.

Meanwhile on the female side they were in their own dressing room. Cirucci was finishing getting her dress on with the help of Nivie. Nivie was wearing an attractive ice blue dress. With them were several of the women along wearing all beautiful and attractive dresses. Harribel wearing a yellow dress, Nelliel a green dress, and Niero a dark purple dress.

As for the fraccions, they were also dresses very nice and beautiful too. Loly was wearing a nice pink dress, Menoly a light green dress, Apacci a red dress, Mila-Rose an orange dress, and Sung-sun a light violet dress. All were quite excited and couldn't for things to, especially Cirucci.

After some time later outside on a large and long platform with a lot of row of seat on the left and right sides. In the front smaller platform stood Skullak with Rudobon by his side. All of the Espada and fraccions were sitting in the front seat rows, along with some family members with most of other Arrancars in the other seats.

Also standing in the front was a dark-skin man that looked like a priest. He was a member of the Rureaux family, but unlike most of the other member he wasn't arrogant and quite nice. He also truly honor to be allow to preform his part and duty to help the King out on his big day.

Then the back door open and Cirucci walked in with her father Starker. She was wearing a very beautiful purple wedding dress and holding a bouquet of violet flowers. When they made it to the front, Starker took his seat. Cirucci then stood my her love Skullak side.

Fellow Arrancars we have gather here today more the special day of the married of Skullak and Cirucci!" said the Priest. "Before we begin is their anyone how disagree with his married?" No one seen to move or said anything at all.

"Very Good!" said the Priest. "Skullak Tuma, do you take Cirucci Sanderwicci as your wife? To protect and care for her always in health and sicken." Skullak just smiled and said, "Of course I always will!"

The Priest nodded and continued. "Cirucci Snaderwicci, do you take Skullak Tuma as your husband? To care and protect him in sicken and heath." Cirucci just smiled too and said, "Yes, I always will!"

"Excellent, now the rings!" said the Priest. Rudobon step forward and gave Skullak and small black box. Skullak got a standard golden ring and put it on his ring finger. Cirucci got a silver ring with a small violet gem on it and Skullak put it on her ring finger.

"Then with the power of Hueco Mundo, I pronounce you husband and wife!" said the Priest. "You my kiss the bride!" Both Skullak and Cirucci kiss, while everyone clapped with joy. Starker were crying tears of joy see his young daughter become a proudness of their family. Though Cornelia was a bit embarrass of her father going a bit over it on his emotions, but he was also very happy for her little sister.

Cirucci then threw the bouquet of flowers and a crowd of women when to go and grab it, but two women caught it. Both were Harribel and Nelliel, which were looking at each other and smiled. They didn't have a problem with this at all and looked to their men in a lustful way. Harribel gave Starrk a lustful stare, which made him a bit nervous. Nelliel gave Grimmjow a lustful smile, which he grinned right back.

Later everyone was in the party room. There was food, drinks, and a very impressive cake. There was different slow music play and many Arrancars were dancing with one close to them or a friend.

Both Skullak and Cirucci were in prefect sink. Both learn how in the past when younger and payed off in the end. They were really happy and Cirucci just loved how great a dancer Skullak was. Though other also danced with them too. Cirucci did one dance with her father, while Skullak danced with both Cornelia and Nivie.

Also near by Coyote was Tia were also dancing together too. Tia was surprised to see the Coyote was a very good dancer and she enjoyed being in his arms. Though the all did dances with other too. Rey got a shot in with dancing with Tia and Coyote's brother Lupos, while his wife Aidalla had a dance with his husband 's bother.

Also dancing were Grimmjow and Nelliel. Grimmjow was a bit nervous and did know how to dance that well, but luck Nelliel was good had it and slowly help him learn. Both looked nice together as Grimmjow started to hang of it and enjoyed it a bit being with his future queen.

Meanwhile Ggio and Apacci were also dancing, though Apacci was having trouble at first. Luck Ggio knew how to dance a bit and help her out. Apacci started to finally enjoy herself and had no one to disturb her from being with Ggio.

Then there was Avirama and Mila-Rose, who were in the back and didn't really want the other to see the. They both were warriors and didn't really know how to dance that good at all. Well, they were at least try even if they were not doing that well at all.

Lastly one of the final couples that are dancing were Findor and Sung-sun. Both were dancing well and were doing good. Findor like Ggio was a good dancer too, while Sung-sun unlike her two fellow fraccions know how to dance and was showing off a bit to annoy both Apacci and Mila-Rose.

Meanwhile, off to the side on the benches where several arrancars were sitting, since they didn't have or weren't asked to by someone to dance with them. There is Shawlong, Yylfordt, Di-Roy, Tesla, Fran, Aisslinger and Dondochakka. Shawlong, Tesla, and Aisslinger didn't seem to mind, while Fran, Yylfordt, and Di-Roy were annoyed that be not to be asked to dance with someone. Lastly Dondochakka was very unhappy because Pesche was having a fun time dancing with Megumi and he didn't have anyone be dance with.

Then Menoly came over to the group and said, "Yylfordt my I have this dance with you." As she held out her hand. Yylfordt smile and said, "It would be my pleasure." As he took Menoly's hand. Before going on the dance floor, he looking to the others with a grin and gave them a peace sign. While Shawlong and the other didn't get bothered by this, Di-Roy did and it make him more unset.

After a while of fun and excitement, the party end greatly. Skullak with his wife Cirucci along with several of the Espada and fraccions were stand out on a balcony looked out at the Hueco Mundo and the moon. Things right now were all good and happy. They don't have to worry about think now. Even thought they didn't know what will happen in the future, also long with stay and work together nothing will be able to stay in their way.

**Omake: Meeting the Vandenreich**

It was another day in Las Noches. Aizen was sitting on his throne drinking a cup of tea. "So Skullak what is my schedule for today?"

At the bottom of the stairs stood Skullak holding a clipboard. "Ok Lord Aizen, you got a 9:00 taunting Orhime about the Hogyoku. Followed by a 12:00 tea meeting with the Espada, though I wish you invite us Privaron to them too." Aizen just gave Skullak a bored look that read 'that not going to happen' over his face. "Also at 3:00 you got a appointment with the Van...den...reich?" said Skullak trying to say it right. "Sorry my Lord, but I can only speak Japanese and Spanish very well."

Suddenly, the doors open and six mystery figures walked in. The leader was a tall man with long black hair and reddish brown eyes with thin eyebrows. He had well-kept mutton chops, which connect with a mustache, but is otherwise clean-shaven.

The leader's right hand was a tall young man, who is thin build and has long blonde hair. As for the four other, their was a man/lady (both Aizen and Skullak couldn't tell) with long, black hair with dark eyes with visibly light pupils. It had dark fingernails and wears a dark mask, which obscures it's lower half of its face and features five spikes running down the center.

Next was a slender young girl with straight and long black hair. Next was a fairly slim man with narrow eyes and short, black hair, which pointed bangs hanging between his eyes. He also has a small, vertical scar over the left side of his mouth. Lastly was a tall man who wears a mask, which covers his entire face and extends behind its head. At the front, the mask has a peak at the center with slits on both sides.

"Yo Aizen my man how are you doing," said the mystery leader. "Umm hello, who are people and what are you doing here?" asked Aizen.

"Ok check in out, we are the Vandenreich. Basically we are a group of discarded Quincy that have this wield powers that we not sure how we got and I'm the leader Juha Bach. Are think is we're going to purge the Soul Society to wipe out all the Soul Reapers of kill out ancestors. So I was just wondering man, if you be interested in join up with us as one of our five war potentials because it was so awesome."

Well thank you for the offer, but I got my own thing going on," said Aizen. "I got this thing called the Hogyoku and a group called the Espada." Then he was briefly interrupted by Skullak coughing in his fist. "Oh Yes, and other groups called the Privaron Espada, Fraccions, and Exequias." This made Skullak smirk.

Anyway my goal is to become a giant butterfly God and take over the World and destroy the Soul Society," said Aizen. "So thank for the offer, but I have to decline."

"Oh man that really suck man," said Juha. "Really wish we could work thing out. Also any chances that you get defeated and your plan don't work. Can we take control of Hueco Mundo and enslave all the Arrancars?

"Well, yea I don't see no problem in that, but I'm pretty sure that that my plan this going it work," said Aizen. "Yea whatever! See you later," said Juha.

Juha was about to leave, but caught his sight on Skullak. "Your Skullak Tuma right?" asked Juha. "Umm Yea?" said Skullak a bit confused. "I see. I meant you father once," said Juha. "A nice and honorable guy. Hated him very much and his honorable ways and protecting his subordinate. Look forward to cross blades against in the future to see how powerful you are." That said Juha and his subordinate left.

Both Aizen and Skullak was still confused and what the hell was going on. Skullak suddenly remained what Aizen said. "What Lord Aizen you didn't mean..." But before he could finish, Aizen was walking down the stairs and said, "Well time to go and start my day." Aizen left and Skullak hang his head and said, "I have a bad feeling about this."

**Well, this is the end everyone. Ending the story with the marriage of Skullak and Cirucci. Also yes, Skullak does have a sister and she will appear in the sequel to help and redeem herself to here brother. **

** Also the Omake, I did was kind of a foreshadowing of the to second sequel. Anyway I'll finish with an Epilogue of the story and start the sequel "Hell Rising" when I'm finish. So please review and tell me what you think. **


	20. Epilogue

**A Gladiator's Tale**

_Epilogue!_

It has been five hundred years that passed by, since the winter war ended. There was finally true peace between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo. The lower class hollow and Gillians were still minor threat the Soul Reapers that to take care of, since they were basically low minded beast. As for Adjuchas, Vasto Lordes, and Arrancars were aloud to go to Soul Society and the World of the Living as long as they don't attack Soul Reapers and Humans. The same went with Soul Reapers they were aloud to go to Hueco Mundo, but weren't aloud attack Hollows in their own home territory.

For the Soul Society, many things have happen. Many new Captains and Lieutenants have taken over and as the older generation have stand down or retired. The new Head Captain of Squad One is none other then Toshiro Hitsugayu. Who appears a lot older as a handsome young man. His Lieutenant is one of his wife Karin Hitsugayu, Ichigo's sister who has become a powerful and skilled Soul Reaper. She appears as a young attractive women and her Zanpakuto is a fire type called Furēmingumūn (**Flaming Moon**).

Toshiro second wife is the Captain of the Kido Division Momo Hitsugayu, who also aged into an attractive young woman. Her Lieutenant is Hachigen Ushōda, who was aloud to return back to Soul Society with the other Vizards about 495 year ago. Many of the older members of the Kido Division were happy to see Hachi return, while the more newer member were very honor to meet one of the most powerful Kido user of all.

As for Squad Two, Soifon still remain as the Captain, but she appears a bit more older and curved out a bit more too. She also got a new Lieutenant that more skilled and stronger then Omaeda was every way, but he's gone since took over his father's business.

The new Lieutenant is Ibiki Chokorēto. She appeared as a beautiful, short, petite woman with brown eyes and shoulder-length chocolate-brown hair. She wears traditional Chinese shoes with ordinary white socks and a black facemask, a black bandana, and a traditional Executive military ninja uniform. She wielded a poison type Zanpakuto called Shizuka Kazeshibō (**Silent Wind Death**). She also share a similar relationship with her Captain Soifon like Soifon had with Yoruichi. Soifon like her new Lieutenant very much willing to train and learn. She remained Soifon a lot like herself when she was younger and served under Yoruichi.

Then there was Squad Three, is still leaded my Captain Rose Otoribashi, who's the only Vizard Captain that remain a Captain, since the others have retired. His new Lieutenant is Dori Futo, a young handsome man with long white-silver hair and blue eyes. He wear a white cloak over his uniform and his Zanpakuto is a katana with a crescent moon shaped guard. His Zanpakuto is a lightning type called Idaina Ken (**Great Sword**).

Next was Squad Four and this Division when through a lot of changes. The Captain is Orhime Cifer, who married Ulquiorra after find that he become a Soul Reaper after his death. He appears as a beautiful woman with a curved out body similar to Rangiku's. She also gain her own Zanpakuto, but her fairy spirit become her Zanpakuto spirit and she was able to use her powers, but with the use of a sword now.

Her Lieutenant is Isane Kotetsu, who is a Captain level Soul Reaper now, but she still remain as the Lieutenant of the Medical Squad. The third seat is Yuzu Kurosaki, who become a beautiful young women and a high skilled heal, but she was also a powerful as her sibling in swordsmanship. She also wields an ice type Zanpakuto called Furījingumūn (**Freezing Moon**). The fourth seat is Hanataro Yamada. He appears as a handsome young man and become a better healer. He also became skilled warrior too.

Next is Squad Five and the Captain of the Squad is none other then Ichigo Kurosaki Shiba. After death as a human Ichigo become a pure Soul Reaper and appears as a handsome man and grew out his orange hair more. Ichigo also became the Head of the Shiba House, since his father told him about thier families past.

His Lieutenant is Ulquiorra Cifer the former 4th Espada. He still appears the same, but his hole hollow and mask remain were gone. He skin was no longer pale and looked normal, while his mark under his eyes were also gone too. His Zanpakuto was now called Batto (**Bat**) a sound type sword. He also has a friendship and rivalry with Ichigo, but they do respect each other now too.

The third seat is Ryūnosuke Yuki, who appear a good-looking young man and became Ichigo's apprentice. Ichigo train him very well and become a skill Soul Reaper. He also got teacher and student relationship with Ichigo.

As for Squad Six, it still remained the same. The Captain remained Byakuya Kuchikim though he does appears a bit older, but still quite handsome. Sadly Byakuya dislikes that he a bit of an equal with Ichigo, since he a Captain and also a Noble House Leader, which annoys Byakuya. He has matured, but still act like an idiot something, which embarrasses Byakuya, since Ichigo in now one of the leader of the Four Noble House in Soul Society.

His Lieutenant was still Renji Abarai, but he was now as strong as a Captain and appears a bit more older. Renji was still loyal to Byakuya, but also a rival too, since he truly hasn't defeat Byakuya in battle yet to be his equal. Still Renji is still hot-head and like Ichigo annoys poor Byakuya a bit, but at least it was a bit better then Ichigo.

In Squad Seven, it also remain the same. The Captain was still Sajin Komamura and his appears remain the same, but his fur color was graying up a bit showing he was getting older. His Lieutenant was still Tetsuzaemon Iba and his appears has change that much, but he does looked a bit more older then he used to be. He also revealed his Zanpakuto's name and power too. It's both a Kido and Melee type Zanpakuto called Hametsuhano Henshōsa (**Combusting Doom Blade**).

Then there was Squad Eight , which all took several changes too. The Captain of the Squad is Sutasu Krimu. He appears a young handsome, slightly muscular man that appears in his thirties. He has short shaggy silver hair and steel grey eyes. He wears a standard uniform and his Zanpakuto is a katana with a red hilt and kept in a blue sheath. His Zanpakuto is a wind type called Uinguburēdo (**Wing Blade**). Sutasu is a born leader, he's very honorable and kind. Respects his comrades and quite smart. When fighting like to analyze his opponents powers and skills and is very serious when fighting. Sutasu as is in a relationship with Isane and both are very close to each other.

Forward the previous Head Captain, Sutasu had two Lieutenants. His first was is one of the Vizard Lisa Yadomaru. She appears a bit older, but still looked very attractive. The second is Nanao Ise, who a aged in a beautiful woman and was have happy to work beside were sister figure Lisa as equal as Lieutenants. Her Zanpakuto is a tantō with a rectangular tsuba decorated with diamond shapes in the corners and question-mark shapes on the broad sides. It's called Kami no Ken(**Paper Sword**).

The third seat is Jetto Faiya. He appears as a man in his thirties with white hair and orange eyes. He wears a green jacket over his uniform. He one of Captain Sutasu oldest friends and help out his Captain with his relationship with Isane. He's also a very good friends with almost everyone. His Zanpakuto is a pair of curved daggers and is a fire type called Furainguen (**Flying Flames**).

In Squad Nine, the Captain is Shuhei Hisagi. He aged a bit, but still appears as a good-looking and well figured man. Sadly his Lieutenant is Mashiro Kuna. She appears as a good looking young woman, but she still had a personally of a child and annoyed poor Hisagi. Hisagi something cures out to Kensei where every he is now for leaving his former annoying Lieutenant with him.

For the Squad Ten, the Captain is Rangiku Matsumoto. She appeared to age a bit, but into a more sexy woman. At first Toshiro was worried because of his former Lieutenant's laziness the Ten Division would run down to the ground, but surprising she did a good as Captain and kept thing in order. Although she still was lazy, but still did half of the work she need to do, but at least she had a loyal Lieutenant to help her out.

Her Lieutenant is Arushi Aokatageki. She appears as a young good looking woman with blue shoulder length hair with pink highlights on the front tips and pinkish-blue eyes. Her Shinigami uniform is similar to Nemu's. She is usually calm and cool, adn she can also be playful and she sometimes uses her good looks to get what she wants, she is good friends with Rangiku. Her Zanpakuto is a speed type wakizashi called Sukauto o Hayameru (**Speed Scout**).

As for Squad Eleven, it still remain the most powerful and dangerous Division of all. The Captain still remain the beast Kenpachi zaraki, one of the most powerful Soul Reapers along with Toshiro and Ichigo. He appears a bit older, but he remain the most powerful Kenpachi of all and also learn the name of his Zanpakuto.

His Lieutenant remain Yachiru Kusajishi, but she has grown into a attractive yet powerful young woman. She has matured a bit, but still acts childish half the time and give everyone funny nicknames. The third seat remain Ikkaku Madarame, even thought everyone knows about his Bankai he still remain loyal to Kenpachi.

The fifth seat still remain Yumichika Ayasegawa, though everyone also knows about his Zanpakuto's true power, though it doesn't matter to him and still remain loyal to Kenpachi as well. The fourth seat is the former Arrancar Edrad Liones. He appearance remained the same, but his hollow hole and mask remain were gone. He fire type Zanpakuto is know called Kazan no (**Volcanic**). He and Ikkaku become friend and sparing partners.

In Squad Twelve, thing too a change in this Division as well. The Captain is Nemu Kurotsuchi, who hasn't aged that much at all. As for what happen to Mayuri, he was under arrest about 200 years ago and send back to the Maggots Nest like before join the squad because after the peace between Soul Society and Hueco Mundo happen. Mayuri could be trust any more and still had to pay the price for all the past crimes he's done, but well let go for them, since they were in wars or something.

As for Nemu, after the arrest of Mayuri she changed some, since was free for his father cruelty. After become the Captain, she did a better job then Mayuri and she respected her fell squad members better then Mayrui ever Zanpakuto is a thin katana with a green hilt called Zankyō Kyūshū (**Absorbing Reverberation**). As for seat members several of them moved up the ranks. The Lieutenant is Akon, third seat is Hiyosu, and fourth seat is Rin Tsubokura.

Lastly was Squad Thirteen, the new Captain is Rukia Shiba, Ichigo's wife. She now appears as a beautiful well curved woman. Also as Captain, she needed a Lieutenant and she had a choice between she third seats Kiyone Kotetsu and Sentaro Kotsubaki. So Rukia had then battle between too see how is stronger. Both used there shikai during the battle. Kiyone's Zanpakuto is called Haomuchi Kaiten (**Spinning Blade Whip**) and Sentaro's Zanpakuto is called Mokusei Sengotsuchi (**Wooden War Mallet**). After a fear battle Kiyone won in the end and become the Lieutenant, which Sentaro remain the third seat.

Meanwhile in Las Noches, thing also have changed a lot too. Most of the Espada have retired and live the happy life. A newer generation of Espada have taken over and most of them are the children of the preview Espada and fraccions.

With Skullak, he retried/stood down as King of Hueco Mundo about 250 year ago and life the happy life with his two wife Cirucci and Nivie. Skullak still remain as a teacher to teach the new generation of Arrancars technique and how to use their powers.

Skullak and Cirucci also had a daughter together, who's named Elesa Sanderwicci Tuma. She's also the Primera Espada of the new Generation of Espada like her father was with the Original Espada. She appears as a young woman with shoulder-length purple hair and blue eyes. Her wears a frilly dress like her mother, a hakama like her father with a black sash, and a pair of knee-high boots. Her mask remain almost looked like a combination of her partners. It is a helmet that covers the upper left of her head with four spike pointing upward and three chains hanging down to her shoulder. Her Zanpakuto took the for of a katana with a purple hilt and a golden disc-shaped bladed guard that could detach from the end and be used as a long range weapon. Her Resurrección is called Golondrina Gladiador (**Swallow Gladiator**).

For her personality, it was a combination of her partners. She was a very honorable warrior and had great respect to her rivals. She was also very nice and got along with almost everyone in Las Noches, but she did have an attitude and hated other attacking her when she's talking or doing something important. Still she loved her partners very much and made many friends. To the other Espada, she mostly liked Dordoni, Gantenbainne, and Rudobon the most. To her both Dorodni and Gantenbainne were like Uncle with her was growing up and she enjoyed pulling pranks or messing with Dordoni half the time. As for Rudobon, she saw him as a teacher, since half the time her father was busy and can't train or teach her. So Rudobon being Skullak's oldest friend help out and got a lot of respect for Elesa.

Skullak second daughter with Nivie is Elena Tuma. She appears as a young woman with short brown hair with blue highlight and bright blue eyes. She wears a standard female uniform with a few customized bits. Her mask remain is a headband around her forehead with snowflake in the center. Her Zanpakuto is a katana with a blue hilt and a snowflake shaped guard. Her Resurrección is called Hielo Gladiador (**Ice Gladiator**). Unlike her 'sister', Elena was more cold hearted and didn't show the many emotions that much like her mother. Still she did have a kind and honorable side too, but like spend time alone or is training with Gonzalo, her mother's fraccion.

After Skullak stepped down there was only one other Arrancar that was worth to be King and that was Grimmjow. He did a good job at ruling and with the help of his Queen/wife Nelliel it made thing a bit easier. Some time Grimmjow'a anger get the better of him, but lucky Nelliel was there to calm him down and keep a clear head on important task. Grimmjow also under stand what Skullak had to go through when he ruled.

Grimmjow and Nelliel also had a child together too. A daughter named Gracia Tu Jaegerjaquez. She appears as a young, busty, slightly muscular woman with long light blue hair, blue eyes, and a greenish-blue line running across her face. He mask remain was similar to her father's, but on her left jawbone. She also wore a similar uniform like her father showing off her well fit body, but at least she wore something over her chest. Her Zanpakuto was a katana with a blue hilt and a 'K' shape guard called Pantera Caballero (**Panther Knight**).

She was also the Tercero Epsada like her mother used to be. Her personality were mixed between her partner. She was a violent, battle loving warrior, but also was calm and nice to others. She also had her own code of honor too and does like to mess around with a few others. Like her father, she also wished to be the Queen Hueco Mundo.

Then there was Coyote, he also stepped down as an Espada and lives happy with his wife Tia, who no longer an Espada too. Both live happy, but also had Lilynette with them too. Lilynette still remain her cheerful and a bit annoying to Starrk, but she show Tia as a mother figure and like her very much. Some times she even persuades Tia to help her wake Coyote up. Tia did it some time to have fun with her husband, but not all the time and let Coyote sleep.

Both also had a child too, a son named Wolf Starrk. He's also the Segundo Espada in the new rank. He appears as a light tin-skinned young man with messy brown hair and grayish-teal blue eyes. He wears a similar uniform like his father's and his mask remain is on his neck in the shape of a jaw that hang on his neck like a neckless. His Zanpakuto is a katana with gray hilt and wolf head shaped guard, which is called Lobo Tiburón (**Wolf Shark**).

His personality was also a mixed between a partners. He was very calm all the time and got along with the other Espada quite well. Though he was also lazy half the like his father is. Still he was still active and enjoy being alone some time to gather his thoughts or to rest.

As for the other Espada they also live good too. Arturo has been coming and leave Las Noches for quite while. He main goal was to restore the Plateado House once again like Skullak is doing with the Tuma House.

Both Aaro and Niero had spilt way to follow their own destinies, but that at least still see each other time for time. As for Dordoni and Gatenbainne, they also step down as Espada for the more and younger Espada generation to rise up. Both were still as legends in Hueco Mundo history with Skullak and Cirucci as the four, First Espada to be honored. Both also become teacher too, teaching the new young generation how to fight. Gantenbainne was like the most since he was calm and series, while Dordoni had a few fans, he was still goofy and funny to taken series half the time.

For Szayel, nothing really changed for him that much. He and his bother Yylfordt are more nicer to each other and get along a lot better then before. He might not be an Espada any more, but he still remain as Las Noches top scientist and gather, researching, and experimenting on so many new thing that he's been quite busy and didn't spend that much time with others.

As for Rudobon, he remained the Captain of the Exequias and protector of Las Noches. He make sure that keep Las Noches in order and keep any damages that happen get repaired. He also too the role of teacher/protecter to Skullak's daughter and help her train and keep her skill up.

Lastly was Ggio, he also wasn't an Espada anymore. He might not have been an Espada the longest like the everyone else, but he was the only fraccions the ever become one and he was happy and proud of that. He now lives happy with his wife Emilou.

Both also had a child too, a son name Tigre Vega. He's also the Cuatro Espada. He appears as a young man with scruffy dark blue hair, and heterochromia eyes, his left eye in ice blue, while his right is golden. He wears a similar uniform like his father. His mask remain was like his father, but didn't have fangs. His Zanpakuto is a katana that had a double-egde straight blade that squared-off, the hilt is dark blue, and the guard was a circle with several spike blades. His Resurrección is called Alado del Tigre (**Winged Tiger**).

His personally with also mixed between his partners. He was impulsive and sarcastic, but very loyal and calm. Caring about his family even though his partners do argue sometime, but not really too much.

Then their were the fraccions. Half live happy live and married someone they love, which other remain the same and stay my the Lords side. A few examples were Shivani and Jamail. The Real Guardias also remain intact, but some found some to be with, though they still remain as the Royal Guards of Las Noches.

With Grimmjow's fraccions, only Shawlong still remain loyal to Grimmjow as his personal guard. Shawlong was a fraccions half the time, since he was the oldest of all the Numeros he become a teacher figure to teach and train the new generation of Numeros in Las Noches.

As for Yylfordt, he wasn't a fraccions anymore, but was now the leader of the Granz House, since his father stepped down and being the eldest son it was Yylfordt time to lead. Of courge he became the House leader, but remain living in Las Noches.

Yylfordt lives the good life with his wife Menoly. She was also happy and it would help her family too. Both also have a child, a son named Taurus Granz. He was also the Septima Espada. He appears as a slightly muscular, young man with spiky, shoulder-length, blonde hair and ruby red eyes. He wears a standard uniform, but with a cape and his mask remain was a broken helmet.

His Zanpakuto is a katana with a yellow hilt and a diamond-shaped guard. His Resurrección is called Veneno de Toro (**Venom Bull**). He was calm like his mother, but also enjoyed battle like his father does. When visiting his Uncle Szayel, he enjoy messing with him, but still nothing to bad, since he loved his family deeply.

As for Di-roy, he wasn't a fraccions anymore and live happy with his wife Loly. Both as a good relationship and were happy together. Both also had a child, a daughter named Jasmine Linker. She's also the Decimo Espada. She appears a young women with black hair with silver streaks and two long ponytail and pink eyes. She wears an standard female uniform and her mask remain take the form of a segmented diamond shaped neckless. Her Zanpakuto was a dragger with a diamond shape guard and a pink hilt. Her Resurrección is called Diamante Escolopendra (**Diamond Centipede**).

She is impulsive and like in mock other that are weaker then her. She also enjoys battle and toying around with her opponents. Though she does have a kinder side and is best friends with Taurus like their parents are.

As for Nelliel's fraccions, both Tesla and Dondochakka remain her personal guards. They did mind at all, since they are serving the Queen of Hueco Mundo. Pecshe however lives happy with his wife Megumi. He does missing being Nelliel's fraccion a bit, but he's happy with his life. Dondochakka however has become more jealous of Pesche, wish he will find that special someone.

As for Fran, he is also not longer a fraccion and like happy with his wife Yang. Though whenever Dordoni need help with something important Fran was alway willing to help. Both also had a child, a son named Sam Santonio. He's also the Noveno Espada. He appears as a young man with red hair and gray eyes. He wears a standard uniform and his mask remain took the form of goggles on his forehead.

His Zanpakuto is a katana with a red hilt and a flame-shaped guard. His Resurrección is called Luciérnaga (**Fire****fly**). He was kind and cheerfully trying to get along with the other Espada. He also looks to Dordni as a grandfather figure, but the former Espada/Privaron did mind to help out his former fraccion Fran with he or Yang were busy and need someone look over their son. Dordoni also helped with their son's training too.

Lastly were Skullak's fraccions, that also stepped down and live happy live also well. Avirama and his wife Franceska lived a bit more different for most others. Since their were both warriors the enjoyed fight strong opponents to fight against as a couple.

They both had a child too, a son named Clint Redder. He's also the Sexta Espada. He appears as a tin-skinned, slightly muscular young man with long black hair and green eyes. He wears a standard uniform, but has sleeves similar too his father. His mask remain is a mask that cover over his eyes (think of Hawkeye's mask). His Zanpakuto is a katana with a red hilt and winged shaped guard. His Resurrección is called Cazador Águila (**Hunter Eagle**).

He quite violent and battle loving like his partners. Though he's best friend with Tigre like their fathers are. Though like their mothers, they both argue with each other and compete who's the best.

Next was Findor and his wife Cyan. Both lived calm and happy, though Findor being an intelligent man became a teacher/trainer also for the new generation of Arrancar to learn for the most older and wiser ones. They also had a child too, a daughter named Misty Carias. She's also the Quinto Espada.

She appears as a slender, young women with long blonde hair with several olive-green streaks and light gray eyes. She wears a similar dress uniform with two thin sashes that criss-cross around her waist like her mother, but without the long sleeves and wears knife like protrusion on both is wrist that extend along the top of her hands like her father does. Her mask remain is a smooth serpent shaped helmet that cover the upper part of her face with lavender eye holes and a two fangs the sewn across her chin like a strap.

Her Zanpakuto is a katana with a pink hilt and the guard that resembles rapier. Her Resurrección is called Serpiente Cangrejo (**Serpent Crab**). She also has similar abilities like her father does like Silbido, which she can summon her pet hollows and Afinar, which she can clip her mask away to become stronger.

She's very intelligent and calm. She was also very good friends with Tigre and Clint like their father are, but like her mother Misty enjoys mocking the to boys when they are in a middle of an argument. Also like her father and all Carias, she has a bit of a problem saying, 'Exacta' a lot.

Lastly is Aisslinger, being Skullak's first fraccion it was hard for him to stand down for his duty, but since there was no more threat he was finally able to let go to live the happy life, but he will forever be loyal to Skullak and when he need help or something, he'll alway be their for his Lord. Now able to live happy and good, he felt happy and lived great with his wife Yin.

Both also had a child too, a daughter named Winona Wernarr. She's also the Octava Espada. She appears as a young attractive woman with long blueish-silver hair and blue eyes with three dark blue diamond shaped markes above her left eye. She wears a similar uniform like her mother with the blue part too. Her mask remain is a broken bird shape helmet on top of her head. Her Zanpakuto is a katana with a blue hilt and a lightning bolt shape guard. Her Resurrección is called Relámpagos Cuervo (**Lightning Raven**).

She also a cold personality like her father, but she is nice and kind to her comrades. She does have a good friendship with her mother's sister son, which the two get along just find. Though being an Espada, she how have a major loyal and respect to Elesa like her father did with Elesa's father.

So with all threat in all three world gone and true peace had finally came. All the Soul Reapers and Arrancars no longer see each other as enemies and live happy with their families and do when they what like rising their children or teaching the newer and younger generation of Soul Reapers and Arrancars fight and to become strong. Since the darkness has been defeat for how, but it will alway return in some point of time in which, it will be the time if the children to rise up to the challenge to fight difficult battle to keep the wolds in peace. Also long as the working together, no evil will be about to defeat the power and strength of the Soul Reapers and Arrancar ever.

**Well, this is the end everyone and I hope you all enjoy it. I'll like to thank all who stay with my story and the help from others like MJLCoyoteStarrk. Anyway all please ready for the sequel, which takes place far back for this chapter. The force of Hell is wanting free up it up to Ichigo, his friend, and the surprised allies of the Arrancars to so a common threat and evil. **

**So again thank you and please review one last time Ok and enjoy. **


End file.
